Robin Hood Season 4
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Following my Season 3 - The stakes are upped for Robin and the gang as they fight for the Sheriff, Guisborne and Isabella not to be one step ahead. Archer makes his choice and the epic story reaches its final season. THIS IS THE FINAL SEASON OF ROBIN HOOD
1. Episode 1 Whatever I am Whatever we are

**SO YAYAYAYY! It has been a long time getting here, but here is season 4! I hope you enjoy it – it includes plot lines you won't see coming ;) ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Her arms and limbs pumped as she raced over the uneven ground.

Occasionally her foot would snag on a root or slip on an uneven pebble, but she regained almost seamlessly, and with no alteration to her stride except her hands moving slightly out at her side, she kept running.

She pushed herself harder, hair flying around her in the wind.

As she leapt over the small stream that fed from the Trent she dove to the right.

Her back moulded to the rough bark through her thin shirt above the leather bodice she wore.

The new arm guards were also made from leather, and were welcome addition as they protected her wrists further from the near constant use of a bow or sword.

As her palm stretched on the bark by her hip as she rested her head back on the tree.

She tried to quieten her heavy breathing.

Marian closed her eyes briefly, letting her mind focus slowly on the sounds around her, rather than her hammering heart and small shooting pains in her lower legs and arms.

The wind seemed to still, and it made the forest seem silent, completely unmoving.

A small crack of wood a few meters behind her gave him away.

It cracked loudly under his foot and he fought the urge to curse.

She stiffened back against the tree, her hand curving around the hilt of her dagger.

He took another step and she drew in a breath.

They both knew where the other was.

Predator and prey seemed to switch roles seamlessly.

He spun around the tree as she leapt around the back.

She landed behind him and he spun, seeing her dagger glint in the light.

He caught her wrists and made to spin her but she pressed one foot to his thigh and pushed herself backwards.

She flipped over him in no time at all as he made a grab for her wrist holding the dagger.

She grabbed his other wrist and with a strength he had never felt before from her, spun him so his hands, although around the hilt of the dagger, were under hers.

Her chest pressed into his back and the dagger, held between their hands, rested lightly on his chest over his heart.

Slowly, as both of their breathing slowed, they grinned.

She pressed a small kiss under his ear, his neck for once free of his hair, for he had cut it upon her request.

He felt her lips smile against his throat.

"Got you." She whispered.

As quick as lightning he spun out of her grip, the dagger now in his hand. He grabbed her hand, and her shock prevented her momentarily form dodging him.

He pulled her back against his chest.

They switched rolled once more.

Robin held the dagger against her chest, which was hammering up and down against her tight green shirt he noticed.

He kissed her neck hard and she reached behind her with one hand to grab at his hair.

Both their breathing was ragged.

"That's a very dirty trick Marian of Locksley." He scolded her.

He grinned at seeing her smile and flush at her reaction to her name and title.

She pushed away from him and spun to face him, knocking his hands out of her way so they fell on her hips.

"You taught it to me." She was gasping for breath.

Both of them stared at one another for a moment before bursting into free laughter.

Robin bent his neck to kiss her, and her palm travelled up his cheeks to rest on his jaw, as a she marvelled at the way his face moved beneath her palms as they kissed.

They pulled apart and he grinned at her, his forehead resting on hers.

She kissed the end of his nose quickly and flushed, completely and utterly in love with him.

"I love you." She whispered.

He grinned, leaning his face closer to hers.

"I love you to."

There were several more cracks of twigs on the ground and Robin and Marians heads snapped up.

They were met by several pairs of raised eyebrows.

Djac and Will were almost flushing, Much was flustered, Alan was grinning and John was shaking his head.

Marian's face flushed and Robin clung to her tighter.

"What?" He raised both his eyebrows at his gang.

He was not embarrassed of his love for Marian.

Much's frustration, but not surprise, boiled over.

"Run, that's what you said!" He cried.

"Getting ourselves healthy, training, that's what you said this morning!" Much was practically shouting, "So we are prepared for dealing with the Sheriffs men… and you to… _disgusting_."

"It is not disgusting Much." Robin said. "Plenty of people do it…."

"Not in the forest!" Much screamed.

Marian raised her eyebrows at Will and Djac, who looked at one another, blushed deep, and then looked at the floor.

Robin pulled Marian closer to him again.

"I personally have no problem with it!" Alan cried and folded his arms, making a show of standing still and staring at Robin and Marian as though he was watching them.

John sighed, Much was still babbling to himself.

"Honey… gallivanting… honestly…"

Robin chuckled and let go of Marian, before walking with her at his side to the gang.

"But Much is right," Marian was speaking now.

"I am?" Much was shocked.

"Yes."

Robin nodded and spoke over her, "we do need to be ready to fight the sheriff, we need to go to the castle and find out _exactly_ what is going on… what the sheriff's next move will be."

Alan groaned, "All work and no play."

Robin loved adventure and had his hands on his hips now, grinning as Much too started to speak.

"Master, the castle… _really_…"

"Oh yes." Robin winked.

There was the loud sound of neighing on the road and all the gang spun, weapons ready to look at the small dark shape on the horizon.

A mounted rider.

"A messenger." Much drew his sword.

Robin grinned and winked at Marian.

"Right lads, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin drew his bow, his shoulders and arm muscles tensing as he did so.

The sound of the horse hooves on the dirt was growing louder and louder.

Any second now the horse and its rider would burst through the trees and see his gang, stood in a line, looking aggressive and feral almost.

The two arrows in his bow were poised and ready to be fired.

He felt a toned and curved body press into his back.

Her lips were close to his neck, and her breath was hot under his ear.

"I bet you can't do it with three."

Slowly Marian slipped a third arrow in his bow.

He grinned, turning his head to stare at her.

His eyes raked down over her new shirt and leather bodice.

She stared back at him, both their pairs of eyes full of lust.

John and Much glanced at them.

They turned back towards the road.

"Unliveable." Much whispered.

Robin let the arrows go without even looking.

They sailed through the air, and as the messenger rounded the corner to see the outlaws stood in a line, they landed in the soil a foot in front of his horse.

The sound of the tree arrows landing made his horse rear.

The man cried out in shock and fell flat on the floor and his horse rode towards the outlaws.

They were upon him then.

The messenger knew he would pay for this.

He had been told not to ride through the forest.

And now Robin Hood was here.

The lady Marian, who was stood in tight fitting breeches and a green shirt, stood over him, and pressed her blade to the small of his back.

Alan had caught his horse, and was holding its reigns as Robin Hood swaggered over.

The messenger was flat on his face, arms outstretched in surrender.

What would be the point in fighting?

"What have we got here then?" Robin put his foot on the man's back and crouched, plucking a small parchment roll from the man's belt.

"I'll take that thank you." Robin looked at the man, but the messenger had to move his eyes from Marian's body to look at the archer.

This didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

"Tie him up." John grunted and Robin stood, slightly angry at the messenger for looking at his wife.

She was sheathing her sword, and the motion of her arm across her chest made him stare at her all the more, as Djac stroked the horse's neck beside Alan, calming the steed, and John, Will and Much tied up the messenger.

Marian walked forwards and took the message from Robin.

She unfolded it, breaking the seal.

"It's from Prince John to Vaisey." She told them all, and as John set the tied up messenger backwards on his saddle everyone fell silent and cast their eyes on Marian who read.

Robin was leaning on his bow, his arms folded on top of it as it stood, its end resting in the dirt, before him.

"My Lord Sheriff, it is feared that my brother will return before the end of the year, I am sure you know this already. To ensure that you and the black knights are loyal to me I am demanded one hundred pounds per village in your shire, as proof to me that you are loyal to our cause." She read clearly, her eyes flashing in anger at what she was reading.

She read the last line and folded it back up.

"I plan to visit every shire before the end of the month. Your prince."

Robin processed this for a moment.

Much was smiling slightly, and the rest of their eyes sparkled, out of anger and joy at the same time.

"So the king is _really_ coming home?" Much gasped, "Finally…"

Robin turned his head towards the messenger, who was sat astride his horse backwards.

"You give the Sheriff this message." Robin stated.

"Go on." Alan smacked the horse's rump and it set off, trotting slowly along to road.

"England will _never_ be a slave to Prince John." Robin said, "Not while Robin Hood fights for King Richard."

They stood and watched as the horse trotted down and out of sight.

"Well." Djac walked with the rest of them so the gang formed a loose circle.

"At least we know the troops in Loughborough are not waiting in vain now." She said.

They all nodded.

They had hoped, since their confrontation a month ago with Vaisey and the trebuchets, that the troops in Loughborough meant that Richards return was imminent.

But now, with the same time scale, of before the need of the year, being written in Prince Johns' hand, they knew their fight was far form over.

"Yeh." Alan said, "And if we weren't sure we were going to the castle before, we_ definitely_ are now, am I right?"

Robin nodded, "We need to stop the sheriff from sending that money to Prince John."

"But how?" Will asked. "After the trebuchets…"

"And you _not_ being dead." Much chipped in, somewhat briskly.

He hated the castle.

He hated fighting.

How did he find himself in these situations?

The castle, that meant climbing and running… but for England…

"He will have increased security, it will be near enough impossible to get in." Will continued.

"And out again." Djac finished and they shared a smile.

Robin nodded, "I know."

He sighed and Marian watched him, so sure that he would have an excellent plan, an immediate one.

But he didn't.

"But we have to do something, and soon." Robin said.

"But if we _take_ the money," Much was worried, "won't the prince just come to Nottingham?"

Robin sighed, "Probably... but we need to take what he has anyway."

He was sure Vaisey would do anything to get that money.

But _he_ was determined to rid him of it.

Robin Hood and his men fought for England, to stop the Sheriff whatever his scheme.

He wasn't about to watch as he perhaps taxed the people more to pay Prince John.

They needed to take Vaisey's money, strike him while he was down.

For they were right, it would be harder than ever to get into the castle.

He wanted a plan that was tight enough that he could be sure they would be safe.

Marian nodded, "We need to get into the castle."

His eyes flitted to his wife.

He had nearly lost her, so many times; the most recent when it had been _him_ they were sure was dying.

He wasn't about to lose her again.

This plan needed to be good.

They needed to get the money and get out unseen.

He wasn't prepared to put her life in danger, or any of his gang.

His lads.

His Marian.

"Let's go back to camp." He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"We need a plan." Alan said.

"Oh I have one." Robin answered.

Everyone looked at him.

Robin grinned, "Didn't I mention that, sorry."

Much muttered how unbelievable it was and everyone chuckled.

They set off walking, Will and Djac joining hands.

Robin and Marian stayed where they were, and although he had a plan, she saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

"The king is coming home." She put one hand on his chest, "So why is my lord so serious?"

She tapped him on the nose

He sighed, "I thought he would be here by now, when we heard of the people in Loughborough… and the prince coming to Nottingham, the money…"

It was not like Robin to worry when she was not.

He had a plan.

"Do not worry." She told him, "It will all be right and fine, you'll see, it is nothing Robin Hood and his men can't handle."

He pulled her tighter to him.

"Robin Hood, his men, and his _lady_." He grinned at her.

She always knew what to say.

She made him who he was.

Whatever he was.

He forgot his plan.

She was right, he was Robin Hood, they would make England right again.

Marian smiled up at him.

"Now and forever my love."

He kissed her once more, and when they pulled apart Robin remembered what he had been meaning to say to her all day.

She smiled, knowing what he was going to say, and she was prepared to say it to.  
"Happy anniversary my love." He told her.

She grinned, "one year today…. What a trial it has been…"

They held each other tighter and his lips came down upon hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Isabella was stalking around the castle.

She was not used to walking in shadows.

But she had spent nearly a month keeping out of Vaisey's way.

Since she had incorrectly told him that Robin Hood had died she knew she was lucky to still be alive, let alone living in the same chamber she had been since her arrival.

She and her brother had not spoken at all, and when they passed, (if they did) he acted as though he could not see her.

Her hands wrung together.

Robin Hood was still alive.

Robin Hood was still with his wife.

She nearly broke both her fingers as her hands wrung together.

She needed to get rid of him.

She wanted rid of him.

She wanted to hear him scream her name and beg forgiveness as she killed him.

She wanted to hear his wife's mournful cry.

But most of all, she wanted to prove that she, a woman, could triumph over men.

For not only would she be ridding the world of the one man in the country every peasant loved, but she would be killing her brothers enemy.

She knew that Guy thirsted for his _blood_ as much as she did.

But she was kept well out of the loop now.

She had attended one council of nobles meeting over the last month, but Vaisey's sneering comments at her and dark descriptions of her ability as a noble and person meant that she stayed away now.

Not that she cared for getting her peasant's wellbeing and views across, not that she believed they had any views.

They were peasants.

What did they matter?

She was alone most of the time.

She ate her meals in her room, changed her clothes simply for something to do.

She spent more time at Knighton than ever, which was a sign of her displeasure for being in the castle at night, for she loathed the village, and its reminders of Hoods lady wife, almost as much.

She wore her sheer burgundy nightdress to bed most nights; in the hop that Robin would come dashing in through her window.

She gazed out over the village whenever she past an open window, just for the hope that when she did so she would see him.

She hated him, she loathed him for not wanting her, she wanted him dead… but she was still _drawn_ to him.

Who wouldn't be?

She passed the door to the Sheriffs chamber.

The door was slightly open, and no guards were inside.

She walked silently closer; the only sound was her black dress on the stone floor.

She pushed the door open, after listening inside for a moment.

Her eyes raked over the room as she slipped inside and pushed the door shut behind her.

It must have been left open when one of the servants came to clean the room.

Ti was cold and dark, like Vaisey himself.

She was suddenly filled with the burning desire to be evil, to prove that she was as dark as her brother.

She could be evil; she knew she perhaps was…

She didn't care.

Being _good_ got you _nowhere_.

Her eyes swept over the room as she walked through it.

She wanted to punish Vaisey, but more than that, she wanted him to see that she and he were on the same page.

She wanted rid of Hood, just like he did.

She knew that she would not benefit when the king returned, just like he did.

Men.

What would she have to do to prove to him that she was worthy of being a black knight?

She was in front of his desk now.

As she thought, her hand moved over various papers, before hitting something hard.

She lifted the small round press into her hand and ran her thumb over it.

Her hand closed around it, her palm pressing into its face.

She would have to bring him something he truly wanted… an offering by her to show what side she was on.

But what would he want?

She knew what he would want.

_Hood_.

But how to capture him?

He would let her nowhere near him, she was sure.

Yes, she could try and trick him once more, suing her womanly charms, she could try and drive his wife from him again…

No.

She had tried that before.

She needed a plan that would ensure that it did not lead directly back to her, until she had Hood caught in her snare.

She needed an ally.

But who?

Her brother?

No.

The Sheriff?

Guy and the Sheriff did not trust that her… that was why she was doing this.

She turned the object over in her hands.

She could trust no one but herself.

She needed Hood in Nottingham.

She needed him dead.

What she needed while she plotted and waited for Robin to walk into her trap, was to have him distracted.

She grinned, a sneer almost in her eyes and on her lips.

She walked towards the door, head held high.

Her posture was aloft with the idea that her plan was faultless.

She would have Hood.

She opened the door and walked out into the hall, shutting it behind her.

She walked down the corridor away from Vaisey's room.

Isabella slipped his seal into a pocket in her dress.

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

Marian bit her bottom lip as she studied her sad little map that she had painstakingly drawn on the forest floor down the hill away from the outlaw's camp.

Robin seemed to approach this mission as he would robbing any another old noble.

He was wearing his plan like a badge.

Marian knew it was different. There would be far more guards since their ordeal with Vaisey and the trebuchets.

Her map was covered with various acorns and rocks, as she tried to figure out the best routes and hiding places for the gang.

Robin may have had a plan, but that did not mean that she could not think of one herself.

They worked together, they were a team.

Robin wouldn't share his yet, since they were not planning on going until the next morning.

The day was drawing hot, and it burned through the trees.

Marian let out a breath.  
She threw her stick on the floor and ran one hand through her hairs she stood.  
Robin watched her as he approached from the camp.  
She smiled somewhat distractedly as he walked over to wrap his arms around her.  
"Why does my lady look so serious," he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek.  
She rolled her eyes at him, "we need a plan."  
"We have one," Robin assured her and ran his hand through the back of her hair.  
"We are going to get into the castle and take the money without being seen…."

"But you won't tell me your plan…" She raised her eyebrows.

"I won't tell anyone my plan." Robin grinned, "Really Marian, it isn't that difficult."  
"This is serious Robin. It's no longer a game."  
But her words, lightly scolding, and ones that usually had no effect on him, stirred something in Robin that made his face change.  
His expression grew serious, "the first time your life was put in danger I lost all illusions of this being a game."  
She knew better than to argue with him when he was in this mood. She put her hands on his arms reassuringly and stared up at him.  
"Then you know how important a good plan is. If you won't tell me your plan, let me tell you what I was thinking." She glanced back down at her map.  
"How about I tell you about my other plan?" he grinned, back to his joking self once more. He bent his neck so she had to look at him once more.  
Marian nodded so he continued.  
"We go for a walk...possibly a swim, and talk later..." He said the last part with his lips hovering over her neck.  
"But we need to think of plan…"

"It's our anniversary, and we need to celebrate."

She shivered under his kisses, "Really Robin, you think of nothing else do you?"  
"How can I think of anything else with such a beautiful wife," he asked innocently.  
She giggled as he pulled her firmly against him so he could kiss her.  
They both laughed and she had her hands balled on his chest as they stared at one another, eyes full of loving devotion.  
Slowly he bent his neck to kiss her gently.  
When they finished he pressed his forehead to hers.  
"We will figure something out, don't worry my love." he whispered. "my plan is great."

"Then why won't you share it with us?"

"Because I only want to spend today with you…" He rested his forehead against hers, "we only celebrate this once."

"Until next year." She scolded.

His hands were starting to tickle her sides.

She started to squirm.

"And the year after that…" he chuckled, "And the year after that…"

"Robin!" She shrieked and he kept tickling her.

"And the year after that…"

He chuckled as she struggled but he grabbed her in his grip, her tight against his chest.

"Tell me your plan." She challenged.

"Later."

Robin was having too much fun keeping it from her.

He had an overwhelming desire to kiss her.

She was his wife, there was nothing stopping him.

He pressed his mouth to hers firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE RIVER**

Robin and Marian were wrapped around one another.

Their clothes were strewn up the bank.

Robin was stood in the river, the water level up his chest.

Marian had her legs hooked around his back, so she was resting on his waist.

Her arms were hooked around his neck, their chests pressing together.

He was kissing her firmly.

The water was causing them to rock together.

"Robin," Marian's voice was barely more than a pant, "we need a plan."  
She felt weightless in the water in his arms, he grinned at her, eyes sparkling.  
He knew what she was talking about.

She was really worried about the plan.  
"Alright, we'll try things your way," he gently removed his hands from her hips, but she remained locked in front of him by her own arms and legs which still held onto him.

"I'll tell you my plan."  
His hands trailed up her sides and stomach.  
"Robin!" She giggled at his touch, "be serious, what are you doing?"  
His hands moved to rest on her sides.  
"I am trying things your way. This" he moved to rest his hands beneath her hips below the water, so his thumbs pressed three inches below her belly button, "is Much."  
She squirmed, but did not move out of the hold she had on him, arms and legs around him.

They bobbed in the water slightly and it made her squirm when his thumbs pressed tighter to her to keep her on his grip.  
She giggled under his touch, "I'm not sure if I like Much being there."  
"What you don't want him at the gates," Robin asked innocently, eyes alight at seeing the passion in her eyes under his touch.  
"But we need someone there. These," he moved his handsslowly; trailing his palms and fingers over her body to rest them on her chest, to the tips of his fingers just skimmed his collarbone, "are Allan and Djac. They are keeping a look out in the towers."  
"I really don't like Allan being in the tower," she smiled up at him. "And where will you be my fearless leader?"  
"I," Robin pulled her closer, locking eyes with her, "will climb over the west wall."  
His hands moved down over her sides.  
"Come down the tower." his palms moved over her stomach.  
She squirmed.  
"Sneak into the vault," Robin was not finished and his hands and fingers moved a pattern over the space beneath her ribs.  
"Rob them brilliantly after delivering an amazingly smart speech," his hands started moving again, and Marian's eyes clouded over.  
Her breathing was becoming erratic.  
Robin leant his head closer to her.  
"And then escape through the castle gates that Much has been so diligently guarding."  
His hands moved back to their place beneath her hips.  
She gasped loudly and her eyes moved back into her head asshe laughed, giggling and squirming in his arms as he tickled her and moved his hands over her skin.  
They both laughed until they calmed down, clinging to one other, his hands holding her to him at her hips now.  
Their chests were pressed together, hair soaked and bodies moulded.  
She moved one hand from behind his neck to rest on his cheek.  
She grinned and rubbed her nose against his, causing them both to laugh as they grinned.  
"Are you just about done?" she breathed, breath hot on his mouth.  
His hand moved to rest on her other cheek from her hips.  
"Never." he whispered against her lips.  
Marian snapped her arm back around his neck and pulled us face down upon hers.  
Their lips moved together and she moaned quietly as his hands trailed over her body to clasp at her hips. They kissed again and she stared at him, her own eyes full of emotion.  
She was unsure whether his plan was true, about Alan and Djac in the towers, and Much by the main gate.  
She knew it probably wasn't. That it had just been a ploy to touch her.  
"Tell me your plan." she said once more.  
He grinned and his eyes sparkled as he teased her.  
"_Again_, Marian have you not been listening?"  
He squeezed her and she adjusted herself so they were both comfy.  
His hands were on her hips and thighs, holding her.  
Her arms were loosely around his neck, her elbows resting on his collar and shoulder bone, her finger tips brushed the short stands of freshly cut hair on the back of his neck.  
"No, tell me." she whispered, "_properly_."  
He sighed, not wanting to ruin any of their day with his plan.

There would be time for it later, when he explained it to all the gang.  
"Later." he breathed and stretched his neck to kiss her once more.  
She put her hand on his chest so his lips stopped half an inch from hers.  
Their arms were still around each other, but neither spoke.  
She stared at him.  
She wasn't about to ask again.  
He sighed.  
"Alright, if you really want to know..." he Locked eyes with her, "Will and Much will get themselves arrested, before breaking out of jail, letting us in through the east gate. We will then rob the sheriff before the guards change watch and he has lunch, and escape, happy?"  
Marian was.  
His plan did not involve anything overly dangerous, and he was including her in it.  
"After we go on drop offs in the morning?" she asked.  
"Locksley, Knighton and Nettlestone." He nodded and kissed her.  
His lips were soft against hers, and it took them a login moment to pull apart.  
"today is our day for dreaming." he whispered.  
She smiled, a tradition by nobles and young people in love.  
The coupe on the day of their marriage every year had to exchange secrets and wishes, dreams...  
"what do you most desire robin" she whispered, "what is your wish for today?"  
They pulled back to stare at each other, still wrapped around one another.  
He seemed to think it over for a moment, and his voice was quiet.  
"I have no need for anything as long as I have you..." he stared at her with soft eyes.  
"But Locksley... Our home... A warm place filled with laughter... Children..."  
Marian swallowed.  
They had been trying so hard.  
But there had been no sign.  
"Whatever we have in future will only add to my happiness, but I will be no less sad if we a Childress, because I will have you, and you make me, not an estate or a title." He breathed, making her look at him.  
Marian stared at him and tears pricked her eyes.  
"Do you think about it a lot, losing our baby?" she whispered.

The silence was heavy for a moment.  
He nodded. His own eyes were sad, "do you?"  
She nodded, "a lot... And... I want to talk about it Robin."  
"Yeh?" he whispered almost silently.  
She nodded, "I think we need to."  
He felt her hug him tighter.  
She rested her chin on his shoulder as her arms tightened their hold around his neck.  
He stroked her back gently, kissing her shoulder once.  
"Is it wrong to feel like I'm still someone's mother." she whispered, "like I'm a mummy?"  
Robin shook his head and held her tighter, "no my love, it is not."

She swallowed and he hushed her quietly, rubbing soothing circles on her back despite his own quickly forming tears.  
"I had a dream the other night, about what it would be like if it hadn't..." she sniffed, "we were at Locksley, with that baby and several others..."  
They bobbed in the water, eyes distant as they both thought over her words.  
"How many?" Robin whispered.  
"Four." she said and sniffed, "two boys and two girls... The boys had your strength… your courage..."  
"And the girls your brains?" Robin chuckled sadly and they both smiled, tears in their eyes as they thought about it.  
"It probably sounds silly." she swallowed.  
"no." he whispered, his hands holding her back.  
"It sounds, sort of perfect..."  
He could feel her hot tears on his neck as she closed her eyes and pressed her face into his neck.  
He held her tighter to him, protecting her from the sadness that sometimes threatened to crush them both.  
But when they were together, when the talks, really talked, it was easier, and less of a blow than when they were by themselves.  
"I love you." her voice cracked painfully and she mumbled he words into his neck as she tried not to sob at the dream that she had shared.  
He held her tighter.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTTINGHAM**

Archer felt as though he had been walking for days.

Half of him did not know why he was here.

He knew he should come, for he had always desired bigger and better things.

To have lived his whole life, not knowing anything about his past, and now…

He stared up at the castle, that life of splendour.

If he had not found them here, he would have returned to the forest as soon as he found out Robin had lived.

A guard, sat backwards on his horse, trotted past archer into the castle.

He was let through the secure gates.

Archer stopped walking.

He wasn't getting in there very quickly, even with his charms…

He needed to find a way in.

And fast.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Do you think that this is funny Guisborne?" Vaisey screamed at the man in leather.

"If the prince arrives in Nottingham before we are ready for him he will butcher us like cattle!"

"I know that." Guy was stood on the others side of the table that was covered in a large map of England.

"We need to raise taxes." Vaisey spat. "Raise them higher than we ever have before…"

"Indeed." Guy sneered.

""Triple them, make them bleed, fight one another for their money…" Vaisey was rubbing his hands together somewhat anxiously.

They needed more money, to please the prince.

"Do it, go, now!" Vaisey shouted at Guy, "Go and get money from the poor pitiful presents of Nottingham… No… _wait_…."

And idea dawned on Vaisey.

So much better than reeking havoc on villagers.

Guy rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh of boredom.

Pillaging villagers was entertaining, hearing them scream and beg for his mercy…

But he wanted Hood, in one to one combat this more… on the_end_ of his sword…

_Marian_.

"We shall ride to Loughborough, and demand his monthly tax he owes me three months rly, that tight pursed _buffoon_ had enough money to keep us in this game Guisborne, he will have enough coins to place in my vault and send to the prince once that messenger arrives with my message from his royal highness."

"What tax?" Guy sneered, loving the idea of frightening to old man.

"We will think of it on the way, get the horses saddled…" Vaisey was striding before Guy towards the door.

"Come on Gizzy, no time to lose!"

Vaisey let out a cheery of manic laughter and slammed the door shut after both of them as they walked out of the room.

"This is good, money… this is good…" Vaisey chuckled and Guy sneered darkly as they walked down the corridor and out of sight.

Isabella was pressed tight into a dark alcove and watched them pass.

She needed to get her plan in motion.

The seal was heavy and cold in her palm.

Just like her heart.

She stepped out and started to make her way back to the south wing in search of Blamire, when she glanced out of the window that let her stare down at the courtyard.

She watched as a guard came riding into the courtyard, astride his horse backwards.

He was supposed to be bringing a message from the prince to the sheriff.

She walked down the steps towards him.

He was let off his horse, and he walked towards her.

"My lady." He bowed.

"I come bearing a message from the sheriff."

But The sheriff and her brother were leaving for Loughborough.

Isabella would be alone in the castle once more.

Except for Blamire…

But she would play him in her plan to get Hood, as he played her when he had been 'keeping an eye' on her while Vaisey and her brother had been collecting more men and those towering war machines when they planned and failed once more to rid the world of Robin Hood.

Isabella believed, with Vaisey's seal in her hand, hidden in her palm, that she would have his blood before all others.

She nodded and held her hand out, "You can give it to me, I will see that he gets it."

His face change colour slightly.

"I am sorry my lady…" He was almost stammering.

Was it better to tell her what had happened to the message rather than the sheriff?

He was unsure.

If her temper was anything like her brothers, the messenger did not want to think what would happen.

"What do you mean you are sorry?" She demanded.

What was this man talking about?

She forgot the seal in her hand and her plan for the moment.

"I was ambushed in the forest." He was stammering, the guards either side of him finished.

As a loyal servant of their prince and not the king, Isabella was angry.

She glared at the man, her teeth gritting.

"Robin Hood took the message bestowed upon me by his riyal highness the prince…"

The man's trembling made Isabella stir in a feeling of dark pity.

Men and other people were so fragile.

"oh dear…" Her tongue and words were sharp with sarcasm.

She glared at the man before her.

"_Failure_!" She screamed and slammed her hand hard against the man's face.

"Get out of my sight, before I tell the Sheriff of your incompetence."

The man did not need telling twice, and he scampered towardsthe armoury.

Her hand tightened around Vaisey's stolen seal and she snapped her fingers at a nearby guard.

"You." She snapped.

"Bring Blamire before me in the southern hall."


	6. Chapter 6

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin and Marian had dried off and were walking hand in hand back towards camp.

He was holding his outer shirt in the same hand as he held his bow at his side.

She stopped him by stopping walking at the base of the hill away from camp.

It shone almost with activity and their friends above them.

"Thank you for today." She said quietly, "It felt good to talk, to dream."

Robin wrapped his arm around her back and drew her closer to his chest.

"Today is ours…" He grinned, "We should do it more often."

She nodded, hands sliding up his chest over his shirt as their mouths loomed closer to each other's.

"We should." She whispered as their lips skimmed.

Alan let out a piercing whilst and robin and Marian turned their heads to see him grinning at them.

"Much said your food is nearly ready… and that you should stop fondling and hurry up." He grinned and disappeared back in camp.

"I never said that!" They heard much cry, "Not that it isn't _true_, but still… _fondling_, _unbelievable_."

Robin and Marian laughed and re-joined hands as they walked into the camp.

John and Tuck were getting ready for leaving, and Marian knew that they were probably going to Nottingham, which they were.

Will and Djac walked down towards them, carrying a pack.

Marian hugged her friends.

"Say hello to Luke for us." Robin hugged Will, "and a safe journey."

The pair were traveling to Scarborough while the weather was fine to see Wills brother.

Robin and the other gang members had no objection to them going, but Djac felt almost sad to be leaving on Robin and Marian's anniversary.

"Have fun tonight." She said, and both she and Marian blushed at her words.

Djac hugged Robin and waved goodbye to the others before she and Will joined hands and got atop a horse, and set off for the road.

Robin and Marian stayed where they were to wave at them before thy disappeared.

Robin couldn't help himself; he bent forwards to press his lips to Marians cheek in a quick kiss.

She flushed and smiled at him.

Alan rolled his eyes and Much sighed shortly, turning back to his stew.

"Unbelievable."

As they walked into camp Marian smiled at Robin and dropped his hand, running her palm down his arm.

He grinned at her and she crossed the camp to put her weapons away.

"Mmm Much that smells _great_." Robin clapped his friend on the back who was putting food in bowls.

Robin had never been less hungry, yet so satisfied.

He felt happy and entirely so, for he and Marian were celebrating one year of marriage, and they were talking, _really_ talking…

Life was good.

"What has got you in such a good mood, you never compliment…" Much looked up at Robin who was grinning.

"Do you really want to know?" Robin winked.

"No." Much changed colour, "No, no I do not… disgusting… ugh you… I am not saying _anything_…."

Robin laughed and John touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Tuck and I are going to Nottingham to check on the miller he helped last week with his shoulder, we will not be long."

Robin nodded, "Good."

Tuck and John left and Robin let his eyes flitter to Marian across camp, stood sharpening her daggers.

She glanced up at him and smiled.

When no one saw she touched her lips to her fingers and blew it at him. Her eyes sparkled.

He smiled and winked at her quickly, mouthing that he loved her.

She mouthed it back.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Isabella walked before Blamire, the seal on the letter of proclamation she held shone in the light and set Blamire's mind to believe her words.

"While the Sheriff is away with my brother he told you to deliver this proclamation." She handed it to him, "The outlaw Alan a Dale had been pardoned for his work for the sheriff and good deeds for the good of everyone."

Blamire was unsure how Isabella would know of Alan a Dale if the Sheriff had not told her of him.

He underestimated her front to lie using the Sheriffs seal.

He was fooled by it.

He was fooled as she knew he would be.

For all his front and superior look down on women, Blamire was completely fooled by her plan to capture and divide Hood and his gang.

"He wants it read in every village and in the town." She said as he took it from her.

He stared at the seal.

Vaisey's seal.

He nodded, not even pretending to be impressed by her.

He loathed Isabella.

Why should she have such land and power, all be it over only her villagers, when he had nothing but skulking around as one of the Sheriffs devoted followers?

"Yes my lady." He nodded and turned and walked from the hall.

Isabella sneered after Blamire.

Men were so obvious.

"Oh and there is a man here to see you." Blamire turned slowly enough for Isabella to hide her sneer at his incompetence.

She raised an eyebrow," really?"

A man with blue eyes appeared in the doorway and bowed lowly.

"He says he is a merchant." Blamire said.

Isabella stared at the man before her.

"I come bearing exotic gifts and knowledge." The man grinned, "My name is archer."

Archer was sure he would make a fine outlaw, if his aim was not that much higher.

He had blagged his way into the castle as a merchant, for the guards were non to sharp mentally in his opinion.

The castle was not hard to navigate.

It had not been too hard to convince Blamire that he wanted an audience with the lady Isabella to tell her of the exotic things he could sell her.

Archer wanted money, power… it was a hereditary state of mind he was sure.

Staring at the woman before him, he was sure of it.

She looked him over.

"You were under the old church with hood when I nearly killed him." She sneered.

He chuckled, "Oh yes, stealing information from outlaws my lady takes a lot of front, I am pleased that you did not harm me though, although I am sure it would have been a pleasure."

Her eyes were hard, "Stealing information."

"Oh yes?" Archer winked almost, "I belong to no side, no team or cause, I work for myself, and in turn seek only _benefit_ for myself."

Isabella straightened, hands on her hips.

"Really?"

"Yes." He stepped closer to her as she sunk to sit in her chair.

"Robin Hood feels compelled to save people, I feel no such desire, unless it is myself who needs saving."

This she could understand.

Blamire glared at the man.

"Take this man to the dungeons." He barked.

"Blamire you have a proclamation to read." She scolded him, but let the guards take Archer.

Blamire bowed at her and stormed from the room.

"Even so." She sounded almost bored, "Do you think I would waste my time on anything _you _have to offer?"

Two guards grabbed Archer and towed him backwards towards the dungeons.

"You would if you knew the truth." He called.

Isabella's eyes flashed and she raised one hand.  
"Wait."

Archer wasted no time; he wrenched himself from the guards grip and went straight down to business.

He marched towards Isabella, blue eyes locked on hers.

"You and I, we are brother and sister."


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTTINGHAM**

Blamire sat atop his horse.

"This is a proclamation from the Sheriff of Nottingham in his absence as he and Sir Guy ride for Loughborough." He declared loudly.

Tuck and John peered up at the man and the seemingly now empty castle (apart from Isabella).

"For services to the Sheriff!" Blamire shouted, "The outlaw Alan a Dale has been given immunity from prosecution."

Tuck and John shared a look of shock.

A pardon?

"He is a _free_ man." Blamire Bellowed.

John growled angrily and set off at a run back towards camp.

Tuck was shocked, but soon took off after him.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"I'm sorry?" Isabella laughed in Archers face.

What was this man talking about?

But she saw the mark on the side of his neck, the birth mark.

She had heard the rumours as a girl growing up.

There was no truth in them.

Archer kept her eye contact; part of her knew he was not lying.

"Yslaine is my mother to." Archer told her,

"Impossible."

"She had me out of wedlock."

Just like the rumours said.

"How _dare_ you stand there and say such evil lies." Isabella snapped.

Her mother was the only person who had ever shown her anything near love and kindness.

Isabella worshiped her.

Archer raised both eyebrows, "IS it a lie, that she died of an illness months after confinement… after breaking me in secret?" He whispered.

"Or that she was married, to a _leper_."

Sir Roger of Guisborne, the shame of the family.

She cold emotions and self-loathing and the need for power stemmed from him.

Every problem Isabella and her brother had had as a child was his fault.

Guy loathed his father, _their _father, and Isabella did to.

Shame on their name...

It was why they had to wait for second hand land, why they were picking scraps off of other nobles.

There was no Guisborne.

_Leper_.

"I have travelled far and wide." Archer was breathing.

"I know the most exotic ways to kill a man… that is why Robin Hood wanted me in his gang, but he offered no money, no payment…. So I left."

He was used to lying, to spinning a yarn to getting what he wanted.

He doubted Tuck and the merry band of outlaws had even noticed he was gone.

What were they to him anyway?

What had they ever done for him personally?

Nothing.

"If we join forces think about it." Archer leant closer to her, his sister, his key to real power.

He was the son of her mother; the identity of his father was unknown.

They could not be full relations, for he was sure he mother had only slept with Isabella's father after they were married.

He was some notch in her belt after the _leper_ had gone.

Some servant perhaps?

Archer didn't care.

He had a thimble full of noble blood and that was enough to negotiate with.

"Your power, my skill…" Still Archer held Isabella's eyes, "We could be unstoppable, we could _stop anyone_ you want."

Isabella's brain sharpened.

This man could help her get rid of hood.

With her plan in motion to divide the outlaws over Alan a Dale, whose story of previous betrayal was alive in the castle and now well known to her, Hood would be easier to trap.

Could this low life, who claimed he was her relation, help her get what she wanted?

Hood's blood.

What would _Guy_ think of that?

"Lock him up!" She screamed in Archers face.

He struggled, "My lady…"

"He is never allowed to leave the castle…" Isabella sneered.

She stood up.

"_Ever_!" She screamed as he was towed from the room.

He had already got the locks open on his shackles when they entered the second corridor.

He slammed his elbows against the guard's faces knocking them out, before picking up a sword and sighing.

He had imagined this differently.

He would make her want his help.

He needed to be able to offer her something she would want, in exchange for money.

He wanted to leave England, he needed money, and she would give it to him.

Robin.

That was what she wanted.

He needed to give him to her.

But how…

He needed to offer Hood as bait, as he named the sum he would sell him for.

Archers mind flickered with anger at him over being so _fine_ with giving Hood up.

He knew he had a wife and friends who loved him.

What did archer have?

Was he jealous?

He didn't think so.

But what had Robin Hood ever done for him?

He turned towards the south gate.

He needed to speak to his sister again.

**SHERWOOD FOREST – OUTLAWS CAMP**

Marian was sat on one of the bunks repairing a hole in Robin's tunic with her legs crossed and the garment in her lap.

Much and Robin were sharpening various swords and knives.

Robin looked tired.

She watched him.

He had not slept well for some nights, worrying over the people, and having nightmares.

His nightmares had grown steadily worse.

She felt so helpless, for she did not know what to say or do to make them stop.

Alan put some more of their weapons down by their side, and all their heads snapped up as John came roaring into camp.

He grabbed Alan and pinned him to a bunk close to Marian.

"You." He shouted in the man's face, "What did you tell them, _Judas_?"

"What?" Alan managed to get out, but John was squeezing his face hard.

Tuck camp running into camp, panting for breath.

"It is all over Nottingham; Alan had been pardoned, for services rendered."

They all stared at Alan and Marian froze.

"The Sheriff and Guisborne have left the castle to go to Loughborough, I suspect for more money." Tuck finished.

"Let me speak." Alan struggled.

"Oh Yeh, your good at that, aren't you, _speaking_…" John shouted.

"John." Robin was angry now; he grabbed the man and pulled him away roughly.

"Let him speak."

John growled in anger and Marian stood off of the bunk, walking to stand as the others stood in an arc in front of Alan.

All wore masks of shock, anger and hurt.

They all looked betrayed.

Alan had no idea what everyone was talking about.

"I have not done anything!" Alan cried eyes wide, "I _swear_ I haven't betrayed you, _any_ of you… Much?"

Robin glanced at his friend as he flustered.

He fought to see the good in everyone, and Robin was simmering now, he was growing increasingly furious.

Could Alan have betrayed them again without them knowing?

Robin had been angry before, threatening when he had found out last time, Alan knew this.

But Marian was in the gang now, and Robin was her fierce protector.

He glared at Alan.

Alan turned eyes to his left.

"Do you believe me Marian?"

Robin lunged forwards angrily and tuck just caught him before he slammed into Alan.

"Calm down." He stared and Robin stood firmly with his hands on his hips.

Marian swallowed, now knowing what to think.

For once, she had nothing to say.

"Tuck?" Alan appealed.

The man looked to Robin before away.

This was their leaders call.

Alan swallowed, "Robin?"

Robin's eyes were cold.

"So you think I am a coward?" Alan demanded, "That I have sold you out to save myself somehow Yeh…"

"You've done that before." Much cried.

"I know." Alan stated, "And I wish every day that I could change that but I can't_._"

Alan turned to Marian again.

"Marian…"

Robin's voice was cold.

"Don't look at her." He hissed.

Alan stared at his leader's furious but somehow empty face and eyes.

"None of you believe me?" Alan whispered.

Marian was unsure if she did.

"I'll be off then." Alan turned and grabbed his sword.

What was left for him here?

"No." Much started to panic, "he will tell them about our camp…"

"Alan was angry, "I told you I haven't said anything…"

Tie him up." Robin shouted.

"What?" Alan cried as John grabbed him.

Marian gasped, and she glanced at Robin, her face unsure.

"Robin…" Alan was appealing as Tuck and John tied him to a camp strut.

"I can't risk everyone in this camp." Robin stated firmly, "Now when we have been to Locksley to drop off and Nottingham to take the Sheriff's money, we will come back and _sort this out_."

His eyes were so angry.

"John…" Alan pleased.

"Get it done!" Robin shouted and stormed about camp grabbing what they needed for the drop offs.

The small remaining gang (for Will and Djac were not present) grabbed what they needed.

Alan's pleading eyes scanned around.

"Don't even look at me." John muttered as he tied Alan up.

Marian stiffened as Alan's eyes turned to her.

"Come on." Robin grabbed her hand and towed her from camp with the rest of the gang, leaving Alan tied up.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, but Robins hand on her back made her keep her eyes forwards for the most part.

Her eyes flittered back to Alan, and she saw him produce a small arrowhead form his pocket.

Perfect for untying bonds with.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Isabella laughed to herself as she watched Blamire leave from telling her that he had done as she had bid.

Men were so easy.

All it took was stealing one seal and she had the entire castle In the palm of her hand.

With the Sheriff away for a second time she knew that Blamire was watching her every move, no one trusted her to execute a plan to captured Hood on her own.

So she would use their blinded fright of the Sheriff and his authority and temper to get what she wanted.

She leant back in the throne of a chair in the great hall that Vaisey usually sat in and laughed at how easy it had all been.

Archers back pressed into the back of the chair, where he was hidden behind it.

He listened to her laugh and chuckled with her.

"Something funny sis?"

She froze at his words as he put his hands behind his back and walked out to face her.

"How on earth did you get in here?" She demanded.

He smirked, "Call the guards, and you won't find out."

She glared at him, slightly unnerved that he could get into the heart of the castle without being seen.

"Speak." She instructed coldly.

"Beneath the great hall lies the vault, where the Sheriff keeps his money. It can only be entered by going through a grate in the south tower of the castle. It looks just like a tunnel that leads out of the castle with the waste from the latrines, but in fact it leads into the hall of the Sheriff's money, and then up here."

Archer was grinning.

Yes, he would make a fine outlaw he thought.

"And how did you know of it?" She demanded.

He shrugged, "I thought it was a tunnel that led up through a latrine, either way, I would still have got into the castle."

She glared at him.

And odious little hustler, that's what he was.

"It is top secret, no one bar the Sheriff knows about it." He told her, "And your brother, so I guess."

She glared at him, she knew she was kept out of the loop on everything.

"But what is _more_ interesting…" Archer continued, "Is that Robin Hood has people in his gang who have been in the castle… how long do you think it will take them to figure out where that leads, and take all the money?" Archer was baiting her.

"What do you think the Sheriff will do upon his return, when he finds out that Robin Hood has snuck into his castle and stolen his money while you resided her alone… Hood is bound to know by now that the Sheriff has left for Loughborough with Guisborne, he won't be able to help himself."

Isabella stared at him.

He was right.

She could trap Hood now.

_Poor_ Robin Hood who would be so broken after hearing that Alan had been freed, a lie of course, but one he did not spot.

Hood would walk into her web soon enough.

"Then I will fill it with guards." She pushed herself out of her seat and strode towards him, "I will ambush them as soon as they emerge."

"Guards are useless." Archer said, "I have seen what they do to guards... you need something a little more _sophisticated_."

"Something they are not expecting."

She stared at him, eyes narrowing, "Keep talking."

"Well." He grinned, "For a few pennies, I can trap the vault and tis tunnel or you, it _does_ happen to be one of my specialities."

"Did I mention I knew the trades of the orient?"

Her eyes were cold, but parked with the thought of Hood dying.

At her hands, or the hands of someone she had instructed.

He and his gang would be perished, finished.

Vaisey would have to see that she was superior to her brother then.

"If you can make sure that Robin Hood dies as slowly and painfully as possible, I will give you _more_ than pennies." She arched her eyebrows.

"Brother."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Alan had wrenched his hands free of his bonds after cutting himself free with an arrow head.

He stormed through the undergrowth.

None of them had believed him.

It was a lie, a clever lie by someone so they would oust him form the gang once more.

If Will and Djac were here, would they have believe him.

Djac might have done, he doubted Will would…

Even Marian…

"I gave them the best years of my life." He snapped, "And for _what_?"

He heard running footsteps behind him, and he spun, drawing his sword.

He knew what the lads would do to him if one of them returned to find him gone.

"Whoa!" Marian cried, her hand's outstretched, "Alan it's alright its me."

He stared at her, "Marian."

"Yes." She was gasping from her run.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am stopping you from leaving." She said, "I believe you Alan, I know you didn't sell us out again…"

"I didn't."

"I know that." She lowered her hands as he lowered his sword and put it away.

She swallowed and gasped for breath for a little while as he stared at her.

"I want to help you Alan." She said, "You have helped me before so I will help you."

Alan said nothing, touched by her gesture.

She took in her breath, and she doubted how much this was going to work.

"I will talk to Robin for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**LOCKSLEY**

"That's it, it's all handed out." Much walked back over to join the rest of the gang who were crouched and stood looking at Robins plan before them on the floor.

"The vault continued the money is underneath the south tower." Robin was speaking, and pointed with an arrow to a rock on his earth drawn map.

"Now to get in there we have to go through the grate at the base of it, and go down the tunnel and through a network of doors. It won't be guarded, for no one knows about it but the Sheriff and Guisborne… and my wife."

Marian had told Robin about the tunnel when it had first been constructed, but then the Sheriff had had his new strong room built, so had not used it until recently.

"We will go through the grate and take the money, and be out before anyone sees us, before night watch is taken."

Much rubbed his neck at the thought of sneaking into a tunnel they thought wasn't guarded.

"Are we sure this won't be a trap?" He demanded.

"What if the sheriff has left all sorts of traps in there because he isn't here…"

"He will know that you would want to take his money Robin." Tuck said.

"Not if he thinks I don't know about the tunnel." Robin demanded.

"Marian told you, he knows Marian is with you." Much was worried.

"But Guisborne told her, and she overheard them speaking of it." Robin stood up, "I doubt _Guy_ wants to admit that he told her when the Sheriff told him not to."

Tuck nodded, "We should go."

John grunted, "The tower, take the money from the Sheriff I like."

Robin turned to raise both eyebrows at Much.

"Well I'm not happy about it." He muttered.

"When are you ever?" Tuck sighed.

Much let out a puff of annoyance.

"Fine, we will go in the tunnel to the secret vault… but when we all _die_ don't come crying to me."

"Robin!"

Robin turned to see Marian jogging through the village towards him from the tree line, where Alan secretly waited.

"I need to talk to you." She stopped at his side.

He touched her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"What?"

He stared at her, "Your headache."

"Oh… oh yes I'm fine, can we talk?"

Robin was confused by her forgetfulness, but took her hand and nodded; pulling her down the side of the building they were stood in.

"Unbelievable!" Much cried, "He listens to her…"

"Much." John grunted.

Robin stopped Marian against the building.

Her back was pressing into its wall and he stood in front of her, leaning on his bow, both hands clasped on top of it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "We are going to Nottingham to take money from the Sheriffs vault… if you are unwell you should stay…"

"I believe Alan." She said over him.

He stared at her, "Sorry?"

She swallowed, that could have come out a lot better, and now she had to explain herself.

"When I went back to the forest Alan wasn't at camp."

Robin's eyes widened, "What!"

"I met him in the forest… I don't think that he would betray you a second time Robin." She put her hand on his on top of his bow.

He stared at her, "You didn't have ahead ache did you, you went back to release him."

"Robin…"

"Didn't you?"

"Yes!" She cried, "You are missing the point Robin, I went back because I believe that Alan is innocent, that the Sheriff or someone has framed him to divide us, Robin, they are using your own people against you."

He sighed shortly and straightened.

"Robin, please trust me." She said firmly, "I _know_ Alan is innocent, I want to find out if the Sheriff has framed hi, or Guisborne or…" She sighed.

He didn't seem to be hearing her.

"Help us, please…"

"_Us_?" He demanded coldly.

"Alan and I." She snapped back, "Do the right thing, believe him, he's your friend."

"I always do the right thing." Robin leant closer in frustration at her, "You know that, but _can't_ help people who won't help themselves… Alan has made his bed to lie in."

Marian stared at him, "You don't believe me do you?"

"I don't know what to believe." Robin stated, mimicking her words from years previous regarding sir Guy of Guisborne.

"I am not discussing this here and now." He said, "When we get back from taking the money form the vault, you and I will sort this out alright?"

He raised both eyebrows and she pushed her lips.

"Fine."

He took a step away, "Are you coming to Nottingham?"

For once in her life, Marian had no desire to go anywhere with her husband.

She wanted no part in his plan.

Despite his obvious anger at her for wanting to help Alan, she wouldn't stop herself.

She would help Alan clear his name.

She would do it with or _without_ Robins help and blessing.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Isabella walked down the steps of the cold vault to see where archer was working.

He had removed his outer shirt, and was hammering and building things at a rate of knots.

"Impressive." She looked over his handiwork, and the dark cold room that was filled with a breeze of the outside air, which stemmed from the tunnel leading from the grate in the wall.

She folded her arms around herself, chilled with the temperature and the thought that if this plan didn't work she would face far more severe consequences.

So this man was her brother?

She wondered what Guy would make of him, of her working to kill Hood by herself.

He would not be proud, for he wanted Hoods blood as much as she did.

Vaisey would be incensed; he had no liking for Isabella.

She was one of only a hand full of people who knew about the tunnel.

He had had no intention for anyone to know bar himself and Guisborne.

He would not be pleased when he found out she knew.

"A specialist you say?" She looked archer over as she sneered, "For your sake you had better be."

"You'll get your money's worth sister." He flipped his hammer, "As long as I get mine."

"Oh you'll get our money, as long as this trap kills Hood." She sneered.

He inclined his head, "You're the boss."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Marian I ain't being funny but if anyone's going to want to divide Robins gang it's going to be the sheriff." Alan said as they walked through the undergrowth.

"The proclamation was by him."

"No." She corrected, "It was by someone in his name."

She thought for a moment as they walked.

"And if the Sheriff has left for Loughborough with Guisborne then surely…"

Suddenly Marian stopped walking.

Her mind clicked together.

"Isabella." She gasped.  
"What?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

Marian spun to face Alan.

"Isabella wants Robin dead, she is Guys sister she must know about the tunnel to the vault somehow… she would know that Robin would want to rob it while the Sheriff is away while…"

She gasped again.

"Isabella framed you." She raised.  
"What?"

"Think about it, she would know that Robin values loyalty above all things, she would be able to predict that he would try and rob the vault while Vaisey is away and while the gang is divided…"

Alan's eyes were slowly widening as Marians heart raced increased as she explained.

"She would know that he wouldn't believe me or anyone who tried to tell him you were innocent." Marian breathed.

_Robin_.

She swallowed.

_Isabella_.

She was smarter and more cunning than Marian gave her enemy credit for.

"She must have forged the proclamation, for it was delivered after Vaisey left Nottingham with Guy." Marian whispered.

She and Alan stared at one another.

Would she really go behind Vaisey's back to get what she wanted?

Of course she would.

Marian suddenly had the strangest urge as though her insides were being twisted.

If Isabella knew that Robin and his gang would want to rob the vault…

They set off running just as several mounted men bearing the standard of Vaisey came galloping down the great north road.

"Quick." Marian cried as they sprinted through the trees.

"Robin is in trouble."

"How do you know?" Alan called as he ran with her.

"I just _do_!"


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE SOUTH WALL VAULT TUNNEL**

"That's it." Robin clapped John on the back as he wrenched the grate from the wall.

Much was looking around nervously.

Robin had argued with Marian, and that always put him in a far more reckless mood.

They were sneaking into the castle, right into a trap, Much was sure.

But no one would listen to him.

Why should they?

Good old dependable Much who worried about everything.

The slipped inside, looking around to make sure they were not spotted, before crawling to stand in the dark and empty vault tunnel.

It was cold, and Robin took a torch they had managed to light from Tuck as they walked in.

They stared around at it, the plain tunnel that would lead them to the vault, and into the castle.

Tuck put his hands on his hips and looked around as Robin did.

"This could become quite useful in the future, if no one knows about it except the Sheriff and Guisborne."

Robin nodded and went to walk further when he stopped them.

"Tuck, you wait here and keep watch, Much and John come with me."

Tuck nodded and the tree other men set off walking.

They past under arch after arch and Much was growing more and more worried.

"No sign of any gold." John noted.

"Wait." Robin stopped walking.

A glint in the corner of his eyes made him crouch, and from some of the dirt in the corner he pulled a golden coin.

He ran his thumb over it and threw it up, catching it on its way down.

"See, I told you this was a good idea."

"Then where is the rest of it?" Much demanded.

Robin nodded his head, "This way, come on."

They took three steps forward and through a circle of light on the floor which came from a grate in the south wall.

"Whoa!" Much cried and Robin puled backwards.

A large oak door fell from the ceiling blocking their way.

They rushed to all four areas they could see, and were met by four walls of wood and stone.

Much cried out, "We are trapped!"

Robin walked back to the centre of the circle of light, staring up at the grate above them.

"I knew it would be a trap!" Much cried.

John growled and slammed against a piece of the wood, but it did not budge.

Much was growing frantic, and still had his sword out.

"I said."

"Much." Robin said firmly and lifted one hand.

"Let me think."

Small crisp and hard white flakes started to fall on Robins head.

He, John and Much cried out in shock and took a couple of steps backwards from the circle of light as thousands of the small rocks came pouring in.

"Snow?" Much squeaked.

"No." Robin stared up at the falling flakes.

"Lime stone."

It started to swell around their ankles, pressing on their legs.

"So this is how we die, covered in Limestone?" Much gasped, biting his lip.

"Hardly fair is it?"

Robin burst into action, he removed his bow and quiver and threw them to the side.

He pointed upwards.

"If one of us can reach the top, the others can hold on a bit longer."

He grabbed a frantic Much, "Get on mine and Johns shoulders."

"No." John stopped him.

"He is right." Much cried over the roar of the falling stone.

"It has to be you Robin."

Robin stared at his most loyal and trusted friend and pushed him towards John.

"Right then."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Archer was sat in an alcove in front of a large window in the south hall.

Some way beneath his feet he knew that Robin and his men, possibly Tuck, who had always been good to him, were meeting their death.

Death created by his hands.

He didn't know what to think.

He had sold them out, yes… but what had they ever done for him.

They had been good to him, but he had saved their lives when they fought in the woods… not the other way around.

He was sure of it

His sister and brother, whom he had yet to meet, were his key to power.

It was not that he was interested in staying around to play happy families, he just wanted money…

He wanted enough money to secure the fact that he could leave this country and find somewhere else to set himself up.

He was tired of looking over his shoulder.

Archer was a good fighter, he was sneaky, and always out to make a quick sum of money.

That is how he had ended up with the troops in Loughborough and meeting Tuck.

It was not that he had any attraction to the king, he just needed money and position to either set himself up, or set himself up so he could come and find the Guisborne's who still lived.

As a bastard half remember of the family, Archer had thought that his thimble full of noble blood would allow him to worm its way in with the nobles and knights waiting for the king.

It had done.

He looked up as Isabella walked towards him, holding a large bag of money in her palm.

"Hood and his men have entered the trap." She told him and threw the bag at him.

He caught it and felt tis weight in his hand.

She leant against the stone facing him, folding her arms.

"This should buy your disappearance."

He raised an eyebrow, "IS this everything I asked for."

She glared at him. He had a nerve. "Count it, assuming you know how."

He laughed shortly, "I believe you."

"Good." She said in a cold voice, "You can believe this as well…"

Her eyes were voids of emotion as she stared at him and spoke.

"If I _ever_ smell you _fetid_ odour anywhere near Nottingham," She was speaking as though she was the sheriff, "I will have you dipped in blood and torn apart by starving dogs."

He stared at her.

"My mother was a _saint_." She stressed coldly, "The fact that she could have had a child out of wedlock is bad enough… but some _nasty _little _hustler_ like you…"

She shook her head.

"Be assured, I will kill a _thousand_ times to keep my mother's sacred memory pure." She hissed.

He could see how twisted she was.

"You father, whoever she was…" She laughed, "Seduced her, he is the sinner… seducing a married woman, or a widow… a noble one at that."

He hopped down off the ledge to stand looking down at her.

"Fine." He said and sneered at her, "But if my father _whoever he was_ seduced your mother… it didn't seem to take much _effort_ did it."

With that he walked past her and out of the room, out of the castle.

Isabella stood fuming and seething on her own.

It was where she put herself.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE SOUTH WALL VAULT TUNNEL**

The limestone was fooling nearly above Much's head now.

Robin slowly and shakily stood up, with one foot on Johns shoulder, one on Much's.

His hands strained around his friends as he reached up with his others to grab the grate above his head.

He could feel the scratches on his face from where the stones were hitting him.

He was sure his neck was bleeding, or his cheek.

"I'm sinking!" Much's words were muffled by the stones, and his hand tugged on Robins.

"Much, John!" Robin called down at them.

"Keep your hand's moving so I know you're okay, and keep together, you will be able to breathe for a bit longer…"

He heard John groan and moan in pain through the stone.

His hand's started to slide through Much's.

"Much!" He bellowed.

His fingers brushed his friends, but it quickly disappeared under more stone.

"_Much_!"


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE COURTYARD**

"Raise the portcullis, the Sheriff and Lord Guisborne are returning!"

Archer looked up from his place walking through Nottingham towards the road when he saw the man he knew as his half-brother ride past with the Sheriff.

Considering they were related, and that the three of them had seen one another in the fight under the church against Robin, he did not look at him twice.

Archer kept walking, feeling a small burden which he would not identify as guilt, resting on his heart.

Beneath his feet Robin, John and Much were being swallowed by stone.

Guisborne and the Sheriff dismounted in the courtyard, both furious.

Blamire walked out of the castle.

"My lord." He greeted, "I trust your trip was successful."

Vaisey was storming towards him.

"Not exactly Blamire, no!" He snapped, "Lord Loughborough is entertaining some three hundred men who are waiting Richards return, the old buffoon stood before them all and told us that we could not have out money use against the prince."

"We were made to ride of empty handed!" Vaisey screamed, slamming a nearby guard in the face.

"At les you still have the money in the vault." Blamire offered.

They knew it would not be enough to satisfy the prince.

Guy folded his arms and sniffed in anger.

Blamire straightened, sending Vaisey was not In the best of moods.

"I read your proclamation my lord." He said.

Vaisey's eyes snapped up, "What proclamation?"

Blamire was stiff, "The one regarding Alan a dale and his pardon."

Vaisey seemed to chew his own tongue off, "What?"

Blamire swallowed as Guisborne stiffened and his eyes darkened.

"Isabella, she said that you wanted me to read a proclamation, setting Alan a Dale as immune from prosecution."

Vaisey took in a furious breath.

"Find her!" He screamed at his guards.

"Bring her to me, now!"

He grabbed Blamire.

"I made no such proclamation…. _I am the sheriff of Nottingham_!"

**THE SOUTH WALL**

Alan and Marian came sprinting towards Tuck.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded of Alan.

Marian was out of breath from her run, and she skidded to a stop beside the men.

"We don't have time for this?" She demanded, "Where is Robin?"

Tuck gestured down the tunnel, "He Much and John have already gone inside to collect the money."

"_Tuck_!"

They all looked up as Archer came rushing over.

His heavy heart of guilt had lead him here.

And besides, she had heard what went on between his half brother and sister.

He had been paid; he had enough money to go where he wanted.

Why should he let Isabella and the Sheriff win?

Today would be a day where everybody wins.

"Robin is in trouble." He said and grabbed Marian's hand.

"What?" She cried, "How do you know."

"Come on." He towed her behind him and led them all as they took off running through the tunnel.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE SOUTH WALL VAULT TUNNEL**

Archer dropped Marian's hand as they skidded to a stop before a massive oak door.

He pushed her towards the side of it.

"You have to get that rope."

He bent his knees and cupped his hands.

She placed her foot in it without arguing.

Her heart was hammering.

_Robin_.

"What's in there?" She demanded as she yanked down on it.

Her weight sent her to the floor holding it, and Archer grabbed her waist as the door lifted up.

He pulled her to the side as tonne upon tonne of limestone pooled out by their feet.

Alan and Tuck watched as more pooled out.

A figure slumped and rolled out with it.

Marian screamed.

Another rolled out before them, Much and John were lying motionless as Archer held her back.

The third figure was most covered with limestone, and his face was cut.

Marian through her head would explode.

"_Robin!"_

Archer and Tuck moved with Alan to help revive Much and John.

It did not take much to shake them awake, and both were blinking and moving and groaning as Marian fought to clear the rubble from Robins face.

"No… no Robin…" She wouldn't cry.

But she already was.

"Come on…" She pinched his nose and blew into his mouth.

She willed his lungs to expand.  
"_Breathe_." She was almost sobbing.

His eyelids didn't flutter.

"_Breathe_…"

Much and John were helped sit up.

Marian stared at her husband, terrified for him.

IN anger at him for not waking up she slammed her hand against his face.

Everyone stared at her but their eyes widened as their leader stirred.

He coughed and his back arched, his eyes lids fluttering.

"Robin." She sobbed and pressed her mouth to his firmly, holding his face in her hands.

His eyes locked on her, "Marian."

"Yes, yes I'm here you're alright."

"The tunnel was trapped." Robin mumbled, for his brain was still foggy, "stones…"

Archer didn't look at anyone.

"I know." She told him with a small laugh, "We are kneeling in them."

He looked around and rolled onto his front with stiff arms, coughing and then standing.

He helped her up and hugged her tight.

Archer watched as he pressed his face into her neck and hugged her tight.

"I thought I might not see you again." He whispered.

She smiled and pulled back to kiss him.

Much stood up and cried out at who it was who helped him stand.

"Alan!"

Robin whipped around.

Marian moved in front of him.

"It's alright I can explain." She said with her palms up like she was stopping a horse.

"Isabella proclaimed that about Alan to divide us, in Vaisey's name… she knew that you would want to steel the money while Vaisey was away and she trapped the tunnel… she knew that if she could divide us over something like this then we would be easier to trap."

Marian's eyes watched as all of their faces, bar Archers, seemed to change at the prospect.

Robin stared at her.

She locked eyes with him.

"Alan's innocent."

Robin stared at her some more, and nodded.

"We need to find the money." He said, picking his bow and quiver up out of the stones.

"Oh you mean…" Archer yanked down on another rope by another door, "This money."

They watched as the door lifted up to reveal several stacks of money bags and chest.

Robin laughed and clapped the man on the shoulder as he reached in and started handing them out.

"Let's get to work, come on."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Isabella heard rather than saw the guards run down the corridor after her, they shouted helpful things to announce their arrival.

"Get her!"

"The sheriff wants her caught."

So Blamire had told him that she had given him the proclamation had he?

Oh well, by now Hood would be dead.

She had his blood on her hands, a trophy she would _never_want to wash off.

It was one she could leer in the face of her brother.

She slammed her foot against a nearby suit of armour and it fell with a clatter before the guards, stopping them from following her as she took off at a sprint down the steps of the castle into the courtyard.

Her brother and the Sheriff were with Blamire as they appeared in a nearby corridor opening.  
"_Stop her_!" Vaisey screamed.

"Guards!" Guy bellowed.

"Lower the portcullis."

Isabella slammed her hand against a guards face and swung herself up onto Vaisey's horse, before kicking it into a gallop and riding out through Nottingham.

She would go to Knighton.

Then she would ride to Sherwood.

And then she would carry on to Shrewsbury, her andThornton's old house.

After all, there was nothing left for her here.

Robin Hood was dead.

**SHERWOOD FOREST **– **CAVE**

Marian sat up their bunk in their own small private cave of a house.

Robin was putting his bow and quiver and sword down.

She watched him as he removed his outer leather jacket and walked to sit facing her on the bed, his hands resting behind him supporting his weight, as he had done when he had snuck into her room around the time he discovered her as the night-watchman.

"So…" He grinned at her.

She was wearing only one of his shirt, and it hug low open around her chest.

"So…" She leant closer to him.

"We have much to celebrate." His eyes sparkled.

Hers danced, "Do we?"

Their heads were moving closer together with every word.

He nodded, "And we have much to celebrate."

"Hmm?"

"Alan is no traitor."

"I could have told you that."

"We have the Sheriffs money."

"To give to the poor."

"I nearly died today…"

"They say the first year is the hardest."

He smiled at her words and his breath was hot on her face.

Her eyes lids fluttered closed for a second.

"And we have been married one year." He grinned, his mouth skimming hers.

Her passion for him had risen to an uncontrollable rate, and her breathing was almost ragged.

"I say that that is a very good reason to celebrate."

With that his mouth slammed down upon hers stopping any further words she may have wanted to share.

His arms tightened around her and he rolled them so he was hovering over her.

His arms supported his body weight and allowed him to position himself.

She gasped in pleasure as his lips pressed on the soft space of skin between her collar bone and neck.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she clutched at him, her knees digging into his hips as her legs fell wider apart.

"God I love you…" He moaned against her neck.

Her hands clasped at his back.

"I know you do."


	12. Episode 2 - The One Who Loves Me

_**AUTHORS NOTE: WOOOO! SO I have changed the format slightly – so ALL of season 4 will be in this story – but I will make it clear when the start of each new episode is :D please read and review!**_

**EPISODE 2: THE ONE WHO LOVES ME**

**SHERWOOD FOREST - CAVE **

Marian was curled on her side, tucked under Robins arm against his body.

Both their chests were rising and falling evenly, but Marian started to stutter, and her eyelids almost shook as her eyes snapped round in her head.

Unlike most nights, it was Marian who was caught in the throes of a dream or nightmare, rather than her husband. 

She could see Robin; he was lying beside her in a bed, not a bunk, a _bed_.

The Locksley emblem was carved into the headboard, and Marian identified it immediately as his master chamber at Locksley.

It was the bed that was in their rightful home.

He was lying facing he, propped up on one elbow, his hand travelling over her stomach.

It was round, the kind that only came with being with child.

Her hand slid under his, and both of them felt a roll of their baby moving against their hands.

The image in Marians head seemed to blur, and the sound of his laugh filled her head, before it changed to her moan of pain.

As a new image became clearer, Marian saw herself, lying on her back in the same bed, propped up on pillows with her legs propped wide apart and up to her chest.

Matilda, the woman who had delivered Robin in that very bed, was crouched at the foot of the bed, encouraging her.

Robin was at her side, gripping her hand and telling her he loved her.

She was overcome with a sense of love and admiration, which was in his eyes as he looked at her, gasping and groaning as she delivered their child.

Marian's chest felt as though someone had stamped on it, as she watched behind her eyes as Matilda handed her a screaming baby, their baby, wrapped in linens.

She was forced to watch as Robin beamed and let his tear roll down his face, far happier than she had seen him.

It was the smile that only came from circumstances like this.

It was the dream that haunted her.

Marian's eyes flew open, and she lay gasping for breath, tears rolling down her face.

Robin was pulled from his own sleep as he felt Marian grip at him tighter, her hot tears dripping from her cheeks and lashes onto his scar on his side.

"Shush, shush my love, come here." He wrapped her in his arms frantically.

"What's wrong?" He asked, although he could guess.

She clung to him, pressing her face into his chest.

Her voice was muffled by tears and sobs.

"I had my monthly flux last week." Her voice cracked.

Robin knew what that meant.

He swallowed past his own grief and held her tighter to him, rocking her gently as he helped her calm down.

"Shush… Shush wren… why didn't you tell me?"

She sniffed and sobbed, clinging to him tightly, "I didn't… know… how…"

The knowledge that she wasn't pregnant for another month again, coupled with her dream and nightmare, made Marian sob anew at the realisation of it.

"Shush I've got you, it is okay…" Robin stroked her arms and kissed her hair, hushing and soothing her repeatedly as she calmed down.

She felt empty and barren, as though she was tainted, and being punished for some awful crime.

"I want another baby." Marian whispered thickly.

Robin stroked her hair, "I know you do."

She looked up at him, and the sight of her glassy and broken eyes made his heart tear.

Robins own grief made his eyes glisten with moisture, and like he did hers, Marian felt as though she were responsible for putting it there.

"Why did our baby have to die?" Her voice broke.

Robin swallowed; he had no answer to that.

She sobbed quietly and stared at him.

Her voice was rough like sand.

Her eyes were glassy and streaming tears as they stared up at him, begging him…

He ached to give her what she wanted.

Her words cracked.

"I want them back… here with us…"

Robin stroked her arm, "That's not really one of our choices my love."

His words were painfully true, and Marian hugged him again, sobbing into his chest.

He pressed his face into her hair, and she could feel his own tears on her body.

"Why does it still hurt?" She asked. "Why won't it stop…?"

He swallowed once more.

"I don't know my love."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"I don't care what it takes Guisborne." Vaisey snapped at him as he paced around the war room.

"I want your _leper sister_ found."

With his last words he flung the goblet of wine he was holding across the room at Guy.

Guy unfolded his arms to duck out of the way as it smashed into the stone wall behind him.

"I want to _hang_ her for deceiving me!" Vaisey screamed.

His rat like face contorted into an irregular angular shape of pure rage.

Guy straightened, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes with a twist of his neck, stretching up to his full height.

"Believe me my lord nothing would please me more than to see her swing."

"Oh yippee…" Vaisey sneered with heavy sarcasm.

Guy's eyes narrowed.

"Thanks to your sisters _plan_ Robin Hood has emptied the contents of the vault." Vaisey was rippling and shaking with anger.

"Prince John could arrive any day." He snapped as he paced.

"We must tread carefully Guisborne… _very carefully_…"

He turned to look at Guy and his eyes sparked alight with a dark glint.

"Perhaps a burning… would make us all feel better…. Once your sister is found _safe_."

His words made Guy sneer and smirk in the same expression.

He knew that Vaisey was referring to having his sister be the burnt one, rather than home safe so she could watch it as some form of entertainment and celebration that she had been found.

He knew that Vaisey was going to celebrate, but in his own way and style.

**SHERWOOD FOREST- THE CAVE**

Once dressed, Marian stood with her back to Robin, who was securing his belt.

She fastened her leather bodice around her stomach and tightened her arm guards.

She struggled with her right, as she favoured her right hand over her left for everything besides fighting.

Robin saw her sigh and put one hand to her head.

She wouldn't cry.

They both knew that she would feel like this all day.

Robin would too, but he was able to cover it better than she was.

"Here." He said gently and walked around to face her, taking her right hand in both of his.

"Let me."

She watched his soft expression as he secured it, and as his face changed as his thumb softly ran over the scar on the inside of her wrist

It was a scar that Guisborne had put there, when trying to drive her to speak when she had first been found as the night watchman.

She watched as fury over him hurting her rippled under Robin's sad eyes, eyes she loved so much.

She didn't want to spend any of today thinking of Guisborne.

She just wanted to carry on as though everything was normal and fine.

She stretched up on her toes to gently kiss his cheek.

He kissed hers at the same time, and she smiled sadly at him.

He stroked her cheek gently as she stared up at him, his thumb grazing over her jaw bone.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes rippled.

What kind of question was that for him to ask?

Her heart felt as though the permanent scar on it had come open.

She wanted to burst into tears, but as she often did when covered in grief, she threw herself into other things.

She reached for her daggers and tucked one down the front of her bodice.

"We need to go to Locksley."

She stepped around him whilst picking up her sword and left their small cave.

Robin sighed, knowing that he would have to watch her carefully today.

She suffered as he did, wanting to throw himself into things like fighting and arguments to avoid dealing with the ache.

He sighed, raised his eyes to the ceiling, and shut them before shaking his head and following her.

Today was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

**LOCKSLEY**

"Thank you."

"Bless you Master Robin."

"Thank you Robin Hood."

Marian looked up from where she was walking towards one of the houses as Robin crouched down to mess the hair of a young boy, who stared up at him with unlimited admiration.

Marian's brain caused the image to split and change into one of Robin chasing a child, their son, the one she was sure they lost, throughout Locksley. She could see herself leaning against Locksley, as countess of Huntingdon, watching them with a smile on her face.

All too soon the dream was snatched away and she watched as Robin smiled up at the faces of the boy's parents.

She swallowed and turned her head back in the direction of the way she was walking.

John, Tuck, Much, Will and Djac were handing out as well.

Marian approached the house just as an old woman appeared at the door.

"Lady Marian!" She cried.

Marian beamed and rushed forwards, forgetting her haunted dream, to hug to woman tightly.

Mary chuckled at seeing her.

Her husband had been the former steward at Knighton, and had known Marian all of the young woman's life.

When _Lady Isabella_ took over the running of the estate with her husband, Mary had moved to Locksley to live with her daughter and son in law.

Marian pulled back to smile at her and the woman steered her inside.

"Come come, sit down, where are my manners."

Mary gestured for Marian to sit on a stool and Marian placed the bag of money on the nearby table.

The woman made to sit before her in another chair but her back strained and ached painfully.

"Here, let me help." Marian stood and helped her gently sit backwards.

The woman hid her pain with a chuckle; Marian saw it did not reach her eyes.

"It is my age I am afraid my dear, when you get to be as old as I am you will know what I mean."

"Mother?"

Marian stood upright as Mary's daughter entered from the back of the house.

She cradled a small bundle in her arms.

Marian's insides and her exterior froze.

She drew in a breath.

"Ah Lady Marian." Mary gestured proudly to her daughter and what she held.

"You remember Rose, and this is my young grandson, Robin."

Marian could barely get the words out, "_Robin_?"

Her eyes were locked on the baby, as it reached up to play with a strand of his mother's hair.

Mary's daughter Rose cast loving eyes down on the child, and looked up to Marian as she smiled.

"After the bird of course, one landed on his crib the day he was born."

She and Mary both smiled wider, as if it were some joke.

Marian saw nothing funny, she felt like she could barely breathe.

"I am joking." Rose laughed, "He is named after your husband."

Marians head was filled with images.

She and Robin lying beside one another in bed as she practically ground against him.

'_I want to conceive again_… _I want to conceive a _son_…. A son to be the living image of his father_…_'_

She had spoken those words, and now god was dangling this child in front of her, so close.

Marian head was spilling, full of broken hopes and dreams.

"Would you like to hold him?" Mary asked and broke Marian from her thoughts.

Marian's insides felt as though they were being rung out like a wet towel.

Rose grinned and stepped forward.

Marian took a step back.

"I'm sorry I…"

Her body felt as though it was going to turn inside out.

Her breathing was coming to fast, too shallow.

Rose froze and Mary stood shakily.

"My lady, are you okay?"

Marian couldn't breathe.

"Yes… yes I am fine." She choked out, blinded by tears and grief.

"I'm sorry I…" She turned and walked quickly from the house and out into the village.

She rushed across the open space between the houses, and Robin stood from where he had been crouched talking to a young brother and sister to see his wife run towards the lake.

She fell to her knees beside it, on the damp grass, the water line a few inches before her.

Robin had to jog towards her to make the time he wanted.

Marian fought not to sob, but as she stared at her grief stricken face in the water she was incensed.

She slammed her hand across the surface of the water in a splash.

"Hey!"

Robin dropped to his knees behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, stopping her from doing it again.

She broke down at his presence.

"I am a horrible _horrible_ person." She sniffed angrily.

"No you are _not_." He said firmly, "Why would you say that?"

"Because it is _true_."

"_Marian_."

"Mary, Mary… her daughter has a baby son; it is named after you… I couldn't even _hold_ it." She shook her head, repulsed at herself.

What had they done to deserve rejection because of her grief?

"We need time alright?" Robin whispered in her ear, "Give yourself _time_ Marian."

"I have."

"I mean longer… longer, for you and me both."

"We have _had_ longer."

"Not long enough sweetheart." He whispered, "Come on… be fair to yourself."

Marian was quiet for a few minutes at his words.

"I just don't want…" She sighed.

He stroked her hands, knowing that like him, she did not want to feel the ache anymore.

But he knew it would never go away.

He also knew that it probably wouldn't do him any good to say that now.

"I know." He kissed under her ear, holding her sadly as she stared at herself in the water.

"I know."

**NOTTINGHAM – THE TRIPP INN**

"Cheers!"

Alan and Archer, who had struck up an unlikely friendship over the past few days, were sat opposite one another, indulging in a celebration of the fact that they had successfully handed out in Nottingham without getting caught and arrested.

Alan, in his drunken haze, did not realise how much about Archer he had found that Robin did not know.

It included the tunnel, and who really trapped it.

"I am surprised Robin let me stay in the gang." Archer said, "Although he does not yet know that it was me who trapped the tunnel, he assumes that I got that information from overhearing Isabella or something… but who am I to correct him?"

"We are no one compared to him." Alan shrugged and raised his glass, "To Robin Hood."

Archer smacked his cup against the mans and they downed their drinks.

"To Robin Hood."

Across the inn, a woman sat in a dark corer had her face hidden partially by the black cloah she wore.

It disguised her black leather and silken clothes.

Isabella stared at the men, not moving or drawing attention to her in any way.

She wrapped her hand around the hilt of her silver dagger, eyes locked on archer.

It was his fault Robin Hood still lived.

He had gone to the _wench_ in the forest and told her that her husband was trapped.

Her _brother_… _half_-brother… he was not better than Guy.

She stood and slowly slunk around the corners towards him.

She was about to puling it through the back of his chest towards his heart, when several guards burst in, Blamire at the front, holding a proclamation in his hand.

She spun to stand hidden in an alcove.

She glared at Blamire as he spoke.

Here was another man she blamed for her downfall.

"People of Nottingham." He declared, "Please attend carefully… The lady Isabella of Knighton and Thornton of Shrewsbury has been declared an outlaw, immune from Pardon, by lord Vaisey sheriff of Nottingham." He shouted.

Isabella sneered, she had seen this coming.

She needed to get out of Nottingham.

And Fast.


	14. Chapter 14

**LOCKSLEY**

Marian was sat on top of the fence in Locksley watching as the gang continued to hand out.

She had her arms folded around herself, knees pulled up towards her chest slightly where her feet rested on the strut and cross bar beneath the fence slat she sat on.

Robin walked over to her sadly and handed her a cup of water.

"Here." He said gently.

She sighed and took it from him with a small sigh, sipping it.

He stroked her knee gently and she smiled at him sadly, handing him the water back.

"IT'S ROBIN HOOD!"

There was the sound of hammering horse hooves and Robin and Marians head snapped up to see several men at arms, led by the infamous Blamire, racing towards the village.

"Get them!"

Robin grabbed Marian and helped her down off of the fence.

"Let's get out of here!" He bellowed to his men.

"Now!"

People started to scatter out of fright as the guards shoved them out of the way, grabbing them and throwing them around as they dismounted and tried to rush towards Robin and his men.

John saw them grab a young woman and he roared in rage, forgetting Robins command about leaving and saving themselves.

He slammed his staff against the offending guard's helmet and sent him to the floor.

"You don't touch these people!" He roared.

More guards were upon John then.

He spun, fighting them, but he got no break or time to make his escape.

"Kill him!" Blamire roared, still atop his horse.

Robin and the gang who were running up the hill towards the forest spun, hearing Blamire's words and realising they were one short on numbers.

"John!" Robin shouted.

Marian watched as the guards attacked John and threw children around.

There was the sound of children screaming and crying, parents yelling for them to stop.

Marian was incensed, they wanted them, so why would they torment these villagers.

She drew her sword; her grief over the children she could see became the source of her anger.

"Marian no!" Robin made to grab her but she dove forwards out of his grip, sprinting to help John.

Robin could only watch as Marian spun, swinging her sword across a guards shoulders and sending him to the floor in front of John.

He looked to her in surprise.  
"Marian!"

Robin set off at a terrific pace with his sword drawn.

The gang followed, not by instruction, but by duty and compelled feelings to remain as a team.

A guard raced up behind Marian and made to swing his sword down over her back but he was wrenched backwards by Robins grip and sent cold to the floor as the archer's sword slammed trough his body.

The gang were like a raging wave upon some of the guards.

Robin had to reluctantly move away from Marian to fight his own guard.

John realised the mistake he had made, and linked it to the one Marian had made when she had first joined the gang when they had met Carter.

She spun and ducked, slamming her foot against the guards chest and send him backwards.

She moved to fight another but the man's arm shot forwards with his sword.

She felt a shoot of pain through her arm and John knocked him out with his staff, moving without a backward glance to fight another guard.

She spun to attack another guard.

The guards were fleeing, and those who remained to fight were sent to the floor quickly by the gang.

The rest of the soldiers scattered. Being frantic and afraid, Blamire's horse read because of the noise and Blamire was sent to the floor with a thud.

He struggled upright as Robin sent his guard to the floor with a swing of his sword and fist.

The man scrambled atop the saddle, forgetting their mission to search the village for Isabella.

He rode out of Locksley quickly, leaving his remaining groaning guards on the floor at the mercy of the outlaws.

Running on adrenalin and gasping for breath, Marian couldn't feel the pulsing pain above her elbow.

Robin stalked around, sheathing his sword and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

The gang moved to stand in a group, the villagers starting to move out of their houses to look at them.

Marian walked over to them, sheathing her sword.

"John." Will sighed in frustration.

Djac sighed.

Robin shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

Marian walked over, knowing that Robin was _not_ happy.

As her breathing slowed, she could feel the pain in her arm.

She hissed in pain and grabbed her arm in a tight fist.

She could feel that her sleeve was wet against her palm.

Robin walked over to her.

What had she been thinking?

Why did she have to be like this, whenever she was upset, just to _throw_ herself into fights?

Her saw her holding her arm.

His anger blazed along with his worry.

"Let me see." He said firmly and held his hand out.

"It is fine…" She said and moved to step around him.

He caught her other wrist gently.

"Robin…"

"_Let_ me see." He said in a low voice.

She slowly let him take hold of the hand that was attached to her scratched arm.

"It is just a scratch." She said.

She said nothing, eyes stirring with intense emotion as he tore at her sleeve, pulling it away from her shirt.

Her examined her cut and ripped the sleeve he held further, wrapping it in a form of bandage around her 'scratch'.

"It is nothing." She said, and it was true, it was barely a scratch, and his fingers seemed to soothe the mild irritation that she felt around it.

However, it glared _red_ in Robin's eyes, and made his anger rise.

"Why do you have to do it?" He snapped.

She stared at him, "Do what?"

"Throw yourself into fights?"

"What like you do?" She demanded, not appreciating his tone one bit.

"And I do _not_ have to explain myself to you…"

"What do you mean?" Robin snapped, "'like you do'?"

"Just now, you couldn't let me handle this…" She was growing angrier and angrier.

They stood in the middle of Locksley village, screaming at one another.

"The odds were against you Marian." He snapped, "I had to do it to save your life."

"I was doing it to save Johns life!" She shouted, "You charge in because you like to be the hero, like today… because you seek glory…"

"I did what I had to today because I _love_ you_!" _He shouted.

She stared at him angrily, his voice ringing through the village.

"Well then maybe _that_ is the problem." She shouted.

He stared at her angrily.

They were both hurting, both upset over the children so close to them; and not the one they wanted most.

Without another word he stepped around her and walked back up towards the forest.

Marian turned and followed, the gang following with sad looks.

They knew that Robin and Marian were upset because of the infants and children that surrounded them.

As usual, their hurt developed into anger and turned it at one another.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE TRIP INN**

"You there, you haven't paid!"

Alan was unsure quite whether the landlord was shouting it at him or the several men who were involved in a brawl across the inn.

Tables were overturned, mugs being hurled at one another.

Alan and Archer were slumped behind a table that was turned on its side.

They were clothing a jug of ale each, and were laughing.

"This beats handing out to the poor, whatever Robin says!" Archer cried over the nose, bumping cups with Alan.

Alan grabbed the arm of a cowering and hiding tavern girl and pulled her, sending her sharply across his lap.

She giggled through her permanently drunk haze.

"I'll say!" He cried in response to archers comment.

"Got you!"

Two hands came down on Alan and Archers shoulder's and wrenched them to their feet.

Alan swayed slightly through his drunk haze.

He understood the next words though.

"You are under arrest."

"Ooh what." He groaned.

Archer seemed to sober slightly, and slammed his elbow against the guards face before mistakenly thinking that Alan would run too.

The man ran fast from the inn and hid in an alley, and when he spun to look for Alan, found the space behind him empty of everything apart from his shadow.

He cursed, his brain still fuzzy.

He stared across the town as Alan was dragged along with several other drunken men to be used to line the contents of Vaisey's dungeons, in case he fancied having someone to hang.

Archer decided he needed a drink of water and the chance to sober up…

_Before_ he went to tell Robin.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Blamire rode his horse through the large gates into Nottingham Castle and dismounted just as Vaisey and Guy walked out, Guisborne making the move to his own horse to start his own search for Isabella.

"Only good news." Vaisey sneered as he walked towards Blamire.

"Tell me you are ready to string her u, or burn her… tell me that I can have my execution."

Blamire swallowed, "Robin Hood and his men turned up in Locksley, there was a fight. We could not find her sir."

Vaisey but his lip and spun towards Guisborne.

"You had better do a better job than this fool!" He screamed in Blamire's face to accentuate his point.

Guisborne straightened as Vaisey sneered at Blamire and turned back towards the castle.

"I will my lord." He said.

"I won't hold my breath." Vaisey snapped and lead Blamire towards the castle, the large doors slamming behind them.

Guy sniffed angrily and walked towards his horse, checking the saddle.

He took tis reigns from the groom and walked it through the smaller south gate towards the road.

He knew that Isabella knew better than to linger in Nottingham, and that she was probably making her way along the road, stumbling or selling herself for money and transport.

He knew there was no depth she would not sink to save her own life.

Little did he know at that moment she was watching him.

She stood in the shadow of the alcove to the tunnel to the vault, the _empty_ vault, where she had attempted to trap Robin and the gang, and where the outlaws had stolen all the money from.

"Guy." She hissed.

He spun, hearing her voice on the wind.

He only saw her briefly as she slunk, dark like the black tunnel and cold as well, out of sight into the tunnel.

He glared after her, heart squeezing in sibling rivalry and intense hate.

He drew his sword.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian was stood looking out over the Trent, the place she came to think… normally with Robin.

She skimmed three small stones across the water face, trying to deal with her grief.

It seemed as deep and endless as the river she looked at.

There were so many times that she thought that she had finally dealt with it, that although she knew she would never get over it, that she was somehow okay with it, and able to move on.

But then there were other times when it hurt so much that she could barely breathe.

There were those times when she irrationally hated robin and fought with and against him, and there were other times when she just wanted to cling to him and sob.

This was one of those days.

She hurled her stone at the water.

Why did he have to… _repress_ her so?

Her anger at him and grief made her throw her stone harder.

It hit the surface of the water with a resonating plop.

Footsteps approached and her head snapped up to see John walk towards her.

She sighed and looked down again as he stood beside her.

She didn't speak and John sighed once more.

"Have you been sent to look after me?"

"He's worried about you." John said and put his staff down on the floor.

"I feel like I can't breathe when I'm around him, when we aren't..." her voice cracked.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt." John explained as best he could.

Marian was frustrated and sad.

She was frustrated at seeming to be sad all the time.

"I just want things to be the way they were... Not to _forget_ to just..." she swallowed thickly, "I want to be happy again, for _him_ to be happy again..."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

When they were intimate at night their grief and sadness was never present, desperation, but not sadness was there.

But during the day, whenever they looked at each other, however hard they tried they remembered their grief.

Marian hated to see it dampen the sparkle in his eyes.

She felt responsible for his sadness.

As he did for hers.

And their argument…

She swallowed.

"Thank you for saving my life today." John said, "I am sorry for putting you in that situation."

"I would do it for anyone of the gang, anyone I cared for." Marian muttered.

She did not blame John for Robin shouting at her and their argument.

She blamed herself, for she knew he would act that way when she threw herself into fights when she was upset.

She knew that he knew that she was upset, and that was why she did it.

John had not been there this morning after her dream, or when she had started her monthly course…

"One of the women from Knighton, who lives in Locksley…" Marian started, "Her grandson is just a baby…"

John straightened and sighed sadly.

"He is called Robin." Marian's voice cracked.

She swallowed and looked up at him sadly, "I couldn't hold it…"

She let out a stuttering breath and John took in a long intake of air.

"Alice and I... Before she carried John... We lost a baby." he stared at her, as though he was remembering it as he spoke.

Marian lifted her teary eyes to look at him.

She suddenly felt so selfish.

"Why did you not say?" she whispered.

He sighed, "I don't know."

They sat in silence for a few moments before she swallowed.

"How did you cope?" she breathed.

She wanted the dull ache to leave her chest, for it was only absent when she and Robin were intimate.

"I am not sure I did... But until you allow yourself to grieve properly you never get over it, no matter how hard you pretend." he told her, for it was true.

"You can be brave and courageous and throw yourself into other things, but when you lay in bed at night..." his eyes were distant as he remembered, "it's as though  
the grief and sadness creeps up on you, out of the shadows... And you know there's no front you can put on to stop it from hurting."

Marian sniffed and rubbed her forehead.

"And that's why I just _want_ to get on with things."

John sighed sadly and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her into his chest for a hug.

She clutched at him tighter, not for the first time since her miscarriage did she miss her father.

She sometimes wanted him there for Robin, so that he could talk to him.

In a strange way as well, Marian felt as though she missed Robin.

"In time, give yourself time." John said.

She shut her against more tears and swallowed.

She knew he was right.


	16. Chapter 16

**THE CAMP**

Robin had found a channel for his own anger and sadness.

Like Marian, he had days where he could reflect on it as a source of strength, something to make him a better man, who valued the life of those he loved as the most precious thing to him in the world.

And like Marian he had days where he felt weak and grief stricken, as though it had happened the minute rather than month previous.

He found a channel and use for his emotions in that moment.

He found a channel in being Robin Hood.

He didn't want to argue with Marian, or reflect heavily on their loss.

They weren't the only couple in the world but sometimes it felt like it.

Partly because they had been so sure that it would _not_ happen to them.

He and the gang present were gathering their weapons and cloaks.

"I think it's time we brought Archer and Alan back from the inn." He threw his bow and more arrows too Much and spoke to John who walked into camp before Marian.

She had her arms folded slightly and looked at him as he did not look at her and spoke.

"No you Marian, you are staying here." He said.

"Why?" She raised both eyebrows, although she had a very good idea.

"Because I think you need some time alone."

Robin was sure that they both needed some time to cool off away from one another.

They needed time to take a deep breath and move on for the moment.

They needed a source and purpose for their emotions.

They needed somewhere to channel them.

She walked over to him, "I don't need your permission to leave camp, I am _fine_." She stressed.

He turned to face her and leant closer to her as he did up his belt, sword attached.

"I don't think you are ready to make that decision, I think you need more time." He said and put his dagger in his belt.

His words stung, almost as though he was putting all this onher, that he did not hurt.

"And you, you don't need time?" She asked.

She didn't wait for his answer and scoffed, turning away and sharpening a dagger with jagged movements.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips, watching her.

"Marian for today, _please _just stay here_."_

She took in a long breath and swallowed it.

"Fine, very well."

He sighed, telling by her blunt words that she wasn't happy.

He wanted her to be happy more than anything, and he wanted her to feel comfortable and happy again soon.

He thought that leaving her alone would cause her to deal with it.

He wanted to help her with her grief, but he was unsure how to do it besides holding her when she cried, letting her talk to him, and letting her adjust.

Because although Robin was trying to handle her grief; he was also _trying_ to deal with his own.

"Thank you." He said and stepped forwards, leaning down to kiss her.

She let him kiss her cheek, turning her head away so he couldn't reach her lips.

Why was he leaving her here?

She knew why… sort of… but she didn't want to argue with him anymore.

She missed how they were before this happened, when they were _so_ happy.

They were happy now, but they were grieving.

It sometimes made it difficult.

Much smiled nervously at her as he followed Robin out of camp, running to enjoy time with his friend when she was not there.

John smiled and so did Will.

Djac hugged her quickly.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Marian sighed, wanting to say yes, but knowing it was unfair.

"No I am alright; perhaps it will do me good."

Djac bit her lip, doubt in her eyes.

Marian let her go.

Besides, her quickly forming plan wouldn't work if Djac was there.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin and the gang rounded up the hill after camp just as Archer came skidding towards them.

"Where have you been?" Tuck asked.

"We were just coming to get you, and Alan." Much did not notice that the other man was missing.

"Are you drunk?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

Archer grinned, "Not anymore."

Tuck sighed and John did to.

Robin shook his head, eyes wide and not approving.

"And where is Alan…"

Archer went straight to business, trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

"He has been captured…"

"What?" Much cried and Djac asked in the same moment.

Archer put a hand out to calm them, as well as a sign that the ale still lingered in his brain and blood.

"Not as one of your men, we got involved in a bit of a brawl… well, other people were fighting… we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time…" His grin slowly appeared, "or the _right_ place at the wrong time."

His mind wandered over the tavern girls.

Robin could see this without having to be inside Archers head, he could see it in the man's eyes.

He had tried to calm his men in the kings private guard before fighting, when their minds were often only on one thing.

He knew _exactly_ what it was that those men missed the most when out at war.

Robin had been no different, although he liked to think that he had only ever ad pure thoughts about Marian, but he knew that laying in his tent in the acre desert, this had been a lie.

Robin sighed.

"Right, we still need to go to Nottingham, to get him out before Guisborne and Vaisey realise it is him."

Archer's voice stopped them all walking.

"They won't notice, they are a little preoccupied at themoment."

Robin looked at him, "Why?"

To occupied to torture one of his men?

Something was not right to Robin.

Archer stared at them, "Don't you know? They are hunting Isabella."

Robin raised both eyebrows and everyone shared looks.

"Why?" Djac asked.

Archer looked them all over, "you really _don't_ know? Amessenger came in the tavern, and Blamire was leading his men through all the villages…"

"We met _them_ in Locksley." Much shuddered and glanced at Robin who was staring at Archer.

"Why are they hunting Isabella?" Robin asked.

Archer spoke as though it were obvious.

He spoke as though it was something they really should know.

"Vaisey has made Isabella an outlaw for going behind his back, surely you know _that_?"


	17. Chapter 17

**THE TUNNEL TO THE VAULT**

Isabella let her black cloak swish about her, her back pressing into the cold stone pillar.

It felt large and empty, not a prison like the tomb she had tried to create for Hood.

She wanted this to be his tomb, to be _Guy's _tomb.

What he ever done for her, Off of his own back?

What had he ever done for her because he wanted to help her?

Nothing.

She heard his spurs on the floor, his sword outstretched before him, and heard him walked through the dripping water that was collecting on the floor to pass her pillar.

"Come and get me." She breathed and cast dark eyes on him.

He spun, not retracting his sword so the blade slammed into the stone a foot above her head.

"You." He sneered and grabbed her, pulling her by the arm to glare down at her.

"Hello brother." She breathed, her eyes dark and empty, her voice was almost childlike and haunting.

He felt a prod in his stomach, and looked down to see her hand reaching out from the waves of her dark black cloak, topress her small dagger into his stomach.

He lifted his eyes to stare at her and she raised one eyebrow coyly.

"You are an outlaw now." Guy sneered at her, "I suppose you have heard, that that is why you are here."

"Why did you think I could come back into this castle just to say goodbye to you Guy?" She hissed, "To try and rekindle our sibling loyalty that you buried all those years ago."

He said nothing, and they glared at one another.

"He plans to burn me like I witch I hear… Vaisey… you are loyal to him aren't you, more loyal to him than your own_sister_…" She hissed.

Guy slammed his sword against the hilt of her knife, swinging it between them.

It was send skidding along the floor, glinting in the light that streamed through a few dripping cracks.

He grabbed her by the throat, pushing his hand against her voice box, and slamming her back against the stone pillar.

"_You_ will get what you deserve." He snapped.

She stared at him, his sword pointing to her chest.

Her eyes were narrow and cold, just like his.

"Then do it, you did as much to me when I was a child." She hissed.

He snarled, "I will be rid of you…"  
"Join with me."

Isabella's overriding instinct was always to protect herself above all others.

She would do anything to spare her life.

For as cold and angry as she felt towards her brother, she wanted his blood, not him to have hers.

She would have the blood of all the men who had wronged her.

"What?" Guy snapped.

He would have her blood.

Isabella was filled with the emotion to mention about Archer, their half-brother the Guisborne.

But he was with Hood now, and she was sure that Guy would not believe her, or that his anger over it would end her life immediately.

"The Sheriff uses you like a puppet Guy; together we could be so much more… have lands in the family name once more, not looking after someone else's." She was begging him darkly, placing bait almost in front of him.

"We could leave Nottingham together, and rule lands in the Guisborne name… Guy…"

"No." He moved his sword so it rested over her neck, the blade pushing into her throat.

"Locksley will be mine… I would rather die than leave Nottingham like a coward with you." He shouted in her face, "_You_ are a traitor, a common outlaw."

She glared at him.

She had expected nothing else.

She knew the only person she could trust and rely on now was herself.

If she was honest with herself, she had known _that_ for a long time.

"So you chose The Sheriff over me, your sister?" She raised one cold dark eyebrow.

"I chose power and position, and I have no need of you." He snapped, and it was true.

There was only one woman Guy wasted any thought over.

His conquest was to have her.

His conquest was to take everything that was Hoods.

Anything he had ever thought of, ever touched, ever owned…

Anything or anyone he had ever loved.

She sneered.

She had to get out of Nottingham.

To protect herself.

She knew there was nothing left for her here.

As long as she lived, Isabella would never give her brother a backward glance.

One day though, she would have her revenge.

"Then stay here." She hissed, locking eyes with him, "This place can be your tomb."

IN the blink of an eye she reached between them and yanked his dagger from his belt before slashing it across his side

Guy roared in pain and she used the distraction to push him away with her foot.

Once his sword was clear of her throat she took off at a sprint across the room and towards the tunnel that led outside.

With a roar of pain and rage Guy pushed himself upright and slammed his sword dangerously close to her head against a pillar.

She spun and carried on Running.

Guy held his sword tightly.

He could feel the wound slowly seeping blood inside his leather jacket.

"Guards!" He yelled as he ran after her.

"Guards!"

He skidded to a stop outside of the tunnel in time to see Isabella swing herself atop his horse that he had left there.

With a superior glance, Isabella smirked at him and took off towards the forest and the road.

Her horse galloped through the trees along the road, pounding the dirt as she raced away from Nottingham.

She had her destination locked in her mind.

Somewhere far away.

Where no one knew her.

She could set herself up as the wife of a wealthy merchant, lie and double deal to find herself property and servants.

She knew of only one person she loved, and it was herself.

She would live forever alone if it meant that she survived.

Without a backwards glance, Isabella rode away.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTTINGHAM**

The gang were stood, including Archer, with their hoods up, in a small alleyway looking at the back of the inn.

Robin was watching a man carefully.

He was dressed in fine robes and was shaking hands with another rich man.

They were exchanging money, and Robin immediately realised he was a merchant.

He leant against the wall and watched him harder.

Much was growing worried; he walked up to stand next to Robin, his arms wrapping his cloak tighter around him as though it made him invisible.

Robin didn't even have his hood up, he was stood there…. Bold as anything…

"Unbelievable." Much muttered to himself.

He looked to Robin who seemed perfectly at ease.

He had pushed his worry over his on-going disagreement with his wife away, and was focusing entirely on recuing Alan.

He focused on his 'heroics'.

It felt better this way.

Besides, had they not grieved enough?

It had been weeks… _months_…

Robin pushed the thoughts further away.

"So how exactly are we going to break Alan out?" Much almost demanded.

Robin grinned at him, "I am going to pay his bail."

"Pay his bail!" Much almost shouted in shock.

Robin and the rest of the gang hushed him, to turn around to listen to their leaders plan.

Or they would have listened to it, had Much not started rambling.

"How are you going to pay his bail?" He squeaked, "You are an outlaw, Robin Hood, everyone knows me, you _cannot_ just _walk_ into the castle and say, _can we have Alan back_…"

"Much." Robin shook his head, "I am not going to be me."

Much fell silent for a moment, confused completely.

"What?"  
Robin chuckled and the rest of the gang started to grin, knowing where he was going with this.

"I am going to be a rich merchant whose drunken friend has got himself arrested… and one who is _terribly_ sorry." Robin dropped all hunt of a northern accent and twang to his words and spoke as well-mannered as his wife did.

The gang laughed and Much was flustered, "Well…"

Out of the corner of his eyes Robin watched as the merchant in the robes went inside a house and shut the door.

Robin looked to his gang.  
"Wait here."  
Much watched as he walked towards the house.

"What are you… _master_…?"

They all stared on as Robin slipped inside.

There came the muffled sound of voices, a struggle, and then half a heartbeat alter, Robin was walking back towards them, dressed in the man's robes, adjusting his collar and bouncing the bag of coins in his hand.

The gang clapped and laughed as he twirled, holding his hands out to the side with his arms.

"What do you think?" He laughed too Much.

The man had his arms folded, "And we just wait in the usual spot do we, while you speak to the Sheriffs dungeon keeper."

Vaisey dungeons were usually so packed that he employed a man to keep tally on who was in and who was due to be executed.

"Yes." Robin told them all, "Wait in between the east gate and the stalls there. I will sneak in through the tunnels we usually use to make out I have been invited in by Vaisey and his guards.

I and Alan will walk right out."

His confidence was something that managed to rub off on them all.

"Be careful." Djac said.

He grinned and pulled his collar up further, before walking boldly through the town towards his chosen method of entering the castle unseen.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Alexander was the keeper of the sheriff's dungeons and lord of Wudlow, a small village in Nottingham that Robin had also taken under his care.

He had taken every person in the shire under his protection from the evil of the sheriff, and Robin had no way of knowing just how many people that was.

Alexander was a portly man, short and rich off of other people's poverty.

Robin was pretty confident within the first few seconds of being in his presence that the man was stupid, over fed and instantly dislikeable.

"The truth is that Alan has just had too much to drink." Robin said in his best spoken English. He fiddled with some coins in his hands.

"And for that he is profoundly sorry."

Where Alexander sat in his chair glaring up at him he sighed, as though he were superior, and had far too many other things he could be doing rather than this.

"An assault on one of the Sheriffs men is an assault on the _sheriff_." He stressed.

Robin widened his eyes, "Oh believe me I know."  
Robin knew this was going so well, Alexander was like clay in his hands, his to mould, to get out fo him whatever circumstances he wanted.

Robin took in a breath and looked down at the coins in his hands, pretending to think for a moment before he placed them on Alexander's desk.

"Would this be enough to salve the indignity of this terrible assault?"  
He watched as Alexander stared down at the money and swallowing, as though his mouth was growing wet at the sight of it.

"It is but a faint memory now sir." He said and slipped the coins into his own pocket.

"Escort this man to the dungeons so he may collect his _friend_." He snapped his fingers at a guard.

Robin winked at him, forgetting his accent completely.

"Thank you very much."

The guards walked over to shadow him and they walked from the room.

Robin fought the urge to punch the air in victory, or do a 'I was right' dance.

Sometimes it was just too easy.

**NOTTINGHAM**

The gang were walking towards where Robin had told them to wait when Much heard footsteps run up behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder and almost swallowed his tongue.

"Marian?"

She kept her eyes forward and walked with them as they neared where Robin told them to wait.

"You should be at camp." Will said.

"Yes, you told him you would stay there, to be alone…" Much was worried and angry, mostly worried.

He knew that this would put Robin and Marian both in a foul mood later.

"I lied." She said.

She was sick of being made out to be weak, as though she needed time alone…

As though she was grieving over something Robin wasn't.

She had worked too hard to be seen as an equal to her husband in the gang, an equal in mind and body.

She wound not have him ruin all that by being over protective.

She wanted to help.

She didn't need his permission to live her life as she chose.

She was choosing to help others.

Right now she was _choosing_ to help Alan.

Much was muttering.

She glanced at him, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Stop this." John said as they reached where Robin had told them to wait.

"We are here for Alan, not to quarrel."

"But… John… Robin said…" Much was worried about his masters temper when he found out Marian had left camp.

He knew what kind of mood he could get himself into when she was concerned.

"I knew you would be like this." He muttered to Marian.

She glanced to Djac who sighed.

Men were strange sometimes.

She could see no fault in Marian coming with them.

She could see fault in her being left at camp by herself.

Marian needed to grow and work through her grief, or whatever it was that she was still fleeing.

The sadness was something Robin sought to shelter her form, but Djac knew that leaving her alone would not work.

But she would not voice these opinions.

What good would it do?


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"So I don't get it?" Alan had a pounding head and wanted nothing more than to sleep and dream of the tavern girl he had been rudely torn from.

Robin was grinning beside him, swaggering his way down towards the east gate that they would leave from.

This had to be the easiest recue ever.

"You just walked in, gave the man some coins and left?" Alan was struggling to understand.

"Yep." Robin grinned, feeling as though he was unbeatable.

"Wow…"

"Robin Hood!"

They both spun to see Vaisey, who was walking with two guards to his chambers, pointing at them furiously.

"It's Robin Hood, get him, _get_ _him_!"

"Run!" Robin clapped Alan on the back and the two set off at a sprint.

Some guards moved in their way and despite Alan's pounding head, they punched and ducked their way through them.

Robin dragged Alan through the gate and towards where the gang were waiting.

Upon seeing her husband, Marian slunk backwards to move behind a cart selling apples.

They skidded to a stop with the gang, gasping for breath.

"Get after him!"

Vaisey's voice could still be heard, "And where is Guisborne!"

"Let's go." Robin set off running, shedding his merchant's jacket as he went.

Marian set off in a different direction.

She needed to get back to camp before Robin.

As much as she hated being left, she had got what she wanted and had not been stuck by herself.

She had seen that he was okay, and been a small part of his plan, as part of the gang, no matter if he knew it or not.

Could she have it all?

Could she avoid an argument with him?

She hoped so.

She ran harder.

"Twos and threes!" Robin shouted, well aware that the guards were chasing them as they made a break over the drawbridge towards the castle.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Much suddenly realised that Robin was not shouting furiously, and that Marian was not screaming, and that it was only them.

The rest of the gang had divided into their groups, and Robin and Much were skidding at a stop in a misty glade.

Both were gasping for breath.

"Where is Marian?" Much asked, looking around.

He couldn't remember seeing her since Robin and Alan had appeared.

"What?" Robin gasped, hands on his knees as he fought for breath.

"Did you see her leave, did she get out alright, she can't have been caught surely… she must have left as you arrived or…"

"Whoa." Robin straightened and put one hand out.  
"What do you mean she _left_?" His eyes narrowed, "She was_there_?"

His anger rose sharply.

_Why_ did she shove away his protection like it was some sort of illness or sign of weakness?

Why did she _disobey _him?

Why did she just…

"Err…." Much realised he had been caught.

"There is something I have to tell you…"

Robin glared at him almost.

"Much, what are you talking about?"

**THE CAMP**

Marian arrived at camp to find that the camp was empty.

Mercifully empty.

She threw her cloak where it was kept and ran one hand through her hair, trying to calm her breathing as she waited for them to return.

She prayed that Robin had not found out.

She was sure that only Much would manage to let it slip, and she prayed that she would have the chance to talk to robin about it and to talk too Much before _he_ told Robin.

"Been for a run?"

The voice made her spin, and she saw Robin leaning against the strut that led into camp, his arms folded as though he had been there the whole time.

She was still trying to slow her breathing.

"Or another headache perhaps?" He almost shrugged and raised both his eyebrows at her.

She sighed, "Robin…"

"Robin _what_?" He asked coldly over her.

She stared at him.

"You _deliberately_ disobeyed me." He stated, "I _told_ you to stay at camp."

"Why?" She countered.

"Why what?" He demanded.

"Why did you want to make me stay at camp by myself, why was that such a good idea all of a sudden?" She cried, angry at him, "Why could you _possibly _think that I need to be by myself right now?"

Robin stared at her angrily, "I wanted to protect you."

"You _can't_ protect me from what I feel Robin." She cried, running a hand over her forehead in frustration at him.

"I know you mean well." She snapped, "But I am _trying_ to deal with my grief like you are… it has been a long time since it happened and I…. we _can't_ just keep hiding it and locking or ourselves away from each other."

He put his hands on the back of his head, angry and confused.

He wasn't sure why he had tried to make her stay here.

She was right; he couldn't protect her from the grief that they both had tried to cover.

They had both acted like they had gotten over it, when really all they had done was bury it.

The realisation upset him.

He spun to face her hand snapping to point at her.

Robin was angry and defensive, "I wanted you to have time…

"Time to do _what_?" She snapped, "To grieve for the fact that I am _still_ not carrying a child?"

As she said it tears rose in her eyes and she swallowed firmly, her hands balling into white fists at her sides.

Robin sighed shortly.

He knew what she was feeling, or most of it.

He felt it himself.

Part of him was still angry at her for not listening to him, but part of him couldn't blame her.

He should not have tried to make her stay at camp by herself.

What would it have achieved anyway?

He didn't really know why he did it.

He sighed and walked forwards, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her to his chest.

She struggled hard.

"No... no…"

She banged on his chest and tried to put him away but he clutched her to him tighter.

The fight seemed to leave her and her struggles drew sparse.

Her arms soon snaked around his waist and she bit her lip.

She closed her eyes against more tears and swallowed as he put his chin on top of her head.

He rocked them slowly, his eyes closed against his own tears.

"I am sorry." He whispered, "I shouldn't have made you stay here."

"I just… I thought I had gotten over it… today was so hard…" Her voice was small.

"We will find one day that it does not hurt so much to look back on… and although it feels like it has been a long time… in fact it hasn't Marian, not really." He told her, pulling back to look into her face.

She sniffed, "I just didn't think we would have days like this anymore."

He knew what she meant.

He too had thought that they would no longer have days where their grief caused them to be so separate, and argue and fight as they did.

"Do you know what advice your father gave to me, when we first got engaged all those years ago?"

He cradled her face gently in his hands and smiled sadly at her.

"He said that no matter how hard things got, to remember just_how much _I love you." He whispered, "He said that there would always be arguments, always excuses… but that they were not _reasons_."

His words made Marian bite her lip and shake her head with a sniff.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressed her face into his chest.

He had one hand on the back of her head, the other rested on her hip.

He kissed her hair.

"Things will feel better one day my love… it just takes time."

"No." Her voice cracked and she pulled back to look sadly up at him. "Do you know what it takes?"

"A _baby_."


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Oh well _done_ Gizzy."

Vaisey's sarcastic sneer went down to Guy who was stood before him, his leg bandaged from Isabella's injury, as scarred as his pride.

The Sheriff lounged in his wooden throne of a chair.

"You let _her_ escape!" Vaisey stood up furiously, "Your level of incompetence never ceases to _amaze _me."

Guy turned his face away.

"Do you _want_ Prince John to execute us?" Vaisey demanded and stormed over to the man.

Guy glared down at him, "of course not."

"Then I suggest you look at the bigger picture." Vaisey hissed furiously.

The doors opened and Blamire came in, shadowed by another man.

"My lord." Blamire announced, "An emissary from Prince John."

Vaisey head snapped around as did Guisborne's.

The messenger unfolded his proclamation almost and spoke in a loud clear voice.

"His royal highness, prince regent of England, John, is due to leave for Nottingham on Saturday."

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

"Well all's well that ends well hey?" Alan said as he fiddled with his stew, taking bits on his spoon before letting the suspicious looking meat from back in the bowl.

The gang including archer were sat around the fire, leaning against logs as they ate.

Alan and Archer had no stomach for it though, and their headaches were only just beginning to disappear.

"Is it usually this life threatening for you all the time?" Archer asked and looked to Robin, who had his arm leant over Marianas shoulders, her leaning on him while he leant back against the log Much was sitting on.

"What do you mean?" Much asked.

"Well." Archer shrugged, "Since I have known you all you've been chased and captured none stop, we have all nearly died…"

"That trap in the tunnel _was_ unbelievable." Much muttered, still recalling the falling limestone and how it had felt on his body.

Marian almost snuggled closer to Robin, as if making sure that he was really there with her.

His fingers ran through the back of her hair.

"Those stones…" John shook his head.

Marian stood with her bowl and walked over to the table to wash it up.

She caught sight of Archers belongings laying on the bunk beside it, and the purple draw string bag in its mist made her reach for it.

She turned it upside down while the conversation around the fire continued, and several silver coins fell into her palm, with more still inside.

She gasped.

Robin looked up, "Marian?"

She turned to face them with the bag in her hand.

She moved one coin to hold it between her thumb and forefinger.

It glinted in the light while she glared at Archer.

He stiffened.

"_Where_ did you get this from?" She demanded.

Archer stood as did Robin.

He walked over to his wife.

She moved past him to shove the coins and money at Archer.

"Well?" She demanded.

Everyone was sharing confused looks now.

Archer stiffened, "It is my money, the little possessions I came to Nottingham with Tuck with…"

"No." Marian shook her head furiously, her hands balled into fists at her side in anger and she glared at him furiously.

"That money." She pointed at the bag in Archer's hands, "Comes from the safe in my old room at the castle."

Robin's eyes narrowed.

Archer knew he had been caught out, but did not show it on his face.  
"There is only one person who sleeps in that room now." Marian hissed.

"What did Isabella pay you for Archer?"

He said nothing, what could he say?

Much was upright now, and the gang were quickly moving to stand near Robin.

The gang were all together, with Marian facing Archer furiously a little way before them.

"Isabella!" Much cried.

Archer lifted his eyes as Marian rippled with anger.

"It's not as though you don't all know anyway." He raised both eyebrows.

Robin took a step forwards at him speaking over his wife that way.

Marians hand snapped backwards, palm up, to stop Robin from moving.

She glared furiously at Archer.

"Do _not_ talk as though I am not standing rightin front of you."

Archer glared back at her.

"Why don't you tell them all then?" He sneered at Marian, "If you are so _clever_ and already know the answer?"

Her eyes sparked.

"You were the one who trapped the tunnel weren't you?" She demanded coldly, "That's how you knew where they were when you came to tell me… Isabella paid you to kill Robin and the others _didn't she_?"

Archer sniffed angrily.

"Yes."

"What!" Much and John shouted together and Robins eyes grew wide in fury.

"Argh."

Marian let out a cry of anger and slammed her palm against Archers face in a resonating slap.

Archer took in a deep and angry breath.

"We took you _in_." She was furious, "We treated you as one of the gang, you helped save all our lives to fight against the Sheriff, you came with Tuck from Loughborough!"

"Don't lecture me on who I fight for." Archer snapped at her.  
"I fight for myself to survive."

"And what about the men who would have died, if your guilt hadn't made you release them?" She demanded, "Much, John and Rob…."

Her voice cracked angrily and she swallowed.

"And all the people who would die if Robin Hood had been lost…"

Archer leant closer to her, "and what about all those people who will have died because they listened to the word of Robin Hood… all those villagers who die trying to be brave like you… children who perish."

"Argh." Marian threw herself at him.

Robin shot forwards and grabbed her around the waist locking his arms around her as she struggled and reached to grab at Archer.

"Let go of me." She struggled.

Despite all their anger, and Tuck his disappointment, the gang stayed where they were.

Robin was almost wrestling with Marian.  
"Stop." He shook her, "_stop_ it."

She glared and gasped furiously at Archer and Robin lifted his head to do the same.

"How did you get Isabella to trust you?" He demanded, "She had seen you under the church with us when she poisoned me."

"I told her something she would have heard from nothing else."

What did archer have to lose now, he wasn't welcome here anymore.

It was fine, he was used to it.

He knew the only one he could trust was himself.

"She and Guisborne are my half brother and sister, although he does not know it yet."

There was silence for a moment and Robin was frozen in shock.

Marian used this and her fury to wrench herself from Robins arms and leap Archer.

She tackled him to the ground and slammed her fist against his face.

Archers mind went Black.


	21. Chapter 21

**THE CAVE**

Robin and Marian were both angry.

They lay on their backs in their bunk in their small cave, glaring up at the ceiling.

Marian's knuckles screamed from hitting archer so hard, and robin felt betrayed and _stupid_ for not seeing that Archer had ulterior motives.

He would have left Nottingham by no in any case, or had started to.

And Isabella, where was she?

She knew better than to hang around in Nottingham, he was sure.

Marian pushed herself to sit up angrily.

Her hands pressed into the mattress she sat on.

Robin looked at her and reached to run his fingers through the back of her hair.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, glaring at the wall opposite.

She and archer had not been close, but still…

It churned her insides think that he would betray Robin, and _kill_ him, for a few pennies… and for _Isabella_…

She knew Much was as angry as she was.

She felt a sudden urge towards Robin.

Her eyes filled with lust and she leant closer to him, running a hand up his chest.

He was still staring at the celling.  
"Robin…" She bent her neck to kiss his cheek.

"What?" He asked and as he turned his head to face her, her lips crashed into his.

Both of them moaned in pleasure.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

When Archer came around he was being thrown down a grassy bank.

By the time he rolled to a stop in the road at the bottom, his mind was completely clear.

He pushed himself up onto his arms to look up in time to see the gang disappearing from sight.

He pushed himself upright and bushed himself off.

He was better off alone.

Archer had not told Isabella that they were related to seek a bond, he needed money.

Although… Marian and the gang had that now.

She and Robin had not been with the gang who had left he realised.

And she had his money.

Oh well, there were other ways of getting money.

The sound of a horse neighing made Archer spin.

The white stallion came riding towards it, and he held his hands out to stop its ride from spurring it on.

The voice that spoke down at him was cold.  
"I thought I told you what would happen if I ever saw you again."

He grinned, ignoring her tone.

"We are both outlaws now; together we could be unstoppable, start somewhere new…"

"You expect me to trust you?" She hissed.

"I don't trust anyone." He said seriously but his eyes twinkled, "Neither should you."

"I don't."

She knew the only one she could rely on was herself.

She took in a breath.  
"Fine."

He grinned and took the reins of the horse, walking her and her mount down the path through Sherwood.

"So where are we heading?" He asked conversationally after a few moments.

Surprisingly to herself, she felt nothing when leaving Nottingham behind.

"London." She said.

"Oh?"

"yes." She was firm.

"Very well then." He kept them walking. "Sister."

She grinned, "_Half_-brother."

Isabella and Archer could have laughed.

They walked from Sherwood, backs towards Nottingham.

They left Robin Hood behind.

Self-preservation was better than dying for a cause.

Both of them believed it.

**THE CAVE**

Marians and Robin's breathing was loud and ragged.  
His body covered hers, his arms wrapping around her, hands clutching at her hips and legs, straining her even closer.  
She could barely think, her head was spinning that much.  
Her hands clasped and grabbed at his back as he pushed and pulled them even closer together.  
His lips pressed firmly at her neck and then to her lips, she grabbed at his face, feeling infinite and pleasured.  
As his lips moved to her throat her back arched and her breathing hiked.  
The mattress underneath them groaned slightly and Marian clasped at Robin even tighter, trying to anchor herself somehow.

Her brain was cloudy and spinning.  
Robin could barely think as well, but managed to move one of his arms to touch her cheek.  
"Love look at me." he gasped.  
She managed to open her eyes, her hands moving behind her head to grab at the banister like poles that made up the head board Will had crafted for their cave.  
Her eyes locked with his and he pressed his mouth to hers.  
"I want to see you." Robin moaned around her mouth.  
Her back arched further as he strained them repeatedly closer.  
One of his arms reached to clutch the headboard and his other strained around in the space between her back and the mattress, holding her body completely to him.  
Marian's head fell back as she was lifted slightly off the mattress, her hair a dark fan around them.  
Her eyes rolled back into her head and their bodies almost jolted.  
She cried out his name in pleasure, him moaning loudly her name and pressing his lips to her neck.  
She grew heavy like he did.  
He slowly moved his arm to let her lay flat back on the mattress again.  
Robin moved his arm from under her and moved it with his other hand to rest on the mattress either side of her ribs, supporting his weight as he hovered over her.  
Marians head was spinning, a feeling she wanted over and over, and one she knew she would never lose with Robin.  
Her husband.  
Robin was sure he could love no one more than he did her.  
Through his foggy eyes he watched as her hands slowly unwrapped from around the headboard poles to move to hold his face and hair, guiding his lips back to hers gently.  
They stared at one another when they pulled apart, both gasping for breath, eyes sparkling and infinite from the exertion.

He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He whispered the same thing he did after every time.

Just so she knew.

He was the one who loved her.

She pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you too."

Just so he knew.

The one who loved him.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Her voice flitted to him through the castle, bouncing off of the stone.

"Guy… Guy…"

It filled his head, and made his eyes snap around in his skull behind closed eyes.

"Guy…"

It flowed around the scenes and settings like water.

"Guy…"

Over the draw bridge… down through Locklsey, over the hills and through the trees…

"Guy… Guy…"

It spun around and around, making the stars spin.

His limbs were cold, and his body was screaming in protest.

"Guy…"

Guisborne's eyes snapped open.

He stared for a moment as his head spun with her laugh, tinkling and haunting in his skull.

The trees were cold and dark and still.

He could feel the boots on his feet, and the dirt beneath them.

His hand was clasped around a bow and an arrow in the other hand.

He was in the forest.

Guy screamed.


	22. Episode 3 A woman scorned

**ROBIN AND MARIAN**'**S CAVE**

Robin peeled his eyes open to stare at the cave ceiling above them.  
His arm was wrapped around Marian, around her back, holding her to his chest.  
Her head was resting on his shoulder, her breath hot on his neck.  
Her arm was wrapped over his chest, her own chest pressing into his side. Her nightdress was hanging off of both shoulders, and was low over her chest. It had ridden up around her hips beneath he blankets, leaving her thighs bare against Robins hip.  
He yawned and pressed his lips to her forehead.  
She moaned and squirmed slightly, hugging herself to him tighter.  
"Good morning my love." Robin whispered and she pushed herself closer to him.  
She had one leg over his hips, running her foot slowly in between his.  
"Good morning…" She mumbled.  
Robin hugged her tighter, running his hand over her spine, underneath the blankets that were covering them.  
With his other hand he took her palm that was on his chest in his, drawing her fingers through his.  
He stared at her ring and then settled it on his chest beneath his.  
She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and his hand moved to rest on her hip.  
Her hand between their chests flexed its fingers and she swallowed and yawned quietly.  
"We should go…" Marian made no move to get up, and she was still mumbling with her eyes shut.  
Robin too was not moving, "Mmm…"  
She was warm and soft, wrapped half over him, hugging herself to him, his arms around her.

"Much will moan." She mumbled.

"Mmm…"

A small smile slipped over his face when her foot skimmed down between his thighs, her hips pressing harder to his hip.

"Marian…" He mumbled and she moved her hand, pressing her hand on the other side of his chest on the mattress so she was straddling his hips, lifting herself to hover low over him.

She grinned, staring down at his face with his eyes closed.

Her hands were either side of his face, pressing into their bed.

She adjusted herself over him, their eyes both closed with fatigue and arousal as her night dress moved as she skimmed over him.

His hands stroked up her sides.

Robin smiled to himself as her hands moved to his chest as she lay down on top of him; hers folded behind his neck, her legs still skimming across his.

His hands were stroking her back, feeling her spine through the thin white night dress.  
Robin and Marian both felt still half asleep, although they both felt aroused.  
She squirmed slightly and let out a fluttering breath, her eyes closed, her eyelashes tickling his chest.

Robin lifted the blanket up to rest across her back, before folding his arms around her, his hands on her hips, elbows resting on her sides.

Her soft body was moulded against his, and Robin was definitely starting to wake up.

He held her tighter.

Her feet skimmed over his knees once more.

"Robin…" She mumbled. Her breath was hot on his chest.

"Marian." He held her tighter.

"Robin…" She almost purred and ran her hands over him, her body moulding to him.

He grinned and slid his hands under her night dress, causing her to giggle.

"Marian…"

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

The abbess stormed into the room where the loud giggling was coming from.

She had known its female occupant for many years, for she had been visiting the abbey for many years.

She stormed into the room to see two people, who seemed to be moulded as one, beneath thin sheets.

"Minetta." She snapped and wrenched the sheet back.

As an abbess, she was pious through and through, but she was wise well enough to know about Minetta's habits.

The girl had a husband, something her lover did not know.

She was treading on thin ground, and the abbess cared for the girl, knowing she had been wronged by many, and sought love wherever she could find it.

Although she did not pretend that she was happy with the way Minetta conducted herself.

She was before her, lying naked beside a man she professed to love in bed, with her husband miles away.

The abbess glared harder.

"Get up, the son has risen, that is enough." She snapped.

Minetta sighed happily and looked at the dark face beside her.

"It is done." She giggled and ignored the abbess.

The man beside her roamed his hand over her beneath the covers.

"Indeed."

"Enough." The abbess snapped.

"Matthew your uncle expects you back at the castle for breakfast." She stated, "Your visit is important to him…"

"No it is not." The man waved his arm, lifting himself up in bed to glare at the abbes, "He simply wants me there to sign my name on a pact between a few close friends… nothing more, nothing less…"

The black knights.

"You stay for me." Minetta ran her hand over his back, her French voice stirring the lust within him.

"Your uncle is the sheriff of Nottingham". The abbess was firm, "I implore you to understand that he will not take kindly to being disobeys, and _you_."

She looked at Minetta with disapproving eyes.

"You have stayed here long enough, it is time you returned home, or wherever you fancy…"

"Her uncle is the king of France." Matthew stated firmly, making it clear that MInetta did not want to turn.

The abbess knew she didn't.

"Her uncle wants her _back_." She snapped.

Minetta lifted herself from bed, wrapping herself in a sheet.

"I have no desire to return to France, whatever my _uncle_desires." She stressed and walked to sit in Matthews lap, her arm around his neck.

He stared up at her in lust.

"Here, I am treated like a queen." She stressed.

The abbes knew she was implying things about the way herhusband treated her, and why she had kept her marriage to Lord Godfrey a secret, for she had no desire to return to him or France.

Minetta felt free and wanted here, something she did not feelanywhere else.

"You see."

Matthew, nephew of the sheriff of Nottingham, was as dark and cold and possessive as the man he was related too, although as he was younger, he was far more naive and fragile.

Minetta had him lusting after her.

She loved him because he lusted for her.

She believed she loved him anyway, she believed he loved her.

"She is _my_ Eleanor." Matthew stressed, referring to the queenmother, the mother of the nation.

The abbess pursed her lips and glared disapprovingly atMInetta, who could not meet her gaze.

Matthews's arrogance rolled off of him in waves.

It made the Abbess storm from the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

How had he ended up here?

He had never been the type to sleep walk.

Yet here he was.

Guisborne was stumbling through the leaves, holding his sword out, swinging it around and around him at every little noise he heard.

Every time a bird squawked or a leaf fell in the corner of his eye made Guisborne's heart race.

He had never been in this part of the forest.

Every tree looked the same.

He didn't want to admit to himself that he had no idea where he was.

He was not feral like those that lived in the forest…

"Are you realising how difficult life can be in the forest!"

The voice bellowed through the trees.

Robin had his bow drawn, and was glaring through the leaves at Guisborne.

He could almost hear the man's breathing hitch.

Guisborne spun to see Robin between the trees.

The man blended in, like the woodland creature he was… that dirty animal who had once had everything Guisborne wanted.

But piece by piece, Guy would have everything Robin had ever wanted, ever loved, that included Marian.

He would have her body first, then her blood, after he had watched the life drain from Hoods eyes.

"How long have you been following me?" Guisborne snapped, eyes flitting around.

"You're jumpy." Robin noted, not moving.

"Answer me!" Guisborne bellowed, sword pointing straight at Robin.

Robin felt the urge to hurt Guisborne, to kill him that he did every time the man was near.

He felt nothing but cold hate for the man before him, no spar of goodness that his wife could see.

Guisborne was dark and one-dimensional… like the shadow behind an object.

He was cold, and black the entire way through.

Marian stepped out from behind a tree, her sword in her hand, to stand beside Robin.

Yes, as she stared at Guy, she longed to see some of the goodness in his eyes that he had always tried to hide.

But it was not there now, and he looked pitiful and cold.

Whether that goodness was there or not, she did not know, but she knew that he would never show it to her.

Guy was simple in many ways, and yet so complex in others.

His drive for power and wealth steered himself away from so many things that could have made him good.

Because Guisborne did not know much about love, he was sure that it came from a woman being submissive to a man.

That was what love to him was.

Submission.

"I have _better_ things to do with my day." Robin shouted angrily at Guisborne, whose eyes burned towards Marian.

He would have her.

If she would not love him, then by _god_ she would fear him.

"We are _alone_." Robin snapped.

"Robin." Marian's eyes flashed to his.

She did not like the possessive and haunted and jealous trek that came out in Robin whenever Guy was near or even mentioned.

There was the sound of a twig snapping some way away, and Robin and Marian both looked up at the sound.

Guy, who was not used to living in the forest, did not hear it.

Marian's eyes skimmed the trees, but Robins attention was already back on Guisborne.

Robin drew his sword as Guy took a step forwards.

"Really?" Robin arched both eyebrows, "You _really_ want to do this now?"

"Robin stop it." Marian hissed and made a grab for his arm but he and Guisborne were already marching towards each other.

She was furious.

Why did he have to get like this?

Had she not told him enough that she loved him and not Guisborne?

"Robin!" She cried and started after him.

He ignored her.

His mind was filled with every scar Guisborne had ever put on his wife.

It filled his every sense.

Guisborne had also descended into the red mist, surrounded by the knowledge that Hood had taken from Marian now the one thing he could never have.

"Honestly?" Robin snapped, "You want to do this now?"

"And you don't?" Guisborne swung his sword as they started to circle one another.

"Robin!"

"I don't need sleep or food to drive me against you." Robin swore to him.

"Then what?" Guisborne already knew the answer.

Robin's eyes glinted and he pronounced the word painstakingly clearly.

"Revenge."

"And I just need you be rid of you." Guy sneered.

"Well that makes two of us then."

"Robin!"

Marian rushed towards them but Guisborne was already swinging his sword down upon Robins.

She produced her own blade and they stood together, their blades pointing between them.

"Stop this, _now_." She snapped at Robin.

"Stay out of this Marian."

His patronising and firm tone only angered her further.

"I will not, grow up!" She snapped.

He threw her a look and she glared back at him.

Guisborne sneered, but it left his face when a small arrow landed in his neck.

"Guisborne?" Robin demanded and the man slumped to the floor.

There was another sound of a gust of wind through the air, and Robins eyes, which had been searching the forest and trees for the figure who could have shot the arrow, snapped back to Marian as she gave a cry of pain.

A small arrow stuck out of the side of her own throat.

"Marian!"

Robin wrapped her in his arms and lowered her gently to the floor, for she was already unconscious.

"Marian." He shook her.

Her eyes did not even flutter.

He was crouched with her in his arms.

"Marian…"

He stared at her face, his eyes solely on her.

"Argh!"

A gust of air by his ear and the burning sensation in his neck made his hand snap up the rip the small arrow from his flesh.

He stared down at it as the drowsy sensation filled his head and limbs, making him feel ten times heavier than he was.

He slumped to the floor beside his wife.

He moaned in pain, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"what…" His eyes were bleary and he could barely see.

He could see enough to make out a figure in a long and hooded cloak walking towards them.

"Marian…" Robins murmur was distant and hollow.

But his hand, even when he was half unconscious, stretched out on the ground beside him to rest over hers.

No one would touch her.

Everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin's eyes pulled back blearily to see that it was dark, and that a fire was it in the small clearing they were in. There was the steep drop of a hill on one side, and the rest was surrounded by trees. They had been clearly dragged from where they had fallen.  
Robin's neck throbbed painfully, and he moved his hands to find them tied tiger tightly.  
His man snapped clearly as he saw Guisborne struggling across the fire from him, and Marian curled in a ball between the two of them.  
"Marian?" Robin called anxiously.

"Robin…" She mumbled and her head twitched.

Robin attempted to struggle forwards, but his bonds prevented him.  
"Marian!"  
She lifted her head, her neck and brain sore.  
"What's going on?" she asked him, rolling clumsily to look athim, she was tied like him and Guy.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?" Robin asked her anxiously, completely ignoring Guisborne, his back to the man.

She nodded and winced as her neck moved, her eyes like his were still skimming the forest.

Much was going to be frantic.

It was dark and cold, and they could see their breath.  
"What is this?" Guisborne demeaned to anyone.  
"The sheriff?" Marian looked to Robin.  
"If it were the sheriff why would I be here?" Guisborne demanded.  
"Shut it!" Robin snapped, furious and feeling vulnerable.

What was going on?

"Where are you?" Robin shouted.

"You are coward to take us like this!" Marian cried.

"Show yourself." Guy thundered.  
The crack of a twig behind them made them all look to see a hooded figure walk and sit down on the vacant side of the fire, so they were sat spaced like four main points of a compass.  
"What is this?" Robin demanded.  
"I want you to listen, and to understand." the hooded figures voice croaked out, and it sounded old and hoarse.  
They could see nothing of the man's face.  
"Someone's life depends on it."

"I find it hard to understand when I am _tied_." Guisborne sneered and shook his tied hands and feet for demonstration.

"What are you talking about?" Marian demanded.

"Who sent you?" Robin hissed.

Guy spat, "Free us."

"I will free you." The man's voice croaked, "I will free you from the bad blood that shackles you to one another."

"Well maybe there are very good reasons for that bad blood." Robin snapped and he and Guy glared at one another profoundly.

"I will free you from the secrets of the pasts that you won't share with those you hold closest." The croaky voice came.

Guy's eyes hardened as he watched Robin snap his eyes up to look at Marian, who was staring at the hooded man.

"What do you know about our lives?" Marian asked the man.

The voice was firm, "I know the truth."

"The truth about _what_?" Robin demanded.

"The truth about who you each _really_ love."

"What?" Marian demanded.

"What does _that_ mean?" Robin snapped.

"You need to listen." The voice croaked.

Robin was growing more and more angry and defensive.

"It was never any secret how Marian and I met, we grew up together."

"How touching." Guy sneered, scornful and dismissive of what Robin and Marian had.

"I fail to see what this has to do with _me_."

"You need to know the truth about how you three came together… a struggle so large, that comes down to the important few… you were destined to be together as a triangle, before you even knew it." The cloaked man croaked.

"What do you know about our initial engagement?" Marian demanded again.

She had long since pushed memories of that time away, for they were painful.

However she thought of it, she couldn't stop the knowledge that it had an awful ending.

Robin left.

"What _do_ you know?" She asked.

The man's voice was low.

"More than you do."

**LOCKSLEY MANOR 1181**

"What is all this about then Malcolm?" Edward sat heavily in a seat across the large wooden table in Malcolm of Locksley's study.

The man opposite him was melting wax above a candle, and on the desk before him, flickering in the multiple candle light, was a large piece of parchment.

"We have long been agreed on the matter of our children's futures." Malcolm said.

A young Robin was slipping in from the low window over the stables, long after when he had told his father he was going to bed.

He enjoyed shooting at night, when he could attach gleaming white feathers to the end of his arrow and send them soaring through Marian's bedroom window, so she would have a surprise in the morning.

She was his best friend, and he did not like wasting an opportunity to impress her.

Aged twelve, and Marian a mere eight, he felt it was his job to impress her and make her smile.

He knew he should be sneaking back into his room, lest his father or Thornton catch him, but he was drawn towards what was going on in his father's study below him.

"You daughter and my son have always been matched." His father was saying.

Robin could see into the study through the open door, and he crouched down to peer between the banisters, watching as his father spoke to Edward.

Matched?

What did that mean?

Marian would know, she always did it seemed.

"But this contract, is it entirely necessary?" Edward looked at Malcolm, him and the man were friends but were not close.

Edward had known this day would be coming, but his daughter was so young, and so alike her mother in many ways.

He knew that being parcelled off with a dowry to someone she perhaps did not love would not suit Marian.

At least, being engaged to young Robin of Locksley, she knew him.

But would that be enough.

Edward found it difficult to deny his daughter anything, or force her into things.

He wanted her to have choices.

"The signing of this document ensures the understanding that your daughter and my son shall wed when she is sixteen." Malcolm said and lifted his eyes to look at Edward.

Robin gasped quietly.

Married?

But Marian was his friend?

It would be so strange.

"Do not think I am not aware of the interest your daughter has attracted from your late wife's friends and admirers in France as she has grown."

Edward sighed and watched as Malcolm poured the wax on the base of the parchment and tamped it with his seal.

"It will be a fine match between them, and one that will ensure the unity of our villagers in the future." Malcolm said, "Robin will propose when she reaches the age of fifteen, and at sixteen they shall be married."

Edward was handed the parchment, the dowry agreement, and he took it to stare at it.

It seemed to weight heavy in his palm, and he felt so guilty and small, as though he were pricing up Marian's happiness in the future, how much she was worth to him.

He felt strange, as though he were selling her.

He wanted more for her than this.

But as a woman, her choices were very few, and as strong as Marian was in character, she would always have grown up to marry a suitor Edward had chosen for her.

"I think you will find enlisted all that we agreed." Malcolm was pouring them each a goblet of wine.

"Robin will inherit Bonchurch and Locksley form you, as well as the earldom of Huntingdon, and Marian shall gain Knighton from me." Edward read and lifted his eyes to look at Malcolm.

The man almost smiled; which something he rarely did.

"It is a fine match Edward, and one steeped in prosperity for our future grandchildren."

Robin's eyes widened and he felt as though he was being strangled.  
"Grandchildren." Edward repeated with a nod.

He lifted his own seal and poured wax on it.

He stamped his crest beside Geoffrey's, and looked at the deal before him.

Malcolm took it from him and rolled it up, sliding it into a shelf behind his desk.

Edward reached for his goblet.

"To our children." He stood and raised his glass.

Malcolm clinked his against the mans and they both drank deeply.

Malcolm's eyes, bright like Robins, sparked in the candle light.

"To _us_."


	25. Chapter 25

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian felt cheap.

She felt cheap and used, like a piece of meat, one who had been weighed up and looked over without even having realised it.

They were all sat up now, still tied at the wrists and ankles.

The four of them were around the fire like four points of compass.

She turned furious eyes on Robin.

"You _knew_?" She demanded and almost spat.

"I found out." He said firmly.

"You _knew_ that our marriage was arranged and you _never_ said?"

"You knew that we were matched…" He defended coldly.

Her voice rose to a shout.

"That is _different_ I did not think that there was a document!"

"It was just a piece of paper, I never even _read_ it."

"You didn't have to!" She cried, "You enough to know that when I got to be fifteen you had to get down on one knee."

"I asked you for myself." Robin snapped, "I did not want you to do it because it was your duty."

"It does not matter does it; after your father signed it I had no choice."

"And what happened to everything being a choice?" He demanded, "And what you mean _my_ father? Your father signed it too."

"You heard from the story that he was in two minds and that your father pressured him!"

"Well it did not seem to take much _effort_ did it?" Robin snapped.

Marian raised both her eyebrows high and scoffed, looking away from him before looking back.

The croaky voice cut over them as they glared at one another.

"You were once set to wed someone else..." The hooded figure turned slightly towards Guisborne.

"Wasn't she Guy?"

**FRANCE 1181**

"I regret to inform you that an arrangement has been reached by myself and the earl of Huntingdon regarding my daughters matrimony in the future,' what kind of response is that?"

Roger if Guisborne threw the parchment down on the table in their small manor in the poorest part of France as he paced.  
"Who does Edward think he is anyway?" He demanded as he stalked about, "I have met Malcolm Locksley, the scheming creeping Royal worshiper; his son will be no different, as spineless as his father." He glared at the flames in the fire pit and spoke to his wife, who was sat in a chair beside the table doing embroidery.

"I mean you and Kate were friends!" Roger cried, incensed at having so little when everyone else seemed to get more.

"Does that not count for anything, when he makes plans to wed his daughter to other nobles, when I am scrabbling around here for futures for our children?"

Roger of Guisborne had watched many of his holdings be list by the royals, and was furious at Edward of Knighton, who had always alluded to the fact that his daughter would marry his son, in honour of their mother's friendship when at court in London.

"Do not let your hate for Malcolm of Locksley trouble you." His wife said, her voice laced with the French accent that accompanied her beauty to make her mysterious and dark.

Her eyes did not even lift from her embroidery.

"Guy will find a wife when he is good and ready, and he shall take over the manor when we have taken our turn on earth."

"I know." Roger folded his arms to snap at the fire, "But still… if Edward's daughter…"

"Marian." His wife corrected, feeling a twinge of grief for Kate, the young girl's mother, who had been taken so young in childbirth. Kate and Yslaine had struck up a form of friendship during those early years and few meetings at court.

"If _Marian_," Roger stressed, "Is half the woman her mother was Malcolm will have out done himself, no doubt they will have ten children and had land in half of England within a few years, I suppose he has it all planned out, and Edward will have been sucked in by it…"

"Roger enough please." Yslaine funnily looked up, "what is done is done; Malcolm and Edward have decided that their children will Marry and we must look to other suitors for our own."

Roger of Guisborne only grunted in response.

Yslaine looked over her shoulder slightly as Isabella, like her mother in many ways, but stirring her father's temper within her, walked in from the tiny village their manor sat in.

Roger was tired of picking off of scraps that the other nobles left behind.

His children's marriages were what would get their family out of this desolate corner of France, he was sure of it.

"Isabella." Yslaine said as her husband churned inside.

"Où est votre frère de mon enfant?" She asked.

Isabella looked over her shoulders towards the stables where she could see Guy walking inside out of the summer rain.

She looked back to her mother, knowing that the truth about her brother's dark interior would crush her.

"He went riding mother." She said and smiled, before walking upstairs.

She glanced out of one window to look at the stables, watching as her brother emerged, glancing back inside as a woman with light hair and dressed in rich finery emerged to look up at him.

"I do not think I can wait Guy." She touched his chest, her French accent making her shine in his eyes.

Would his father not be pleased?

The king of France's niece, what a triumph for their family.

Although his mother would deem it improper, as though they were reaching too high.  
"Why can we not tell them?" She was asking, "Why can we not be together, I love you."

"I know." Guy cupped her cheek.

He loved her, he knew he did.

She saw him as her lord, and that was what Guy thought love was, entirely the same as possession and stature.

"I will talk to my father, and then we shall go and see your uncle."

"Together?" She asked, the boy before her.

Aged twelve to his fifteen years, she felt his knowledge was infinite compared to hers.

It was the way she had always been made to think regarding men when at her uncles court.

Guy nodded, "I shall ask him for your hand in marriage, and then we shall be together."

She smiled, "Really?"

He nodded and leant closer, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Soon we shall not have to live in secret, for fear of what people might think."

"Why should it matter what they think?" She challenged, "You are noble and so am I…"

"You are _royal_."

Stature was everything.

"Perhaps, but a royal or not, It is you I want, not another pompous arrogant suitor like they found for my sister."

"I shall ride and find our son!"

From the volume of his father's voice Guy could tell that he was not happy, and that someone needed to be said between them, or there was something his father wanted to tell him.

He leant forwards to whisper in the girl's ear before rushing back towards the manor.

"Good day Minetta."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE **

Minetta stood staring at her wedding ring in her hands.

Despite all she had been wanted and promised when she had been younger, she had been parcelled up and sold like a piece of meat in an exchange over land with a man she had never met.

She had married her husband just days after the wax had dried on the dowry pact.

What did her marriage mean, apart from being a stamp on a piece of land?

That was why she had run to England, not that anyone bar her uncle had noticed.

Her husband certainly had not.

She had come to England because here she could find someone to love her for who she was a person, not who she was in relation to other royals and stature and status.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up to see the abbess enter.

She sighed and shut the ring away in a box.

"What do you want?"

"Your husband is riding north to meet with the other black knights." The abbess said.

She had watched the young girl grow into a woman on her visits to England, either on her own or with members of the French clergy who came to visit.

She wanted to help her, like with all living people; she did not want to see her suffer.

"No." Minetta gasped, "No how could he know I was here?"

Her heart started to hammer.

"He does not know." The abbess corrected, "He is coming to exchange money and plans with the black knights, nothing more, which is why if you leave now you can avoid him, seek refuge in another abbey, he need never know you were here."

Minetta spun to look at the woman.

"Leave?" She gasped, she could not leave the man she loved to run from a man she hated, could she?

Could she leave Matthew to save herself?

"Fake an illness, say you have been summoned by Phillip, your uncle, king of France if needs be." The abbess was pressing.

"Why not tell him the truth?" Minetta demanded coldly, "he loves me surely he would leave with me we could seek annulment."

The abbess shook her head coldly.

"You would be putting yourself in danger of his temper. He is like his uncle in more ways than one, and it is not only the rung on his finger that mirrors the sheriff Min." The fond nickname seemed flat and hollow after following the warning.

Minetta straightened.

"He _loves_ me."

The abbess shook her head, keeping Min's eyes.

"The knowledge that you are married and the betrayal that will course through him will make sure that _that_ is not enough."


	26. Chapter 26

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"_You_ were engaged to _him_." Robin demanded. "You were going to marry _him_?"

Marian's eyes were wide; the realisation of what the man had just said made the air in her lungs feel heavy.

"It's a lie." Marian said, her eyes locked on the hooded man's face.

"It is the truth." He croaked back.

"No it is _not_." She snapped, "I don't know what this is, but I know that _that_ is a lie."

Her eyes were wide and enraged in frantic emotion.

"My father would _never_ have lied to me; he would have told me if I was engaged to someone, even if I was that young…"

"What like he did when he drew up that document when he sold you to Locksley like a piece of meat." Guisborne's words were cold and hard, and he cast similar eyes on Marian from where he was laying on his back now.

"How dare you!" She cried in outrage.

"He sheltered you from everything as he always did." Guy snapped.

"Shut it." Robin spat at him, furious that he would speak to Marian that way, although not at all surprised.

"What do you know about it?" Marian cried at Guisborne, "Apparently you had no Idea."

"I didn't." Guy said coldly, "My father was not much of the parent, in case you had not realised."

Robin scoffed, "It is a learned behaviour then is it?"

Guy sneered at him and Robin glared hard back.

"What happened to her?" Marian demanded, "That woman?"

"My father had tumbled our family into a pit of debt that we could never hope to repay. That was why he was so keen on my marriage to a pure woman of noble birth, so that our family would have _something_, a joining with people with other lands…" Guy was staring at the sky as he spoke, his voice almost distant.

"He died a few days after that, after falling from his horse, and my mother followed soon after." He muttered, "We had nothing, bailiffs came and took everything for the good of the king of France, and I returned to England, remembering what my father had said about suitors, so I sought to find Isabella one."

"So you just left?" Marian was asking.

Guy didn't look at her, didn't look at anyone.

"I did what was necessary." he snapped, "Otherwise we would have died in some nameless corner of France without a penny to our name. I don't expect you to understand, you never wanted for anything."

Marian said nothing more, and she stared at Guy, the dark shell that he was, Robin stared at the fire while Guisborne glared at the sky.

"Look." Guy said after a moment, "I really don't see the _point_ in this trip down memory lane."

"It is too save a life." The hooded man's voice croaked.

It was Marians turn to ask a question.

"What happened to Minetta?"

The hooded lifted his neck slightly to answer.

**FRANCE 1181**

Months, that was how long Minetta had been requested to stay at her uncles court for.

She had had to brave the talk of her future suitors, and of suitable marriages, but the time was drawing close when she would present to her uncle her own choice of husband, one who held noble statues.

Guisborne manor was small and always quiet.

Some people found it eerie.

Minetta found it peaceful.

She reigned her horse as she rode along the path towards the holding.

Carts, all bearing her uncles standard, moved up from the manor, piled with belongings.

"Excuse me?" She spoke to one of them who bowed upon recognising her.

"What is going on here?"

"Good after noon my lady." The man before her bowed.

"The belongings in the manor and villages have been taken by the king, to match the debts made by the former lord, Roger of Guisborne."

Her eyes narrowed, "_former_ lord?"

"Yes my lady." The man did not look up, "The lord and lady died within a weeks of one another, not long after your ladyship left for court."

Her heart rate increased, "And where is Guy… where are their children going to live."

"No one knows my lady; they left as soon as we started to take their belongings."

"And when was that?"

"Last week my lady."

Minetta felt herself grow cold.

Guy, would he leave without her?

Would he just…. _Go_…

Had he cared that _little_ for her?

He had _known_ where she would be.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian stared at the flames of the fire in between them all.

It was dying now, as the sky grew lighter.

Her head was full of the stories the man was telling.

It was all too easy to believe that Guy would leave France without a backward glance for the woman he had professed to love.

"Did you love her?" Marian asked, lifting her eyes to look at Guy.

He said nothing and did not look at her.

"Well?" Marian demanded.

His voice was low, and his eyes did not move from the lightening sky above him.

"I _thought_ I did."

Marian said nothing at his cold words.

Robin glared at the dying fire, he was sure that Guy did not know what love_ was_.

"Where is this even _going_?" Guy asked the hooded man.

The man stood abruptly, and they still could not see his face, as he walked and undid each of their bonds.

Robin was quick to not waste time, and scrambled towards Marian, standing and wrapping his arm around her, pulling them to their feet and making to walk away.

He wanted nothing more to do with this.

"If you leave now, Minetta will die."

The hooded man's voice made them stop.

They both turned and Guy stared up at the man.

"_What_?"

"She is back in Nottingham, after years." The hooded man sat down once more.

"To save her life, you need to listen to the rest of the story."

Robin and Marian exchanged a look before she walked back towards the fire, and he followed.

He personally had no tie to Minetta, neither did Marian.

But she was a woman who had been wronged by men, and wronged by Guisborne.

Marian could _empathise_ with that.

As Robin Hood, a man who never turned down someone who needed his help, and as a man who burned in hate for Guisborne, he could _sympathise_ with her.

"She married a few years after, the son of a French lord, Godfrey, earl of Norfolk at the time." The hooded man croaked.

"She visited London on more than one occasion."

**LONDON 1185**

"Come my darling sit down!" Godfrey, bald and severe, grabbed his young wife's arm and pulled her to sit on his lap.  
"See Malcolm, see how she sparkles like the coins her Uncle gave me along with her!" He gestured to his shining wife, who many believed held beauty apart from the jewels she wore.

Minetta knew enough to hold her tongue when being referred too like that amongst drunken men.

Her husband's burning temper came on quickly, and the bruises did not fade nearly as fast.

Malcolm Locksley cheered and clinked his goblet with Godfrey.

The other lords about the room were still chuckling over Godfrey's joke.

"It is good to see you're so _merry_." Malcolm joked, causing peels of new laughter.

"An you, an earl with one to follow in your name!" Godfrey said, "It is a thing is it not, to know that your future is secure."

"It is indeed." Malcolm drank more wine.

"But alas." Godfrey sneered closer to his wife's face.

She shrunk away.

"I have _no_ sons yet to carry on my legacy."

His eyes danced with hate fuelled by drink.

"I think we should prove that it is my _barren_ wife who boasts the problem." Godfrey shoved Minetta towards Malcolm.

She hurtled towards him and landed in his lap, catching onto his neck and cheek to keep herself from crashing onto the floor.

Malcolm's glass of wine went tumbling to the floor.

The lords around him were as drunk as he, and all as dark.

For all he and his son looked alike, they shared no temperament.

Robin and Malcolm were two different people, completely and utterly.

"Have some fun with her Malcolm." Godfrey sneered, "It has been too long I assume, since you sampled something of noble blood."

It was true, apart from a few servants, Malcolm had not lain with anyone since the passing of his wife.

"Does she not look like her?" Godfrey pressed darkly, "your late wife…"

Malcolm's head was full of his late wife, ad he saw her in Isabella in that moment.

"Pretend she _is_ her." Godfrey dark more wine with a sneer.

Malcolm's hands tore at the lace on the front of a terrified Minetta's dress.

Her screams were muffled by the sound of the surrounding Lords laugh and jeers as their bodies fell to the floor, her struggling and crying out beneath him.

Godfrey lifted his goblet to drink more wine.

His eyes did not move from the struggle.

He grinned darkly.

Power and possession.

So much better than love.


	27. Chapter 27

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin and Marian were too transfixed, staring in blatant shock at the man in the hood, that they did not see Guy boil over with anger.

He let out a cry of rage and threw himself at Robin, sending the man backwards to pin him down by the neck.

"Get… off…" Robin made a grab a Guy's neck as the air was forced out of his throat.

"Argh..."

"Guy!" Marian pushed herself upright and rushed at Guisborne, tackling him to the floor.

Robin pushed himself up and wrenched her away, pinning Guy down with one hand and lifting his fist to smash the man in the face.

"Stop!" The hooded man stood and croaked his shout.

Guy took this distraction as chance to knee Robin in the lower abdomen.

Robin gave a shout of pain and was pinned down once more my Guy.

Marian took a step towards them but the hooded man stopped her.

"Stop Guy." He said firmly, "Robin did not attack Minetta."

"No but his father did." Guy snapped balefully, "and he is dead, died like a drowned rat on the way back from a stupid war in a foreign land."

Guy's eyes glared balefully at Robin, "just like his _son_ should have done."

"Malcolm of Locksley did not die."

**IRELAND 1186**

A drowned figure crawled onto the sand, rolling onto its back.

Air felt foreign to his lungs, after taking on so much water, after swimming from the wreckage.

Pirates had attacked them, leaving them all to die.

It had been Irish pirates, who had attacked an English ship that was on its way home from war in their land.

Everyone believed he was dead.

Perhaps he was better that way.

He could barely walk, barely feel his limbs.

Perhaps he should just lay there and let the circling gulls pick off of his carcass.

Malcolm of Locksley closed his eyes.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Grief and anger soared through Robin.

"Get off me." Robin spat and shoved Guy roughly off of him.

The man pushed himself up as Robin stalked over to the hooded man.

Marian and Guy stared across the dawn lit clearing to look at the other two men.

Robin slammed the man back against the tree.

"My father would _never_ have left me alone." He snapped loudly in the man's face.

The hooded mans scarred and aged hand reached out to push against Robin's chest.

Robin slowly released him and looked the man's hand over, before stepping away.

Marian stared, aching to feel a surge of relief and intrigue about discovering the identity of the captor.

But all she felt was cold.

The man before Robin slowly reached up to remove his Hood.

The same eyes that Robin had stared back at him.  
"Malcolm?" Marian gasped.  
Robin's eyes filled with tears, from anger to grief and back again. "No..."  
His father said nothing, simply stared at the man before him.  
Robin shook his head again, "no..."  
Malcolm swallowed, "I am sorry Robin."

Guy couldn't say anything.  
Robin's face seemed to grow angry and he stalked a few paces away before turning back, incensed, tears still in his eyes.  
"I mourned for you!" he shouted and pointed at his father jaggedly.

Marian's heart ached with emotion.

She wanted to close the gap between herself and her husband.

She wanted to hold him and tell him everything was okay, but her feet felt heavy, and like Guy, she felt as though she could not move.

She did not know what she felt.

She and the man had never been close.

But it had been Malcolm's death that had caused Robin to run out of grief and fright to the crusades… she knew how she felt about _that_.

"But how can I be your father?" Malcolm croaked, eyes on Robin, "After everything I have done, to Minetta… to you… after all I taught you about glory and justice and honour… it was easier to die as a war hero, than come back to Locksley as your shameful father…"

Robin did not turn around.  
"Robin." Malcolm said hoarsely, "I couldn't bear to see the shame in your eyes."

Robin shook his head and looked away, biting his lip.

Guy was staring at Malcolm.

"It was you… you attacked her, you did that to her."

Marian doubted that Guy loved Minetta, but he clearly cared for her.

It was clear he hurt over things that had hurt hr.

Perhaps she was the person who would see the goodness in him that Marian believed still lurked there.

Although there was no goodness within him for her anymore.

"You attacked her." Guy said lowly, staring at Malcolm.

Suddenly he surged forwards and grabbed the man, sneering in his face.

"You did it!" He shouted.

"Get off of him." Robin grabbed Guisborne and pushed him roughly away.

"Can you not see that he deserves it?" Guy yelled, "He attacked her and he _abandoned_ you."

"Death would be a release." Malcolm took a shaky step forwards, "There have been many times I have thought about doing it myself."

"Do you expect us to feel sorry for you?" Robin snapped loudly, his eyes cold and unfeeling.

He did not know the man before him.

_His_ father was dead.

"No." Malcolm shook his head.

"Then why tell us this." Marian spoke up, "Why tell everything you knew about our engagement and Minetta and Guy, how does all that tie together?"

"Because Minetta's husband Godfrey arrives in Nottingham later today to meet with the other black knights." Malcolm said.

Robin and Marian glanced at Guy, and his stony face said that this was true.

"She resides in Kirklees abbey with her lover, the Sheriff's nephew, neither man knows about the other." Malcolm told them, "When the truth is out she will surely die, nether will show mercy to her betrayal."

"Why involve us?" Robin demanded, "What is she to Marian and I?"

"She is the woman your father wronged many years ago, and it is down to you to put it right…" Malcolm turned eyes on Guy, "And you have wronged her yourself, and the time has come for that to be mended."

Robin and Marian and Guy stared at Malcolm.

Hatred seared through Robin and he turned to stalk away.

Malcolm's voice cracked, "Son."

"No." Robin shook his head, glaring at the leaves on the floor. "No you lost all right to call me that when you left me alone in the world."

"Robin…"

"Your death made me mad with grief; I ran to the holy land, I carry the burden of that slaughter with me _every day_!" Robin spun finally to shout at his father.  
"I left my lands, my people and the woman I loved over the grief and I lost them all!" he snapped.  
"I will _never_ forgive you." his voice turned low and he swallowed.

Malcolm did not sure how deep these words cut him.

"But will you forgive each other, long enough for you to save her life, for all her wrongs she had done nothing to deserve the fate which will meet her if you do not."

The words lingered between them all, and Marian walked over to Robin.

She stared at his face, "We need to help her. It is who we are."

He stared back at her and she looked to Guy, not knowing what to say.

"All of your lives could have been so different." Malcolm looked at Robin and Marian.

"How different they would have been, if it were not for me, drawing up that match between the two of you… or your father Guy, seeking for better fortune, losing it all."

"That may be but I cannot forgive Guy and work with him, no matter the fact that a life in in danger." Robin stated.

"Why not?" Malcolm pressed.

"Because he showed no remorse for what he did to Marian." Robin snapped and she glanced at Guys dark and unfeeling face, before looking back to Robin.

"Together the three of you can free Minetta from the horrors that I caused her, and what you did Guy, by leaving her all those years ago."

Malcolm's words made them all stare at him.

"I am dying Robin." He said, "You are my last chance at some salve for wounds I caused."

Robin did not look at his father, but glanced to Marian, who stared back at him.

"Together we are stronger." He said.

She smiled and stepped forwards, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently.

Guy sneered and looked away until they pulled apart.

They stared with deep meaning at one another before pulling apart to look at Malcolm.

"Together you can help Minetta escape." Malcolm finished.  
"We won't let her die." Marian said, "You have my word."

Malcolm nodded, smiling, "My daughter in law."

Robin said nothing.

Guisborne turned to glare at him.

"This is a one day truce, we save Minetta and then it business as usual." He stated.

Robin nodded with a glare, "Absolutely."

"Thank you." Malcolm said and prodded a thin wooden pipe from his cloak.

Robins eyes narrowed.

"What…"

He blew in it sharply, and the arrow embedded itself in Marian's neck.

Robin caught her and lowered her to the floor, but felt one soon hit his own flesh, and the area grew black around him as he fell heavily beside her.

Guisborne raised both his hands at Malcolm.

"Look I am not going to follow you; I really have _no_ desire to see you again."

Malcolm ignored him and blew in it sharply.

The arrow send Guy to the floor, moaning as the medicine that laced it sent him to sleep.

Malcolm looked at his son, whose hand had fallen protectively over Marian's hip subconsciously.


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"No!" Matthew thundered, turning over table after table in the large room they shared.

She stood before him, quivering and shaking, tears in her eyes, gasping for breath.

She had felt vulnerable and scared before, and this coursed through her, cold in her veins.

The abbess had been right.

"You lie!" He thundered, storming towards her.

"You are Godfrey's _wife_, bloody Judas!" He yelled.

"By the bowels of Christ it is a lie!" He thrust a finger in her face.

"You _lie_!"

She stared at him, "it is the truth."

He raised his hand to strike her out of pure age but a movement stopped him.

She held the dagger between them, pointing it at the bear flesh above her chest that could be seen above the neck line of her dress.

"It is the truth. But I love you, only you." She whispered, "One the damnation and end of my soul I swear to you that I have only ever loved you, my lord and love."

Matthew thundered at her and grabbed the knife in his hand.

She gasped.

The knife clattered to the floor.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Everyone groaned.

Their bodies felt like lead, and Marian stretched her arms and neck, meeting Robins arm as he moaned in pain, and pushed himself up onto his arms.

He was half hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her and looked around to see his father gone.

Robin felt a small surge of grief, but nothing that affected his determined resolve.

Marian pushed her body to sit up, stretching her neck and arms once more.

"Argh." She hissed through her teeth and ran her palm over her neck where the arrow had torn her flesh in a small hole.

Guisborne pushed himself to sit up and groaned in pain, rubbing his forehead as his head filled with the images of what had happened previously.

"Guisborne?" Robin demanded.

The man in black pushed himself to sit up, reaching for his sword, "No more talking."

Marian stood and Robin did too, both reaching for their weapons that Robins father had left for them after taking them when he tied them up.

The loud sound of horse neighing made them all spin to look down over the ravine below, and all saw several horses racing through the countryside.

All wore black, and several catches of sunlight from silver rings in their eyes made Robin, Marian and Guy alike know they were black knights.

"Godfrey." Robin said as he stared at the bald headed dark individual riding at the front, the large emblem on his standard gave him away in the forest.

"Minetta's husband?" Marian checked.

Robin nodded.

Guisborne glared at the man and then took a step back.

"To Nottingham then." He said lowly.

Robin glared at him, "A truce for one day only."

Guy straightened, "Exactly."

Marian stared at the men either side of her and nodded too.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Minetta was on her knees before Matthew, the dagger before her on the floor, his hand raised to strike her.

Tears coursed down her face.

He could not love her, if he could not see that she loved him and him alone.

Why could he not see why she had run away from her husband and not told him about him?

Could Matthew not see what kind of man Godfrey was?

Did he not love her enough to try and see?

Could anyone love her?

Matthew shook as he raged furiously down at her.

She stared up at him with teary eyes, before lowering her face and sobbing.

Down the hall, people approached whom they could not here.

"It is good to see you Godfrey." Vaisey shook the man's hand firmly as they marched towards Matthews chamber.

"We exchange in one hour." Vaisey said and instructed the guards to open the doors.

Godfrey and Vaisey stepped in side by side to see Minetta on her knees before Matthew.

"Ah, trouble in paradise." Vaisey gloated and Minetta froze at the heavy sounds of Godfrey's feet on the stone.

Matthew wrenched her too her feet.

"Godfrey?" Vaisey queried, not knowing why the man suddenly looked so furious.

"Minetta?" He demanded with a roar of rage.

"Oh yes." Matthew glared at her wet face with cold and unfeeling eyes.

"Your wife, as I now know her to be."  
Vaisey's eyes widened and he glanced at Godfrey, "Your_wife_."

Suddenly he was furious with his nephew.

"His _wife_, you have been fooling around with his _wife_?" He roared.

"I did not _know_ it was her." Matthew snapped, and a small amount of hurt licked the corner of his irises as he glared down at Minetta, quivering as he gripped the tops of her arms.

"But now I do know." He hissed and hurled her across the stoned towards her husband.

She sobbed in pain and fright as she skidded at the base of Godfrey's black cloak.

Matthew reached or a bag of money and hurled it and its contents at Minetta.

"I have paid my whore." He sneered.

Godfrey stared down at the pitiful creature that was his wife.

A possession to him, nothing more.

"Vaisey?" He straightened, "How about an execution to celebrate our exchanging of patronage money this afternoon?"

Vaisey stepped closer, "Oh but of course Godfrey, whatever pleases you… you know I love an execution..."

He rubbed his hands together as he hissed, "Who do you propose we execute?"

Godfrey nudged Minetta sharply with his boot where she was remaining at his feet.

His eyes were dark.

"_Her_."

**NOTTINGHAM**

Minetta was dragged out through the throng of people in the courtyard, still dressed in her finery towards the chopping block on the raised gallows in the centre of the crowd.

Vaisey appeared standing in between Godfrey and his nephew.

He leant leeringly closer to Matthew.

"Do not think I won't deal with _you_ later."

Matthews's eyes did not leave Minetta, who was being held before the blood stained wooden block.

Marian, Robin and Guy snuck in through the portcullis, towards the back of the crowd.

"Once I have fired my arrow, there will be chaos, Marian I will cover you while you help Minetta off of the scaffold." Robin hissed at her, "Guisborne you need to…"

"For the crimes of adultery whilst in lawful and binding marriage." Vaisey was declaring loudly, "I, Vaisey sheriff of Nottingham, after having tried the guilty In a court of peaceful law, have decreed that Lady Minetta of Norfolk, should be decapitated from the neck up, as punishment for such a crime."

Guisborne watched as she was pushed forwards onto her knees.

He stepped forwards.

Robin stared at him, "What are you doing?"

Guy kept walking through the crowd.

"My Lord!"


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Robin and Marian watched in the murmuring crowd as Guisborne walked up the stone steps towards Vaisey, Godfrey and Matthew.

"Ah Guisborne." Vaisey was barely hiding his annoyance, "How nice to see you, I must confess, I noticed that you were not lightening my day with your presence…"

His chuckle and pretence wore off soon after.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to spare her life."

"What?" Vaisey yelled and Matthew and Godfrey stared at Guy in shock.

"Spare her life!" Vaisey screamed, "Guisborne what are you talking about?"

At the mention of the title once more Minetta lifted teary eyes to look at the man in black leather.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, and his light blue eyes made her blood beat harder around her heart.

The image of someone she used to know flowed through her head.

"Guy?" She whispered almost silently.

"Please spare her life." Guisborne stated, "Punish her indeed, but not like this… save this death for Robin Hood, for one of his gang."

"Shut up." Vaisey roared and dragged Guisborne out of the way.

"That is the last time I let you speak in public Guisborne." He snapped loudly, "All that fresh air must have made you soft, eh? Gone to your head has it?"

"No my lord…"

"Kill her!" Vaisey screamed and the crowd murmured loudly and Guy watched as Minetta was forced to her knees harder, her neck forced onto the blood soaked wooden block.

Robin drew his bow.

"Are you ready?" He hissed to Marian as he picked an arrow.

She nodded.

Robin inclined his head and thought aloud.

"It is strange, but for once, I agree with Guisborne."

His arrow let fly and embedded itself in the executioners axe.

It sent it spinning high from the man's grip, before falling in the wood by his foot.

Several people in the crowd screamed in surprise and Minetta let out a cry of shock.  
"It is Robin Hood!" Vaisey screamed and was upright once more.

As Robin shot the archers and guards who fought to strike and shoot her Marian shot through the crowd, leaping and rolling onto the platform beside Minetta.

She knocked the executioner to the floor and helped the woman to her feet.

"And the leper, kill them!" Vaisey was screaming and jumping up and down.

Godfrey sneered and drew his sword.

Guy drew his own blade to stop the man's advance.

"I wouldn't."

Godfrey let out a roar of rage and locked in battle withGuisborne.

He sent the man back three paces and Vaisey dove out of the way, for cover behind his chair as the two fought.

Marian let Minetta climb off of the scaffold and Robin spun to see the executioner scramble up to his feet behind her.

"Marian!" He shouted.

She spun in time at his warning to lift her sword to block his swing of the axe.

The force of it sent her to the floor, and she had to grab her blade in her other hand to stop the executioner from forcing his axe down upon her chest.

She screwed up her face and gritted her teeth against a cry of pain as the blade she held sliced through the skin of her palm.

"Argh!"

"Marian!" Robin drew his bow in a fit of rage and sent the arrow flying.

It seemed to skim and doge past every one of the running guards and frightened yet somewhat excited villagers.

It missed them all, but landed perfectly centre in the executioners chest.

The man let out a groan of pain and pushed fell to the floor.

Suddenly there were roars and shouts of war cries and Robin and Marian both looked to see the gang come charging in.

They parried with the few remaining guards.

"What are you doing here?" Robin cried.

"Recusing you, it looks like!" Much shouted, "We leave you two alone for one day; unbelievable… we were just going to Locksley to hand out…"

"John!" Robin shouted, "Take Minetta out of here, meet us behind the trip inn, now!"

John grunted and took the frightened woman's arm, "Come on."

She went with him, casting one last look back at Guy and Matthew, before following John out of the courtyard.

Guisborne had his sword knocked form his hand by an incensed Godfrey, and was kicked in the chest and sent on his back.

He made a grab for the blade, but missed widely.

Godfrey put his foot on the man's chest, pointing his sword to his heart and glaring down at him.

"Why did you interfere, what is she to you?" He demanded.

Guy glared up at him, "Like another woman I destroyed, she was once the only good thing I had."

Godfrey let out a roar of rage and went to slam his sword down through Guisborne's body when the man in black leather sat up and shoved his dagger between Godfrey's ribs.

The man dropped his sword in pain and shock and gasped and groaned.

Guy sneered at him.

"I loved her once, but there is nothing left for me now, I seek to redeem myself, for the pain I caused others… for the good she and others once showed me." He sneered, "She was once what I thought love was… _that_ is what she _is_ to me."

He pulled the dagger sharply from Godfrey's body and the man fell heavily and cold to the floor, rolling down the steps and into the fighting crowd.

"Outlaws!" Vaisey was screaming, "Outlaws _get_ them!"

"Let's go!" Robin shouted and rushed through the crowd.

"Marian!"

Guy saw Red as he watched Robin grab Marians hand and fend off a guard with his other.

Guisborne set off at a run, drawing his sword.

He let out a cry of anger and Robin saw this, lifting his blade and shoving Marian away.

She fell to the floor, turning to look up just in time to see Robin and Guisborne clash swords together.

She would never understand their bitter rivalry.

He had helped them.

But he loathed them, just like they loathed him.

There would be no truce, no forgiveness.

It was hard for Marian, for she could see the goodness in Guy, but she knew it would never be freed.

She knew that for certain.

Robin spun, full of blood and anger, swinging his sword in inch past Guys face.

The man in black lifted his fist to crash it against Robin's cheek.

But the archer parried quickly.

They stalked round one another.

"if only your precious father could see the outlaw you really are, not some glory hunting do-gooder…" Guy yelled as he swung his sword.

Robin blocked it and shoved it away.

"Before my time is done Guisborne, I will look down on your corpse and _smile_."

"Is that a challenge?" Guy roared in rage and locked in battle once more.

"Guards!" Vaisey was screaming.

"guards!"

Guy's sword was knocked from his hand and Robin stalked towards him, sword lifted upright towards the man's chest.

"You are a dead man walking Guisborne." He sneered.

Guys eyes danced, he would not go down without a fight.

"It never seemed to d you much harm."

Guisborne looked over his shoulder and wrenched a sword from a guard's grip and spun back to face Robin.

They glared at one another, seeing red.

"Robin stop this!" Marian pushed herself towards her husband and grabbed his arm, "Stop this please, we need to go… _leave him_."

"I can't."

"Why?" She demanded, "Why can't you just walk away… have we not fought enough for one day?"

"For everything he did to you." Robin snapped and swung his sword towards Guy.

"Robin!"

Marian grabbed his arm.

"Please."

Robin glared almost at her.

"Robin!" Much cried from the portcullis.

"Guards!" Vaisey shouted.

Robin sneered and swung his fist once more at Guy, sending him to the floor on the steps, before grabbing Marian's wrist.

He towed her behind him as they ran out under the portcullis.

Robin turned as his gang rushed on to look at Guisborne, who was pushing himself upright, wiping his mouth across the back of his hand.

Robin glared at him, and Guisborne glared back.

Business as usual tomorrow.

Robin had saved a woman's life. That was what he did, but it did not mean anything between him and Guisborne had changed.

They were still bitter enemies.

Both of them knew and were happy with that.

Robin turned and sprinted off after his gang.

Vaisey stormed over the Guisborne, grabbing the man's leather shirt front.

"That is the last time you defy me Guisborne." Vaisey sneered balefully in his face.

"Mark my words; you had better watch your step." He spat and turned to storm into the castle.

He passed Matthew on the way and grabbed the man's shirt front, smashing his fist against his head.

"Get out of my town _now_. I don't want to see you again_ever_…" He shouted.

"But uncle…"

"_Now_!" He bellowed and shoved the man roughly down on the floor, before slamming the doors after him.

Guisborne straightened.

He felt empty and cold.

For what was Minetta to him?

He followed the Sheriff, just as he always did.

Power and possession.

Not love and compassion.


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTTINGHAM**

"What is the _matter_ with you?" Marian demanded as they stalked through the town.

Marian had her fist clenched, as was ignoring the screaming ache in her palm.

"What does that mean?" Robin asked as they walked side by side, storming through the back streets towards Kirklees abbey where they would meet the others.

"Why couldn't you just leave Guy, we worked together with him today…"

"No we _didn't_." Robin scoffed, "We worked for the same thing. That does not mean that we worked _together_."

"Robin." Marian was beyond frustrated.

"What?"

"Stop and look at me." She grabbed his arm and pulled himaround to face her.

They were stood by the alleyway and house Marian had wept in when she had believed Robin dead, when she had dressed as the night-watchman to lure them away from the snake filled trap Vaisey and the black knights were attempting to lower him in.

He almost glared down at her, angry for having been dragged away from a fight with Guisborne.

"What is this really about?" She demanded, "Are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Of Guisborne."

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Why would I be jealous of Guisborne?"

"I _don't know_ that is why I am _asking_!"

"I will kill him." Robin lent closer to snap in her face, "for every mark he put on you and for every person he has hurt… I will kill him for the same reason we came to save Minetta today, because we are good people, and we do not allow people to be hurt when they needn't be."

"But Guy… Guisborne Robin…"

"What about _Guy_?"

"There is goodness in him I have seen it."

He scoffed and looked away.

"There is!" She shouted.

"Like it or not there i_s_ goodness in Guy, he won't show it to anyone and _that_ will be his downfall."

"So what?" He cut her off, "You want to nurture him, save him from himself?"

"_No_." She snapped, furious at his cynical sarcasm.

How could he doubt that she loathed Guy for hurting her, for she was sure, although did not share it with Robin, that her wounds had something to do with her losing their child, and for seemingly finding it difficult to conceive another.

She swallowed past her own hurt at thinking such, and focused on her argument with Robin by shouting at him.

"I am trying to save you from your own blinded jealousy to see that I _cared_ for Guy because he is a human being, because there is something in him, but now I only _pity_ him because he will destroy himself."

"Why do you always do this?" He demanded.

"Do what?"

"Make excuses for people who do not deserve your _care_."

"He is a human being."

"No he _isn't_!" Robin yelled in her face.

"Because I pity him…" She screamed, "I _pity_ him because he can never know the love and happiness that we have because he is fragile and… and cold…"

"He is evil."

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Robin we are not arguing over whether I hate Guy we are arguing over his weaknesses."

"It strikes me that _you_ are his main weakness."

"That is something you share then." She snapped.

"What!"

"Listen." Marian grabbed his face.

"What?"

She pulled him closer and crashed her lips down upon his.

Robin was stunned for a moment and kissed her back.

She pulled away to stare into his eyes.

"I love you so Much Robin." She whispered, "can't you see that I can't lose you over some stupid fight with Guisborne because you don't understand his weaknesses… why can't you just let him destroy himself… because he will… because he does not see how he can help himself…"  
"He took you away from me twice." Robin said firmly, "I can_never_ let that go."

"I know." She said, "But please… don't put yourself in danger by fighting him…"

"Because you think I won't win?"

"Because I don't want to lose you… Robin…" She stroked his cheeks, "I don't want him to tear us apart… I despise him and I pity him… but he is not the sheriff, no matter what we might feel… he is far more fragile than that…"

Robin stared at her.

"I love you." He whispered. His eyes were almost wide and fragile like they were when she had told him to trust her, in the tree when he gave her the emerald engagement ring.

Their argument seemed to melt away.

She nodded, "I know."

He bent his neck and kissed her once more.

It was infinitely tender and compassionate, and his hands pulled her closer.

When they pulled apart he made to take her hand but realised she still had it in a fist.

He took her other one.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

From a window high in one of the towers, Guisborne stared down at Nottingham town.

He watched as Robin and Marian pulled apart from their embrace, him wrapping his arm over her shoulders and setting off walking through the crowd and out of sight.

Suddenly Guy felt so alone.

He felt angry and hollow.

He did not understand love, for he had never received it, so he could not see what Robin could offer that he could not.

In a fit of rage and wanted lust, Guy hurled the contents off of the nearby table on the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

**KIRKLEES ABBEY**

"Thank you for coming to save me."

Minetta walked beside Marian through the grounds of Kirklees abbey.

The sun was streaming through its almost cream stone walls.

"It is what we do." Marian said, trying to discretely look Minetta over. She was also trying to ignore the stinging in her palm, from where it was bandaged against the bleeding cut that she had received from gripping her sword blade as an act of defence.

"What will you do now?" She asked, "Will you return to where you and Godfrey lived?"

Minetta sighed and stopped walking, "No, I think I shall return to France, where I can live in confinement under the pretence of mourning for the rest of my life."

She glanced at Marians questioning face.

"I think I have had too many men for one life time."

Marian stared at her, how could she ask more into what Minetta felt for Guy?

She did not have to, for Minetta saw the question stirring behind her eyes.

She swallowed, the woman before her _had_ saved her life.

"I once was sure that I loved Guy of Guisborne, but then he left, not wanting to show or make himself vulnerable to those who could have helped him…. There is goodness in him, but I am sure he will never let it out, for fear of being hurt or left, just like his parents did to him."

Marian nodded, "I know."

It would be Guy's downfall, for his potential to be good could be his saving, while he thought it would be his failing.

"Do you not even want to see him?"

Marian asked it, even though she now saw that no woman had the power to save Guy form his own twisted belief that the goodness inside him would make him fail, in what he trusted in most, money and power…

Minetta shook her head, "I have the feeling that the boy I knew in France has long since gone, his father and mother saw to that in the way they raised him… even if he had stayed, I do not believe in any way that it would remained as it was… it was just a dream… one that would never come true… we were both young… and different… too different…"

Her words hung between them and Marian swallowed.

It was good to dream.

Minetta kept walking with Marian through the flower beds and green paths through the abbey courtyard, towards where the Abbess was waiting with robin and the gang beside the carriage which would take Minetta home.

The woman carried on her story, for she knew Marian was listening.

With the strangest urge, she felt she could trust the woman beside her.

"And then, Matthew always spent time with me, made me fell wanted, which was something I had not felt since Guy, in all those years with Godfrey, and his friends…" She stuffed and looked away, thinking of how the lords had treated her.

Marian swallowed and said nothing, for she thought it best not to tell Minetta that she and Robin had come to save her to try and mend the wrongs his father had done to her.

She thought it best not to tell Minetta that Robins father had been one of Godfrey's _friends_.

Minetta took a breath before speaking again.

"Now I feel that I have given a lot of love out to receive hardly anything in return…" She lifted her eyes to stare at Marian.

"I can see that your husband is different, the way he looks at you... even in this short time I have never seen genuine eyes on me like that."

"Perhaps someone, one day." Marian ached to believe that there was someone for everyone.

It was her determination to see good and grace for everyone that made her do it.

Minetta swallowed and kept her gaze with eyes that suddenly seemed so much older than Marian's, as if she had seen so much.

"I have your story." She said quietly, stopping walking and staring at Marian, "I know that you gave up a lot to be with your husband, that you have saved countless lives, risked your own and lost _so_ much."

Minetta swallowed, "Like me, you have been damaged, but in ways that I have not, and I have been hurt and used as something you _never_ will be."

Marian stared at her.

"Your husband would _never_ do to me, what so many men have, for one reason or another, and with Matthew… I sometimes courted it, because I thought he cared for me as I did him… but now I see that all I saw between us was a lie… and the more I believed in it, the stronger it got…"

She swallowed, "When your husband lies with you, he tells me loves you, and you trust him, you would risk your life because you know he would do it for you, in a heartbeat, and that he would always come for you, if you ever needed him?"

Marian was unused to speaking of such things with a woman she barely knew, but still she nodded, for it was true.

Robin would never touch or strike her, or use her as a weak play thing of a woman, the way Godfrey and so many others had Minetta.

"It is my own fault." Minetta said, "For I see now that I did know Matthew did not love me, and that although I cared for him I never loved him…"

Marian could understand that distinction, for it was one she was still trying to explain to her husband now, between herself and James, herself and Guisborne…

Minetta swallowed, "For I believed that by letting Matthew have what he wanted with me, that it would pull us closer… but you cannot force someone to love you, nor you to love someone else."

There was silence for a moment as they stared at one another.

She kept Marians gaze, "You came to save me and I am so thankful… but I don't want to be hurt or made vulnerable to a man just because I am a woman… I will never trust another man again."

Marians face was sad.

"I am sorry to hear that."

Minetta let out a sad little sigh.  
"I am also sad about that."

Minetta smiled at the woman before her before walking to climb into the carriage that was waiting for her, where the gang were stood waving her away.

Robin stood a little way away, watching, his eyes distant.

As the rest of the gang waved goodbye Marian crossed over to him and took his hand in hers.

He glanced down at her with a sigh as she hugged his arm tight and pressed her cheek to the top of it.

"Are you okay?" She ran her hand up and down his forearm, still holding it to her tightly.

He nodded, "I am always fine."

She kissed his shoulder and they stood watching as Minetta's carriage rode away, the gang stood waving, although they knew even less about her than Robin and Marian did.

"Do you think we will ever see your father again?" She asked quietly.

Robin sighed and moved his arm, wrapping it over her shoulder and holding her to his side.

"Maybe."


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHORS NOTE::: SOOOO THIS EPISODE ENDS ON A CLIFFHANGER WHICH MAY MAKE SOME OF YOU SCREAM! BUT DON'T WORRY – IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!**

**THE CAMP**

Marian awoke in the middle of the night feeling restless and in need of fresh air.

She sighed and pushed herself up to a sitting position, careful not to jostle Robin, who was lying on his belly at her side, one of his arms across her lap, where it had been resting just below her chest.

His mouth was slightly open and his face twitched slightly, showing that he was clearly in the throes of a dream.

His nightmares of his time at war still plagued him, and she hated to see her strong and proud husband vulnerable.

She hated all the more the fact that he didn't want to open up to her about it.

Marian sighed and reached to push some of his hair, shorter now, from his face, and she bent slightly to kiss his shoulder.

He mumbled something incoherent, but she knew that it was most likely her name.

She felt restless and stifled in the temperature of their small cave, caused partly by the small fire in one corner that still burned slightly.

Like the stone air around her Marian's body lingered with the heat of the passion she and her husband had shared the night before.

Marian turned to gently stand from the bed and padded around the room, pulling on her clothes and boots, before heading across the cave towards the door.

She was halfway out when Robin stirred on his back.

With a small smile she glanced over at her husband and slipped from the door.

Out in the cool night she let out a sigh and rubbed at her eyes, sweeping her hair away from her face, one hand on her hip, the other in her waving locks on the top of her head, pulling away from her eyes, as she stared out over the moonlit Sherwood.

It was completely silent.

There was not even the rustle of animals and the wind in the trees had seemed to still.

It made her eyes narrow slightly as she walked further away from the cave she shared with her husband, away from its hidden location.

She moved her hand from her hair to rest it at her side as her other dropped from her hip.

Padding through the silent forest at night, Marian's eyes moved around.

She walked a little bit further, towards where there was a large boulder, which Djac grew some kind of ivy on.

Marian wrapped her arms around herself and stared at it, shifting from one foot to another, trying to flex her healing palm from where the executioner had cut it that afternoon.

An image of an intimate moment earlier in the night made her flush slightly and smile, staring at it as though it showed the memory too her.

_Robin lay on his side hovering over her, their bare bodies both covered by the sheet they were tangled in up to their waists._

_She had her forehead resting over his heart, her hands either side of it, framing it._

_One of his hands was between her neck and the mattress, acting as a pillow, as it wrapped around her back to hold her chest to his._

_His ragged breathing was slowing, as hers was._

_The candles and fire in the cave seemed to blaze brighter._

_Their clothes were strewn across the cave, discarded with passion._

_Marian lifted her head from his chest to look up at him as his free hand moved to take one of hers, lifting it to kiss the small mark on her palm where the executioner had sliced it that afternoon._

_His lingering caress and warm concern made her smile softly and remove her hand form him, wrapping both of her arms around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair._

_He moaned softly and his hands fell to her soft cream waist, pulling her to lay on his chest as he rolled onto his back._

_Her kiss made him moan again, as did the feeling of her body over his, her hands still in his hair arching his face to hers, and one smooth leg running up and down his._

"_Marian…" He murmured around her mouth._

_She flushed at the never admitted power he had over her._

"_Mmm?" She pulled back slightly, her voice a low hum in her throat._

_She stared down at him; her body against his, his mouth so close, her hair swept over one shoulder so it left her neck bare…_

_He lifted one hand from her waist to rest it on her bare neck and shoulder, his thumb caressing her jaw._

"_You are so beautiful…" He whispered._

"_And you are my glorious husband…" She breathed, lowering her lips against his, "You are my Robin Hood."_

"_Always."_

_His arms wrapped around her and rolled them so he was over her, although her arms and legs clung to him, showing him that she would never let him go…_

There was a crunch behind her.

Marian's head snapped around, breaking herself from her day dream.

She remained completely silent, and half expected arms to wrap around her and ask her what was wrong.

Robin always seemed to know when she had awoken, or felt unhappy or unwell.

But none came.

She looked around at the dark forest around her.

She heard another snap of a twig behind her and she spun, freezing when she saw nothing.

There was a whoosh behind her.

But her scream was cut off by someone behind her pulling a bag over her head.


	33. Episode 4: We Said Some Things

**THE SOUTH ROAD**

Marians head pounded as her eyelids fluttered. Her shoulders and back were screaming in protest to the way she was laid. That was the first thing she noticed through the fogginess in her brain.

She wiggled her fingers, feeling them flex and almost crack as her knuckles flex

Her cheek and face felt creased, and she moaned quietly as her head banged again.

Marian fluttered her eyelids again and let them focus on what was in front of her.

Memories from before it had all gone black came flooding back.

Robin and the gang leaving, the noises she had heard in the cave... the man with the bag.

Marian pushed herself to sit upright, but only got herself slightly up off of her stomach when her head spun. She gasped at the pain, and at the sight of an old man's face not three feet from hers.

"What..." She was frantic, her heat hammering in her ears.

The man stretched out a shaky hand, and Marians eyes widened at the sight of the shackles around it. She could see dried blood peeking out from underneath, and his ragged clothes and dirty face did not match his kid eyes.

"It is okay dear..." He told her, "We won't hurt you."

"We?"  
Marians head snapped around, and from hr place where she was laying on her forearms on her stomach, she looked at her surroundings.

She gasped again.

She was in a carriage, she had to be. It was panelled, wooden and dark with no windows to tell her where they were. But the motion of it meant that she was sure they were riding hard, where they were going, was another mystery.

There were a dozen more old men, sat slumped and hunched against the wooden walls, all staring at her. They were dressed like the poorest of the poor, feet hear, hands ragged and some bloody, faces lined and cracked.

"What..." Marian gasped again.

Slowly she pushed herself to sit up, her hands aching as her wrists stretched for the first time in she did not know how long.

The man beside her stretched his hand out to brush her shoulder. It hovered their until she smiled gently at him, her back pressing into the wooden side of the cabin and she pulled er knees up towards her chest.

Her hips stretched and ached, but she found it easy to ignore under the burning around her wrists.

She swallowed, looking at some of the pink flesh that was visible around her shackled wrists.

She sighed and peered around the dark carriage.

Where were they going?

Who was taking them there?

Robin...

Marian could have cried. He would be frantic.

She wanted to be able to tell him that she was okay, but at that moment, she wasn't sure she was.

She had no idea what situation she was in.

As soon as she knew that, she was sure she would be able to reason a way to escape.

She was the wife of Robin Hood after all.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the men staring at something to her right. She followed their eyes down and stared at her outstretched hand on the wood by her hip.

Her wedding ring was sparkling purple and diamond in the dull light, which was streaming from one crack in the wood.

It was not big enough to see through.

Marian could make out nothing through it.

She sighed again as her stomach lurched.

**SHERWOOD FOERST**

"Robin wait!"

"Robin!"

"Master!"

But Robin did not stop.

He all but ran through the forest, his men and Djac trying to keep up. His stride was long and purposeful, and the others were not sure he was breathing.

"Robin!"

Djac's voice made him stop. He spun to face them, stalking for a little bit as he paced.

He had seen enough of the signs of struggle in the clearing outside the camp, the discarded brown cloth bag and dirt scuffed off of Marian's boots, to know that something was very wrong.

Why should he wait around in the forest, thinking and doing nothing, when he could go to Nottingham right now and demand answers?

He had awoken to find her missing, with nothing but dirt and litter in her place.

"Robin I do not believe that Guisborne has Marian." Djac said, "Why would he come for her and not you, and how would they find us..."

"I will know that once I ask him." Robin spat and turned to run off again.

"Robin!" John smacked his staff against the dirt, "do not do this."

Robin spun to face him, his eyes purposeful and angry, "I will not sit here and wait and do _nothing._"

"And if she is not at the castle?" Alan demanded.

"Guisborne has her!"

"You don't know that." Will said firmly, "none of us do..."

"What would you do if it was your wife?" Robin demanded, "I need to sort this and I need to sort this _now_."

Much swallowed at the thought of what _sort this_ meant.

"Let us track her, let us do that..."

"Guisborne _has _her." Robin said lowly and for the last time.

To him, the discussion was closed.

To the others, Robins anger and worry was turning him blind.

Robin too was sure that it was a torrent over him, but it was a torrent he welcomed and his love for his wife spurred him on.

What if Djac was right, what if Guisborne did not have Marian...?

_No_.

It was Guisborne, that filthy dog who felt he could still put his hands on his wife.

_His_ Marian.

"Guisborne answers to me today." Robin said lowly and spun, setting off at a sprint again.

He would get her back, and Guisborne would pay.

She was fine... he would know if she wasn't.

"I'm coming my love." He panted as he raced towards the castle, towards where he was certain she was.

He was full of fight, prepared for confrontation, prepared to do whatever it took to have his wife safe with him again.

"I'm coming."

**AUTHORS NOTE: WOOOO NEW EPISODE - There is a trailer for this on my profile - please read and review! **


	34. Chapter 34

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE – COURTYARD**

The carriage had stopped rolling. Marian looked up as a guard wrenched the door open. Bright light pooled into the otherwise dark, stinking and damp carriage.

"get up!" He commanded at them and grabbed hold of the chains that one old man was linked on.

He pulled the man sharply from the carriage and hurled him at another guard.  
Marian watched as the old men cried out in pain and half hearted anger at the guards as they struck and threw them around.

But many of them were too weak to do anything but moan.

"Get up you lazy serf!"

As Marian was pulled from the carriage to land in the towering courtyard, stone all around, her eyes landed on an old man, cowering on the floor as a guard towered over him wielding a whip.

"Get up!"

"Stop!" Marian dove forwards as she guard made to crash his hand and whip down upon the old man. She caught his hand despite her wrist shackles and yanked the whip from them. She hurled it on the floor and shoved the guard away from the man with all her might.

The guards rushed forwards to the other guards aid but she ignored them, crouching down beside the old man.

She gasped at the man's lined and cracked, bloody face from having it the stone floor.

He was shuddering as he breathed.

Marian swallowed at images of her father, cold in a cell of Nottingham castle.

"What are you doing, get up!"

A guard wrapped his arm around her and yanked her to her feet away from the old man, who was being dragged away by two guards. The rest of the men from the carriage were also being led into the castle.

But she was pushed towards anther guard, and she could tell from his stance that he was either captain of the garrison, or close to it.

He grinned with a stick expression, and pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

She glared at him and tried to move away from his touch, but her shackled hands stopped her from doing much. But she still struggled.

The guard sneered in her face, "Aren't you a pretty one?"

She struggled harder, "get your hands off me!"

Her elbow slammed against the man's gut and he crumpled forwards, groaning loudly.

"Hold her!" Another guard shouted and two grabbed her arms, holding her tighter.

The guard she elbowed in the gut straightened and grabbed her chin, staring her in the face.

"Oh the sheriff will want to see you."

He shoved away from her and barked at the others.

"Take her to the sheriff!"

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Marian was thrown on the floor of what she assumed from the large windows, bright tapestry's and throne like seat on a raised platform was the great hall.

She looked up from where she was knelt, her shackled hands in her lap, as a short fat man with thinning hair and a sickening demeanour stared at her from his pace atop his throne.

"My lord." The guard stood beside her, the one she had injured, nodded his head.

Marian stared at the Sheriff of Northampton, knowing she had to be very careful.

If this man knew that she was the wife of Robin Hood, she did not know what would happen.

But she still had to find some way to escape; she had to get out of here.

Part of her knew she may have to bide her time, but the majority was already thinking of an escape plan.

"Who is this?" The Sheriff waved his hand in a gesture to her.

"Pardon me my lord." The guard inclined his head again, "but we found this woman in the forest while we were looking for shelter from the rain in the forest, we brought her back with the rest of the men and women."

Marian looked up at the Sheriff.

To say the Sherriff of Northampton was taken aback by Marians striking blue eyes and dark hair would be an understatement.

Her featured had him out of his seat.

He began to walk over to her and the guard beside her wrenched her to her feet, causing her to struggle some more.

"Hold her still." The Sheriff of Northampton had a bored edge to his voice.

The guard clutched Marians arm tighter, she could feel her skin screaming in protest around his finger tips.

"Well look at you." The Sheriff raked his eyes over her, "you are..." He shook his head, not thinking of the right words to describe the woman before him.

Although her clothe and breeches were shabby, her hair and face and toned body made him stir.

Marian spat her answer, "Thank you my lord."

"Allow me to introduce myself," He mocked her by bowing to her, the guards chuckled in response, clearly used to such displays.  
"I am Henry, Lord Sheriff of Northampton."

Northampton. Marian's eyes widened, she had to escape.

Robin would be out of his mind...

She swallowed at the thought.

Henry laughed at her, "Your husband is a farmer I guess... a stable hand?" He was patronising her, and Marian did not like it.

"Why have you got me here?" Marian demanded suddenly, and it cut through the man's chuckling.

"Why have you brought those people to your castle?"

Henry laughed louder this time in her face, and waved her attending guard away with the same motion. The armoured guard glared at Marian before backing away to stand with the others against the wall under the large vibrant tapestries.

"I am sending them to the continent." Henry grinned at her, "and that is all you need to know my dear..."

His laughter boomed again and Marian's eyes widened.

"But the trading of Christian men and women is banned." Marian snapped at him, annoyed that she was not getting a straight answer. Her wrists burned against the hard iron of the wrist cuff, which she had only been exposed to on a few occasions.

Her arms were not used to such treatment. Even as an outlaw when using her bow, the insides of her arms and wrists were covered by a sleeve or metal arm guard; never had they endured this for this long.

Marian remembered briefly when Harold Winchester had tightened the leg and arm irons Guy had put her in before she was to be traded that time. Robin had visited her later that night to help her clean the cuts.

Marian's heart ached again.

Henry was laughing at her, directly in her face as he stood just before her in the large echoing hall, as if she was some naive fragile woman he could have at his mercy, pleasure and entertainment.

"Answer me." She stated.

His eyes flashed to her, and for the first time in a long time Marian knew it was best to remain quiet.

Henry's eyes flashed with anger at her outspokenness, and crashed his hand against the side of her face for good measure.

"You are not trading these people are you...?" Her voice was firm yet quiet.

"You are selling them, under the pretence that they are your own servants, people who are willingly being sent somewhere else at your command..."

"Very good..." Henry grinned slowly, marvelling at how this woman could have thought through everything and come up with the right answer so quickly.

He grabbed her chin in his hand. For underneath the desire and marvel at this woman, Henry felt a warning that he should be careful.

Women were to be seen and not heard.

This one was spirited, and he found that alluring, but her outspokenness would not do.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

Marian stared at him and all but spat her answer.

"_Miriam_, my lord."

His grin was foul on his face, "well Miriam... seen as you asked so nicely..."

He ran the tips of his calloused and wrinkled fingers down her cheek and she shuddered away from him.

In an abrupt movement he dropped her chin and turned away from her, speaking back over his shoulder at her as he walked to sit on his hard and straight backed chair on the raised platform.

"I _give_ these people I collect as tokens of gratitude to the nobles of the continent who breathe no word to people in higher places of the trading of Saracens that I and a few other people oversee."

Marian stared at him as e sat nonchalantly on his 'throne', picking at his nails.

He chuckled, "at a cost though of course."

She gasped, "So you sell English people, good people who you have taken by force people with _nothing_, because you are also trading Saracens?"

Henry simply shrugged, not detecting the disgust in her voice although it was clear on her face.

"People never used to care what we did with the Turks, but since Robin Hood started turning up trouble for us in the north and everywhere else people had become far more wary of what they say and do... who they trade..." He sighed as if he was remembering the good old days, his eye were almost longing.

"There used to be such a good living in trading heathens, everyone wanted one, you couldn't get them through France fast enough but now..." He shook his head and looked back at her finally.

"Then why go to all this trouble?" Marian asked, "If people are no longer interested in Saracen slaves?"

She knew of one man in England, who was still very much interested in such things, a man who had no morals or soul in her eyes.

Her mind went cold at the thought of Vaisey.

Henry's eyes almost pitied her and it made her blood rage.

Although form the exterior, no change was obvious, perhaps a park in her eyes, but no angry bush or shaking hands.

But Marian was incensed by this barbarity.

"Miriam," Henrys tone was nothing but condescending, "People still _want_ slaves from the Holy Land...they just have to be reminded of it, and not put _off_ by people saying it is wrong."

Marians mind clicked together.

"So you send Christian 'slaves' to the people on the ports first, to prevent them from stirring up trouble as you smuggle the Saracens to where you want them?"

Henry grinned, "Precisely."

Marians eyes were furious now, "but what if someone told those port nobles that those Christian people were not your servants. What if someone told them that they were paying money for Christian slaves?"

Henrys face raged and he stood up to storm over to her.

Not before Marian could sneer.

"The game would be up..."

"You listen to me." Henry grabbed her chin again.

"I do not know who you think you are, or what you are capable of achieving, but you are in my castle, as a prisoner, you are a serf, nothing more... and tomorrow you shall leave England to be at someone else's disposal." He spat, "You are nothing."

Marian glared back at him as he continued.

"As for your outspokenness, as alluring and stirring as it is I doubt it will please many of the French nobles, I suspect they will beat it out of you."

Marian knew she had to remain quiet, and not give away the fact that she was not some poor farmer's wife who had been captured.

_Miriam..._ would not snap back now.

"Until then you are my guest." He sneered in her face once more before shoving her chin away from his grip.

He walked back towards his chair and waved to the attending guard.

"Take her to the dungeon."


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE **

It was past dawn, just after day watch had been taken, but still Robin managed to get in the castle without being detected. In face he was not sneaking.

He walked down the narrow and dark corridors, holding his bow and sword in his hands, his feet silent across the stone.

His heart was hammering in his ears.

_Marian_.

He would run to the end of the world if it meant getting her back and safe.

_Guisborne_.

Robin almost stopped breathing, his anger became that great and he started to stalk rather than walk.

What right did Guisborne have to his wife, other than a seeded, possessive and deep rooted desire?

Guisborne had her, and Robin would tear the leather clad man apart before he stopped fighting for his wife.

As much as Robin hated to admit it, Guisborne had the potential to be smart.

He knew that if he had Marian anywhere, he would not be so proud as to throw her in the dungeon. Robin knew that Guy knew that he would go there first on an attempt to rescue her, so Robin was playing at the man's own game, and was going straight to the top for answers.

Someone had once told Robin that to understand a man you had to imagine yourself in his body and walk around in it.

But Guisborne had slipped into Robin's body and was living his life like he had always owned it, as though Locksley had always been his, and was somehow deserved.

Whoever it was who had told Robin the saying, he doubted that _that_ was what they had in mind.

Robin's eyes hardened as he approached a large oak door, and he almost smirked when no guards were stood outside.

Robin pushed open the door almost silently, and although he was known for walking through walls, he felt like an angry ghost, more of a poltergeist, than a spirit.

It gave Robin sick pleasure to think of himself haunting Guisborne.

Robin was perhaps the only person who had seen Marian's scars, inflicted by Guisborne, fully and exposed against her ivory naked flesh.

His heart burned at the thought of the initial embarrassment it had caused her when they had first married.

Worry, cold and hard, coursed through his veins, extinguishing the warm and caring blood his wife allowed to shape him.

Robin stood in the doorway, almost silhouetted as the light in the room streamed at him, through two large windows, the yellow horn pushed against it instead of shutters.

Guisborne lay on his back atop the covers, black and dark against the white sheets.

Robin felt nothing but burning anger as he stared at his enemy.

Guisborne's head twitched slightly and Robin's eyes narrowed.

He prayed that his thoughts were haunting him, like some dark shadow over him, for every hurt he had ever caused anyone... the people... Robins people... Marian.

Robin drew his bow.

The arrow sailed clean across the room and imbedded itself an inch above Guisborne's head in the wooden head board.

Guy's eyes snatched open.

The room felt to cold against the hot burning sensation over his flesh, for only a minute pervious, he had been under the bright sun, on the floor of Locksley Manor, Marians cries in his ear.

He stared at the white and black feather above his head, and the arrow shaft it was attached to for half a second, before he felt the cool of steel press under his chin.

Robin's scimitar sparkled in the light, leaking through the horn covered windows.

"Do not move." Robin growled.

Guy's hands slowly gripped the sheets as he glared up at his enemy.

Both of them wanted the others blood, although Robin had promised Marian long ago that he would not taint their marriage with the death of another.

Robin knew that really, he stood to gain nothing but satisfaction from Guy's death, but he knew that the people would gain far more to be rid of him.

On the other hand, Guy knew that at Hoods death he gained so much more. More power, infinite wealth from the Locksley and Huntingdon archives, and Marian...

Robin's eyes were almost mad, and danced with sincere hate, replacing the loving and kind ones his wife so loved.

_Marian_.

"Where is she?" Robin said lowly, his tone showing he was willing to take this to the death if needs be.

His promises to Marian were worth nothing if she wasn't safe.

Guy sneered, "Who?"

Robin pressed his sword harder to the man's throat and glared down at him, "My _wife_, where is she?"

Guy processed this for a moment and began to laugh, a low sound deep in his throat, as if formed around the sword that Robin was wielding at him.

"She's run away..."

"Where is she?" Robin repeated, growing angrier by the second.

"Left you, her aunt in Thorne perhaps... she bats her eyes at you then sneaks out, like she did to me..."

"She never loved you!" Their argument had shifted now, and Robin was incensed at the doubt in his mind as he spoke to words.

"No but she had passion for me, stirred by fear and lust..."

"What have you done with her?"

Guy knew that Hood was furious now, seemingly by the words Guy had spoken, and the maddening truth that he was no closer to finding Marian, who Guy now knew was unprotected.

Although he knew that when hood was mad he was dangerous, Guy could not help himself as the man once again creamed.

"Answer me!"

"I have done nothing..." Guy chuckled darkly but his eyes held the turning lust and possessiveness that made Robins insides cold.

"But I will do _everything_to her once I find her..."

"You..." Robin grabbed his sword in both hands and swung it hard down towards Guisborne, furious at what this could mean.

Guy rolled out of the way just as the blade cut through the sheets, pillow and mattress he had been laying on.

He rolled off of the bed and grabbed his own sword; he and Robin stared to circle one another around the room.

Robin was full of fight now, and had no intention of being merciful. Not now that he had revealed to Guy that Marian was missing.

Alone and unprotected.

Robin hated himself for putting her in further danger.

"You must pay for what you did to her, for everything you put her through." Robin shouted and swung his sword at Guisborne.

As much as he was concerned for Marians safety and her whereabouts, Robin was incensed at his enemy, and the fight in his body was flowing to fast to ignore.

"Do you know how much satisfaction I get?" Guy spat, "From thinking that every time you hold her to you, that you can see little reminds of me across her flesh..."

"Argh!" Robins scimitar went dangerously close to Guys arm, and Robin wasn't breathing.

"Guards!" Guy bellowed when Robins back was to the door.

After a second it swung open and two guards ran in.

In one fluid movement Robin spun, sword outstretched, and sent the two guards to the floor with one slice.

He couldn't kill, or tried to avoid it, but for Marian he would do anything.

Robin through one look t Guisborne over his shoulder and spat his remark.

"This isn't over."

Guy roared in anger to late as Robin ran form sight, muttering curses and thoughts about his anger, how right Djac had been over Guisborne having Marian, and how he still did not know where she was.

His legs pumped harder as he fled the castle.


	36. Chapter 36

**NORTHAMTON CASTLE – THE DUNGEON**

"Stop struggling."

The guards holding Marian seemed unnerved by the way she kept shrugging out of their grip, even though her hands were shackled where she was stood outside of a large cell, where the old men and a few others were sat, hunched and some unconscious.

The guard facing Marian grabbed her left wrist and yanked the ring from her finger.

"Give me that." She snapped.

"Whoa ho would you look at that." The guard ignored her and held the ring to the torch light. Marian watched as it sparkled and felt her insides twist.

"The Sheriff will like this..."

"I said give it to me." Marian snapped, struggling harder.

The guard ignored her and dropped the ring in a large bag full of the prisoners few possessions and the ones they had managed to collect on their trip around Nottinghamshire, collecting people and jewels for the Sheriffs pleasure.

"Sheriff'll like this one." The guard let out a deep throaty laugh before the others joined in.

The one holding the bag gestured to the cell, lit by a large grated window at one end, and Marian could tell from the sky outside, and the stairs they had climbed up to reach the dungeons, that unlike the dungeons at Nottingham castle, the ones here were well above ground, not below.

"Throw her in with the others."

The guards holding Marian unlocked the door and threw her along he stone, dirt and straw covered floor.

The old men looked at her sadly through glassy eyes as she pushed herself upright, spinning to look at the leaving guards.

It fell silent for a moment before Marian pushed herself to sit up. She drew one knee up to her chest and pulled a dagger form her boot.

She then laid her hand on the stone, and twisted the knife through the lock roughly. It clicked open and clattered to the floor.

There were several murmurs from the men, but one man, much younger than the others, sat in the corner in the shadow, unnoticed by Marian, did not speak.

He simply grinned to himself, eyes focused on Marian.

Marian freed her other wrist of the shackle and examined her wrists, bruised and torn before she stood upright, looking at the torch lit stair case that led up and down away from the cell.

"Who are you?" Someone croaked.

Marian turned to see an older man staring at her, perhaps the oldest and frailest out of all of them.

She smiled at him and crouched down in front of him, helping him out of hsi shackles with teh use of her knife. It started to be passed around as old men helped themselves.

Her voice was calm, "I am Marian, wife of Robin Hood."

Nearly everyone gasped, except the young man in the corner who stood slowly, his eyes surprised, but his grin still in place.

"And I am going to get us all out of here." She told the old man, "If you will help me?"

He chuckled to himself and glanced at the man in the shadows, still not noticed by Marian, "anything is better than waiting round here to be sent to France, what do you say son?"

Marian glanced to her left as the young man stepped into the light.

She gasped and stood upright, her eyes locked on his brunette ones.

The curve of his mouth as he grinned at her, the crease beside his left eyes, the brown hair.

He stood before her, almost as though he was exactly the same, yet entirely different.

He grinned, "I would do anything to help my lady." He bowed to her, laughing slightly at her still surprised expression.

"James?" She gasped.

He chuckled, "Night-watchman."

Marian beamed and he stepped towards her, wrapping her in his arms and sweeping her up in a hug.

Despite herself, Marian laughed.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Right..." Robin led his lads through the forest, marching through the trees in a fanned out position almost.

"Djac and Will, go to Nottingham and see if you can find out anything and I mean anything." He told them and they nodded and verbally said their confirmation.

"Alan and John, you go to the villagers, ask Thornton if he has seen anything and Alan, go to the tavern or speak to milk maids or something, I want _everyone_ who knows who Marian is asked if they have seen her, or seen anyone new around here that goes for everyone."

Robin was reeling off orders quickly, and the speed they were walking meant that he was gasping for breath.

But he would not slow down, he would not waste a second of the daylight they had.

"Much, you and I will go to the North road and see if there are any unfamiliar tracks, carriages or _anything_ to spot."

Much nodded, slightly glad at being able to spend time alone with his best friend, although he knew the situation was entirely serious, and that Robin probably wouldn't smile today, at least in the way Much knew they wouldn't be in danger or doing something rash...

He nodded eagerly at Robin, "Of course."

Robin sighed, "Right, meet back at camp after nightfall."

The gang nodded and went their separate ways.


	37. Chapter 37

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Right..." Robin led his lads through the forest, marching through the trees in a fanned out position almost.

"Djac and Will, go to Nottingham and see if you can find out anything and I mean anything." He told them and they nodded and verbally said their confirmation.

"Alan and John, you go to the villagers, ask Thornton if he has seen anything and Alan, go to the tavern or speak to milk maids or something, I want _everyone_ who knows who Marian is asked if they have seen her, or seen anyone new around here that goes for everyone."

Robin was reeling off orders quickly, and the speed they were walking meant that he was gasping for breath.

But he would not slow down, he would not waste a second of the daylight they had.

"Much, you and I will go to the North road and see if there are any unfamiliar tracks, carriages or _anything_ to spot."

Much nodded, slightly glad at being able to spend time alone with his best friend, although he knew the situation was entirely serious, and that Robin probably wouldn't smile today, at least in the way Much knew they wouldn't be in danger or doing something rash...

He nodded eagerly at Robin, "Of course."

Robin sighed, "Right, meet back at camp after nightfall."

The gang nodded and went their separate ways.

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE – THE DUNGEONS**

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you." James said quietly, still staring at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

She was exactly as he remembered, except she seemed older, as though she had sort of _aged_.

"I thought my eyes were deceiving me." She said.

They were sat at the end of the dungeon near the shadows. Most of the old men were asleep, but they spoke quietly across to one another, sat a few feet apart.

Marians mind felt light, and her heart was beating in fast little flutters.

She took him in.

It had been so long since she had seen him, five or six years, maybe longer.

He had grown up, his eyes held more wisdom, his face lined with sun and battle.

She stared at him. "What became of you after you left Knighton?"

"I went to war and returned with my master... and... found myself no longer needed." He sighed.

James had left Knighton, and his position as Marians fathers manservant to follow Lord Merton's nephew to the Holy Land.

As much as Marian had hurt at the time, she regained much quicker than when Robin had left, as she and her father knew she would.

James had been one of her closeted friends growing up, and had loyally welcomed her back that friendship after Robin had gone to war, and Marian felt as though Lord Locksley had trampled her heart in the mud, ridden over it on his stead as he left to what she had been so sure would be his death.

James featured in many of Marians memories from the time Robin was away, memories she very rarely visited. But things like seeing the mud on the Knighton path, reminded her of when her skirts would get muddy from James chasing her round, as she had done with Robin.

Or the time when she had been branded _boyish_ by Lady Glasson's mother, for the lady had arrived to see Marian locked in a sword fight with James, around the post erect in Knighton's yard.

James sighed again and brought Marian from her thoughts.

"There are little opportunities for men like me. I have been earning a living the only way I know, by fighting... with a sword in my hand... I have made my way across the country, getting money that way." He shrugged and glanced at her.

"Does that shock you?"

Marian stared at him, "You are better than any common fighter James, you are worthy of any knight, of course It doesn't shock me."

For all the Robin was with his bow, James was with a sword in his hand.

He grinned, "I was good enough for your father to allow me to teach you."

Yes, yes he had taught her to fight; he had helped her recover from her deep lament of despair after her husband's departure. His teachings had moulded something far greater and more important to Nottingham than either of them had realised at the time though.

"He wanted me to have choices." Marian said.

"Do not pretend it was a chore, you enjoyed it, you know you did..." He looked for some kind of glimmer in her eyes, perhaps some laughter.

But she did not react to his teasing.

"Anyway..." James continued, "It is not as though it did not come in handy, when you were the night-watchman..."

"Do not mock me." She snapped, her eyes blazing.

Marian had spent too much of her time waiting for Robin, and then found great purpose in the night-watchman, had helped her people long before Robin had returned and taken the stage, not that she was jealous, she just found it maddening that Robin repressed her independence, as if having her tight at his side made fighting easier.

But James chuckled, "I am not."

They stared at each other as his eyes softened.

"I admired you for it... I still do."

"You helped create him... _her_?" Marian was not sure what she should refer to er alter ego was, after all, James had known it was her from the start, and had taken great joy in waiting for her outside his house for her visit in the middle of the night, and referring her, even cloaked in her mask, by her name.

He had been with her in the early days of her war against poverty, before he left for his own battle.

Where Robin had repressed the Night-watchman, and scolded Marian for endangering her own life...

James had supported and almost encouraged it.

Marian stared at her friend.

He chuckled, "So, _the wife of Robin Hood_, it seems you have much to tell me."

Marian swallowed, thinking of her husband, and the memories they shared, both recent and far past...

Her answer was simple and almost defensive and James saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes that he could not place.

"I do not have to hide behind my mask anymore."

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Sheriff Henry sat on his throne of a chair atop the raised platform, rummaging through the bag of trinkets that the guards had given him after their spree through Nottinghamshire and the forest.

The guards sat around eating and drinking at various tables, a man with a lute playing in the corner.

Laughter was loud of some of the rowdier guards, but it all seem like noise to the Sheriff as he reached in and pulled out a small purple ring.

The gleaming stone and clarity of it left no doubt in Henry's mind that the stone was genuine, not paste or painted...

Henry ran his finger over the clear stones and felt his heart speed up.

"Wait!" Henry held his hand up and the lute player fell silent, as did the guards, who looked up to see is eyes still locked on the ring.

"Captain?"  
The captain of the guards stood up and walked to bow before the sheriff.

"My lord?"

Henry held up the ring, "Where did you get this?"

The guard thought through his drunken haze for a moment.

"From that girl Miriam sir."

"Bring her to me!" Henry shouted after a moment's pause and several guards stood and scampered to fetch Marian.

Henry glared at the stone and crushed it in his palm as he made a fist.

"Let's see if she can explain how a _peasant girl_, comes to own _this_."


	38. Chapter 38

**NORTHAMTON CASTLE – THE DUNGEONS**

James looked up from fiddling with his dagger to look at Marian.

There was a large grated window in the wall of the cell, with an alcove and window cell, large enough for someone to sit on.

Marian was sitting on it now, her back pressed up against the stone wall of the alcove, her knees pulled up towards her chest.

She had her arm resting on them, wrapped around her stomach. The other reached up gently to stroke the bars, the moonlight making her skin, on hands and face, ivory in colour.

James marvelled at her bright blue eyes, sparking in the moonlight, and the contrasting dark eyelashes and full lips.

Marian swallowed, her knuckles stroking the bar.

As she stared out from the window she could see some trees, a forest, a long way down on the ground.

Images swarmed through her brain, like smoke over mossy ground, the thin mist in the morning in Sherwood...

_Sherwood_.

She could hear and see Robin and herself, running around a large tree, him moving to tickle her.

Her laughter and his, mixing together in the memory and in Marians head as tears filled her eyes.

She could see a flash of the memory, and nothing else.

His hands on her stomach, kissing her neck, feeling their baby through her skin.

She had never seen Robin so happy...

Her insides tore and the emotion on her heart was painful to think about...

She rested her head back against the stone wall and sighed quietly, looking out at the still night.

There was the clatter of a guards stirrups on the stone stairs and Marian's and James heads snapped around to see three guards walk towards the cell and open the door.

The captain sneered at Marian and James stood.

"Sheriff wants to see you again."

Marian and James exchanged a look, before Marian was dragged from the cell, her wrist irons forgotten on the floor.

**NORTHAMTON CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Marian once again found herself on her knees before Henry, but this time, her wrists were not in shackles, so she was able to stop he face from hitting the floor as she was hurled on her feet before him.

She pushed herself to stand but was forced back onto her knees by a nearby guard. His hand across her face had her on all fours, her stomach almost on the floor. She lifted her head to glare at Henry, and could feel parts of her sleeve sticking to the torn flesh around her wrist, courtesy of said shackles.

Henry was glaring down at her, "I am waiting."

"For what?" She spat back.  
Marian had guessed correctly that he knew she was not who she had first claimed to be.

He stood from his seat and walked to stand a couple of metres away from her.

"For you to explain this." He snapped back and held his hand out, and her eyes widened but then narrowed at seeing her ring in his hands.

"What of it?" She demanded.

"Where does a peasant husband find money to purchase _this_?" He sneered.

She offered no reply, simply glared at him.

"Answer me." Suddenly Henry bent his knees and crashed his hand against her head again, and she gasped in pain, not used to be being beaten so much.

"Who are you, tell me the truth?" Henry demanded.

Marian gasped in pain slightly, but her voice held firm.

"My Name if Marian." She lifted her head to glare at him.

"You are no peasant, no serf," He said, "I should have guessed so much by your outspokenness..."

"No I am _not_." She spat.

His eyes blazed, "Then who?"

She took in a breath.

"I am the wife of Robin Hood, former lady Marian of Knighton, rightful countess of Huntingdon and lady of Locksley." She snapped.

Henry stared at her, "Robin Hood?"

She all but snarled her answer, "Yes."

Henry looked back at the ring, as her words went through his head.

He hurled the rung on the floor by her, and it bounced loudly on the oak, a tinkling sound.

She wrapped it in her fist with a small movement.

Slowly, he started to laugh, and it was a manic sound... as though he was mad.

"Oh well then I think our time together just got infinitely more interesting, _Marian Hood_..." He laughed and waved at the guards, "Take her back to the dungeon, let her enjoy it while it lasts..."

Two guards wrenched Marian to her feet, but as she struggled she shouted.

"Because I will be in France by tomorrow evening with the rest of your slaves?"

"France?" Henry laughed at her furious face as he settled back in his chair, "oh no my dear, I have a bigger plan for you now... you will make far better salve for wounds than those old serfs."

"What do you mean?" Marian screamed as she was dragged towards the door.

"What do you _mean!_"

Henry continued to chuckle as he examined the ring in his hand. He sighed before snapping his fingers at an awaiting messenger.

"Go to Nottingham, tell the Sheriff that I have something that may interest him, and for a fair price before tomorrow morning, he can _have_ it."


	39. Chapter 39

**THE GREAT NORTH ROAD**

The light was fading fast, and if Much hated the forest only at one time, he hated it at night.

"The others will be waiting for us we should go back... Master... Master you said to go back to cam at nightfall..."

Robin did not see him, but the rain was making much frustrated and angry. A clap of thunder and lightning rumbled through the sky, but Robin did not stop walking as they walked along the road.

He was angry, angry and scared for Marian; he had no _idea_ where she was.

He could only hope the gang had more news than he did.

Much was glaring up at the raining clouds, "Rain... I hate rain... Robin?"

Robin had stopped walking.

Without warning he dropped to the floor, his ears straining against the mud and earth through the rain to hear the thundering of hooves.

"Much, get in." He grabbed his friends shoulder and shoved him in a nearby bush, before crouching down beside him.

"Thorns!" Much screamed, "i hate thorns."

"Shush." Robin said firmly and watched with narrowed eyes as two riders skidded to a stop in the mud, one clearly a guard, the other a brightly clad messenger.

Both were soaked through.

They peered around them, as if scared something would fly through the trees...

Robin smirked at the thought.

Suddenly another rider was riding from Nottingham towards them. He was all in black, and Robin stopped breathing.

"Guisborne." He murmured.

Much shuddered.

"What have you got for me?" He barked at the messenger.

"The Sheriff of Northampton has a message for The sheriff of Nottingham, he says that he has something that the sheriff can have if he brings the money to the castle tonight."

Robins eyes narrowed, as did Guisborne's.

"What is it?"

The messenger produced a white piece of parchment, and it seemed to glow in the moonlight for a moment.

Robin drew his bow in half a breath, and released his arrow in the other half.

It slammed through the paper and into the dirt.

A clap of lightning and thunder illuminate the scene, scaring both the horses.

"Hood!" Guy bellowed, trying to control his charger.

The rain was hammering now, and the thunder came again.

This time, the guard was dismounted, and fell down in the dirt.

Another arrow sailed just past Guys face, Robin grinned from the bush.

"Let's get out of here." The messenger cried and the two of them set off at a gallop away from the fallen guard.

Robin watched them go, before stalking from the bush and picking up the parchment, wrenching it off of is arrow shaft.

The Guard moved to get up but Much drew his sword and pressed it to the small of the man's back.

His face tried to hold the superior look Robin carried, but he missed it by miles.

Robin was reading the parchment, and his eyes were widening.

"Master?" Much called anxiously through the rain as Robin seemed to harden.

Robin shoved the parchment further in his fist and pulled his shaft out of the dirt.

"Bring him." He snapped and made to walk into the forest.

"But... The camp... surely... master? Robin?" Much stammered.

"Now!" Robin bellowed and stalked into the forest towards the camp.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"What was the message?" Guy demanded and grabbed the messenger by two hands, and slammed him against the stone wall.

From his place at his desk, Vaisey stared at the two soaked men, he was mind numbingly bored.

"Guisborne ask nicely." He said, but his eyes were angry.

Guisborne had allowed Hood to intercept a message _again_...

"It was from the sheriff of Northampton..." The messenger spluttered.

"Yes yes I _know_ that..." Vaisey waved his arm.

Guy shook the man again.

"He says that he has something for you... and for a price you can have it tomorrow morning..."

Vaisey's eyes sparkled, "Oh really, what is it?"

The messenger squirmed under Guys grip, but the lieutenants snarl in his face made him decide instantly on his answer.

"The lady Marian... wife of Robin Hood."

Guy dropped the man to the floor and spun to look at Vaisey.

The sheriff laughed.

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE**

"We will have to break out tonight." James whispered, "They are shipping everyone out tomorrow, I heard them telling some more guards."

"Henry confirmed as much," Marian nodded, "we need to find away to get these people out."

Her eyes flitted over the old men.

"We cannot take them all with us." James stared at her.

"Why not?"

"Marian you cannot save all these people." He told her, "There are too many, we would be struck down before we even got out of the dungeons..."

"We have to _try_." She stressed.

"But if the sheriff has already told Nottingham you are here then you could be going back _there_ tomorrow..."

"_Or_ I could be _dead_." She snapped, knowing it was more likely.

James shook his head, confused by it all.

"Much has changed for you Marian... but I confess, I thought Robin would be here for you by now..."

"Well he's not, is he?" Marians words came out far sharper than she meant them to be, but it was true, she too had thought Robin would be here for her by now.

He was coming, she knew he was. But she was not about to wait around for him when she could escape herself.

James saw that the conversation was now closed, and both of them let their eyes wander around the cell.

Marians eyes focused on something on the side of the cell, before she snapped her head back towards James.

"I have a plan."

_Robin_.

She pushed him from her mind and focused on James instead.

James nodded and shuffled himself forwards.

Both were knelt up facing each other, their knees almost touching.

He grinned at her and lifted her hand to kiss it, "as you wish."

She did not pull her hand away.

"Are you with me?"

James's winked and kissed her hand again.

"I would follow you anywhere my lady."

Marian's chest went tight.

**SHERWOOD FOREST – THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

Will and Djac skidded into camp from Nottingham to see Robin pacing about in front of a tied and gagged soldier. John was also glaring at the man, and Alan and Much just looked nervous and anxious.

Robin's eyes snapped up at them.

"Marian is in Northampton."

Will nodded, still gasping for breath, "We know."

Robin's eyes hardened, "How do you know?"

Djac swallowed and her words came out as a rush.

"Guisborne has just left the castle... he is going to buy her back."


	40. Chapter 40

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE- THE DUNGEONS**

"Are you going to ask me to wait here while you deal with them, or keep behind you and look after the rest of the men?" Marian asked as she watched James examine his dagger, which he had produced from his boot, along with another smaller one she had tucked into he front of her bodice.

His eyes lingered on it, shining in the early morning light for a moment, before his eyes went back to his weapon.

She stared at him, for all his boyish charms and expressions; James respected and treated her like the noble lady she was.

The production of the weapons made Marian wonder why he had not attempted to escape sooner, by himself.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, and they were soft, the texture of butter almost, glimmering and light.

"I wouldn't waste my breath trying to patronise you. You wouldn't listen and besides..." He walked towards her and smiled, "You were a brilliant fighter then, and I bet you still are now."

She smiled and laughed shortly at herself, "I may ask for that in writing later."

But she could not help compare, the straightforward easiness James had with her fighting... here was a man who accepted her independence, rather than repressed it...

_Robin_.

James was smiling at her softly, and his eyes were thoughtful.

"I expect you get alot of practice, Marian _Hood_."

She smirked, sure he was teasing, "I expect so too..."

"Marian?"

"Yes?"

They stared at one another for a moment, their eyes almost hopeful, both of them wanting to hear something from the other. Marian, like she had done with her uncle, clung at the presence of James's, a fragment of the old life... the life she wanted, the life she fought for...

Neither of them spoke, and James chuckled to fill the silence before the words came.

"Do you think about it at all?"

"Think about what?" Her eyes furrowed, and she forgot their plan to escape.

"You know... us sneaking in and out of houses, running through the forest, scared your father would find the costume..." He was slowly grinning.

"You forget I am an outlaw, i still do those things quite often."

All those things except her father, whom Marian prayed to and about most nights.

"Did you think about me at all?" James asked, for he had thought about her, the lady Marian, the face that carried him across countries as he accompanied his new master to war.

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered, as though she was betraying some secret.

James nodded and his head snapped over his shoulder to hear a guard coming, probably to check the _cargo_ were still alive.

"You are sure of the plan?" She checked and James chuckled.

"Of course."

"Right then." She said and watched as James swaggered over to the bars, and for a brief moment he reminded her of Allan.

"Jailor!" He shouted with outrage in his voice.

"jailor!"

She tried not to smile, hiding her dagger behind her back as the jailor walked over to sneer in James face.

"What do you want scum?"

James faked hurt so well, "That's not nice is it?"

In the same motion he grabbed the Jailors guard uniform in his hand and slammed the man against the bars with a pull.

The jailor groaned and fell to the floor, silent.

James crouched for a moment and grabbed the keys, before standing and putting them in the lock.

He turned back to Marian as he swung the door open to find she was smiling.

He held his arms out and clapped his hands together at the old men.

"Let's let ourselves out shall we?"

He winked at Marian, "Night-watchman?"

Marian grinned.

**NORTHAMPTON FOREST – JUST OUTSIDE THE CASTLE**

"Right, heads or tails?" Alan hissed in Robin's ear as they skulked from the forest and down to where the moat was shallow, under the drawbridge.

"I don't _care_ as long as it's quick." Robin hissed back over his shoulder, as the gang precariously made their way over the mossy and almost dry turf. The rain had made the uncovered earth slippery, and Robin was pleased that his knowledge of moats was holding true.

_Marian_.

"Look." Robin said as they crawled up the bank and along the dark wall, in the shade of the dawning light. It was still almost to dark to see by, but the man and Djac all found themselves by a large great at the foot of a south wall.

"Go on John." Robin clapped the man on his back and watched as he groaned and wrenched the iron from its hole.

"Good work John... right..." He turned to his gang, "Alan, Much, John, you come with me. The rest of you wait here and come if we are an hour, or if someone comes."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Djac asked, "We have never been here before."

"No but I'm Robin Hood, and I'm willing to bet these tunnels go up into the castle, same as they do at Nottingham."

"Be careful." She said, and Robin knew she was anxious for Marian as he was.

"We will." Much was firm and shot warning looks at Robin that clearly read 'no heroics please...'

"Let's go." Robin ignored him and crawled into the large tunnel, before standing up and running through the dark, but torch lit tunnel.

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

"My Lord, there is someone here to see you."

Henry did not look up as he stared at his jewels, rightfully his, second hand, stolen...

He heard the stirrups across the wooden floor towards him and felt himself fall in someone's shadow.

A pale hand slammed a large purse down on the table.

Henry lifted his eyes into two dark eyes.

"Who are you?" He peered at the man before him.

"I am Guy of Guisborne." His hand clenched around the purse of silver coins for emphasis.

He sneered, "And I have come to collect what's mine."


	41. Chapter 41

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE- THE DUNGEONS**

"What is this?" Henry screamed as he led Guy of Guisborne down to the dungeons, only to find his cell empty, of every prisoner, and the one Guy was going to pay for...

"Where are they?" Guy thundered and spun to look at Henry.

The sheriff spluttered, "Sir I do not know..."

"My prisoners!" He finally squeaked.

"Marian..." Guy's teeth groaned against each other, his eyes blazed.

"Sir..."  
"Find them, find her!" Guy shouted over him at the guards, "With me now!"

Guy set off at a sprint down the corridors, the guards running after him, leaving Henry alone in the dungeons, spluttering over the woman who had got away.

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE**

"Quickly, this way!" Marian and James, holding stolen swords from the jailor they had knocked out, ushered the men down a steep stone cave like tunnel, which Marian could see went on for a while, and the temperature down here and slight light meant she knew it lead outside.

Her heart sped up at the thought.

"Find them!"

Marian froze at the voice, a voice she knew...

"Guy..." She gasped.

"Who?" James glanced at her as the last of the men ran off out of sight down the cave.

"You!" Guy was screaming at half of his men, "Down there,find them, the rest of you with me!"

Little did Marian and James know that Guy was not leading the group that was hurtling towards them.

"Let's go!" Marian grabbed his arm and towed him down and out of sight.

They sprinted down the tunnel, rushing side by side, the old men around them. Until they reached a fork in the path and James caught her arm once more. The men looked around them anxiously, fearing death at any second.

"There they are!"

The guards were not stealthy enough to know not to announce their arrival.

As such their declaration gave James and Marian knowledge to rip apart and draw their weapons.

Both of them spun, swords outstretched, their blades slashing across their offending opponents bodies.

The sound of screaming went up from the old men who were being herded into a corner.

"No!" Marian cried and dove at the guard who had raised his sword above their heads.

Her sword swung around her head and sent the guard to the floor, but another, who ran to his fellow guardsman's aid, pushed his sword forwards as well.

It caught her in the arm and it made her cry out in pain.

The sound made James spin to see her send the guard to the floor. But as soon as he was down her hand flew to her arm, covering the slowly turning crimson patch of her shirt sleeve.

"Marian!" He shouted in shock and concern.

Her eyes flashed to him as he fought.

Part of her felt strangely proud, strangely worried… strangelydrawn….

She threw herself back into the fight.

The next guard who made to attack her and the men she was protecting was met by her blade, and she pushed him from its end with her foot, a trick Djac had taught her.

Another guard was sent to the floor by her sword, as James tackled his own.

"We need to get them out of here!" He shouted at her in reference to the men, old, who were cowering in the corner.

When they had been told they would escape, this had not been how they had imagined it.

They had watched others die around them.

There were only two people protecting them.

They were all wondering which of them would be made to fall next.

Marian sent her guard to the floor and looked around, there would be more coming, bu there were none to fight at the moment.

"We need to move!" She shouted at them all, "Come on!"

They both ushered the men down a smaller tunnel, leaving the scene of devastation behind them.

Guys thundering voice sounded almost distant.  
"Find the rest of them, I wasn't her found!"

James and Marian hurtled to a stop in a small cavern, the men kept running.

He grabbed her arm and made her face him.

James had Marians eyes locked on his.

"Go down this tunnel, it will take you just outside the castle walls." He told her, confirming what she suspected.

"I will not..."

Why should she leave him, why couldn't he escape with them?

"I will buy you as much time as I can, get these men out of here, save yourself..." He was gasping for breath from their run.

"I will not leave you here to die." She said firmly.

They had fought to hard for her to lose him now.

"You have someone waiting for you though, someone who loves you…"

"There are people who love you James, do not think there are not." She took a tighter hold of his arm.

They stared at each other for a moment and she swallowed.

"Say it." She whispered, "Please."

He straightened.

"Say what?"

"What you have been dying to say since you found out Robin and I are married, what you have wanted to say every time you look at me."

Her words were a whisper, "Please James."

"You could have said it years ago but you didn't… why not, why didn't you tell me then?" She sounded slightly hysterical as she demanded this.

He said nothing, his throat had closed up.

Could he say it?

He wanted to.

He needed to

He may not get the chance again.

"I need you to say it James." She continued almost shakily.

He let out a breath and swallowed, before looking up into her eyes.

"You were… are… Robin's lady…."

She felt her hands almost shake as he continued.

"But if you had been mine…" He stressed quietly.

Marian straightened as he stared at her.

"I never would have left you."

Marian did not know why she did it, or what impulse she felt which could have caused her to do it.

But she stretch up on her toes and pressed her mouth to his.

His arms wrapped around her tightly.

Robin and the members of his gang skidded into the cavern to watch the embrace.

Robin froze, and his slow demand made Marian and James rip apart.

His voice was shaking with emotion of different kinds.

"Marian?"


	42. Chapter 42

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE**

Marian couldn't breathe properly as she stared at Robin.

Her eyes filled with tears.

What was she doing…?

What had she done…?

Through the hurt and sadness, intense and pure anger roared through Robins veins.

He let out a shout of anger and drew his sword.

His blade sliced through the air towards James, who pushed Marian away from him.

She stumbled towards the wall and caught herself with her hands before she hit it.

James just had chance to draw his own sword as Robins blade crashed down upon it, the sound ringing through the cave.

Robin snarled balefully in his face.

Marian could only watch at the scene she knew she had created.

James managed to drive Robin away from him by three paces, but Robin fought back with intense rage, and his blade swiped dangerously close to James's neck.

The man spun to stand behind Robin, but Robin too turned, not retracting his blade.

It sliced through the air, and James had to crouch, allowing it to sail above him, to keep his head.

He sprung to his feet, lifting his sword but being shoved backwards into the wall by Robin's sword.

Robin slammed his shoulder into the man, causing him to further step back into the wall.

Robin then lifted his elbow to smack against the man's jaw.

James stumbled passed him from the blow.

But Robin was not finished.

James's sword went spinning across the floor.

The man, through the fogginess in his brain, dove across the room as Robins blade slammed into the stone near where he had been standing.

The gang half took a step forwards, and Marian gripped her head in her hands, raking her fingers through her hair.

As Robins sword swept past him once more, James kicked his feet on the floor and pushed himself to tackle Robin.

Both of them cried out in anger and pain as Robin was slammed back against the stone wall, James's arms around him.

Robins sword went skidding across the floor as well.

Robin pushed James fiercely, gripping the man's shoulders and driving him away from him a pace.

As James stumbled to get his footing, Robin smashed his fist against his jaw.

James was sent to the floor and grabbed his sword.

He made to point it to Robin, to get the fight to stop, but Robin smacked his foot in the man's upper thigh.

"Argh!" James cried out in pain and buckled forwards. Robin kicked the man in the chest and eh fell backwards, his sword leaving his grip once again.

As Robin made to grab his shirt and strike him, still full of anger, James kicked him in the knee, and then in the chest.

Robin rolled backwards and grabbed his sword.

Both of them were upright as James, several strides away from his weapon, braced himself as Robin screamed in rage and swung his sword over his head towards the man.

Marian dove between the two.

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE**

Guisborne and his men skidded to a stop as they heard the sound of vicious fighting.

The sound of swords upon each other rang clearly through the tunnels, channels by the stone towards them.

Guy's eyes narrowed as the sound of one of the opponents shouts of rage met his ears.

He sneered.

"Hood."

Robin's voice echoed in his head.

Guy gestured with his sword down the small winding tunnel he had sent his other men down.

"This way!"

**NORTHAMPTON CASTLE**

Robin still had his sword raised, and was glaring balefully at James, the man braced a few feet away, when Marian ran between them.

Her presence made him freeze, and as quickly as it had come; Robins rage was replaced by intense amounts of hurt and sadness.

"Please…" Tears were in his eyes.

She looked at him, as if it were him who was solely to blame.

"Please, this has to stop." She cried, her hand's out, towards both of them, palms raised like she was stopping a horse.

"Please."

Robin stared at her.

His eyes were wide, as he was gasping for breath.

Angry and hurt tears pricked the bottom of them at her betrayal.

She was nearly crying as well, appalled at what she had done.

"Please this has to stop…"

She was empty, feeling cold at the thought of the pain she had caused Robin, the guilt at misleading James, and the anger and confusion about not entirely being able to regret it.

James was her friend.

Robin was her husband, her lover…

Yet it was he who was looking at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"Please." She gasped quietly once more.

"Down there, keep moving!"

Guisborne's deafening voice made them all turn to look that way, towards the sound of it and the resonating noise of heavily armoured men through the stone tunnel.

"Guards." Much squeaked.

"Let's go." Robin said coldly and sheathed his sword.

Without looking at Marian he turned and stormed towards his men who were stood in the tunnels entrance.

Her voice cracked and she stepped to follow him.

"Robin?"

He did not turn around, and she turned her wide and teary eyes onto Much.

The man's face was mostly unreadable, but it held a firm disappointment that made Marian swallow.

John simply stared at her, and Alan felt uncomfortable.

He looked away.

"Come on." Robin barked as he stormed through them and out of sight.

The men turned to follow him without a word.

"Robin…" Marian made to walk after him.

James caught her arm, desperate to speak to her.

"Marian…"

She turned furious and hurt eyes on him. But there was confusion, confusion as to why she had done it.

She felt awful, distraught and ashamed…

She wrenched her arm away, and the coldness and tears in her arms shocked him into staring after her.

He followed, knowing that he could not stay there.

Guisborne and his men crashed into the cavern to find it empty.

Guy let out a scream of rage, and slammed his sword into the guard beside him.

**NORTHAMPTON FOREST**

Robin did not stop walking, his stride purposeful.

He didn't want to look at her.

He felt betrayed and used… so small… he had risked everyone's life to rescue her..

When she had made her own plan?

"Robin?" Djac's voice made him turn.

She looked at him anxiously but continued, not speaking the words she wanted to.

"These men that have escaped, they need to rest, and to get to the road." She told him.

Robin stared at her for a moment, his mind for perhaps the first time thinking of the old men Marian and he had rescued.

Robins mind seethed anew.

He nodded, but his voice was still firm.

They were a safe distance from the castle in the undergrowth.

"Fine." He stated and looked to his gang and the men.

"We make camp here."

Much nodded, "I will go and get some fire wood… make a fire… catch some food…"

Djac looked to Will, "We should check to see if they are all okay."

He nodded, not having to speak to know that like much they just didn't want to sit around awkwardly.

John grunted at Alan, "Water."

The man was thankful for the distraction, and followed the giant further into the wood.

So it was that slowly they filtered from camp.

Djac and Will looked all of the old men, who were sat around in the clearing, over.

James watched, his sword in his hand, as Marian stood staring at her hands.

She looked up, but only had eyes on Robin, who threw his bow and sword on the floor, and walked off into the forest.

She swallowed and followed.

James stayed exactly where he was for the moment.

He watched her go, before he removed his dagger, stabbed it in the bark of a nearby tree, and turned.

He walked the opposite way that Robin and Marian had gone towards the road.

He melted into the forest.


	43. Episode 5 - Do you Love me?

**NEW EPISODE : EPISODE 5 – DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**NORTHAMPTON FOREST**

Marian approached Robin from behind, so slowly she was moving almost silently.

But she knew that he had heard her.

He was staring out over the valley before them.

It was cold and dark, but there was enough moonlight to see by.

He was stood facing forwards, staring at the moon.

His face was as cold, his eyes as dark, as the scene around them.

Her throat was almost closed, her hands running through one another.

What was she going to say?

Never had Marian felt so lost for words, so ashamed…

"Robin?" Her voice cracked.

He didn't turn to face her.

He was stiff, as if carved from stone.

She walked closer, lifting her voce slightly.

"Robin?"

His voice was cold and as hard as his body language when he finally spoke.

He did not turn.

"What?"

His words shocked Marian, and the tears in her eyes made her sniff, taking another step towards him.

Beneath her feet the ground crunched, suddenly ice cold.

"Who is he?" Robin demanded lowly.

She swallowed, and took a few breaths before she answered.

"James…" She whispered, "He was my father's old servant at Knighton, he was my friend, after you left for the holy land…"

She watched Robin stiffen, but she knew she had to finish.

She swallowed and took in a breath.

"He helped me invent the night-watchman; he helped me, when I first started being…"

She could not speak anymore.

Robin processed this, and his insides churned tightly.

Marian swallowed and sniffed.

"Robin I am sorry…" She whispered.

"No you are not."

Again his words were so hard and unfeeling, that as he turned Marian's breathing increased as she tried not to cry.

There were not many times, _incredibly_ few, when she would admit she was wrong.

But this was one of those times.

Robin was in no way to blame.

She could not argue with him.

"Robin please…" She stepped closer to him, "I am sorry, so sorry…"

He remained aloof from her and pushed her away, still gentle, she knew he would not strike her.

"I have nothing to say." He said firmly and coldly, before dropping his hands from her wrists and walking back towards the gang.

**NORTHAMPTON FOREST**

Robin and Marian walked back into the glade side by side, not touching and not speaking.

The gang were sat around the fire, and they looked up as they approached.

The old men were nearby sleeping.

Marian's eyes raked over the scene.

Where was James?

She caught sight of something in the tree bark a little way away.

The fire light flickered over it and made it shimmer.

She crossed the space quickly and took James's dagger from the tree.

She turned it over in her hands. She knew what it meant.

She swallowed and bit her lips, before sliding it into her belt.

Her eyes raked over the moonlit trees.

She swallowed her goodbye.

**THE NORTH ROAD**

James walked slowly down the moon lit road, the trees on either side blocking out most of the white light from the stars and moon in the sky.

He had his head held high, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he walked.

His heart ached.

But she wasn't his.

She had always been _his_.

Robin.

He had won.

James wouldn't fight him for her.

He could not deny that he loved her; he had known it for some time…

But she didn't love him.

She cared, but she cared for everyone…

That was a reason why he loved her.

James wouldn't fight for her affection, because he knew he could not win.

It was easier to walk away.

With the strange feeling that he was leaving something behind, James stopped in the road.

He glanced back over his shoulder at the way he had come.

That was the way she was.

James smiled sadly.

He turned back to face down the road, and set off with a purpose in his stride.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Bless you Robin Hood."

"Thank you!"

"Thank you Robin!"

It was cold.

It was cold and still as they trudged away from the monastery by the river where they had left the old men to be looked after. .

The sun was growing higher in the sky, but it was only just day light.

It was cold.

The clouds filled the sky, and Much was growing more and more sure that it would rain.

Will and Djac were holding hands as the gang walked over the damp leaves that covered the ground.

Robin and Marian had not spoken at all since they had left Northampton.

He wouldn't even look at her.

As they walked up the hill through the forest Marian's foot skidded.

She dropped to a crouch to steady herself, before standing and keeping walking.

She slipped again slightly and Alan turned, reaching his hand towards her to help her up.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet, almost as though anything louder would shatter the forest around them.

Alan smiled at her and they continued walking after the gang.

Robin was holding his bow, back erect and straight.

He peered around the forest.

Every one of them was tired.

"We should all get some sleep, we have drop offs to do this afternoon." Robin said.

They kept walking towards the camp.

They were not far away now.

"Thank goodness." Much was saying as they trudged.

He sounded like he did when they were walking from the Holy Land towards Locksley those years ago.

He had his eyes closed as he almost hummed, totally unfeeling of the rift between Robin and Marian.

He was the only one who was speaking, which was why he was the only one who could not tell that everyone was being quiet because Robin and Marian were not even looking at one another.

"It is good that we are nearly at camp." Much was saying, "Because I am so… so hungry… I don't think we have eaten for days…"

"We haven't." John grunted.

"Well that is good… although I don't want it to rain… look at those clouds... Robin… do you think it will rain… Robin?"

"We need something to eat." Robin said as they walked up towards camp.

His words were dismissive and hollow and cold.

"I will go and catch us some lunch, everyone else… sleep or something…" Robin was tired and stopped to fill his quiver with arrows in the camp.

Will and Djac went off to their bunk room.

Alan stretched out on one bunk and Much fell on another.

Both started snoring loudly immediately.

Marian had her arms wrapped around herself, and felt intensely uncomfortable and awkward.

Robin wouldn't look at her.

He had his back to her while she was lingering in the doorway of camp feeling small.

She felt awful.

She felt hollow and selfish and like she was going to burst into tears.

Her stomach was churning and she thought that she was going to be sick.

Robin's movements got more jagged.

"I will be back later." He called to John and Tuck, who were sat by the fire.

Alan waved his arm as he snored, a half-hearted gesture at telling Robin to leave because he wanted to sleep.

Robin turned towards the camp exit Marian was stood in.

He glanced at her before stiffening and dropping his eyes.

He walked with his bow in his hand past her.

"Get some sleep." He muttered as he passed.

"Robin." Her voice cracked and she turned to stare after him as he walked down the hill away from camp and further into the forest.

Marian's stomach rolled and she sunk to sit on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead in one hand.

Robin had kissed Isabella before, but he had been able to justify it.

It had been a hollow justification, one that she believed but thought had been a stupid idea.

She had _no _justification to tell Robin why she had kissed James.

She had hurt Robin so much… he wouldn't even look at her.

For she had been angry when he had kissed Isabella… _so_ angry… but he had made it clear that she had played him, that she had made Robin think that his only choice was to kiss her and try and push her away.

Marian knew that Robin did not love Isabella, that he thought she was fragile and unstable.

But Robin did not know what Marian felt for James.

Every argument they had ever had seemed to topple into one another, falling in a line.

It was as though all the cards were now on the table between them.

Robin and Marian were laid bare, all their flaws for the other to see, as they stared at one another.

Robin was hurt and betrayed, and Marian felt as though she did not really know herself.

What had she done?

With one hand she pushed her hair back from her forehead and sobbed, pressing her face into her knees.

What had she done?

As she watched him disappear from sight she drew in a breath and slammed her hands in the dirt, pushing herself up to run after him, blinded by tears.

"Robin!"

He didn't stop.

"Robin!"

She rushed forwards to grab his arm, pulling him around to face her.

As he stared down at her he pulled his arm from her grip as though her hands were on fire.

Both their hearts broke at the fact that they felt they were miles apart.

She swallowed around the crack in her voice.

"Robin I know you are angry…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He made to turn away again.  
"Then talk _to_ me..." She grabbed his hand which he wrenched away.  
"And say what?" He spun to face her.

His eyes were hurt but guarded.  
"Ask you why you kissed him?" He demanded.  
She swallowed, "I never asked you that when you kissed Isabella..."  
"Because you know why, because I told you." He stated coldly.

"That is not…"

"Whether it makes it any better or not... I kissed her only to _push her away_."  
She tried to cup his face, "I didn't know what I was doing, Robin I never meant to hurt you... I lo..."

He shoved her away as roughly as he would, for she was a woman and his wife, and he did not want to hurt her, but the force of it still meant she had to catch herself.  
"Don't." he said bitterly, "Just don't."  
"I forgave you for kissing Isabella." She snapped, desperate for his forgiveness...

She knew she was in the wrong, painfully so…

It hurt so much… guilt, sadness, anger at him for when he had kissed another...

"But I could look you in the eyes and justify it... I did it for you... to prove to her that I loved no one but you!" He snapped at her in his painful defence.

"You never had to kiss her!"

"You never had to kiss _him_!"

Robin's eyes were wide.

He had never felt this separated from her.  
"I felt what you are feeling now!" Marian defended passionately.  
"Yes!" he shouted, "I am not pretending you _didn't_. I am _not_ pretending that whenever she is mentioned you don't have a shadow of doubt in the corner of your eyes when you look at me!"  
After a moment swallowed and straightened.  
"And that is what you are going to have in your eyes, when you stare at me?"  
Robin straightened but said nothing.  
She swallowed around her rapidly moistening eyes and the lump in her throat.  
"I am not that much off hypocrite to not think that my excuse was hollow and flippant, and rash and regretful, but I did it because I _love_ you." Robin's voice cracked.

She choked back a whimper.  
He stared at her, "look me in the eyes and tell me why you kissed him."  
She stared at the floor through her torrent of tears.

What could she say?

He stared at her with raised eyebrows over his own tear filled eyes.  
"Did he kiss you first?" he shrugged with a small mocking laugh as she sobbed once more.  
She shook her head as a more tears fell down her cheeks.  
Robin swallowed, "did he tell you he loved you, did he force himself on you, did you say you loved him?"  
"No..."  
"Then _what_?" Robin shouted, stepping closer.  
"Or did you just throw your arms around his neck and kiss him... _What_ did he _tell_ you?"  
"He said he wouldn't have left me!" she screamed at him.  
Robin stared at her.  
"He said that if I had been his as I was yours that he would never have left me!" She shouted her sob.  
Robin swallowed around the crack in his throat.  
"So you kissed him… because he wouldn't have failed you like I did?" He raised one eyebrow tearily.  
She shook her head and stared at him as tears fell down her face.  
"I don't love him, same as you don't love Isabella... Robin..."  
"I don't think you know _what_ you feel for him." Robin said with firm and vulnerable eyes, "_that_ is what frightens me."  
Marian swallowed and pushed her hair back from her face.  
"We have let each other down in ways I never thought we would, _both_ of us..." Robin stepped closer. "We just to give one another time, time to think over what happened... What we have to do next…"  
She stared at him.  
"But I'm your _wife_." She said in a small voice as he stared at the floor.  
"You can't leave me."  
He lifted his eyes to look at her, "I don't want to."  
With that he turned away from her and walked briskly into the forest.  
"Robin!" she shouted her sob.  
"Robin!"  
He disappeared through the trees.  
Marian set of after him, tears falling down her face.  
She stumbled on a tree root and fell to her knees.  
She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them.  
Robin, after striding into a clearing, slammed his hand on a tree and leant back against it, sitting to rest his head back against the bark and close his eyes.  
He swallowed.  
The loud sound of a horse neighing made his head snap up.

He stared out across the forest from his place on the hill as he saw a large group of mounted horses, all black, galloping through the trees.

The stallions were loud and tall and hammered past him.

They seemed to cause the leaves and undergrowth that concealed him to shake.

He was undetected in the trees.

Robin Hood, the man in green, the archer.

He straightened and watched as the guards rode towards the Nottingham.

They all carried banners and standards, gleaming bright even through the trees and the clouds that filled the sky.

He almost gasped as he realised where he had seen that standard before.

"_Prince John." _


	44. Chapter 44

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

"What is he doing in the forest, prince john?" Alan asked where the gang were stood staring at Robin's map that he had drawn in the dirt on the floor.

Marian and Robin were the furthest way from one another they could be.

Robin rubbed the back of his head as he answered Alan's question.

"Well, it is obvious, isn't it?"

"Yeh alright." Alan almost rolled his eyes.

Robin was fiddling with the knife he had used to draw the map, having removed his outer jacket. He stood with them, in his breeches and white shirt, the rest of them were also various stages of untidiness.

"They are using the north road to get to Nottingham." Robin explained, gesturing to a part of the map.

"But _why_ is he coming?" John asked as he walked from his place in the circle to lean against a pillar near Marian.

Robin did not look at her as he glanced at John before back down again.

Tuck answered the giant's question.

"He is visiting all the nobles in England to grease their palms… and demanded patronage money in return…"

"He is trying to _buy_ their loyalty before king Richard returns." Robin told them.

"What he thinks he can _buy_ them?" Djac asked.

Robin nodded and Will did the same.

"He _knows_ he can." Tuck said.

"He is buying the nobles _and_ their men so that he can seize the throne and favouritism."

"It is so that king Richard, returns to king _johns_ England." Djac finished.

Everyone nodded.

Marian said nothing; there was an ache in her chest as though she was uncomfortable with speaking before them.

Robin wouldn't even look at her, and she almost felt as though at that moment she was not qualified to speak with them.

"Every noble he buys will bring us closer to civil war." Robin stated angrily, "And a war between Kin Richard and Prince John, it will tear this country apart."

"Prince John would not dare challenge the king, would he? Robin...surely…" Much was upset, "Unbelievable…"

"The king is not here to be challenged is he?" Alan raised both his eyebrows.

There was quiet for a moment.

"If he going to _buy_ them," John looked up at Robin, "He will be carrying gold."

Will looked between them all, "More than a little."

Robin almost laughed and folded his arms.

"Well then we have to stop him from stealing the crown, by stealing his gold."

Everyone besides Marian chuckled or laughed.

Robin dropped to a crouch beside his map and studied it once more.

"This is mad." Alan laughed.

Robbing the prince?

"Yes it is." John smiled, "Utterly mad!"

"Right." Robin called their attention back to his map.

"Our only advantage is surprise, and that is _here_."

He stabbed his knife in the dirt map.

"Outside Locksley, for he will have a small army with him." He looked up at them all.

"Are we ready?"

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Try and smile Guisborne." Vaisey hissed out through his teeth where he was trying to grin.

The expression looked foreign on his face, and made it twist and crease like old parchment.

Guisborne was dark and cold beside him, stood on the stairs that led down into the courtyard from the castle.

The carriage rolled in towards them with the sound of fan fares.

People were capping, banners fluttering in the wind at his arrival.

The common serfs were applauding and screaming as Prince John opened the door of the carriage and stepped out.

He swaggered closer to the sheriff and Guy, who bowed s the serfs screamed harder from the town through the courtyard.

Applause, adorning the man with the love he so often demanded.

"Sire." Vaisey straightened.  
"Welcome to Nottingham."

Prince John glared at Sur Guy of Guisborne.

"Indeed." He sneered and snapped his eyes back to Vaisey.

"Come with me." He barked and set off walking into the castle.

Vaisey and Guisborne turned to follow.

Prince John stopped walking and held up a hand with a large ruby ring on it to stop them.

"Just you." He stressed to Vaisey and started walking once more.

The sheriff ducked his head and followed.

Guisborne was left on the stairs.

He sniffed angrily.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The large oak carriage was rolling through the trees, led by only two horses and two mounted guards.

An arrow shot from the trees and slammed into the oak beside the large red, green and yellow standard.

The horses reared, sending their riders onto the floor, just as the gang burst from the trees.

In the same instant two more guards leapt from the inside of the carriage, but the odds were surprisingly still good.

There was around one guard per outlaw, and with Robins gang ducking and diving with far more grace and poise than the guards in their black leather and armour ever could, some of the knights started to back away.

The corners of Marian's vision, as she crouched to avoid losing her head, seemed to spin.

She blinked a couple of times, sure that she was just tired and stressed.

She stood, slamming the hilt of her sword against the guards helmet.

He fell to the floor unconscious.

Marian felt faint.

Her head was spinning and her stomach was rolling.

She felt worse than she had ever done before she was sure.

Marian almost tumbled into a tree with the fight still going on.

She had to catch herself by letting her shoulder slam into the bark, as she wrapped her arm around her middle and tried to stay upright.

She lifted her head weakly to look across the fight at Robin, her mind only being able to focus on him, rather than her surroundings.

Her stomach lurched, and she bent forwards at the middle.

The guards quickly rushed away, some were still on the floor, others were dead, but most had run away when seeing that they had to fight the outlaws without the element of numbers on their side.

John jabbed his staff through the lock that held the wooden chest on the back of the carriage and Tuck and Will lifted it to the floor.

Robin, Tuck, Much and Alan and Djac all ran towards the carriage, all completely unaware that Marian was clutching at the tree to try and stay conscious and upright.

They ripped back the curtains that lined the windows of the carriage to glare inside at the man in fine robes that they saw.

"Hello." He said and lifted one hand in a nervous wave.

He was young, and thin, and was dressed in lavish gold robes.

Much's eyes were impossibly wide.

"Good god we have captured Prince John."


	45. Chapter 45

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Come here!" Robin snapped and grabbed the man's arm, wrenching him from the carriage and pulling him to stand beside him.

Tuck took the man's other arm.

He lifted his hands feebly.

"I would be very grateful if you might spare my life." His words lapped over one another with nerves.

"The gold…" John was saying as Will and Alan set the chest on the floor.

"This has to be the gold."

Robin and Tuck turned with the man between them to stare down at John as he slammed his staff against the lock and began to open it.

John wrenched it open and they all stared at the wooden interior that they could see.

"Nothing!" John snapped and stood upright.

All the gang, besides Marian, who was still by the tree, sighed and shook their heads.

"Absolutely _nothing_!" John seethed.

Robin turned his eyes back to the man he was stood by.

"Well Prince John is a coward." He looked them man over and then back to his gang.

"If this were Prince John, his soldiers wouldn't desert him, he would try and _buy_ our allegiance, this is his double!"

They all exchanged a look.

"Wait a minute…" Much was anxious, "Where is Marian?"

Robin's eyes snapped around.

Much turned to see her gripping her stomach and the tree as she wobbled, trying to stay upright.

Robin saw it too.

"Marian!" He shoved away from the man he was restraining with Tuck and raced to her side.

The rest of the gang followed, watching as Robin dropped his weapons as he ran.

He rushed up behind Marian, holding her hair back with one hand and wrapping his arm around her middle.

She was limp in his arms.

Robin was growing frantic.

For all that was felt between them in that moment, he didn't want to see her ill.

Never would he want to see that.

He turned her in his arms.

"Marian look at me…"

Her eyes felt heavy in her head, and she couldn't stop her vision swimming.

"Robin…" Her voice was hollow and sounded distant in her ears.

"Marian…"

Djac was with them then, as were the others, and the man that Tuck was still dragging along behind him.

"Lay her down." She instructed Robin.

Much looked frantic.

Robin sunk to his knees with Marian in his arms.

He lay her down as Djac said, using one hand to push her hair back from her face.

She looked pale, but was not clammy or hot to touch.

"I'll be fine." Her voice was distant, and her eyes were blinking, trying to focus on him.

"Marian?" Robin was growing more and more frantic as the moments passed.

Djac reached around him to look at Marian and touch her neck for her pulse.

"She needs water." She looked up at Alan and Much.

"Go."

They nodded and set off at a terrific sprint.

"Good." The man they had captured said, dropping from Tuck's grip to kneel on the other side of Marian, who was now unconscious, her head resting against Robin's hand.

"The water will keep her hydrated." He said and touched Marian's neck also, "Then I think you should re-balance her humours."

Robin and everyone else stared at him.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Benjamin Palmer, physician to Prince John." The man said.

They all exchanged a look.

Benjamin lifted his eyes to half smile at them all.

"Neither his supporter, nor his apologist."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Do you love me Sheriff?" Prince John asked.

He was reclining on the throne of a chair that he had brought with him.

He took it everywhere, as a mark of his wealth and power, for he was prince regent of England.

"With my entire heart sire."

Vaisey was stood before him.

Prince John straightened in his seat.

Would you give your life for me?" He asked, sounding like an insecure child.

Vaisey kept his eyes contact.

"My life, is that all, of course."

"Would you _take_ a life?" Prince John pressed as he stood and walked closer.

"An even _easier_ question sire." Vaisey told no lie when he answered.

Prince John sighed.

"Guisborne has _so_ disappointed me."

Vaisey subtly looked Prince John over.

"He has disappointed us both sire."

"Who is more loyal to me? You or Guisborne?"

"Of course it is I sire." Vaisey nodded his head, "my loyalty is infinite."

"Then prove it to me." Prince John spat.

"Rid me of Guisborne… quickly and discreetly, I do not want our guts disturbed with this messy and private business."

Vaisey stared at him as the prince leered closer.

"I want you to kill him."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian was still laying on her back unconsciously, her head lolled slightly to the left, towards Robin, who was sat on and the chest, which one of the flags had fallen over.

He had folded his jacket under her head to act as some kind of pillow.

Djac had decided not to move her until she awoke.

Robin was watching intently, twisting his sword in the ground as they waited for Djac to return from camp with Will, after finding bandages and a bowl to balance her humours with.

It may have been quicker to take Marian back to camp, but they were not prepared to take Benjamin with them.

He was knelt on the other side of her, feeling her neck and pulse in her wrists, waiting for any signs of what could have caused her to feel so ill.

John and Alan were lent against a tree; Much sat watching with Tuck, looking worried.

"Two soldiers reported seeing assassins in the forest." Benjamin explained, when asked about Prince Johns plan for them to ambush him rather than the prince.

"He could not cancel his dinner with the council of nobles; the prince needed a double… I could have refused, but I would have been beheaded." Benjamin smiled at them.

Robin breathed a wry laugh.

"Mind you my predecessor was beheaded because he could not find a case of scrofula." Benjamin told them.

"What is scrofula?" Robin looked up.

"It is a very rare disease." Tuck explained as Will and Djac walked down the hill towards them.

Will sat with Tuck and Much, while Djac knelt at Marian's side beside Benjamin, getting out of her bag what she had brought.

"Yes, so rare that I cannot find a case of it anywhere." Benjamin said.

"Scrofula is said by legend to be only curable by the touch of a king." Tuck explained.

"So why would he want to find it?" Robin asked, but his eyes flashed back to where Djac produced a knife and a bowl, for balancing Marians humours.

This was a practice that she did not do herself.

In her country the balancing of humours was only conducted by crusaders, or so she heard.

But Benjamin insisted, and Robin it seemed, although not happy with its practice, did not want to stop him.

"Prince John is obsessed with it." He was telling Robin, "He claims that he once so his father Henry, cure a child with scrofula."

"I heard that." Will said.

"So did I." Alan nodded.

John grunted, worried for Marian like Much was.

Robin almost smirked at Benjamin, not believing it for a moment.

"Prince John brought me with him hoping that I might find a case of scrofula, so he can sure it, and prove his divine right to the throne." Benjamin explained, "To prove that he is the rightful king, not his brother Richard."

Robin nodded, believing _that_ whole heartedly.

"Although there is actually no proof that a king's touch cures anything, but seen as I would like to keep my head, I won't tell him that." Benjamin smiled before looking back down at the potions and remedies Djac was mixing.

He smiled at her, pleased with her knowledge.

Marian's eyes dragged back, and her fingers flexed.

"Robin?"

He got up immediately and knelt down on the floor beside her, taking her hand in his.

He stared down at her.

He did not want to fight anymore, but he still hurt over James.

They needed to talk.

His thumb brushed her forehead, his hand on top of her head.

"It's alright, I am here."

Her head felt surprisingly clear.

She pushed herself to sit up and looked around.

She rubbed her forehead.

It felt almost hollow, as though she had been holding her breath for a long time.

"You need to rest; I do not think we need to balance your humours." Benjamin said.

Djac nodded her agreement.

Marian stared at the man, not knowing who he was.

She looked to Robin, who was knelt at her side.

He stood, knowing she was okay, and shook Benjamin's hand.

Normally he would have kissed her cheek and told her she could be okay.

Marian felt small as she watched him shake the man's hand.

"Thank you for helping treat Marian." Robin said, "I am very grateful."

The man nodded.

"So." Robin put his hands on his hips as Tuck and John joined them by the horse.

"Will you go back to Prince John?"

Benjamin sighed, "I suppose I should."

"Right…"

Robin nodded at him and his eyes gestured to Tuck and john.

"Tie him up."


	46. Chapter 46

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Guisborne shut the door to his chamber, staring around its gloomy depths.

His eyes darted around.

Was he being watched?

He drew his dagger, and it gleamed in the shafts of light that came from the covered windows.

"Who is there?"

There was no sound.

He spun three times.

"Do you _love_ me, Guisborne?"

The voice made him turn once more.

He saw Prince John, sat in the chair beside his table, staring at him, fingers causing the ruby ring on his hand to turn around his finger.

Guisborne stayed where he was.

"Yes sire."

"Ah!" John breathed, "I am so pleased to hear it because I don't think that the _sheriff_ loves his prince."

Guisborne said nothing, but took a heavy step towards Prince John.

"No." john stared at nothing, "I don't think he does at all."

Again Guy was silent as he took another step forwards.

"My time is almost here Guisborne." Prince John breathed, "my father Henry, god rest his soul, wanted me to be king, not my brother…" and I _well_ be… soon…"

Guy stared at him.

"My father taught me to surround myself with only those most loyal, only those who _love_ me." Prince John stressed.

Guisborne nodded, "Indeed sire."

Prince Johns face altered.

"Robin Hood is not dead." He spat.

Guy ground his teeth together, "I want that sire…"

"His blood is a gift I covert and no one gives it me!" The prince cried.

"I will _have_ blood."

Guy stiffened and Prince John lifted a dagger off of the table and played with it in his hands.

It danced and glared at Guisborne, gleaming in the shat of light that seemed to make the prince glow from the crack in the window coverings.

"I told the sheriff I wanted Hoods blood, he has not given it to me, ergo, he does not love me." Prince John breathed.

Guy was frozen.

Surely he could not mean?

"I want the _sheriff's_ blood," Prince John stressed, "For he has _so_ disappointed me."

Guy stared at him.

"_You_ will kill the sheriff for me Guisborne." Prince John leant closer, the dagger in his hands.

"Discretely, and privately… so it is a secret that only us can share."

Guy nodded his head.

"Of course sire."

John grinned, "You will do this because you love me."

Guy nodded and took the dagger, sheathing it in his belt.

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

"There you go."

John helped Marian sit back against the camp strut that was vertical behind the bunk she was sat on.

She leant back against it, feeling tired, but thankfully no longer dizzy and ill like she had done after fighting.

Robin and the others were putting their possessions and weapons away, after seeing Benjamin palmer away.

They had tied him and blindfolded him, sitting him backwards on a horse and setting it off in the direction of Nottingham.

"Robin?" Marian pushed herself to sit up further.

"What?" He turned to look at her.

And for all the emotion and care he had shown her when she had been ill after the fight in his eyes there was still the cold lingering hate.

It made her stomach churn.

For it was an emotion she put there.

There was so much between them that needed to be said, so much over what happened with James and her, with Isabella and him.

It felt as though they spent a lot of time apologising to each other sometimes.

For although Robin had explained himself and justified himself over kissing Isabella as a way of trying to keep her at arm's length… Marian hated her for kissing her husband…

She knew she owed Robin and explanation over kissing James but she did not have one.

She stared at him, feeling ashamed and weak.

What could she say?

She just didn't want him to hurt anymore because of what she had done…

But neither of them knew how to talk about it.

His face was a perfect mask.

She was better now, and he was behaving like nothing had changed at all since they had first returned from Northampton.

She swallowed.

"Nothing."

He stiffened and turned away from her, walking across the camp towards Much and the others.

Marian felt more tears rise in her eyes.

She leant back against the camp side behind her and leant her head back heavily against it.

She closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Speak."

Benjamin Palmer was thrown at the feet of Guisborne, Vaisey and Prince John.

He removed his blindfold and stood upright, having successfully been ridden of his bonds by the guards who stopped his horse.

"Congratulations." He said to the prince, "Your plan worked, we were ambushed not you, your brilliance is unsurpassable…"

"Who ambushed you?" Prince John prodded.  
"Robin Hood."

The princes eyes closed and he bit his lip in annoyance and disappointment.

He stood abruptly, walking over the circle Benjamin.

"So tell me, was he angry… did he squeal…?"

"Yes sir." Benjamin nodded, "he was very angry that you had outwitted him."

"good." John sneered and continued to walk around the man.

"What did he say?" he leant closer to whisper in his ear, "Tell me exactly what he said."

Benjamin stiffened, "I would not like to say sire…"

He was almost stammering.

"Oh come on." John hissed, "_Tell me_."

Benjamin took in a breath.

"He called you a coward."

Prince John said nothing as he stalked back to his seat.

Benjamin swallowed to clear his throat.

"He said that only a coward would use a double."

John glared at the man before snapping his fingers.

"Arrest him."

Vaisey sat up in his seat.

"Excellent and what shall I charge him with?"

Guy took the opportunity to switch the bowl of currents that had been placed beside each of them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Vaisey saw this.

"Impersonating the prince regent?" John threw out his arms out as though it was obvious.

Two guards grabbed Benjamin and started to drag him away.

"If it makes any difference sire… I don't believe him…"

"Wait!" John held up one hand in a flash.

He stood from his seat and walked to stand before Benjamin.

"You shall accompany me when I ride to Locksley this afternoon to see the people, present myself too them as their leader and merciful father." He told him.

Benjamin nodded, "Will I… of course I will, anything sire…"

"And perhaps then you can find some way to redeem yourself." John spat in his face.

With a click of his fingers the guards had released Benjamin.

Prince John turned to glare at Vaisey and Guisborne.

"You two shall remain in the castle until I have another use for you…." His eyes turned meaningful.

"Or just _one_ of you."


	47. Chapter 47

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

Robin stared at his gang, his hands on his hips, his outer jacket removed.

"We need a way to get into the castle and take the money." He told them.

Everyone nodded.

"So saying we manage to get into the castle…" Alan was leant against a bunk.

"Then what?"

"Well we get captured and I presume _killed_." Much was worried and sat on the bunk beside Marian.

Robin sighed.

"One worry at a time alright Much, although we will have bigger things to worry about if Prince John manages to give out that money."

"We take the money." John said with his arms folded.

"Then we need a way to get into the castle." Robin appealed to them all, knowing that the conversation had gone full circle.

Djac and Tuck's faces seemed to light up at the same time.

"The kings evil!" She cried and shot to one end of the camp to grab a book.

"Prince." Much corrected, "He is _prince_ John, he is evil…"

"No no no no…" Tuck explained as Djac rifled through a few of the books they had and sat down on a bunk.

"Prince John is searching for a victim of Scrofula." Tuck said as Djac rifled through pages.

Robin stared at the two of them like everyone else did, not really being able to think along their train of thought as fast as they had.

Robin and his men were trying to catch up to where their current point of thinking was.

"So he repeat the same feat his father did, prove his divine right to the throne yeh?" Robin questioned.

"We give him a victim," Djac looked up, "I can make a potion, that brings out red blisters on the neck, which looks _exactly_ like scrofula is supposed to."

"So the nobles, all gather in the great hall…" Robin was catching on now, "In comes prince john with his victim… he touches him…"

"Fails." Tuck said.  
"_Then_ we humiliate him." Robin said.

"Which distracts the nobles, while _we_ steal the gold." John grinned.

Much was staring at Robin.

"That might work."

Alan and Will nodded.

"Right Alan, think of a way for us in, and then think of one for us to get out." Robin said.

Alan thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it there is a trap door in the cloisters, we could lower a rope down there we could get straight out of the castle, we would not even be seen."

Robin grinned, "So come on then."

He looked over his gang, skirting his eyes over his wife.

"We can convince Prince John can't we?"

Djac was slowly grinning, "Benjamin Palmer!"

Everyone looked at her.

She shrugged, "We helped him. He owes us."

Robin nodded.

"We need to find him, tell him that he needs to help us get into the castle."

Everyone nodded.

Tuck glanced to Marian and then to Djac, almost as though he knew where this was going.

He looked at Robin.

"We err, still need a victim."

"I will do it." Marian's voice travelled across camp.

Although Robin was stiff in his words, his eyes were soft.

"No you can't. You aren't well enough."

"I will be fine." She insisted.

He nearly lost his temper, which accounted for him snapping his reply.

"Marian it is _too_ dangerous."

"Djac cannot do it for she is too noticeable, Will and all the others have been captured. I will be fine."

He straightened at her words and everyone nodded in agreement.

She stared at him.

"Besides, I look half dead anyway."

He sighed shortly and nodded.

Marian felt a small glimmer of hope that perhaps he was not as angry at her as he had been.

Had he forgiven her?

If he had, he certainly had not said it.

The gang slowly started to filter form camp.

"We will go and check the traps before we leave."

"Me and Much will go and get the weapons that were left on the road after we captured Benjamin."

"Tuck and I will get the food and supplies we are dropping off before Nottingham."

It left only Robin and Marian in the camp.

He stood almost awkwardly.

Her brain still felt kind of foggy, so she rubbed her forehead with her palm and sighed.

"Are you alright?"

His voice made her open her eyes to look at him.

Although he was still stood across the camp, his eyes were locked on her.

She nodded, and it caused her head to spin so she stopped.

"I am fine."

He took in a breath and looked away, as if searching for something to talk about, or an excuse to leave.

She swallowed.

"Robin?"  
"Mmm?" He turned to stare at her, and his eyes were soft, but they seemed hurt.

"Robin… please can you stop being angry with me…" She said with her hands in her lap somewhat nervously.

"Because I don't want to act like this around you anymore, Robin..."

He stiffened and swallowed.

"Marian I can't do this now."

"Robin please…."

"Later, later we will talk about it, I promise." He turned to walk away from her.

She stood.

"Why later?" She called after him and he stopped

"Why not now, now is as good a time as any."

"Marian…"

"I forgave you after you kissed Isabella."

"I had a reason for kissing her!" He spun to shout at her.

"I know but…"

"But _what_?"

The volume of his voice made her head spin and she rested her forehead in her hand briefly.

"Robin…"

"I did it to only push her away; I didn't notice you doing _that_ with _James, _we have said all this before..."

"Why can't you see how sorry I am?" She screamed at him.

He scoffed and turned away, moving to walk from camp.

She was vulnerable and hurt.

"I stayed at your side!" She cried.

He froze.

Tears were pouring down her face.

"I became an outlaw, I married you, I helped get money for the king, I have been stabbed… I carried your _baby_…" Her voice fell painfully quiet.

He wheeled to face her, "Don't…"

"I could _easily_ have left you instead of marrying you, but I did it…" She cried.

"You do not love him!" He shouted at her, "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, you know that!" She yelled.

"You aren't the Marian I know and love." He snapped, "She would have given me an answer."

Marian's hands shook and her throat constricted.

The air flew from her lungs and she felt she could not breathe.

Robin stared at her, but the regret he felt from what he had just said was pouring through him.

Tears poured down her face.

"I did not mean that." He murmured, but his eyes were still hurt.

She drew in a stuttering breath after a moment.

"If you really do not know that I am sorry…" She breathed, "Then you really don't know me at all."

He stiffened.

"I can't make it any clearer how bad I feel…" She whispered shakily, but it held a regal edge.

"Why can't you see it?"

He said nothing, for he had nothing to say.

"So you're just not going to ever talk to me properly again, and punish me as though I have no regrets… lose, everything we have ever had or ever could have…" Tears poured down her face.

"I think we have lost far more than that already." His voice was like cut glass.

Truly, what hurt Robin, was the thought that another man could take her from him, when he had nearly lost her so many times, and nearly always through fault of his own.

He had given her up once and he never wanted to do it again.

But her betrayal… he had betrayed her as well…

He never thought it would happen.

Much stumbled into the camp and saw Robin and Marian staring at one another, tears in both their eyes.

"Sorry... sorry, really I err… sorry!"

Marian swallowed and stepped around Robin, walking with a clear head now, away from her husband to grab her bow.

Robin watched her go, before gritting his teeth against more tears and smacking her hand against the beam above his head.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, resting his face in the crook of that elbow.

"If… If I may say master…" Much was muttering, "Robin…"

"What?" Robins voice was bitter, his face still resting in his elbow.

"Er… well… do you not think, that perhaps, you are being a bit… _harsh_, on Marian?"

Robin's head snapped up.

"_Harsh_?"

He stared at Much.

Much shifted, "I shouldn't have said anything, I knew you would be like this it is just… well… you are both in the wrong…"

"Much she kissed another man." Robin stated flatly and made to walk away.

"_You_ kissed another woman!" Much cried.

Robin ground his teeth together but said nothing.

Much was growing flustered, "You can't punish her for something she forgave _you_ for!"

Robin was silent.

His friend's voice rose passionately.

"You can't punish her for things that she was hurting and grieving over just like you are now… you are giving up!" He cried, "That is what you are doing…"

"I don't see how." Robin muttered.

"You say you are fighters," Much cried, "So why won't you fight to save the one thing that makes you happier than anything else in this world… she forgave you when she hurt because she _loves_ you, and she _knows_ you."

Much was gasping for breath and Robin stared at him as the man swallowed.

"I may not be a smart man, but I know what _love_ is."


	48. Chapter 48

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian trudged through the forest.

Everything seemed to be falling apart.

And it was all her fault.

But she wasn't the only one who had kissed someone else.

Robin had kissed Isabella, whether he had a reason or not.

How could they have been unfaithful to one another?

"Marian?"

The voice was not the one she wanted to hear, so she did not stop walking.

"Maz!"

She sighed and swallowed, stopping walking, arms folded around herself, to give Alan a chance to rush towards her.

He ran to her side and fell into step beside her.

Her head was forwards, and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked, trying to be conversational.

"Away from camp."

"Away from Robin?" Alan pressed and she stiffened.

"What's going on with you two?" Alan asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Marian was growing impatient and angry, "I kissed James."

"Yeh, I heard that." He shrugged, "But he kissed Grizzly Izzy Guisborne… so…"

Marian stopped walking and drew in a breath, fighting the tears that were rising in her eyes.

Alan sighed and walked past her.

"I ain't that good at talking... I am not that good at listening... But I ain't perfect, so I don't judge."

**LOCKSLEY**

"People of Locksley, make way for the Prince!"

They all turned to see Prince John, riding high and proud through the village, several guards around him, as well as Benjamin Palmer.

Robin and his gang watched from the cover of one of the large squares of cloth that hung from the roves between two houses in the village.

They were crouching, staring out over the scene.

People were being dragged to be thrown on the floor before the prince, who was dismounting his magnificent white stallion.

Robin and Marian were cold.

They had not spoken at all since their argument, and Robin was barely even acknowledging her now.

Thornton, the reeve from Locksley, walked forwards to bow to the prince.

"Sire."

Prince John sneered down at him.

"The bride and groom would be honoured if you would bless them." Thornton pointed to where a man and woman were stood with a garland of flowers around them; she had one in her hair.

People were holding flowers and tables of food were laid out.

Prince John faked his grin so well, but it stirred a sense of dread in the old man's stomach.

"Splendid!" The prince cried, "I love weddings."

The gang watched from their hiding place as Prince John walked over to the people.

They all owed and curtsied together, and Marian stiffened when the prince bent forwards to speak to a small child.

"Thank you." He grinned right in the little girls face, and took a flower from her, which she was holding out for him shakily.

He stood up the laugh loudly at them all, and they all timidly joined in.

"I was so glad that I was able to bring you sun today!" He cheered.

They laughed along with him, thinking that it was okay and appropriate too.

Prince Johns face turned sombre and he lifted his hand to bless the bride and groom.

"I bless you in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit."

People clapped when he placed his hands on their heads, before walking around, asking individuals if they loved him.

He continued to twirl the fragile daisy between his fingers.

Benjamin Palmer clapped a long with the applauding peasants, but something out of the corner of his eye made his head turn.

From the shadows of their hiding place, Robin beckoned him forwards to the gang.

Benjamin looked to see that the prince and his guards were paying no attention to him.

He rushed towards Robin, hiding in the shadows with the gang.

"Listen, we need you to tell Prince John that you have found a case of Scrofula in the village, and that you have told the family that you will bring the woman to him tonight so that he can cure her." Robin told him.

Benjamin's eyes flitted over those of the outlaws.

"Why, I mean, that would be lying, what woman…"

"Me." Marian spoke.

"But that would be a lie…" He repeated, "He would find out…"

"if you do not tell him that you have found a victim how long do you expect to live?" Robin hissed.

"We will help you but you need to help us by doing this, you need to tell Prince John and then meet us outside the north gate at nightfall."

Benjamin swallowed at Robins words.

They _had_ spared his life…

And it was true; Prince John would kill him if he could not find a case of the prince's beloved and obsessed scrofula soon.

He knew he was on borrowed time.

He swallowed.

"Very well."

"But if Marian is the victim then surely the Sheriff and Guisborne will recognise her!" Much was worried, "Robin…"

"The Sheriff and Guisborne are not coming to the council of nobles tonight." Benjamin told them.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Why not?"

"I do not know. I heard the prince telling them both to be in the chapel at the same time that it starts." Benjamin said.

The outlaws shared a look before they saw Prince John turning around to speak to more people.

"Go… now." Robin nodded to Benjamin, and all the gang watched as the physician walked out through the village.

"Sire!" He shouted and rushed towards the Prince, "Sire!"

"Yes." Prince John sneered and turned to glare down at Benjamin.

The man was panting, from his run and from feigning joy.

"I have found a case of Scrofula sire, here, in this very village."

"Really." Prince John stepped even closer.

"I must see."

"No!" Benjamin put a hand out to stop him.

Guards took a step forwards and he withdrew his hand immediately, but Prince John stayed where he was.

"I mean…" Benjamin swallowed and inclined his head, "We do not want your mere presence to affect and cure the case… before tonight, when you shall prove yourself to the nobles... _King_ John"

Prince John stared at him, easily swayed by the mention of himself as king.

"And you are sure it is Scrofula?" He demanded.

Benjamin nodded, "Yes."

Prince John's eyes did not leave his face.

Benjamin swallowed.

"Completely and utterly certain."

"This is so exciting!" Prince John cried like a small child.

Benjamin allowed himself to laugh, and his eyes flitted to the hidden outlaws, and Robin urged him with his eyes to continue.

Benjamin looked back to the prince.  
"I told the family that I would bring the poor afflicted girl before you, tonight, after darkness, during the council of nobles meeting, so that you can cure her before all the nobles."

Prince John nodded, "Indeed… for it is my divine right…"

Benjamin nodded and bowed.

"Your majesty."

"Good." Prince John turned to walk back towards his horse.

"We ride for Nottingham immediately."

Benjamin scurried to get onto his own horse, veins pumping full of adrenalin.

He slowed to a fast walk as he passed the outlaws who were still hidden under the low hanging cloth.

"Remember, the north gate, nightfall." Robin hissed at him.

Benjamin nodded, and ran to get on his own horse.

Robin puffed air out of his cheeks as they watched the two men ride away, with all of Prince John's guards.

Much looked to Robin, "Nightfall then."

Tuck and Djac looked to one another.

"We will start work on the potion for Marian to drink." Djac said and smiled at her friend.

Marian did it tiredly back.

Robin blew air out of his mouth.

"Right then, work to do."


	49. Chapter 49

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

"Ah Robin, you are back." Much was making dinner, Alan reclining on one of the bunks.

John was sat by the fire, stirring the embers as the sky was beginning to darken.

They still had a few hours until it was dark enough for them to be in Nottingham through.

Tuck and Djac were working with various books and herbs and leaves to form the correct potion for Marian to drink, which would bring out the blisters on her neck which would make her look like an inflicted Scrofula victim.

Will was stood watching. As fascinate and awed as he was by his wife's knowledge, he always loved watching her work, it was the same when she watched him.

She marvelled how his hands, so careful with the wood, could be so brave in combat and yet soft with her.

Robin walked back into camp with two rabbits for Much.

"Rabbit, magnificent!" Much lifted them and turned to show the man lying on the bunk.

"You see Alan, now you cannot say it is squirrel…"

"It is a squirrel in disguise." Alan cracked one eye open.  
"What!" Much cried, "That is ridiculous, unbelievable… Robin?"

"Where is Marian?" Robin was looking around the camp for her.

They still had a lot they needed to talk about, and there was still a rift between them.

But her recent fainting spells and bouts of dizzy sickness had Robin anxious.

He did not want her walking around the forest on her own.

"She is in your cave." Tuck said, "Djac suggested that she lay down."

Robin turned to Marian's friend and she nodded, walking over as he put more arrows in his quiver.

He had the strongest urge to make sure that Marian was okay.

It was not a foreign feeling to him, but it felt strange in his body when coupled with the hurt and betrayal he felt every time he looked at her.

He knew he was being a form of hypocrite by feeling this way, for he had kissed Isabella…

But he had done that for the good of everyone.

And as he kept telling himself, he was able to justify it.

Marian could not.

"Robin…" Djac stood at his side.

He did not look up at her as she spoke.

"You and Marian… she truly is sorry, Robin…"

"Djac leave it." Robin almost snapped and grabbed his bow.

"Please."

Without another word he turned to walk away from the camp.

Djac sighed and shook her head as he walked away and out of sight.

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE**

His head was churning over thoughts and feelings when he walked up to his and Marians cave.

For a moment he almost considered knocking, but then thought better of it.

What did he have to prove?

He took in a breath, and walked inside.

Marian was lying on her front, head facing towards him.

She was breathing regularly and deeply, her head on the pillow, arms hugging it.

He put his bow down and took in another breath, walking to sit on the edge facing her.

He couldn't help himself.

Almost hesitantly he reached out to run his fingers through her hair.

His touch was feather light, and he doubted she felt it at all.

She did not stir, even if she did.

Only the very tips of his fingers brushed through her hair.

He stared at her.

She was so beautiful.

It hurt in his chest to think of another man kissing her.

He swallowed and moved his hand from her hair, standing and walking back out of the cave.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

It had grown dark and cold outside.

Guisborne was sat before the alter in the chapel, his hand in his lap, fist already tight around the hilt of his sword.

He heard the footsteps behind him, and stared straight forwards as the sheriff crossed the room behind him.

"Guisborne." He was sneering and jeering.

"Gizzy Gizzy Guisborne…"

As Vaisey took a step around the alter to face him, Guisbornestood bolt upright, drawing his sword and swinging it across his body.

It sliced the alter candles in half sending them to the floor.

Vaisey sneered a laugh.

"I knew it."

Guisborne let out a roar and swung his sword downwards, butVaisey lifted the metal cross to shield himself.

He and Guisborne went tumbling through the horn covered windows that separated the chapel from the corridor at the force of the impact.

Vaisey rolled, screaming balefully, to stand upright.

Guy scrambled to his feet, sword outstretched, eyes dark.

Vaisey and he were circling one another around the pillars of the dark corridor.

"You represent everything that is loathsome in a man."Guisborne spat.

Vaisey mocked him by raising his hands, "I thought that that was why you liked me?"

Guy let out a roar of rage.

"I have always been overly fond of you Guisborne." Vaisey was mocking him now, "Not overly fond, but fond."

He spun around the pillar and let Guisborne's blade crash intothe stone.

Behind him Vaisey managed to grab the burning torch and fling it towards Guy.

It made the man in Black leather scream in rage at having been sent back a few paces, as Vaisey finally drew his sword, turning to run further down the steps towards the dungeons.

Half way down he spun to raise his sword to block Guys dangerous attack.

The lieutenant in leather let out a baleful shout and Vaisey shoved him backwards.

"Had Prince John put you up to this?" Vaisey spat as they circled once more, "I bet he has… can't you see Guisborne, he is playing with us…"

"I am not doing this for prince john!" Guy thundered, "I am doing this for me, to be rid of you."

"Oh come now Guisborne, you inly tuck around me because I am on the winning team, because I am your key to power…"

"NO!"

Guy's sword swept through the air close to Vaisey's neck. Vaisey managed to block his advancing blade, and glared at the man before him.

"Prince John, he asked me to kill you, like he did to you… don't you see Guisborne… I am not your enemy here…"

"You are everything evil, you destroy all goodness." Guy yelled.

"It is something I taught to you!" Vaisey snapped.

"Argh!" Guy swung his sword down to meet Vaisey's, but this time, the sheriff lifted his foot to kick him backwards, sending Guy's sword spinning from his hand.

He stared upwards as Vaisey glared down at him.


	50. Chapter 50

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE- THE NORTH GATE**

"He, the prince, has given each of the nobles a casket of gold, too much to carry around on their person." Benjamin was telling Robin as he walked with the gang towards the entrance to the castle through the tunnel that led in from the north gate.

"It will be in their rooms."

Robin nodded, "The sheriff and Guisborne?"

"They have not been seen since dinner."

"Alright."

"There will be five trumpet fan fares." Benjamin told them all as they gathered around the gate that led up into the hall and castle.

"Five?" much queried.

Benjamin nodded, "You have to be ready to leave on the fifth."

Much nodded, growing anxious as he always did, "Five… right… five…"

"I will make a distraction." Robin told them all.

Benjamin opened the gate and ushered the outlaws inside.

"Good luck." Much clapped Robin on the shoulder and Will kissed Djac's cheek.

John, Will, Alan and Much were going to steal the money while the rest of them hid in the back of the hall keeping watch over Marian and Benjamin.

Marian was starting to feel faint again.

But she no longer felt like she may be ill.

She was dressed in peasant's clothes, her hood up around her head.

Robin leant on his bow with Tuck, waiting while Djac handed her a small bottle.

"Drink this; the marks will be gone by morning." She told her.

Marian looked almost unsure, she could feel Robins eyes on her.

"Marian." Djac prodded.

Marian nodded and took the bottle, sniffing it before drinking it in one gulp.

She had to swallow it twice, and blinked a couple of times before she nodded.

"Good." Tuck said and turned to follow Benjamin.

Djac walked past Robin, who was watching Marian.

She lifted one hand to rub at her neck, which felt almost as though it was growing hot.

She glanced up to look at him, and her eyes were vulnerable and sorry.

Robin swallowed and turned to follow the others.

Marian let out a breath before following him.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

The first fanfare blared through the hall as Prince John walked to sit on his throne at the top of the room. He stared down across the cheering and clapping nobles as Benjamin Palmer entered the room with Robin, Tuck, Djac and Marian.

The outlaws were ushered to hide under the stairs near the door, covered and shielded from sight by a large hanging banner bearing the Sheriffs insignia.

They were in the shadows.

Marians breathing had hiked, and she was starting to scratch at her neck.

It burned.

"It will be alright." Tuck told her, and Djac smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you for helping us." Robin said to Benjamin.

The physician swallowed, nervous like Much had been about the plan.

"You are welcome."

"Marian."

His voice made her look up, and her eyes were glassy.

Robin was worried she would faint.

He reached to hold her wrist in his hand, and he felt her grip his wrist back.

His tone was formal and business like, but he was staring into her eyes.

Her breathing started to slow.

Out of reflex his thumb was running across the inside of her wrist soothingly.

She felt her thudding pulse slow at his touch.

His thumb continued its circles across the inside of her wrist as he spoke.

"Marian on the fifth blast, you need to wait for my signal and be ready to leave, alright?"

Marian's eyes glanced down at his hand touching her wrist, and she swallowed.

She lifted her eyes to nod at him.

He did not let go of her wrist as he turned back to Benjamin.

"On my signal you need to follow Marian, don't worry, we won't leave you behind."

Benjamin shifted, "That is comforting."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Deep in the castle John and Will, as well as Alan and Much, burst into the rooms of noble men and woman as tow spate pairs. They had split up, being able to cover more ground and get the gold faster that way.

The still bodies of knocked out guards fell in after them.

They shot around, producing large bags to fill with gold.

Much was muttering under his breath.

"Five fan fares… five…"

Alan and Much were trying to locate their escape trap door.

"Well where is it then?" Much hissed as Alan peered around the dark corridors.

"I think it is down here."

"You think!" Much almost screamed his whisper.

A loud sound ripped through the castle.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Benjamin looked to Robin.

"Is that the second fanfare?"

Robin nodded and dropped Marian's hand.

It fell heavily by her side as Benjamin walked forwards out into the light before the prince.

The nobles parted to form an almost aisle towards him.

Someone brought a cushion to lie on the floor a few feet before Prince John.

Benjamin bowed to him before turning back towards the door.

"Will the poor afflicted woman please come forward?"

Robin gently put his hand on Marians back, despite all his hurt, and watched anxiously as she walked out into the open towards Prince John.

Her eyes were down, and she looked frail and ill.

Robin glanced at Djac and Tuck, but his eyes soon darted back to Marian.

Prince Johns eyes narrowed and he stared at her as she knelt on the cushion had Benjamin's request.

He reached to remove her hood, and everyone gasped and murmured at the large purple and red blisters on her neck and throat.

Prince John cringed.

She kept her eyes down, for the room did not spin that way.

She hoped she was not falling ill.

She was tired, tired and stressed, that was all this was.

Her hair was up and secured off of her face and neck, and her cream skin was marred and glaring with the blisters.

Even though he knew they were pretend, Robin felt hollow at seeing her ill and maimed.

"This woman has scrofula." Benjamin announced.

"The king's evil and can only be cured by the touch of a king."

More murmuring went through the watching nobles.

Prince John seemed to take a deep breath, before he walked down the stairs to stand over Marian.

She felt small in front of him.

Robins hand tightened around his bow.

Prince John lifted his hands for all to see.

"I shall now lay my hands on the poor woman's neck, cure her of her affliction, and save her life." He declared.

Tuck and Djac quietly scoffed.

Robin's eyes were locked on Prince John, who stood over his wife.

She was taking in deep breaths.

She still felt faint.

What was wrong with her?

"When she is cured, Prince John will be revealed, like his father before him, to be the rightful king of England." Benjamin raised his voice to speak.

Prince John closed his eyes, hands still in the air.

"I command you now in the name off all things holy to leave this body now and never to return!"

His hands fell to rest on Marian's neck.

The third fanfare rang through the air.


	51. Chapter 51

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

As the third fanfare ripped through the air Vaisey lifted his head, distracted by the noise.

Guisborne took the opportunity to slam his foot against the man's groin, sending him staggering backwards with a shout of pain.

Guy rolled to grab his sword and then was back on his back in time to block the downwards swing of Vaisey's sword that was hurtling towards his neck.

It stopped and inch from the front of his throat.

With all his energy Guy shoved the blade away and spun to stand upright.

He let out a roar of anger.

Vaisey sneered and laughed in sick delight, he ducked under Guy's sword, letting it sweep a foot above his head.

Vaisey slammed the hilt of his sword against Guys shoulder.

"Humanity has always been your weakness Guisborne." He snapped and struck Guy again.

"It has always been your failing…"

"Argh!" Guy screamed in pain.

"I tried to teach you, but you were so weak."

Vaisey spun to dart down all the stairs and into the dungeons near the cloisters, which is where they were now.

Guisborne shot in after him, but skidded to a stop.

They circled one another in the large cell, with the bench in the centre, the moonlight pooling in from the grate in the ceiling.

"You know I loved you like a son." Vaisey hissed, "The very cold image of me…"

Guy said nothing, but his eyes sparked in surprise.

"And you loved me, like a father once."

Guy let out a roar and swung his sword down towards the man.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

Prince John drew his hands abruptly away from Marian's neck.

She gasped at the loss of his touch, and the blistering heat that it had been putting on her throat.

Her head was spinning.

She blinked to stop herself from keeling over.

She needed air, and cool water.

She needed sleep.

Benjamin led the applause from the watching nobles as Prince John nodded his head and washed his hands thoroughly.

Robin stared at the scene through the gap in the curtain to where they were hidden at the back of the hall, as Prince John sat down.

The fourth fanfare blared through the air as he reclined backwards, staring down dismissively at Benjamin and Marian.

"Is the woman cured?" He almost sneered.

Benjamin took a step towards Marian. He stared at her neck.

He almost swallowed.

"Err... No."

Prince John's eyes grew wide as the nobles gasped, and Robin sneered a laugh at the man's face.

"The woman is not cured." Benjamin said.

Prince John sucked in a breath, "How can this be?"

Robin sneered a laugh and a smile at him.

Prince John pushed himself upright to glare down furiously at Marian.

"How can this be?" He bellowed.

Marian flinched visibly at the force of his voice.

Robins smile vanishe

The nobles, murmuring and whispering, closed a circle around Benjamin and Marian as Prince John stormed down towards her.

She was blocked from his sight.

Robin's eyes were furious.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The sound of a trumpet tore through the castle.

John and Will looked at one another where they were pouring the last of the gold into their sacks.

They had visited every room they nobles were occupying, and had three sacks of coins.

"That is five." John said.

Will nodded and grabbed a bag.

"Let's go."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL**

"I order you to be cured!" Prince John screamed down at Marian.

She was unmoving, eyes locked blearily on the wood in front of her.

Robin moved from their hiding place with his bow drawn.

Prince John was incensed.

"I order you to be cured!"

Marian heard Robin's bow draw back.

She ducked.

The arrow sailed clean above her head and slammed into the back of the throne prince John had been sat on.

Benjamin pointed wildly at it.

"Oh no, no it can't be!" He shouted.

"What?" Prince John spun, praying by some miracle it was a sign that the girl had been cured or a sign that it was his divine right…

"What is it?"

He and all the other guests stared at the arrow.

"Robin Hood!" Prince John shouted.

Benjamin grabbed Marian's arm and helped her to her feet.

He rushed with her through the murmuring crowd and across the hall towards where Robin, Tuck and Djac were waiting.

Robin ushered them out.

"Come on."

"The door." Tuck said as they ran outside, turning to slam and bolt it shut.

"Kill him!" Prince John screamed too late.

"Kill him!"

"After them!"

**NOTTINGHAM CASLTE**

Robin led the group of his men and Benjamin through the cloisters and dungeons, aware that there were men running after them.

"Come on!" He shouted.

Marian's mind was spinning, but she managed to run along with them, ditching her cloak and wrap for her hair as they went.

She felt hot and stifled, and was gasping for breath as she slowed to a walk as they reached the trap door where the others were waiting.

She rested her hands on her knees and took in deep lungful's of air.

"Come on." Will helped Djac down, before sliding down the rope after her.

"Go on." Robin pushed Much forwards.

Alan and Tuck followed.

Robin glanced at his wife.

"Marian?"

She took in another breath and glanced at him.

He took her elbow, "Come on that's it."

She was not well, Robin was sure of it.

He followed her down the rope, and set off at a run after her and the others as John laded beside him.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"You are weak Guisborne!" Vaisey screamed as he swung his sword down towards Guisborne.

They curled one another in the cell.

"NO!"

Prince John skidded to a stop in front of the cloisters, surrounded by his men, at Guisborne's shout.

He caught sight of the tunnel and trap door that Robin Hood had used to escape, marked by the inflicted woman's clothing lying discarded on the floor.

Prince John was humiliated and furious.

He was surprised to see Vaisey and Guisborne both alive, staring at him from inside the cell.

He did not particular like surprises.

"You are both still alive?" He sneered.

They were gasping for breath, staring at him.

"Well this is turning into a very disappointing evening." The prince muttered.

He ground his teeth together and pointed jaggedly at the pair of them after clicking his fingers.

"Guards." He snapped.

"Strip them of their weapons and lock them in a cell, whoever survives the longest without food or water can have their freedom."

The guards moved forwards as Prince John stalked away back to the great hall.

"No sire!" Guisborne bellowed as the black elite guards shoved and struggled with them.

"Get off me!" Vaisey shouted.

"Sire!"


	52. Chapter 52

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"A safe journey my friend." Robin clapped Benjamin on the back.

He took a step back to wave with the rest of the gang as Benjamin climbed atop a horse and waved back.

They had offered him a bed for the night, but he had chosen to leave now, to put a large distance between himself and Prince John.

He was planning to head to France, to spread the good word of Robin Hood, and the live the rest of his life without having to work for the Prince.

Marian lifted her hand heavily to wave, where she was stood weakly with the gang.

Never before could she remember craving sleep like she did now.

The gang watched Benjamin race away through the moon lit forest, and turned to walk back to camp.

A small amount of dread and sadness slipped through her stomach.

Would Robin sleep beside her tonight in their cave, or would he choose to go back to the camp with the others?

She was unsure.

"Woah-hey!" Alan lifted one of the bags of gold that they were carrying and tipped it over her.

She let out a shriek of surprise and the rest of the gang laughed as Alan chuckled.

Djac quickly spread her cloak on the floor and they tipped the money from the large bags on top of it.

The gang crouched around it, laughing as Tuck and John continued to pour the coins.

"Lovely money." Alan was imitating the sheriff.

Will almost snorted in laughter.

Everyone was laughing, lifting it up in their hands and letting it fall to the floor.

"Come on." Robin laughed as Alan threw a playful handful of the gold coins at Much.

Tuck and John lifted another bag, and tipped it lightly over Marian, who was crouched across the group from Robin.

She laughed and her face still pale. She still felt dizzy.

But she smiled and her eyes flitted to Robins.

He stared at her across the mound of money, and her eyes got locked with his.

Alan threw coins at Robins, and his eyes were torn from hers.

She laughed when Djac nudged her shoulder with her own, where she was crouched between Marian and Will.

Her smile was genuine, although she still felt ill.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"I pray that you remember my generosity and gifts to you all."

Prince John was trying to smile as he addressed the council of nobles. All sat at long luxurious tables, awaiting the end of his speech so they could start their dinner.

Also so they could start their gossip.

He had his hands pressed flat on the oak before him, and was trying to hide his fry and embarrassment.

He was only just succeeding.

"All I ask in return is your loyalty, and your love."

As he sat down people started to clap before turning back to one another to continue their conversations and dinner.

He leant back in his chair, staring at the space before him.

"It cannot have been Scrofula, it can't have been."

"Of course not sire." The serving girl who was filling his goblet of wine leant forwards.

He stared at her, eyes raking over her body.

"Say it."

She bent forwards further so his eyes could explore her chest.

Having served the prince for over a year, and as one of his favourites, she knew what was expected of her.

"King John." She whispered.

"It does sound good." He hissed out through his teeth.

She leant even closer.

"King John."

His eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh you adorable girl."

Eve smiled respectively and filled his goblet higher.

**SHERWOOD FOREST – ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE**

She was lying awake for him.

She did not want to admit that that was what she was doing, but it was.

He had taken the coins back to camp. While everyone had wished her goodnight, and Djac had told her that to cure her dizziness she must drink cool water and sleep.

So Marian was curled on her side in her and Robins bunk and laid staring at the door, waiting and willing it to open.

Eventually it did, and she let out a fluttering breath of relief and stared at him as he entered.

He shut the door behind him, and placed his bow and quiver on the table by the candles by their bed.

They were the same candles that illuminated their small cave with its warm and yellow glow, that flickered across the stone and furniture that will had carve for them.

It made her pale cream skin dance in its light.

Robin noticed out of the corner of his eye that she had not changed into her white night dress, and was instead lying on her side in her outlaw clothes, having changed into them out of her peasant disguise.

She watched him, eyes sad and distant.

He seemed to take in a breath as he removed his belt and set it on the table before him, his hand lingering on the hilt of his scimitar.

His hand hit the wood with a heavy thud, which was a stark contrast to the small forest sounds around them.

Neither Robin nor Marian could speak.

He lifted his eyes to look at her and she stared sadly back.

The raw emotion and tears in her eyes made Robin's mind up for him.

Marian swallowed thickly.

"I am so sorry Robin." Her voice cracked around her whisper.

He stiffened and let out a breath, glancing at her tears stained face now.

Robin smiled sadly and walked over to their bunk.

He removed his boots and lay down on his side facing her.

She stared up at him, almost as though she was afraid what he would say or do.

Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her back and drew her to his chest.

She gripped onto his shirt immediately and pressed her face into his chest.

"I know you are my love." He kissed her hair.

"Do you hate me, because it meant nothing, Robin…? I can't explain it, I want to, and you deserve me too, but I can't… please don't hate me…" Her words were rushed and mumbled into his chest, they lapped over one another and Robin hushed her.

"I don't hate you Marian, far from it." He told her seriously and kissed her hair.

She sniffed and swallowed.

His hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head back so she looked up at him.

His eyes held no hurt, only infinite tenderness towards her.

"I am sorry." She whispered again.

He nodded, "I know."

She almost hiccupped around her sob.

"Do you forgive me?"

He nodded immediately, "Marian…."

"Say it?" She clung to him tighter, staring up at him.

"Please."

Instead of speaking he ran his thumb over her jawbone where his hand rested on her cheek.  
"Listen." He whispered.

He bent his head forwards and pressed his lips to hers.

He had not kissed her in days.

Her lips moved instantly against his, and she grew still in his arms, so longer sobbing.

He pulled back to stare at her, his thumb still rubbing her cheek.

"A little voice, saying of course I forgive you my love."

She swallowed.

"Do you love me?"

"Listen to me Marian." He breathed softly, but every word rang with sincerity, and it was clear in his eyes.

His hand cupped her face.

"I love you... neither of us is perfect, and our marriage… there are things we will always need to talk about and deal with… but we will be alright… I know we will."

His soft voice made her stare at him.

"Why are you so good to me Robin?" She whispered and her voice cracked.

She doubted any other man besides Robin would have forgiven her.

"You forgave me when I kissed Isabella." He said simply.

She let out a small sob and nodded, looking down.

His response was blunt, and not what she wanted to hear.

She sniffed.

He hushed her gently and took her chin in his hand, lifting her head so she had to look at him.

"You are my wife." He whispered, "You are my whole existence, and I will love you until my last breath."

Marian craned her neck to press her lips to his.

"I love you, my husband." She whispered.

He stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you, my wife."

He pulled he face to his in a passionate and open kiss.

Together they were stronger.


	53. Episode 6 - with courage to endure

**SHERWOOD FOREST – ROBIN AND MARIAN'S** CAVE

Marian awoke bleary eyed.

She cracked open her eyes to stare across their cave at their scattered clothes and turned over furniture.

She sighed as her stomach continued to roll.

Robin had not mentioned it yet, but she was sure that he was building up to trying to take her to Matilda.

Her sickness and fainting spells were not something she could easily keep from her husband, especially when it was so unlike her normal character.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been ill.

She was lying on her side facing away from him, her back pressed into his chest.

His arm was reaching across her hip to have his hand locked in hers in front of her chest.

His breath was hot on the back of her head.

She rolled almost heavily and clumsily to face him, his arm still over her hip.

His hand moved to rest on the base of her spine as her chest pressed not his.

His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake, for when she reached up with the hand that was not caught between their chests and the mattress to cup his cheek, he smiled.

Her thumb moved over his jaw bone.

His eye lids fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"Good morning wife." He murmured.

"Good morning." She whispered back.

He bent his neck to press his lips to hers, and a grin formed on his mouth when her leg slipped between his.

"Mmm…"

Marian breathed a laugh and he drew her closer, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist and back.

"How are you feeling today?" He kissed her forehead.

She sighed and leaned back slightly to look up at him, her hands on his chest.

"Robin I am fine."

"Really?" He studied her, "You don't feel dizzy for sick…"

"No." She lied.

"Really?"

"Yes." She hugged herself closer to him.

"Stop fussing."

He chuckled in the back of his throat and held her closer.

He pressed his lips to her hair.

"I love you."

She flushed and tilted her head back to smile up at him.

"I love you too Robin."

As he smiled and bent his neck to touch his lips to hers Marian's stomach flipped.

She put one hand on his chest to stop him abruptly.

He stared at her in confusion.

Her stomach rolled.

She pushed away from Robin immediately and scrambled out of bed, grabbing the sheet with her and wrapping it around herself as she fell to her knees beside the bucket in the corner and emptied her stomach.

Robin was off of the bed in a flash, pulling on his breeches in half a stride, lest Much or someone else come running it unannounced.

He fell to his knees beside Marian and held her hair back from her face in one hand, his other palm rubbing her back gently.

She coughed and spluttered, and hot and embarrassed tears welled up in her eyes.

"Robin you don't need to see this." She croaked, "Go away."

"Not likely." He continued rubbing her back.  
"Go away…"

Her stomach heaved and she bent forwards once more.

If Robin had been anxious before about her health, he was nearing frantic now.

When she had seemingly done he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on love, easy does it."

He helped her stand and pad back over to the bed, letting her lay down on her side, still wrapped in the blanket.

She watched, her throat burning and mind spinning, as Robin picked up the bucket and took it outside, before returning with it empty and swilled out.

She sniffed and covered her embarrassed face with her hand as he set it down and walked to sit on the end of the bed facing her.

"Shush… shush my love it's alright." He stroked her hair.

"I feel so foolish." She mumbled and he smiled down at her softly.

"For better or for worse remember?" He bent forwards to kiss her head.

She nodded and sniffed.

He rubbed her shoulder.

"I will go and get you some water alright, you stay here and try and sleep."

"Robin I am fine…"

"Do you need anything else?" He ignored her protests and stood, pulling on his shirt and boots.

She sighed, suddenly feeling tired once more.

She thought for a moment.

"Some bread, I feel hungry."

He smiled and walked back over to kiss her head.

"Sleep my love, I will be back."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he walked towards the door.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder.

She had looked pale when she had been ill, but even in the small amount of time since she had been sick he could see that her colour was returning.

He smiled to himself, and let her sleep.

NOTTINGHAM CASTLE  
Prince John walked down the stairs towards the dungeons to the sound of heavy breathing, mutterings and shouts of compliant. There was also the sound of heavy stones moving.

He walked to stand staring down through the whole in the dungeon floor through a grate at some of the household guards moving rocks at his request.

"You know you will be pleased that you are without water." The prince straightened to sneer at the two dark figures that were sat in next door cells, glaring hard at him.

"This water here is fed by the spring that supplies all the underground water sources in Nottingham with water." He told the Sheriff and Guy.

It had only been a day since they had been deprived of food, and already the two looked wizened, closer to death and paler than they ever had done before.

The Prince grinned.

"The water in here is the one which every villagers drinks from, so if something bad were to happen to it… then it would cause damage to them all."

He sneered at them and their questioning but silent eyes.

"I will poison the water, and I will declare a state of emergency, selling them water from y mow personal clean supply. That way I will prove myself to be their merciful father, and they shall see that it is me that they should love."

He was going to poison people through the water

Vaisey said nothing.

"And if they don't?" Guy grunted.

The Prince glared harder at him and stormed over to the bars to sneer.

"Oh they will, don't you worry about that… I give it hours, before they are lining up outside my castle begging for clean water for their children… don't you worry…"

He looked over both of them.

"Not that either of you will be seeing any water, clean or otherwise."

He pushed away from the door to turn towards the water in the spring filled room below.

He waved his hand and several guards moved forwards.

The turned a large barrel over the hole, and Prince John watched as the clear yet sticky liquid fell in its gallons into the drinking water.

He laughed shortly.

"Wolfsbane… ha…"

With another laugh he turned to walk back up towards the castle.

The poison continued to fall into the water.


	54. Chapter 54

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

"How long has he been this ill?"

Tuck sat in front of a young couple holding their infant son beneath shaded canopy.

The sun was burning high in the sky, and the water in the well was in high demand, for people were frantic that their children should have enough to drink.

"Just since this morning?" The boy's mother looked up at Tuck.

"He will be alright, won't he?"

Tuck smiled at her in encouragement.

"Absolutely."

He took in the little boys pale eyes and skin, and stood, knowing that he needed to talk to Djac.

The young lad was not the only one who was suffering; old men were being seen to by Djac, who also had pale eyes and clammy skin.

He walked to stand beside the Saracen, who was sat beside her husband, checking a few old men's temperatures.

"That baby over there has a few hours at the most." He told her, "His temperature is raging."

She nodded, her face grave, as it always was when she dealt with people with fatal illnesses or wounds.

"I do not understand it." She said and peered out at the people over the village, mothers continually checking on their children.

Her eyes narrowed through the burning son.

"They have not eaten together, they don't live together…" She murmured.

"Then what do they share?" Will asked.

Much and Alan were with them then, as was John.

His face was grave.

The gang, minus Robin and Marian, stood together under the canopy, staring out over the village.

"It was the same in Nettlestone and Clun." Alan said, "Little ones and old ones…"

"The pestilence, the pox?" John queried Djac and Tuck.

The two people exchanged a look and both shook their heads in the same moment.

"No." Tuck said, "There are no swellings."

"This is something different."

Much rubbed his neck at Djac's words out of worry.

Everyone stared out over the people.

Despite other peoples frantic worry over loves ones who had fallen ill since the morning, children ran around giggling near Locksley pond, splashing one another with water.

Djac's dark and piercing eyes scanned the village, and flashed between different groups of people.

A woman was lifting her sick husbands head to pour water down his throat.

Another woman was giving her children a drink.

Old and spluttering men were reaching for water.

People were taking water from the well.

Her eyes widened.

"It's the water!"

Everyone looked at her.

She nodded urgently, her eyes flashing all over theirs.

"There is something wrong with the water."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"The last time we were here King Richard had written to you asking for you to go to the Holy Land again with more men."

Marian was knelt a small distance from the scattered Rocks that she had once positioned to form a grave.

The tree hung over them, and Robin was sat against it, sharpening arrows, its rough bark moulding into his back.  
Marian was sat repairing a hole in his cloak.

It was strange, but it felt better to be outside.

It was strange to think that because of course they were outlaws, and they were near enough always outside.

She glanced up at her husband to smile at him.

His eyes remained on the arrow shaft he was cutting.

"No, the last time we were under this tree you called me a fool, and we quarrelled and argued because you had ridden off to Hull when you were not supposed to."

His words, however soft and light, made Marian stiffen.

It was true, that had been the last time they had been under this tree.

The last time they had been under this tree she had been with child.

She swallowed and looked down at the cape she held.

Robin realised what he had said and the memories that it would drag up inside his wife.

He watched her swallow.

"Hey… hey hey come on…" He murmured as he got up and crossed to crouch down closer to her.

He kissed her cheek gently.

"I am sorry my love."

She nodded and swallowed, "I know, don't worry."

She smiled at him sadly and he touched her cheek, before standing and walking to sit back against the tree.

She continued to sew for a moment she looked back up at him, going back to the initial part of their conversation.

"If Richard wrote now, and asked for you to come… would you go?"

He glanced up and sighed, "Marian?"

"Would you?"

"No." Robin said.

"There are too many people in England who need our help, and I could not leave you." His eyes sparkled.

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

He had left her before.

She pushed the thoughts from her head and smiled back at him.

"So." Robin blew air out of his cheeks.

They seldom were at a loss for conversation, and when they were not talking, they rarely felt the need to fill the comfortable silence with small talk.

She glanced up at him fleetingly before looking back down at what she was doing.

Sewing and embroidery did not come naturally to Marian, but she had had to sew her husband up on more than one occasion, and with having to repair clothes and other things in camp, her skills with a needle were growing better.

She also cooked dinner with Much several nights a week, and for all Robins jests, she did not hear him complaining about her food when she served it to him.

Robin leant back against the tree, his arrow shaft forgotten, his hands resting on his knees, one of which was bent and raised, to stare at his wife.

She lifted her eyes when she felt his gaze on her.

Marian almost flushed, which was something that was unlike her.

"What?" She asked quietly, her voice was soft.

Her eyes sparkled.

Robin smiled, and it was not the cheeky grin full of jests that he so often flashed at her.

This smile, like his eyes, was infinitely soft.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

She bit her lip as she smiled.

"Robin…"

"What?" He was almost defensive, "You are."

She laughed at him and he winked at her, before turning back to what he was doing.

She reached for the nearby flask of water.

"Is this full?"

Robin nodded, eyes on his task.

"I filled it up from the Locksley spring this morning after you had been ill."

Marian nodded.

Robin lifted his eyes when she was not looking at him to stare at her softly, a small smile on his lips.

He loved her so much.

He watched as she unscrewed the top of his flask of water.

She gulped three large mouthfuls of the water, before setting the empty flask on the floor and turning back to her sewing.

She swallowed once more.


	55. Chapter 55

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

"The Prince!" Much cried.  
"The Prince is coming!"

Will grabbed his arms and towed him along with Djac into the shade beneath the low hanging canopy.

Tuck, Alan and John joined them, and together the outlaws peered out from under the canopy as the prince rode into the village, atop his white stallion.

Guards ran alongside him, and behind him a large wagon was being pulled by two large brown horses.

The wagon was filled with large barrels, bearing the princes insignia, filled with something.

They all assumed correctly instantly that it was water.

The gang watched as the villagers were dragged to stand before the prince in a large group as he dismounted.

"What is he up to?" Alan asked.

Djac stared on, "I don't know."

"People of Locksley!" Prince John walked before them.

"Good morning to you all my… my children." He threw his arms out wide in a gesture.

Alan scoffed, "children, is he having a laugh…."

"Shush." Tuck scolded as Prince John kept talking loudly.

"I regret to inform a rather sinister turn of events that were brought to my attention this morning." He called and addressed them all.

"The water in the streams and rivers around Nottingham has been poisoned, contaminated with a deadly substance that has already started taking lives."

His eyes flitted out over the peasants; some looked deathly ill and pale, although Prince John thought all peasants looked ill, no matter how well they were.

He deemed that that was just the way they looked.

Will looked to his wife, "You were right, it is the water."

She nodded.

"Have no fear!" Prince John continued to bellow out over them all.

The people were already starting to panic; they were already starting to look to a person for leadership.

Prince John sneered a smile down at them.

They would see that it was him they should love and follow, not Robin Hood.

"Because I know that you have been suffering… and whenyou hurt… I hurt…" He put his hand on his heart in a gesture.

Alan laughed and was silence by John and Tucks glare.

Djac held her hand up to silence them, her eyes locked on the prince.

"It is in your best interests that I inform you that the water in the wells and springs in all of Nottingham are not safe to drink from until nightfall tomorrow." The Prince declared.

"It is your best interests that I bring you this safe clean water, blessed by the abbess of Kirklees and deemed safe by only the most knowledgably people that I have at my disposal."

Prince John pressed one of his hands to the large oak barrelsatop the cart.

"I have already visited the other villagers nearby, and they were more than happy to pay for the miracle of safe water that I am giving you."

Murmurs went up through the crowd of villagers.

"Pay?" John hissed in disgust.

"Unbelievable, that is…" Much muttered, "Disgusting."

"You want and like my water so much, well now on you payfor it!" Prince John shouted as he stormed past all the villagers, and a barrel of water was set before them all.

"A penny a gallon."

The woman cradling the bay boy whom Tuck had spoken too earlier stepped forwards.

"But sire we don't have that sort of money." She begged.

He threw his arms out as though it was obvious.

"Well sell something." He almost shrugged, "some grain, a cow, a grandparent I don't care…" He moved to storm towards his horse.

"My baby needs safe water to live sire." The woman stepped forwards.

He spun around the glare furiously at her.

"Yes." He hissed, "On that we both agree."

He climbed atop his horse.

"How do we know that this is not a ruse…. How do we know that we can't drink the well water, that it is that that is making people ill?"

The shout went up and made Prince John glare down at the crowd, the man who had shouted it, was disguised amongst them.

But he did not need to know who had said it.

"Guards." He snapped, "Give this man a drink."

The guards grabbed hold of a man and lifted him, dunking him head first in one of the barrels.

The man coughed and spluttered and struggled.

"Even the safest water and kill." Prince John shouted over them all.

"A penny a gallon for safe water, or you will all die of thirst before the ay is out, believe me."

The villagers stared up at him in fright, and the outlaws stared in disgust and horror.

"If you do not love me." The prince shouted, "Then by godyou will fear me."

With that he kicked the sides of his horse and set off at a gallop.

The guards shoved the barrel of water over, and the drowned man rolled onto his back on the floor, completely still.

The guards started to unload the barrels of water.

"A penny a gallon."

"get a move on!"

Much swallowed.

"Someone needs to tell Robin and Marian that the water is not safe." He said.

Djac nodded and Tuck reached into his pocket.

He unfolded his palm to show large gold coins.

John nodded.

"Alan and Will, stay here and give money out to the families so that they can have enough money to drink the water the prince has left, tell the villagers that we will be back soon,djac, you stay with them and see what you can find out."

The giant was their leader when Robin couldn't be.

He spoke for them and they nodded.

Tuck looked to Will, Djac and Alan.

"Meet us back at the camp in one hour."

They all nodded.

Much grabbed his weapons.

"We need to find Robin and Marian, tell them it is not safe…" He repeated.

John grunted.

"Come on."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

One of Marians arms was wrapped around her middle, the other stretched up so her palm pressed into the bark of a tree.

Robin was holding her hair back, his other hand rubbing her back.

Marian's stomach rejected the little food she had eaten, and she dry heaved, coughing and spluttering as her insides convulsed.

She was growing hot and sticky to touch.

"You're alright…" Robin sounded less frantic than he felt.

She straightened and was gasping for breath.

She looked tired and pale.

Robin wrapped her under his arm against his chest as he picked up his bow.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed."

They walked away from their tree.

The empty flask of water that Marian had drunk from lay discarded and forgotten on the leaves.


	56. Chapter 56

**SHERWOOD FOREST – ROBIN AND MARIANS CAVE**

"There you go."

Robin slowly unwrapped his arms from around Marian as she lay heavily back on their bunk in the cave.

It was cooler in here as it was sheltered from the sun, and the candles offered flickering yellow light.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down facing her.

She blinked up at him, her stomach was still rolling.

She lied anyway.

"I am fine, but you might want to keep the bucket nearby, just in case." She tried to laugh for him, but it felt heavy and hollow in her chest.

His eyes were anxious as he lent forwards to kiss her forehead.

She yawned and rested her hand in his lap, stroking his knee as he reached for the jug of water by the bed.

"Here." He poured her a cup, "Drink this, settle your stomach."

Marian reached to take the cup of water from Robin just as a loud shout went up through the air.

"Robin!"

"Master!"

Much, Tuck and John hurtled into the small cave.

The cup lingered between Robin and Marian, both their hands around it as they stared at the men who were gasping for breath.

"What is wrong?" Robin demanded.

Much straightened with his hands on his hips as he tried to catch his breath.

It was Tuck who was first to speak.

"Prince John has poisoned all the water around Nottingham, it won't be safe to drink until tomorrow night, and he is trying to buy peoples loyalty by selling them clean water… a penny a gallon…"

"What!" Robin shouted.

"I know!" Much cried, "Unbelievable."

"What about the people, the villagers?" Robin demanded.

John straightened on his staff, "Djac has stayed with them,there must be some in every village, children, Robin…"

"Robin…" Marian's small voice as she pushed herself up onto her arms instantly had Robin's attention.

His eyes snapped down to her and she gripped at his knee.

He bent forwards to grab the bucket and she took it from him, rolling onto her side as she dry heaved and coughed a small amount of what looked to be bile from her stomach.

Robin rubbed her back anxiously.

Tuck saw the cup of water that Robin still held in his hand and stepped forwards.

"Robin?"

"Yes." Robin looked up briefly from his wife to look at Tuck, but the man's wide and anxious eyes held warning, and therefore held Robins gaze.

"What is it?" The archer asked.

Tuck lifted the cup of water and glanced to Marian.  
"The Prince has poisoned all the water around Nottingham." He repeated.

Robin's eyes snapped back down to Marian, who was hot to touch, but pale and shivering.

She was not just being ill, and then being fine, like she had been.

This was something different.

She retched and heaved into the bucket.

Robin froze.

He could barely breathe as his mind processed all that was going on.

He stood off of the bed as Tuck walked around to the other side.

He put his fingers to Marian's neck before pressing them lightly to her ribs and then straightened.

Robin stared up at him anxiously, well, frantically.

His eyes were wider and more helpless than Tuck had ever seen them.

"What do we need to do?" Robin asked him.

Tuck's face was grave.

Much was close to hyperventilating.

"Why can't we give her bella… bella…"

"Belladonna." John corrected gravely.

"Yes!" Much cried, "Why can't we give her that like we have done before?"

"We need to find out what the poison is Much." Tuck said firmly, "If Marian and the others have not been poisoned by mushrooms giving her belladonna could kill her."

Robin swallowed and felt his eyes burn with tears.

In that moment Marian flopped heavily backwards to lie on her back.

His hand moved over her forehead. He tried not to swallow when her burning skin touched his palm.

"We need to fetch clean water for her to drink, go to Locksley and get a barrel." Robin said.

Much wanted to stay, to support Robin.

"But… surely…"

"Now!"

"Yes." Much nodded and scampered after John.

Tuck shut the door behind them as Marians head lolled to the side.

"R'bin?"

"I'm here." Robin's eyes were wide and willing hers to focus on him, "I'm here Marian."

He took her hand in his anxiously and she squeezed it weakly back.

Tuck crossed the small room over to them.

"I will go and get some of my medicines from camp." He said.

Robin was staring at Marian, but managed to nod.

They both knew that Tuck was just trying to find something to concentrate his energy on while he thought over what could be flowing through Marians blood stream.

He did not want to give her anything, for he was unsure what it would do when it entered her body, as he did not know what the poison was that was in her currently.

But doing nothing, Robin and Tuck knew, was almost as dangerous as attempting something.

They both felt better though knowing that Djac's brain would be working as fast as it could, as she attempted to help the people of Locksley, as well as thinking about Marian.

Robin felt marginally better knowing that there were two people in the gang who had the medical knowledge to help his wife, rather than just the one.  
"She needs sleep." Tuck said as he left.

Robin stared at his wife, feeling as though he had aged ten years in one hour.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Oh come along Gizzy…" Sheriff Vaisey's weak yet deeply sarcastic sneer floated across the space between their cells towards Guisborne.

Guy kept his eyes forward, where he could be barely seen, sat in one dark corner of the dropping cell.

He was as cold and still on the inside as he was on his exterior.

"Gizzy …" The Sheriff was baiting him.

They both knew the other was starving and parched for thirst.

They had been left to rot, knowing that only one of them would potentially leave.

Neither of them were certain that even once one of them had died that the prince would stick to his word and let the other go.

The man was a tyrant, they both knew it.

Vaisey was bored and aching, his age was against him.

"Well what else are we going to do down here except talk." He muttered, eyes flitting around the cell like a caged animal. "Wait to be let into hell?

From across the cell beside his Guy spoke in a low hum that came from the back of his throat.

"I am already there."

**LOCKSLEY**

Djac knew something was wrong when Much and John came hurtling into the village.

They were out of breath, and skidded to a stop outside the canopy where she had been working busily under it, trying to gauge from people's complexions and symptoms what the poison could possibly be.

She stood and walked out into the humid heat to stare at John and Much.  
"What is wrong?"

Alan and Will skidded to a stop beside them, so they formed a small circle.

Much was taking in deep gulps of air.

"Marian has been poisoned?"

"What?" Alan cried in shock.

John nodded gravely, "She has drunk some of the water,Robin and Tuck are with her."

"Well then she needs clean water, lots of water." Djac was business like, she had dealt with multiple patients before, and if Tuck was with her, that was only good.

It was one of the times she truly recognised how much of a benefit it was to the camp that they had more than one physician in the gang.

Marian would be in good hands.

John nodded in answer to her statement, "That is why we have come, do the people here need water."

"No." Alan said, "They have plenty of barrels, we used the money we had on us to pay off the guards, and me and Will stole a cart from Locksley manor to take barrels to the other villagers, they only had a couple of people, not like here…. There is nearly one in every family in Locksley…"

"You stole a cart?" Much asked.

John moved away to get a barrel of fresh water to take back to camp on the nearby cart that Alan had drawn his attention too.

"We are outlaws Much." Will said in a firm tone, out of worry.

"Gizz and his men didn't even come out." Alan shrugged, "I thought he and the sheriff would have been here by now, on their high horses."

John returned with the cart and a horse pulling it.

"Here." He grunted and gestured to the nearby barrel of water.

Alan helped him lift it atop the cart.

"Do you want us to come?" He asked.

John looked to Djac.

She stared around at the families, who were drinking the safe water now.

She was sure that no one else would be infected.

She knew she had a duty to fight to work out what it was that was destroying the people who had been poisoned…

But she had a duty to Marian.

She looked at John.

"I need to speak to Tuck."


	57. Chapter 57

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE **

Robin was sat on the floor by his and Marian's bunk, his back resting onto its side.

Marians hand had fallen to rest on his shoulder by his neck as she slept.

He felt hollow and tired.

Djac hurtled into camp, clambering onto the bunk beside Marian.

She was still on her back, seemingly asleep.

"Marian." Djac opened her shirt lower so it was not tight around the woman's neck.

"Marian, wake up."

Her voice was loud enough stir Robin from his fitful sleep.

"Tuck said to let her sleep."

"This is not sleep." Djac spoke the words from year ago when Marian had been stabbed.

"This is her body shutting down."

Robin was immediately on his feet, leaning over his wife and holding her hand in his on the other side of her to Djac.

"Marian." Djac said firmly, "_Marian_."

"Marian." Robin's voice was loud and clear and made Marian's eyes flutter.

"I need to speak to Tuck and see him at camp." Djac said to Robin, "John and the others have the safe water outside, she needs to drink plenty."

Robin stared at Djac, nodding his head.

She held his gaze evenly, although her face was almost grave.

"You stay here, hold her hand, I will be quick."

Robin nodded, his eyes lifting back to Marian as he sunk down on one knee, holding her face in his hands.

Djac put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she climbed off of the bunk.

"Do not let her sleep." She ran out of the cave.

Robin watched her go, but Marian had his attention back in the same moment.

"Marian." He shook her.

_Marian_.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Marian needs water, lots of water." Djac stopped her sprint to inform Alan, Will, John and Much, who were sat around the barrel of safe water anxiously.

"Those jugs need filling, Robin is with her." She said.

They nodded gravely, seemingly missing the point of what she was saying.

"I am going to camp to see Tuck and gather the instruments I need to examine her." Djac started to jog away, but noticed that they had not moved.

She spun to shout at them.

"She needs water… _now_!"

Her sharp instruction had them on their feet and pouring water into Jugs.

She sprinted towards camp.

Thunder shook the earth.

Rain started to fall.

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE**

Marian had her eyes open now, and was staring at Robin, who was knelt by the bed, holding her hand in his, his other hand moving through her hair.

"You will be alright." Robin's soft words were a way of him trying not to notice her pale complexion and cloudy eyes, although they were wide and awake and staring at her.

She still appeared drowsy, but at least her eyes were open.

"Robin." Her eyes slowly filled with tears.

He hushed her almost frantically, pushing her hair off of her face.

"You'll be fine, you will be alright."

They both knew he was speaking to comfort himself as well as her.

She swallowed.

"You will be fine; you will be fine we will think of something…"

His words allowed her to focus on something other than the pain in her stomach.

She was slowly growing aware of a tingling in her legs and arms and shoulders, not the stinging pain she had felt when she had been throwing up.

She fell hollow and heavy, almost as though she was asleep.

It was strange.

She stared at Robin, and focused on him.

The times when she had seen him this sad, this shocked, fragile and broken, were incredibly few.

There had been the time in Acre, when she had been injured by Guy, there was when their baby had died, and then for the briefest moment, she had seen it on his face when he had discovered her kissing James.

At that memory, and the rift between them for a few days afterwards, Marian rested her face against Robin's arm where his hand was running through her hair.

"right!"

Much's loud voice rang through the cave as he came barrelling in, wielding a jug full of water.

"Djac says you need to drink this, all of it." He shoved the jug at Robin.

"And Djac is err… Djac is err coming…" Much was staring at them anxiously, rubbing his hands over his pants repeatedly, to try and quell some of the sweat that was dampening his palms.

Robin gave him a meaningful look and made a gesture with his hand for Much to calm down.

He did not need Marian getting worked up.

Her eyes were locked on Much, she was growing steadily more anxious.

Robin felt her hand tighten around his as Much ran from the cave.

He hushed her and poured the safe water from the jug into a cup and set it on the side.

He naively hoped that perhaps this would flush the poison from her body.

He knew he was hoping in vain.

If they could not work out what the poison was…

The poisoned villagers would die.

But Tuck had said that no more people would fall ill, as it would have left the streams by the end of the next day…

But Marian would die.

"Here." His voice was a hoarse crack as he lifted her head gently to help her drink.

He swallowed.

"Drink slowly."

When she had finished the cup Robin helped her lay down.

He then stood to put the jug on the chest at the foot of their bed, and his hand fell heavily on the wood beside it when he let go of the handle.

She stared at him sadly.

"So." Her voice sounded stronger than she felt, trapped inside in her tingling and aching body.

The shooting pain across her stomach had still not left.

She could feel the drowsiness in the corner of her eyes and head, and pushed it away, focussing on him and speaking to him.

If she was going to die, she did not want to do it without anything said between them.

He turned to face her, face grave.

His hands rested on his hips, and his complexion was almost ashen with grief.

"Never lie to a dying man." Her head tilted slightly to the side.

He shook his head and swallowed, although his voice remained hoarse.

"You are not going to die."

"Oh come on." She muttered and pushed herself up slightly to try and get comfier.

They both knew it was true.

She was dying.

She could feel the poison in her body.

She knew she was dying.

Robin would never say it.

She knew he would rather die himself than say those words.

He stepped closer.

"Now is not the time to argue."

She swallowed and her eyes fluttered shut as the tingling sensation moved from her wrist to her elbow.

Her hands felt cold.

He crossed over to kneel down beside her.

His hand wrapped around hers, and he became frantic as he stared at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her hand did not tighten around his.

She felt heavy, almost as though she was already asleep.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"This Rain means that the poison will leave the rivers and streams even faster than I had first thought."

The Prince was stood in his chambers, staring out through one of the large windows at the sheeting rain, which was hammering out over the grey landscape as far as the eye could see.

"Still." He swirled the wine in his goblet around.

"It does not matter, my advisors have told me that the poison, unless known as wolfs bane, will kill people before those helping them even have chance to attempt to help."

The serving girl who was tidying his room lifted her eyes to look at him.

Her wide blue eyes seemed to flicker at a memory of the people he was implying would be rendered useless.

The Prince confirmed what she thought by speaking, although his eyes were still gazing out of the window.

"Unless Robin Hood and his men know that the poison in the water is wolfs bane, before it leaves the streams and rivers by tomorrow morning, when the water will be safe once more I am told… unless they know it is wolfs bane, people will start to _die_."

The serving girl straightened.

Robin Hood and his gang.

Much.

Eve ducked her head respectively to her Prince and his words.


	58. Chapter 58

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE **

Although Marian felt numb on the outside, and in pain on the inside, her mind was spinning over memories and thoughts faster than it ever had before.

Her eyes were bleary and almost hollow, glassy and dull as they stared at Robin.

She was quivering and sobbing.

"Robin." She was shaking.

"Robin."

"I am here, Marian I am here."

Her eyes were staring into his wide and frantic ones.

She did not seem to be hearing him.

She could see him, but Marian he felt impossibly far away, as though he was just out of reach.

She wanted him here, wanted him to hold her.

"Marian." Robin's voice was fighting to remain clear and firm through the tears that threatened to burst from his eyes.

He was almost wrestling with her.

Her hands were frantically grabbing and clutching at his arms.

"Marian!"

"Robin." She was sobbing, "Robin stay, don't go…  
"I am not going anywhere…. _Marian_."

He was growing frantic.

She was looking right at him, couldn't she see him.

Could she not hear him?

But Marian could, but she could not process that he was hear with her.

Her brain and mind did not seem to realise that it was Robin who was holding her hands and arms, not someone who was fighting to keep her away from Robin.

Her mind was crying out for him, and it occasionally burst from her lips.

"Robin… Robin come back, don't go... come _back_…"

Her voice cracked loudly.

Tears were close to pouring down his face as his hands held her arms and hers clutched him.

"Marian, my love, I am not going anywhere…"

"No."

With her strength she managed to shake her head heavily from side to side, her tears flushing and dampening her face as they fell in torrents.

"No." She sobbed, "No you said it before, and you left, left for the king…"

"I won't leave you again. Marian."

"Robin!"

Marian voice was loud now, and she slumped to the side, sobbing into his arm.

Her eyes were closed now, and her mind was still spinning.

She felt heavy and cold, tingling in her lower limbs.

Robins arm was trapped between her cheek and the bunk, not that he was complaining.

Tears were falling down his face.

Much skidded into the cave to watch as Robin sniffed, unable to stop himself from crying.

Much watched his master, the born leader and soldier, who looked hollow and broken, the way he always did when Marian was not well or facing death.

"I am sorry." Robin's voice was small and cracked as he stroked his wife's hair, where she was laying heavily in a fitful sleep.

He sniffed and sunk to his knees beside her, staring at her face.

He stroked her cheek and swallowed.

"I am _so_ sorry Marian."

Much had to watch as Robin, who was almost quivering, stretched up on his knees to kiss his wife's forehead.

Robin sniffed again as he stared at her closed eyes.

"I am sorry."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"You know…"

Prince John had come to gloat.

He was trailing his dinner knife up and down the bars of the cells that Vaisey and Guy were slumped in, causing a repetitive clanging noise that seemed to cut the Sheriff and Guisborne right through.

"You should be thankful that you are not permitted to eat or drink, with all this poison in the water… which will unfortunately be gone by tomorrow dawn, but oh well…"

The Prince almost shrugged.

"I think that a point has been made, that the peasants do have a need of me… not the ones who have died of course…"

**THE EAST GATE**

Out of the corner of his eye, Prince John did not see Eve walk quickly down the east corridor towards the gate, dragging another young serving girl behind her.

Once they were safely beside a hose beside the east gate, Eve looked to the girl.

"You need to ride into the forest and find Robin Hood, tell him that the poison is _wolfs bane,_ and that the prince put it in the water, trying to make people need him."

"Why me?" The girl asked.

"Why can't you do this?"

_I can't let Much see me_.

"I cannot leave the castle; if the Prince finds me missing… _go_…" Eve pushed her towards the horse

"Go Hannah, please."

The serving girl, who had only been on a horse once before in her life, climbed atop it shakily and looked down at Eve, whose face was already peppered with rain spots.

"How will I find him, Robin Hood?" Hannah asked.

"Ride along the north road and call for him through the forest, he will find you."

Eve could only watch after giving her instructions as Hannah rode off towards the forest.

Eves eyes were a strange mix of longing and want, and sadness and coldness.

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

"I have already ruled out belladonna, because she is being sick, she is also sleeping fitfully and her eyes keep twitching, which rules out things like hemlock which induces peaceful sleep while the body closes down."

Djac was speaking while she and Tuck moved around the camp, putting appropriate medicines in bags.

It was a stab in the dark with everyone they touched, for without knowing what the poison _was_, they knew they had little hope of saving Marians life.

They hoped to deduct from their combined knowledge of medicine what it could be.

"Which leaves us with what?" Tuck sounded anxious but under a calm and professional façade, like Djac.

The Saracens face was grave.

Marian would not die if she could help it.

That was her friend, and what would it do to Robin...

More worries stacked on top of one another as Djac put more bottles of potions and remedies in her back.

"Witch Hazel?" Djac glanced at Tuck.

He shook his head.

"She has been being ill, and her fever has past, if it were witch hazel it would have remained, and she would have started to lose blood from her illness."

"She had stopped being sick." Djac finished.

"So she had stopped being sick, and her fever has past, she is sleeping fitfully…. She said her hands tingled." Tuck was lifting off Marian's symptoms, "The people in village I saw were the same."

"Agreed." Djac nodded and almost slammed the lid of her bag closed.

"This would be so much easier if we had the poison to look at."

Tuck nodded.

He opened his mouth to speak, but another clap of thunder and a strike of lightning illuminated the forest, making their eyes lift to look at the camp ceiling, as the amount of rain falling on it seemed to increase instantly.

But it was the sound of a loud gong through the forest that made tuck and Djac look at one another.

They both thought the same thing in the same moment.

"The alarm?"


	59. Chapter 59

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE **

Much walked into the cave whilst rubbing his hands over the seat of his pants.

He was soaked through, and it was a welcome thing to be in the dry cave.

The atmosphere within it was sombre and still.

Marian was asleep, Robin knelt by the bunk, his head resting on his hands which were holding one of hers between them.

His eyes were staring at her body, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

He clung to every movement.

Djac and Tuck would be back soon, they would have figured out what was wrong, what the poison was.

The affected people in the villagers would be saved…

_Marian_ would be saved.

No more people would fall ill due to the rain, the poison would no longer be concentrated in the water, it would be somewhere else where it could not harm anyone…

"Master… I mean Robin?" Much's voice was almost hesitant.

He took a step towards Robin who did not move.

"Do you need anything, Robin?"

He watched as Robins head tilted slightly as he stared at Marian.

His voice was broken and sad.

"I am a bad husband Much."

"What?" The former manservant gasped, "No you are not, what are you saying, no…"

"I am." Robin murmured, staring at Marian's ashen face.

The dark rings under her eyes were becoming more prominent, and her lips were almost moving as she slept, quivering from her head tilting and from fluttering breaths.

"I let her down." Robin murmured.

"When?" Much walked closer.

"No, no she would not want you to say that, if she was awake she would tell you herself… you know she would…"

"Oh Much." Robin breathed an unhappy laugh and lifted his head off of his arms heavily.

He swallowed and sniffed, eyes staring, made blurry by tears, at Marians face.

"No… no I let her down." He said in a hollow voice.

"I left, I left her when she wanted and needed me… I left her and I should have stayed, because I wanted glory… more than I realised I wanted and needed her…"

Much walked around the side of the bunk opposite Robin to look at his friend and former master as he stared at his wife's face.

"And when our baby died… that was god, god punishing me for what I did in the holy land, for leaving her, that was that…"

"No." Much was shaking his head out of worry for Robins words, "No, no you can't say that…"

"Why not?" Robin's voice was empty.

Much stammered incoherently.

Robin was hollow.

"I have been a bad husband… I should have been the one she deserved, to look after and protect her… to keep her from all of this… what I could offer her... look what I have done…"

"She is as much trouble as you, and believe me it is _not_ easy keeping either of you out of trouble." Much was fighting to get Robin to hear himself.

He had _only_ ever seen his friend this broken when Marian had been on her death bed.

"This is all my fault." Robin mumbled, "I did this too her."

"No." Much shook his head, "No you can't say that."

Robin lifted glassy and pale eyes to stare at Much.

"I can't lose her Much." He whispered in a voice that was barely a shell of what it usually was.

Much swallowed, for Marian was his friend too.

He nodded in grief.

"I know."

The gong from the traps between the camp and the cave they were stood in tore through the air and rang around the cave.

It made Much's head snap up.

He was the only one.

He doubted Marian could hear at all.

Robin barely blinked.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Who are you?" Djac almost demanded as the serving girl was lowered to the floor in the rain before them.

She was struggling, frightened by the ropes that had lifted her from her horse into the air, before she had even had chance to start shouting for Robin Hood.

She had doubted that any of his men would hear her over the thunder and rain.

Yet here they were, stood before her in a semi-circle, in the pouring rain, weapons on them.

The large monk and the small Saracen women had a large bag crammed full off medicine between them.

Hannah assumed instantly and correctly that that was the medicine they were going to use to treat those who were ill after being poisoned.

"My name is Hannah." She told them, gasping for breath as one of them took a step towards her.

Alan was all too pleased to move forwards and help the brunette woman untie herself.

"Hannah…" he was grinning slowly as he moved to stand back in his place in the group as she shrugged out of the ropes that had lifted her from the ground.

"Alan." John grunted in anger.

"I need to speak to Robin Hood." Hannah told them, looking between them, trying to measure who would answer.

It was Djac.

"Robin Hood is not here."

"But it is important; it is about the poison…"

"How do you know about that?" Will asked.

Tuck worded his question differently, staring at the woman's face.

"_What_ do you know about that?"

Hannah was gasping for breath.

"I was told to come and find you by another serving girl, for she could not leave the castle… the prince keeps her there…" She swallowed and stared at them all.

"The Prince told her that the poison is Wolf's bane."

Tuck and Djac glanced at one another.

"Wolfs bane?" Tuck asked again as Djac dropped to a crouch and started to rifle through the bag of medicines between her and the monk.

She did not seem to care that she spilt some on the floor, and dropped some bottles into the dirt.

There was only one she needed.

Hannah nodded.

"Yes." She said over the thundering rain, "We wanted to tell you, so that you can help the people who are poisoned, the prince said without knowing what poison it was you would not be able to help people, but he did not think that we would tell you…"

"Yes!" Djac stood holding several small vials of liquid.

"A cure?" Will asked.

She did not smile though; her face still showed that there were things to do.

She threw one at Tuck.

"You take that to Locksley and the villagers; dilute it to make it go further."

She threw one to Alan.

"Take this to Clun."

Then one to Will, "Knighton."

One landed in Johns giant hands gently.

"Nettlestone… dilute it… go."

The men needed no more instruction.

Tuck turned to Hannah, "Come with me, after Locksley I will take you back to the castle."

Djac straightened, with her medicine bag over her shoulder, in time to see Hannah nod and run after Tuck as the gang split.

Djac set off at a sprint towards the cave.

Towards her own patient.

_Marian_.


	60. Chapter 60

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE **

Behind his closed eyes Robin could see memories he so wanted to be the here and now.

He should not have waited five years to make Marian his wife.

He should not have left.

His arms were folded under his head around her cool hand.

His chin was resting on the back of his hand, his head tilted slightly towards Marians.

Both of them were still with sleep.

Behind Robins eyes memories were flashing bright and painfully clear.

They were memories of years gone by, before war had torn him from her.

_Knighton was always cooler at night, which was a miracle in the summer, the same way Bonchurch was warm at night. _

Knighton.

Even in his sleep Robin vowed that he would re-build it for her one day.

To honour her father, to honour the love he bore her.

"_Marian?"_

Robin could see himself and his then fiancée, she looked so beautiful.

So young.

The years had not aged them much, but both seemed older now, more wise to the world.

His wife would be eternally youthful, the most beautiful thing in his world…

But Robin knew that war had aged him.

_In the memory Marian spun to see Robin walking towards her through the door from the courtyard._

_She was stood by the fire, her purple dress leaving her shoulders bare, making her skin flicker in the light._

The night was growing close, and he was visiting her, as he did most days.

Soon they would spend every day together.

The future lady Locksley.

"_Oh thank goodness, you made me jump." She gasped, "I thought you were my uncle."_

_He stopped walking to smirk at her, "What gave me away?"_

She and her uncle were not close.

They were not for years.

_She rolled her eyes and walked towards him._

"_He is the only one who does not know, and I promised my father I would tell him…." He took her hands in his between them as they stood by the fire facing each other._

She was _so_ beautiful.

_She stared up at him with the sparkling eyes he loves so much. _

"_I have told my father that I said yes, Sarah my maid knows, half the villagers by now…" She sighed and he smiled at her encouragingly._

"_So it is official." He squeezed her hands and made her look at him._

"_We are getting married." She smiled._

_He grinned, "Are you scared, are you, are you…" He leant his head closer and closer to hers._

_She grinned, "No."_

_He wrapped his arms around her to rest his hands on the base of her spine._

"_That was my scariest voice." He smiled, "you are very brave."_

_She giggled as he held her tighter and pressed his lips down upon hers. _

And he ruined it all.

He destroyed that perfect image by leaving, by choosing war over her.

The image flashed behind his eyes, and it became one of the two of them not weeks later.

_He looked happy, and so did she._

_They always looked happy when they were together._

_Robins father was away at war, not the Holy land, some battle in Europe that Robin pushed form his mind._

_He and his father had never been close, and he knew it meant more to Marian to have him at their wedding than it did to him._

_Robin wanted their wedding to be everything Marian had ever dreamed of._

_He had loved, as her father did, to see her pouring through flowers and fabrics with her maids, and with gifts from other earls and nobles around the country arriving daily, and Marians possessions being packed for when they would be taken to Locksley, their wedding loomed ever closer._

_Neither of them could wait. _

_He was once again walking into Knighton, for he found comfort within the walls of the old sheriff and his daughter._

Marian.

_She was stood, wearing the green dress he loved so much, her hair pulled back off of her face, as she looked over ivory coloured fabric samples before her._

_Although Robin and Edward had long since reached the agreement over the finances of the wedding that everyone was thrilled for, Robin wanted to pay for the majority with his wealth, to prove that he could provide for his future wife._

_Edward insisted on paying half, and all of the money towards his only daughter's wedding dress. _

_Robin walked up behind her, putting his hands over her eyes._

_She gasped and smiled, "Robin."_

_He smiled and moved his hands, resting them on her hips and peering over her shoulder at what was one the table before her._

"_You know I have never seen you in white…"_

_Suddenly with his words she seemed to remember what it was that she had been doing._

"_Oh my, Robin, shut your eyes, you aren't supposed to see these." She scrambled to move the fabrics back into the box they had come in._

"_Why?" Robin laughed and reached around her, wrapping one arm round her waist and drawing her back to his chest to stop her from snatching it from him._

"_I like this one…"_

"_Grow up." She elbowed him as he lifted the thinnest lace out of the box._

_He could see his fingers through the other side._

_She struggled in his arms, "Robin stop…"_

"_Robin of Locksley."_

_Edward descended the stairs into the hall and Robin lifted his smiling face to nod at his future father in law._

_Marian took the opportunity to snatch the lace from Robin and put it back in its box._

_She shut the lid and walked to hand it to her ladies maid Sarah._

_The woman nodded and flushed at Robin of Lockleys grin at her mistress's back, before leaving to put it in her ladies chamber._

_Marian smoothed her skirts and turned back to her father and Robin._

"_I trust you will be staying for dinner?" Edward fought to remain composed and not grin in over happiness at seeing his daughter so happy._

_Robin only had eyes for Marian and lifted one arm as she stood at his side to settle it around her shoulders. _

_She tilted her head back to smile at Robin._

"_Will you?"_

_He grinned and bent down to kiss her._

"_I am not going anywhere." _

"Robin!"

Robin stirred from his dream of memories.

He was aware of someone shaking him.

The vice was sharp and feminine, but held male authority.

He took a moment to recognise it as he was shaken harder.

"Djac?"

His brain was foggy and adjusting to no longer dreaming of six years ago.

The hand slapped his shoulder hard, and that and the voice brought him fully back into present consciousness.

"We have the cure!"


	61. Chapter 61

**ROBIN AND MARIAN'S CAVE **

Robin pushed himself upright to see Djac leaning over his wife, tilting her head back to pour a clear liquid down her throat.

Marian immediately coughed and spluttered.

Her back seemed to arch as she tilted her head towards Robin.

It flopped heavily about her neck, and her lips quivered.

His heart was hammering, trying to control his overwhelming joy.

But she had not opened her eyes yet.

She had not opened them and told him that she would be okay.

She was quivering, her head towards him.

Yet slowly, her hand started to tighten round hers.

Marian could hear his voice, speaking her name.

It was as though it came through dense fog.

It sounded far away.

Yet her hand was clasped around something, and she knew it was his hand.

It was anchoring her to him.

She wouldn't let him go.

It would pull her back out of the fog that was in her brain.

Her limbs ached, but they were no longer tingling.

"Marian?" Robin was behind anxious.

His hand that was not gripping hers held her face, thumb brushing beside her eye along her temple.

Her head tilted once more.

Djac's heart rate started to slow.

Marian let out a juddering whimper.

Her lips moved to form Robin's name.

"_R'bin_…"

He was close to sobbing, brushing her hair back from her forehead frantically.

"I am here, Marian, I am here…"

It was the most Robin had seen her move in hours.

He lifted her hand in his to kiss her knuckles.

"I am here…"

She whimpered and coughed almost.

"She _will_ be alright?" He asked anxiously in a low voice.

Djac stared at him and nodded.

Robin did not miss the fact that she had not told him how long it would take her to be well again.

Before he could ask though Marian's hand tightened around his and she coughed and spluttered.

"She may be ill, Robin hold her." Djac voice made him focus.

She grabbed a bucket and moved to stand beside him, holding it while Marian, still with her eyes closed, was violently sick.

Much, who was stood across the cave, and was torn between utter elation and frantic worry, was rubbing his neck.

Robin held Marians face and hair as she juddered, retching the bile from her stomach.

He looked to Djac beside him.

"It is her body rejecting the poison." She told him.

Marian whimpered, "_R'bin_… _Ro… Robin?"_

"I am here." He sniffed am her, "I am here Marian you are alright."

He almost laughed through his tears, bending forwards to kiss her temple.

"You are going to be fine… _you_ are _alright_…"

He felt her eye lashes flutter against his cheek and pulled back to stare at her face.

In that moment John, Tuck, Alan and Will rushed into the cave, soaked form the rain.

They stared on with Much and Djac as Robin held Marians face.

"Marian?" He sniffed.

Her eye lashes pulled back to stare at Robin.

He and everyone else burst into laughter.

But his laughter was mixed in with the fact that as soon as he saw her eyes he burst into tears.

Robin sobbed happily and bent forwards to press his lips to her head.

"Oh Wren… my love…" He sobbed, "My love…"

His forehead rested on hers, hands holding her face, as she sobbed as he did.

Their tears mixed together on her cheeks.

Tuck and everyone else was smiling.

"The cure went out around the villagers, everyone is well once more." He told them all.

"And no one else will fall ill; the rain has taken of that." Alan said.

Will nodded happily.

His wife crossed over to him and he hugged her, proud of her for saving so many people's lives along with Tuck.

"Everyone is singing the praises of Robin Hood." Tuck said with a grin.

"They think we are all miracle workers."

_Miracles_.

But everyone's eyes were locked on Robin and Marian.

He pulled back to smile at her and she stared up at him.

"It's all going to be okay?" She whispered happily.

She dare not hope… if it were not true…

But Robin and the others would surely not be smiling if…

And Tuck had just said.

Robin nodded and grinned, happy tears remaining on his face.

He did not care.

"Everything is going to be _fine_." He whispered with a small laugh.

His thumbs stroked her cheeks as he held her face.

He swallowed and laughed through his sob.

"_You_ are going to be fine."

She smiled up at him.

He bent forwards and his lips touched hers.

Alan cheered out loud and the rest of the gang practically joined in.

They were all elated.

Marian was fine.

The villagers were fine.

Prince John had attempted to make the people love him by saving them, when really all it had done was make the villagers believe even more that it was Robin Hood and his men keeping them alive.

Robin kissed Marian harder as the gang laughed and clapped, feeling as though they could concur anything.

They were miracle workers, all of them.

Robin and Marian did not cease kissing.

They did not even pull apart when she started to feel dizzy.

He always made her feel like this when they kissed.

It was his presence, and her love for him that was making her dizzy.

That was it.

She was sure.


	62. Chapter 62

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"NO!"

Prince John was furious.

"NO!"

He was stalking around his chamber, turning over tables, knocking cups and goblets over.

The wine was spattering at the stone floor, turned sticky so it looked like blood.

It made Eve's own blood run cold where she was stood in the corner straight against the wall.

She knew enough to wait for the Princes temper to cool, or for him to leave, before she moved forwards to clear up his angry and betrayed mess.

Hannah had been true to her word, everyone was fine; they had helped Robin Hood and his men.

She and Hannah had helped save people's lives along with them…

And Much did not even know.

She had asked Hannah, she had not described Much in the gang.

Perhaps he had left Nottingham, but then she knew that he would never leave Robins side.

Not even for her.

Would he have waited for her?

She did not know.

She had waited for him… in one sense.

She was not married, at least…

"No!" The Prince was shouting once more, and it tore her from her thoughts.

"No how can they still love him, Hood, more than me… me who is their merciful father…"

Prince John sunk to his seat and nearly sobbed, his head in his hand.

She walked over to him, and mopped the win from the table in front of him.

Eve knew what was expected of her.

"Of course they love you sire… you are their king… _king_ John."

John lifted his eyes to look at her.

"Oh you adorable girl."

Eve bent closer and his hand moved up somewhat possessively to hold her face.

"Say it." He whispered as he moved his lips closer to hers.

She knew better than to refuse him.

"_King John_."

His lips crashed into hers and she whimpered.

A sick sense went through him.

A loud knock went on the door.

He pulled away, hand falling to grip her wrist tightly

"What?" He snapped loudly.

A messenger appeared in the doorway and bowed.

He held a sealed letter on a cushion.

"Sire forgive me, I bring a letter from your mother…"

"My _mother_." John stood upright and dropped Eve's wrist.

She rubbed it as he stormed around the table.

She was not the girl Much thought he loved.

"It concerns your brother." The messenger handed the letter to the prince before him.

"My brother?" John cried and tore it open.

He read it for a moment before he laughed out loud.

Even could only watch as he practically skipped and ran down the corridors out of sight.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian awoke curled against Robin's chest, her hands holding his shirt, her cheek resting over his heart.

His arms were wrapped around her, holding her in his warm and safe embrace.

"You know…" He murmured to her, "I think everything is going to be alright... the king will be home, and we will be home before you know it."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, locking them in one fist over the base of his spine.

Her cheek rubbed against his chest and she let out a warm and fluttering breath.

"Everything will be alright." He told her, rubbing her back.

He hugged him tighter.

"You know it will, you are making a difference Robin… do not worry, everything will be alright, England will get better, and the people under your care…"

He pulled back slightly to kiss her forehead.

"I love you so much, I don't tell you enough."

She smiled at him, "You tell me enough, and I know you do."

Robin smiled back at her, and pulled her back to his chest.

She was here, safe in his arms…

No one was going to take her from him.

Things would get better in England.

The king would be home soon.

He had to be.

He just had too.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The sun of the new day could not reach some parts of the castle.

"Yoo Hoo… wakey wakey…" Prince John almost skipped into the dungeons to gloat once more at Vaisey and Guy.

The men were slumped in the corners of their cells, arms folded, asleep and weak with lack of food and water or other provisions.

"Guess what?" The Prince cried.

He did not wait for the answer that was not coming regardless.

The men he had imprisoned were growing weaker by the moment.

They had been forced to drink the rain water that had seeped into their cells from outside the castle during the rain.

"My older brother." The Prince laughed, "Has been captured by Leopold of Austria, who is holding him to ransom for two hundred and fifty _thousand_ crowns… that is enough money to bankrupt this nation!"

The prince's joy could be heard all throughout the servant's quarters, and the servants all stared at one another as they heard this.

Eve pressed her back into the stone corridor that lead down to the dungeons and listened hard.

The Prince waved the letter from his mother at the men in the cells.

"He is not coming back… I cannot wait for Robin Hood to hear about this, _then_ we shall see who the people love, when their precious _king_ is not returning any time soon…"

He laughed.

"I am having this posted as a proclamation, in every village, tavern, shop, and sign post in this entire shire and those around it." He stared firmly.

"Let us see what Robin Hood makes of _that_."

In that moment there was the sound of bugles in the town.

The town criers were preparing to make an announcement.


	63. Episode 7 - Everything is a choice

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The carriage, ebony and gleaming with wealth in the sunlight, was pulled by two white stallions down the road closer to where the gang were hiding.

There were also two guards mounted behind.

"Rich pickings." Alan muttered with a grin.

They still had a few moments, and the tension as well as expected excitement was growing.

Alan, accent and costume ready, was crouched in the bushed with Tuck.

John was stood with his back to a tree, just as Will and Djac were.

Much was sat leaning against the tree, peering through the leaves.

His eyes occasionally flitted upwards to the over handing tree branch, that was covered and blocked by leaves, which hung out over the road.

It concealed Robin and Marian, who were watching from above as the carriage came closer.

Robin was sat back against the large branch, rolling up the rope which they had used to climb up into the branches.

His eyes flitted over his wife.

She was stood precariously on the branch before him, her breath fluttery.

Her hands moved by her head to hold the trunk and branch.

"Careful." His voice was low and full of concern.

His hands moved to her hips for a moment to steady her, before continuing to roll up the rope.

Her face was slightly pale, and it had been since they had awoken that morning.

At that moment she was rubbing under her arms and across the top of her chest.

She had also been ill again, a fact that had not passed Robin by, or indeed the night before.

_Her nightdress was pooled around her hips, rising up over her stomach._

_Her chest shuddered up and down, almost as though she was hyperventilating._

_Her head was spinning. _

_He rolled them, moving to hover slightly over her, her legs moving up around his waist, her knees being pushed back towards her chest._

_As his lips pressed firmly over and over her throat and clasped at her hips, hands sliding down her legs towards her hips._

_Her hands grasped at the covers, squeezing them tight as her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure. _

_His hand moved up to touch her chest, but as his palm grazed over her breast, her own hand shot up to grab his wrist, and she gasped in pain._

_Robin stared at her, stopping his hand from touching her tender chest._

That had been enough to tell Robin that something was wrong.

She was only ill once a day now, normally in the mornings, and her fainting had ceased.

It was all growing rarer, less frequent, but Robin was still worried.

His wife was never ill, yet this persisted…

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously as he stared at her.

She glanced at him and nodded, "Yes."

Her voice was a breath, no more a whisper.

As much as Robin wanted to continue the conversation with his wife, the cart was growing closer, and gathering money was important.

The king needed them now.

Although to Robin, Marian's health was _the_ most important thing.

He couldn't fight without her.

"Right then…" He reached for his bow and she picked up hers. He watched as she started notching one arrow.

The carriage pulled closer, and Robin watched as Alan, grabbing his shepherds crook come staff, leapt from the bushes.

"oi, oi stop!" He threw his hands up in the air, his accent heavy and loud.

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of him.

The guards driving it, as well as the ones mounted behind, glared down at the shepherd.

"You are on my land you are!" Alan cried, "Get out of it…"

"Move out of the way." One of the guards barked with a gesture of his hand.

Alan pretended to be wounded, "Nah that's not very nice is it?"

"Move along serf, before we move you ourselves!" One guard shouted at him.

"I tell you what…" Alan persisted, "You pay my toll, and we will say nothing more about it, alright?"

"Toll?" They scoffed at him.

One of them laughed loudly, "We aren't paying anything…"

Suddenly a man in green and brown fell from the tree branch above them.

He landed between Alan the peasant shepherd and them, sat mounted in front of the carriage.

His arrival caused the horses to rear slightly and the guards to curse loudly.

Before Robin was even upright he was grinning with his bow drawn.

"Oh really?" Robin raised both his eyebrows as he fired an arrow the land between them, sticking in the carriage.

Another was fired from the trees and caused the riders behind the carriage to fall from their horses.

The two stallions raced towards John who emerged, holding his hands up to stop them.

Horses were valuable to the gang.

"This is an ambush!" Robin cried as the rest of the gang, including Marian, who slid down the rope the land with them, appeared.

"This is how it goes!" Much had his sword locked on the guards.

"There is poor people going hungry." Will had his awe on his hip, but he held a bow, arrow pointing at the men.

"You tell us what you have got." Alan had dropped his accent, disguise and was now holding his sword.

"Be honest with us." Djac inclined her head.

"And we take one tenth." Much almost boasted.

"So the poor can eat." Will was trying not to smile.

"Lie." John growled, looking feral with his staff and beard.

"And we take it all." Robin and Marian finished together.

Robin grinned and moved with his arms at his side, as if he were leaving it completely up to them.

"So what is it going to be then?"

"What is going on?"

The voice from inside the carriage cut over the proceedings.

It was female, and aged somewhat, and held a superior edge that made Robin and Marian glance at one another.

The gang all looked to Robin who tilted his head slightly.

"Keep your eyes on them." He nodded towards the guards, and the gang kept their weapons ready.

Shifting his bow to one hand, arrow between his fingers pointing downwards, Robin walked towards the door to the carriage.

He pulled it open and peered inside.

Who he saw made him drop immediately to be down on one knee.

"Your majesty."

Everyone froze.

Dressed in her finery a woman stepped out to look them all over, her eyes turning soft over them all.

One by one the men and women, aside from Djac, dropped to one knee.

"Stand up Robin of Locksley." She smiled, "How many times must I correct you that we are friends."

Robin slowly stood, as did the gang.

"That goes for you all." Her majesty smiled, "And as for the money I bring of course it is yours, all of it." She smiled fondly at Robin.

"Apologises your majesty." He smiled and kissed her hand. "We did not mean to ambush you."

"Why would you, m men are _almost_ as ferocious as yours." She laughed.

Robin nodded and chuckled, perfectly at ease in her presence.

Her eyes flitted over the gang and landed on Marian, whose head was respectively bowed like she had been taught to as a child.

Robin's eyes were soft and he took a step back, holding his hand out.

Marian took it gently and he led her to his side, gesturing to her proudly.

"Your majesty this is Marian, my wife, rightful Countess of Huntingdon and Lady of Knighton and Locksley."

The woman before Marian looked her over, her eyes pleased and soft.

"Marian my love this is Eleanor of Aquitaine." He turned his smile back on the queen.

"The queen mother."


	64. Chapter 64

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"You disappoint me Robin." The queen was saying as she rode her white stallion back towards the camp.

Her men were back at the carriage, where they would wait for her when she returned.

She had dismissed them from accompanying her, saying that she would be perfectly safe under the watch of men who were followers of her eldest son.

Besides, it was not hard to miss how much she was fond of Robin.

Marian walked a little way behind him with Much, feeling tired, as though she had been running for miles.

"In what way your majesty?" Robin lifted his eyes to smile at the woman on horseback.

She smiled down at him, "It has taken me this long to meet the woman who managed to capture your heart, and your descriptions of her barely do her justice…"

"Words never could, your majesty." He answered.

"And she saved my sons life, I am indebted to her." Eleanor stopped her horse as they approached the camp.

Robin couldn't help himself.

"John!" He called.

The Giant had been skulking at the back, carrying the bags of money with the rest of them.

He grunted and froze.

Robin winked, "Help her majesty down from her horse."

Eleanor laughed, "Why so coy big bear, although you never did take up my invitation to join me at my castle."

John looked pleadingly to Robin who grinned at him, hands on his hips.

The queen mother was clearly waiting.

Marian looked at Robin as she walked to his side.

"Big bear?" She mouthed her question.

Robin kissed her cheek, "An affectionate nick name my love…"

He bent closer to whisper in her ear.

"It seems the queen mother has developed a particular liking for one of my gang."

Marian raised her eyebrows as she watched John shove his bags of money at a snickering Alan, before trudging towards the queen's horse.

He lifted his arms and helped her down.

Marian watched, eyebrows lifting higher, as the queens hands slid down his arms.

"Oh my." She fluttered, "What strong arms you have."

Robin chuckled at his wife's expression and slipped her hand in his.

"Come on." He laughed as the queen gazed some more at John, before turning to follow him and his wife and gang into the camp.

John grunted a couple more times, taking the reins of the horse and tying it to a tree.

He muttered to himself as he followed the rest of the gang into camp.

"_Big bear_."

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

The queen had settled herself on one of the bunks, and was sat contentedly watching the activity that went on in Robin Hood's famous gang.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see one of the large proclamations declaring King Richards imprisonment to the country form Prince John.

It was one the gang had taken from the door to the Trip Inn in Nottingham a few weeks before.

Her eyes flitted over the gang.

Most interesting enough, she watched Robin and his wife, the way they acted around one another.

Robin was putting his weapons away, his back to the queen.

Marian was at his side, facing the large table which was topped with large money bags, several of which the queen had just given to them.

They were counted every day, by Marian and the others.

The queen looked at the camp around her; she could barely believe that the men who were so loyal to their king, who were champions of the poor, were forced to live in the forest like common outlaws.

It saddened her that this was the place that a hero and his wife would have to live.

"So." Robin turned towards the queen as the gang settled around.

"What brings you to Nottingham?" He asked.

She pulled little John to sit down beside her and the other members of the gang, Robin included, had to bite their lips to stop themselves form laughing.

"I have come to see my youngest son. He is throwing a banquet in honour of the start of his talks with the council of nobles over how the money is going to be raised for Richard's ransom."

Robin almost scoffed at her explanation.

Marian shot him a look and the Queen smiled slightly.

He sighed, "Forgive me, it is just… you don't honestly believe that Prince John is going to pay the ransom do you?"

She shook her head, "Why do you think I am here? I have come to see that my son does not spend the available money on lavish celebrations when the people have need of his help as regent and while his brother is left to rot in an Austrian castle."

Her words started to get more and more passionate as she went on.

Marian looked at the queen, feeling a strange pang of emotion.

Robin sighed and the other gang members exchanged awkward looks and gestures.

John shifted where he sat beside the queen.

"I came to Nottingham because I knew that you and your famous outlaws would be doing all they could to fix John's wrongs." The Queen lifted her eyes to smile at them all, and they held a strength and determination that Robin recognised in Marian's.

"And to see you all again, and heard of what you did in the Holy Land to save King Richards life." Queen Eleanor's eyes flitted to Marian who Robin looked proudly at.

Marian was nothing if not modest.

"It is nothing that no one else in the gang would not have done your majesty." Marian nodded her head.

"But a sacrifice indeed, letting yourself be injured by that _sir Guy_."

The mention of his name of the queens tongue made Robin stiffen, and his hands tightened into fists where he had his arms folded.

Everyone noticed him stiffen and looked to Marian, whose mouth turned to be a grim and worried line.

She knew that if Robin dwelled on the holy land, he would suffer nightmares that night.

"King Richard will know of your bravery and sacrifice in helping me." She told all the gang, who nodded gratefully.

The queen smiled at them all.

"I knew that you would ambush me, it was why I insisted on only travelling with a few of my most trusted men." She told them all and smiled at Robin.

"Do you always seek out trouble?"

"No." He laughed, "Trouble has a habit of finding me, as well as my gang."

"it is the attraction of excitement." She told them all, "much like the excitement of attraction."

Her hand clapped down on Little Johns shoulder beside her and she squeezed it.

"What do you say?"

The gang smiled as John flustered and grunted, not saying much.

The queen smiled. "As quiet as ever."

Marian smiled and Robin laughed while the others chuckled at John and her majesties joke.

She turned her eyes on Robin and Marian, "I should scold you though, living in such a dangerous environment would be no place to raise children."

Marian stiffened and swallowed.

A pain erupted through her chest as well as through Robins.

He glanced anxiously at his wife who had to bite her lips against her tears.

She managed to master them for the moment.  
"Excuse me your majesty." She whispered without her voice cracking and turned to talk out of camp.

Robin swallowed, "Excise me."

The queen watched, confused, as the gang stiffened, watching as Robin rushed down the hill away from camp towards Marian.

The queen watched as Robin wrapped Marian in his arms, hers tight around his waist, pressing her face into his chest.

She didn't want to cry anymore.

Robin rocked them gently.

The queen looked around for an explanation.

It had come as a shock to her, to see the strong wife of a young man she was most fond of, dissolve into grief and her husband with her.

"Marian lost a child." Djac explained gravely.

The queen sighed, her eyes closing briefly.

"Then I should apologise…"

She stood and looked down towards the couple a little way away.

She and the others watched as robin pulled away, his hands cupping Marians face gently.

Her own hands were on his hips.

He pulled her head close and kissed her forehead.

They saw his lips move but could not hear him murmur to her.

"My love, my Marian, my Wren."

They both looked up as the gang with the queen walked down the hill towards them.

Marian felt weak and foolish, but Robin kept his arm around her waist, showing he was there.

She felt better, overcoming the sharp stab of grief that had torn through her.

"I apologise for my foolishness and insensitive words." The queen said, and as a mother herself, her words were soft.

Marian smiled as best she could, "You have no need to apologise your majesty, all is understood."

The queen grew more impressed with the strength and bravery lady Locksley held, and believed even more so now that she was the perfect match to her husband.

They were like two sides of the same coin.

"Very well then." She smiled.

"But now I fear I must leave you with my contribution. John expects me in Nottingham, and I would not like to start my visit on the terms of me being late."

Robin nodded, "We shall accompany you to your men and carriage and then on to Nottingham. We have money to drop off."

The queen shrugged with a small wave of her hand.

"Does the world never stop for an outlaw in your gang Robin?"

"No." Robin chuckled and took his wife's hand.

She squeezed it back firmly and smiled at the Queen.

"No it does not."


	65. Chapter 65

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Red, we need more red, and green and gold, come on people!"

Prince John shoved the piece of parchment he held at a nearby servant.

The great hall was a flurry of activity.

Servants scuttled around, people were trying to erect lavish tapestry's on the walls, covering every sign or insignia held by Sheriffs Vaisey.

The blue and black had been torn down, to make way for red, gold and green.

Prince John was intent to live like the king he was sure he deserved to be.

If only Robin Hood and his outlaws would stop making his life difficult.

Was it not bad enough, that the black knights ad all but crumbled, and that some of the earls and nobles still supported his brother.

He ground his teeth together at the thought.  
Still, he would show them all, Hood included.

He held the power as regent over England, what could they do to free his brother, when he covered up the fact that he was raising no money?

Richard could rot in some distant area of Europe and Austria as far as he was concerned.

But he knew his mother would object.

She was after all, regally _fond_ of Hood.

John would _never_ understand her.

So John would lie.

He was good at it.

Prince John would tell the nobles gathering the following evening in his fine splendour that he was making private plans to raise the money to free his brother.

Those who sent him money would not know that they were sending him money to line his own pockets.

Those who sent none, believing that he was raising it himself, keeping it a secret so that men like Robin Hood and his outlaws did not steal it, would not know that he was simply doing nothing.

Richard had abandoned his people, many said it.

So why _should_ John raise money to recuse a man who evidently had no _interest_ in being king of England.

It was John's divine right.

He was relaxed in his throne of a chair, staring out over the servants and commotion.

He snapped his fingers.

"You, Eve, come to me."

Eve ducked her head and hurried to kneel before him.

"Sire?"

"Give some food to my _special_ prisoners of office down in the dungeons, I have a feeling that I may have need for them soon." He chuckled at his own sick scheme.

"Oh course sire." Eve's head was bowed.

Eve had to pretend to serve him.

Her mother had died once they had fled Nottingham after she had changed her ways and helped Much.

_Much_.

She was not good for him, had he waited for her, she knew he probably had.

He would not have left Robins side, she knew that Much.

Did she love him?

She was not sure.

She cared for him, and she knew he cared for her…

But she had become nothing but a wench picking scraps of affection and giving them out to the Prince.

Luckily, she held no station, so was not a suitable mistress in his eyes.

All of the mistresses that she had seen the Prince keep had had a thimbleful of noble blood and had been as beautiful as Queens.

"I want my mother's glass and that of the nobles never to be empty do you understand me?" The Prince sounded almost bored, and picked something out of his nails before flicking it away.

Eve kept her head bowed.

"Of course sire."

"The guests who I will receive tonight are extremely wealthy; they are used to the finest care in _all_ aspects." He shot at her, "Understood?"

She nodded, "Ye sire."

"Good." He almost snapped.

He would show his mother exactly how good a king he could be.

Surely then, basking in his radiant and rich company and party, she would see that it was he who deserved her love, not Richard.

And certainly it was not Robin Hood who deserved her fondness.

"Go." He barked at Eve who stood to her feet and nodded her head.

She turned to go back to her work as Prince John leant back in his throne and ran his thumb over his large emerald ring.

"Me, a king…"

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

"A gift from Robin Hood."

"Bless you my lady."

"Thank you!"

"A gift from Robin Hood."

The murmurs that went around the crowds in Nottingham were more or less the same whichever member of the gang was surrounded by them.

They worked their way, almost invisible, through the masses, handing money to the poor and needy.

The people knew better than to draw a large amount of attention to them from the patrolling guards.

Their apologies were quiet and heart felt.

The gang moved with their hoods up, faces covered.

Robin slipped through the crowds to find his wife; the carriage rolling through Nottingham with the white stallion mounted riders accompanying it rounded the corner.

Bugles and trumpets sounded from the tops of the castle, and the crowd that enveloped them started to cheer and clap.

The guards moved even further into the crowd, forming a line.

Robin was at Much's side as they watched from under their hoods as the carriage pulled up outside the portcullis.

Prince John all but ran down the steps to greet the Queen.

"Mother!" He cried, "Welcome to Nottingham…"

He moved to take her in a hug but she raised one hand from under her cloak to stop him.

"You are Prince regent John and this is a time of urgency, it is time you acted such." Her voice was cold and she was literally holding him at arm's length.

A surge was anger went through John.

He sneered at her and stepped aside as she climbed from the carriage and walked up towards the castle.

He turned to follow her.

Robin shook his head and Much looked too him in confusion.

"For all we hate the prince, he is hardly loved."

Much nodded, trusting Robins judgment, "perhaps."

"Stay there!"

"Tie them up!"

The voices of gruff guards met their ears and their eyes snapped up in time to see twenty or so guards appear, sweeping through the town, grabbing all the young women and shoving them into a sword guarded huddle in the centre of the town.

Marian, who had been walking to find Robin and the others after completing her drop off, widened her eyes at the screaming, and struggling of the women.

Where was Robin?

Robin's eyes were trying to scan the entire town.

Where was Marian?"

Suddenly from behind Marian felt someone grab her arms.

She struggled, "Get off of me…"

Her snap fell on helmet guarded ears as she was thrown towards another guard, who bound her hands in shackles like all the other girls.

"Prince John has need of you tonight for his celebration!" One of the guards told her, "All the young women in the town…"

"Get _off_ of me…" Marian slammed her foot in the man's leg.

He let out a shriek of pain and doubled over.

She spun, her hands shackled, to try and block the guards who were trying to grab her.

"Marian!" Robin cried upon seeing her, and drew his bow to send a warning to the guard who had managed to take her arm.

"John, Will, Djac!" Robin shouted over the growing chaos in the town as people tried to flee, "Release the bound women, Alan and Much, defend them, now!"

With that instruction Robin dove through the racing villagers, who were trying to free their daughters, wives and sisters, friends…

What could Prince John want with all the young women in the town.

"Marian!"

Robin grabbed onto a guard and flung him to the floor who was trying to approach the women that his men were freeing.

Robin was drawing his sword at the moment that Prince John appeared on the castle wall.

"Arrest them, guards!"

But there was panic over the prince's frantic voice.

Marian was trying to defend herself, but two guards grabbed her and started dragging her towards the portcullis.

"there!" John, like the others, had not noticed.

His shout came because all of the women that had managed to be rounded up were let loose, and there were so many scattering that the guards were trampled to the floor, or knocked their by Robins scimitar.

Robin's eyes were wide and anxious as he watched Marian he dragged, kicking and struggling, into the castle.

"Marian!"

His voice barely carried as he tried to push his way through the crowds of villagers who were running against him.

"Marian!"

The last thing Robin saw before the portcullis slammed down as he struggled through the crowd was the sight of Marian being hurled into the castle.


	66. Chapter 66

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Twenty guards…." Prince John droned out of bored anger.

"Twenty guards, against _villagers_… and you brought me… _her_."

From where he was sat on his throne beside his mother Prince John waved a gesture at Marian, who had been thrown at his feet, hands bound, wrists bleeding and bruised.

She was seething, gasping for breath, hunched forwards on her knees.

The guards stood around her, not saying much.

"One woman!" The prince was furious.

He stood up to scream at them, "One woman from the entire _town_!"

"Forgive us sire." The caption of the guard stepped forwards, "But they were not just peasants, Robin Hood and his men were there."

The queen mother was straight and silent in her seat, resolving not to let on what she knew about Marian and her relationship with the archer.

"Robin Hood…" The prince sneered as he walked down towards Marian.

"How like him to champion the poor by rescuing some peasant women." He sneered.

She glared at the floor, not even wanting to look at him.

"But sire." One of the men objected, "Hood wanted her, he was fighting to save her."

Marian froze as she was sure one of the guards pointed to her.

Queen Eleanor stiffened in her seat.

Prince John also was still and stopped walking a space before Marian.

His head filled with memories of his failed attempt to prove his divine right to the throne, when his snivelling weak excuse for a physician, Benjamin Palmer, had presented him with a woman he had deemed infected with Scrofula.

But he had not cured her; it could not have been the correct disease.

It was a trick.

A trick by the vile Robin Hood.

Johns mind flashed with the image of the peasant woman whom he had laid his hands on.

He clicked his fingers and Marian was wrenched to her feet.

She struggled but her bound hands and the fact that the guards held her tighter made it impossible to escape.

"Perhaps you can tell me my dear, how you have ended up at my feet once more, and why Robin _Hood_ would be so interested in saving you."

Marian said nothing in return to his sneer.

He stepped even closer.

She was not frightened.

She was repelled in every sense.

But she was not frightened.

Prince John leered closer to her.

"You are pretty little thing aren't you?" He stared at her face first before letting his eyes drift down over her form, her outlaw clothes hugging every aspect of her figure.  
"The body of a queen… yes you have…"

With a snap of his hand Johns palm held her chin in his grip.

Marian glared and seethed at him, breathing through her teeth.

She struggled pointlessly as his other hand rose to skin down her neck and lower on her shirt.

The guards gripped her tighter.

She felt his fingers tighten around the string around her neck and she hissed out of pain when he ripped her dog tag from around her neck.

He held it up between them and shoved her chin from his hand causing her to grit her teeth and turn her head in pain.

He swung the dog tag between their faces.

"An outlaw?" He almost laughed at her, "One of Hoodie's little mistresses are you… one of his whores…"

"I am not his whore, I am his _wife_." Marian's violent and passionate words were out before she could stop them.

They filled the room and made the prince freeze.

He glared at her in slight shock and grabbed her shackles, wrenching her from the guards and throwing her to the floor once more.  
"John!" Eleanor's voice cut across the hall but John raised his hand, ignoring her.

He grabbed Marians arm, still holding her dog tag in his other fist and pulled her left hand up towards him.

"A jewel fit for a queen…" He sneered and ripped it from her finger, causing Marian to slump back towards the floor.

Her crouched down beside her and she glared balefully at him.

"Oh do not worry my dear; I have bigger plans for you than just a dangle on the gallows no…" He sneered at her.

He took in her entire body, her hair, her eyes, her spirit and her form…

"A thimble full of noble blood is all it takes…" He leered at her.

Marian was confused, what was he talking about?

"Why should Hoodie have all the fun?" He hissed and stood.

He clicked his fingers at the guards.

"Take her to the chamber once occupied by Isabella of Guisborne and this one when she was a lady." He ordered and the guards grabbed Marian and pulled her upright and struggling.

"And send for my tailor!" Prince John waved his arm with a sick chuckle as Marian was towed from the room.

"She is of no use to me like that!"

The doors slammed closed and Marian disappeared from sight.

Eleanor rose from her seat, marvelling that she could stay in it for so long.

"What is the meaning of this John?" She demanded, "You have no right to dress her like some _doll_ for your pleasure, she is married…"

"Married to Robin _Hood_." John snapped and sneered to her, "The same man who under minds the laws kept in place in my precious brother's absence…"

Eleanor narrowed her eyes.

"I intend to _bed_ her not wed her." John hissed.

"A mistress who is like a queen. Seen as I may not have a real one of my own, _yet_."

His words were dark and cold as he stepped around Eleanor and strode from the room.

She glared after her son.

She would have to help the lady Marian and Robin of Lockley.

One could chose ones friends but not ones family.

John almost laughed to himself.

Why _should_ Hoodie have all the fun?

John would make him squirm.

His thoughts went to the idea of convincing the nobles that he was going to raise his brother's ransom.

What better way to convince the nobles that he was intending to help his brother than by showing that he was royal and worthy of their devotion and loyalty.

He would show them what they wanted to see, that he was intending to save his brother.

He would do it by showing that he could capture Hoods wife and make her yield to him.


	67. Chapter 67

**NOTTINGHAM **

Robin paced up and down where he was waiting under the cover of a fabric stall in Nottingham

He needed to wait for the gang to return.

But if he could sneak in now, by himself.

He bit on the end of his thumb, his other arm wrapped around himself as he paced up and down.

Where were they?

Much suddenly skidded towards him, gasping for breath.

"Anything?" Robin demanded.

The man shook his head and threw his hands up.

"Nothing, there must be a hundred guards…"

"Robin!" Will and Djac stopped to make a square.

The archer spun to look at them.

"Well?"

"Nothing." Djac had the same answer for Robin.

Will put his hands on his knees to breathe deeply as John and Tuck joined them.

"There are more guards on every wall; the south wall was teaming where the builders are working."

"He is right." Tuck informed them, "The entire garrison must be spread over every wall."

"There is no way in." Johns voice was firm.

Robin put his hands on the back of his head as he paced.

Alan joined them.

Everyone looked to him.

He shook his head.

"They even have guards on the cloisters."

Much nodded, "That is proper lock down."

"Look why are we hanging around here?" Alan asked.

"Marian is in there." Much said as though it was obvious.

"Yeh and she is probably having cakes and ale with the sheriff and the prince…"

Robin flew at Alan.

"Woah... master!"

Much's words sounded just as John caught Robin around the chest to stop him from striking Alan.

It was enough to send Alan back a few paces though, as Robins face was furious.

The archer struggled for a moment before he shoved away from John to peer at the castle.

He wanted Marian back, safe with him.

She wasn't well.

He had made up his mind, having seen enough of her sickness.

If she would not let Djac look at her, he would take her to Matilda, kicking and screaming if he had too…

He would find out what was making her sick.

"We aren't getting in any time soon." Robin hated himself for having to say the words.

"We will sneak in tonight, and then we can rescue Marian, steal the nobles gold for the prince and hand it to the queen mother."

The gang all nodded, knowing that this was their best cause of action.

At his own words, Robin sighed and nodded as well.

Out of the corner of his eye Much saw movement, movement he recognised form somewhere deep in his head.

He watched as the blond woman, carrying a heavy basket of linens and bright fabric.

His heart stopped.

_Eve_.

Could it be?

Well of course it _could_ be…

He meant...

Much was not sure his feet were moving until he found himself drawing closer to her.

She was everything he remembered, and yet strangely, it was as though she was so much more.

She looked older, the kind of age that only came from loss.

Had she been hurt?

Who had she lost?

"Eve?"

Much's voice reached her from behind as she walked back towards the castle.

She stopped walking.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

She could see them, together in Bonchurch, him looking softer and more comfortable in his outlaw clothes, as he told her to take anything of value.

_Much_.

"Eve is that you?"

His voice was soft and somewhat unsure.

She felt she was older than he, in more ways than one.

She was not the girl he thought he knew.

Slowly, she turned to face him, and they both stared.

"Much." She breathed, her hands tightening around the basket she held.

He said nothing.

He was for once at a loss for words.

Eve… she was here…

"Why?" He asked after a moment.

She shook her head, not understanding what he meant, or what he was asking.

"I mean..." He swallowed, "Why are you here in Nottingham?  
She took in a breath, and held his gaze evenly.

"I work for Prince John, as one of his servants."

Her words washed over him, and he was almost shaking.

_Eve_.

"What?" He gasped.

Eve looked away as she explained herself, for she felt that she owed him that.

"I… when I left Bonchurch I had to support my mother… for I had to take her with me, as I knew what the sheriff would do…" She drew in a breath to keep her voice even.

"I found myself as one of his servants, and then we came here and I… I wanted to see you, but I did not want _you_ to see _me…_"

Much was confused, his voice showing it.

"Why not?"

She swallowed.

"I never once changed what I felt for you Much… all that I feel for you…" She stared at him sadly, "But… It is not enough… I can't expect you to wait for me…"

"But it is I who does not want you to wait for me." Much stepped forwards, confused.

She swallowed and shook her head.

"I am not the girl you deserve Much… and I hope one day you appreciate that, and if not can at least _understand_ and accept it." She swallowed and turned her head away momentarily, before stepping forwards and cupping his startled face with one hand, before kissing his cheek gently.

She pulled away and sniffed.

"I am sorry."

She turned and rushed away, leaving Much stood there, heartbroken, and more confused than ever.


	68. Chapter 68

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Prince John strode into the chamber.

Marian stood with her back to him, the dress she wore was silk, too tight to be practical, and pushed her breasts upwards in an uncomfortable space.

Her hair was secured up in glittering hair pins.

She felt cheap, as though she had been bought.

More than that, she felt confused.

What did the prince _want_ with her?

She turned towards him as he entered the room and dismissed the serving girls who had been attending her.

Her face was dignified and restrained, but her eyes danced with passionate hate for him.

The prince almost laughed in her face.

She made this such good sport.

"There you are, dressed like a queen, or a _countess_, as you should rightfully be."

His words made Marians eyes widen slightly.

"Pardon?"

"That is what you rightfully are, is it not?" he stepped closer, "Lady Marian of Knighton and Locksley, countess of Huntingdon… alas there is no possibility of having your husband as the earl on your arm, but a countess none the less… noble blood…"

His eyes glinted as they raked over her.

"I will restore your rightful lands and titles."

Marian stared at him.

That had been amongst the last things on the earth she had expected to hear.

She could not believe what she was hearing.

But she knew there would be an undercurrent.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was cold.

He almost circled her, "Does it not please you, having them restored to you?"

"Not when I know you will want something in return." Her voice stayed hard like her eyes, "I will never betray Robin, you will have to kill me first."

"Oh no my dear, you misunderstand." He stopped before her, "I have no need to chase your husband around the forest like people before me, like some common outlaw myself."

"Then if you do not want to know where Robin is…"

"I do not need to know where he is, because soon enough he will surrender with his hands in the air… anything to save his _wren_…" His words turned to a dark sneer and he leered closer.

She glared at him, her voice like cut ice.

"Then _what_ do you want?"

"I will make you my mistress, officially…"

"Excuse me?" She scoffed from shock.

"I am a rightful and future king… I need a mistress who is like a queen, someone I can present to people… you with your beauty and noble birth will act as a brilliant bait for Hood… he won't be able to help running to the rescue…"

The shock over what he was saying meant it took Marian more than a moment to reply, but when she did, she had regained her fierce composure.

"You are mad if you think that Robin is that foolish." She almost spat, "He knows I would never betray him."

"What makes you think you will have a choice?" He snapped back at her, her boldness would be beaten out of her, once Locksley had given himself up of course.

"I do not expect you to give yourself to me willingly, I am no fool, as you suggest…"

"I am married." She looked down at her hand expecting to see her ring, but realised that the Prince still had it, from where he had ripped it from her finger hours previous.

"Yet have you been wed before a priest?"

He expected his question to leave Marian at a loss for words, but instead her answer came back, with as much force s if it had been forced from her husband's bow.

"My husband I were married before your husband the king, and I like the pope, close to god by divine right, the same right that makes him _king_. Is that good enough?"

Full of blood and anger, John grabbed her chin in her and glared in her face.

"You seem to underestimate me so let me talk you through my plan." He hissed as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"I shall restore your titles and show you off as my mistress to the whole of Nottingham this afternoon." He informed her darkly.

"I have no doubt that your husband will try and visit you at Locksley tonight, and if he does he will be struck down into the dirt by the garrison of guards I shall position around the manor… I shall send a clear message that if he does _not_ give himself up before I leave for London the day after tomorrow I will take you with me… I will _take_ you in more ways than one."

Marian felt her stomach churn in dread.

She knew Robin would rather die than see her with the prince.

She knew he would give himself up.

"What if I escape?" She defied him, "What if I went back to Sherwood from Locksley…"

"You won't." He sneered.

"Wont I?"

"No."

With that he clicked his fingers and shoved her face away from his hand as guards opened the doors to push two dozen children before Marian.

Her heart tore and she looked up at the prince.

"If you do, I will execute every last one of these children for your betrayal."

She swallowed, "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." He stepped closer.

"You see I want you send a message to your husband, _force_ himself to give himself up to _save_ you… for he won't be able to help himself…"

Marian was silent for a moment, her eyes locked on the children.

"So you will dangle my like some poisoned baited fruit… to get my husband to give himself up?"

She was pleased when her voice did not crack.

For she knew it was true, to save her life, Robin would gladly give himself up.

She swallowed, "You leave me very little choice."

The prince sneered and laughed at the same time.

"You had best pray that your filthy little gang manage to keep him in the forest… then you can spend the rest of your days in my palace warming my bed."

He practically spat in her face and Marians face flinched slightly away, although she was not frightened.

The Prince stepped away and waved a gesture at a guard.

"Bring her; I have an announcement to make."


	69. Chapter 69

**NOTTINGHAM **

"People of Nottingham…. My people… my children!"

The gang were stood at the back of the gathering crowd which was swarming around the raised stage just outside the Nottingham castle portcullis.

It was exactly like the one that had been erected when Sheriff Vaisey had told the town that the pestilence had come to Nottingham.

Will, remembering his father, who had been killed that day, seemed to stiffen.

Djac slipped her hand in his comfortingly, as like the rest of the people around them; they stared up at the Prince.

"I am sure that you have all heard the terrible news over my dear brother's capture," He called over them all, "I am here today to assure you that I am dedicated to bringing his majesty, king… Richard… home to us all."

He threw his arms out in a gesture as he smiled and sneered down at the peasants.

Was Hood here?

Was he among them, the villagers, and the common serfs?

"The celebrations tomorrow night for me and the council of nobles is to show the start of talks between us all on how best to raise the money, needed to bring his majesty back."

John tried not to grind his teeth together when he spoke of his brother.

"My mother, her majesty Queen Eleanor, will also be present, casting her light on you, people…"

He clasped his hands together and tried not to shout in excitement and suspense at his plan.

"Also to commemorate this occasion," He called over the commotions of murmurings in the crowd.

"I have decided to take a mistress, an official mistress."

He started to pace and Alan scoffed to himself.

Much was worried, rubbing his neck.

Robin said nothing, glaring up at the prince.

_Marian_.

He would get her back.

"She is known to you all.." The prince was now saying.

Robins eyes widened in slight fear.

"No." He breathed almost silently.

"Nearly all of you love and respect her, some more than others…" The intent behind Johns words made Robin take in an angry breath.

"The rightful countess of Huntingdon and lady of Knighton and Locksley…" John waved an arm to present her, "The lady Marian."

Robin's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

He was frozen.

He could only watch as Marian, dressed in exquisite finery, her face pale and resigned, was lead forwards by guards to stand beside her prince.

Her eyes scanned the crowd anxiously for Robin.

Surely he was here…

The murmurings in the crowd were making her stomach turn.

She felt cheap, cheap and bought, like a piece of meat.

Robins shock made way for a torrent of anger.

The gang, all with wide eyes looked to Robin.

He seethed as Prince John bent forwards to grab her chin and make her look at him.

Robin shook furiously, his hand snapping behind him to grab an arrow.

"Robin!" Much cried and John grabbed the outlaw.

He struggled violently in the giants grip.

"I'm going to kill him…" He seethed.

"Stop, you can't help her like this…"

Robin couldn't see anything outside the red mist of fury that descended on him.

He would kill him.

"There are too many of them Robin." Much was trying to calm him down.

"I don't care." Robin snapped.

Marian was more attuned to the crowd than the prince, who had shoved away from her chin and as holding her elbow waved at the crowd who were clapping slowly, more out of expectance than acceptance.

Marian eyes, which were filling with tears she couldn't stop from rising, finally saw Robin, his face furious and anxious.

Everything seemed to slow, as it did when he had seen her shackled hands, as she stood beside Winchester, those years ago, when he had been fighting Alan over a large pot of oil.

He wanted to get to her, to rescue her.

Marian swallowed; knowing what would happen if he did.

The kitchen children…

But how could she warn him, stop him from rescuing her, when all it would do would be make him want to give himself up… and even if he did not, if he stayed in the forest, thinking she could get herself out, then she would be a slave to Prince John.

_Everything is a choice, everything we do…_

She believed her words, but now she thought that perhaps her only choice was one she did not want.

She needed to talk to Robin, to warn him of the game Prince John was playing.

But if he came to Locksley tonight, would he be caught?

Queen Eleanor stared at the beautiful lady Locksley, who was staring across the crowd at her husband, her eyes holding sad warning and tears that she had no intention of letting fall.

She wanted to help the lady, but she did not know how.

She was as much a prisoner to her son in this castle; she knew she would have to think of a way to get word to Robin, or how to communicate with Marian in private.

Perhaps the best thing the queen mother could do was too keep her son away from the lady Marian, while the capable lady who had saved her eldest sons life, thought of a plan.

But Marian didn't have a plan, or even half a plan…

She needed to talk to Robin, but how.

Robin stared up at her, and Johns warning grip on him loosened.

Robin felt hollow, consumed by worry and anger.

He stared up at her, as if she were the only thing he could see.

The dress, on her, was unlike anything he had ever seen.

It was green, with the Huntington green and gold all over it.

It was silk and tight, the embodied bodice shining in the sun.

He needed to help her to save her.

"My mistress will be spending the night in her rightful bed chamber at Locksley, heavily guarded…" The prince sneered to them all and then smirked almost.

"Have a good day, and always, love your prince…"

Robin could only watch as The Prince took her elbow and towed her back towards the castle, guards enveloping them.

Robin could barely breathe, his eyes locked on the place she had been.

"We need to go to camp." Will said.

John and tuck nodded.

"I need to go to Locksley tonight." Robin said, turning to them.  
"What?" Much cried, forgetting Eve, although his thoughts over her were lurking in the corners of his mind.

"You heard the prince?" He demanded of his master, "Heavily guarded…"

"I needed to see her." Robin muttered and gripped his bow harder.

He strode away from the gang, who followed him back through the town.

From an alleyway, still holding her basket of linens, a pair of eyes watched Much go.

Eve sighed sadly, biting her lip in resignation.


	70. Chapter 70

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The sun was setting, and Robin's insides were growing cold.

It had not gone un-noticed, even by him, that Much was being quiet.

He was sat with Robin, looking out over the twilight grey forest, while the rest of the gang picked at their dinner.

No one had the stomach for it.

"Eve… she was different… colder… harsher…" Much was mumbling to himself, "She looked at me different, harsher; the way Marian does sometimes to you… it was like she pitied me…"

Throughout Much's heartfelt ramblings in the quiet Robins heart stung at the mention of his wife.

He had to get to her, to rescue her, from Locksley, despite the guards.

He knew the gang would never let him risk it.

But he had to try.

Surely, whatever the odds, it would be easier to take her from Locksley than the castle.

She was a skilled fighter, like him, she would help him.

Perhaps she was already pacing about Locksley waiting for him, in perhaps his old breeches and shirt; they would be easier to fight in…

He knew that she knew he would come for her.

Was she already waiting?

Or had she found the opportunity to escape.

Perhaps she would ride over the hill towards them, shouting his name, face alight in the growing moonlight.

He knew what she would say, if she was here though…

She would want him to comfort Much, to talk too Much… to talk too Much about his own heart and who it longed for.

But Robin was no good at talking… it was something he didn't do…

Poor Much.

Much was having almost as bad a day as Robin.

But before Robin could even _try_ to talk, for his throat felt tight and dry, Much was speaking again.

Much turned his head slightly to the side to look at Robin when he said nothing, because he sensed that his master was trying to speak.

The archer's eyes were distant and soft, and the speed of his thoughts were a stark contrast to the still outside that Much could see.

Like Robin he was sat with his knees pulled up towards his chest, his elbows resting just on them, his arms otherwise folded.

Both of them sat staring out over the forest in its grey hue.

"Are you worried about Marian?"

Much's soft question almost made Robin laugh dryly.

"I am _always_ worried about Marian Much."

Much stared at him.

Robin took in a breath, hearing his wife's voice in his head.

_Talk to him_.

"Much." Robin sighed, not quite being able to look at his friend, who sat beside him staring at him.

"My true friend… there are things we don't talk about…" He took in another breath.

"Things I _can't_ talk about… but if you ever need to talk, I will try and listen." Robin turned his eyes on his friend.

Much's mouth opened and closed a few times, before Robin clapped him on the shoulder sadly and stood up and walked back into camp.

Much sighed sadly.

He almost longed for Eve.

But he was still not sure whether he _wanted_ to miss her.

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Marian paced.

She was ringing her hands in one another as she strode up and down the chamber.

_Her_ chamber.

By rights it was hers and Robins chamber, for they were both the rightful occupants of noble bloodline…

Robin.

She knew he would want to rescue her… would he get killed in an attempt to liberate her from Locksley manor.

If only she had a way of knowing that he would stay safe in the forest…

But even if he did that, surely she would be taken by the Prince to London to be his mistress.

She knew that Robin would never allow that to happen to her.

Marian was a skilled fighter, but she would not run…

Not when Prince John would kill those kitchen children.

And she knew he would do it.

The prince did not joke.

Suddenly, she began to feel hot, dizzy and sick, trapped in the confinements of the tight silk gown.

Her hands reached around her back, tugging and ripping at the laces of the embodied bodice.

She ripped it from around her, still feeling tight and enclosed, like a caged animal.

That was what she was, stuck playing the prince's game...

She all but ripped the jewels from around her neck, slamming them down on the chest which contained the Prince's clothes for her.

As she tugged and pulled the dress from her, she stepped out of it, and threw it on a chair beside the window.

As she slipped on her nightdress, one of the same stiff silk that felt cold on her skin.

It was nothing like the one that was left at camp for her, that Robin, in a bout of impulse gift giving, had given her.

She reached for the embodied robe that was folded in one of the chests not given by the prince.

She breathed in its musty scent, the scent of old Locksley, not tainted by Guisborne.

She knew that it had once belonged to Robin's mother, and pulled it around her.

The fabric, although not worn for years, felt strangely comfortable and familiar.

Marian, with her back to the door, lifted her hand to pull the hair pins from her hair, and let it cascade down her back with a shake of her head.

A knock sounded on the door.

She sighed, walking forwards to open it.

She half expected to see Thornton with a tray of food, but instead came face to face with someone she had thought had more sense than to stand boldly in her doorway.

Marian felt as though she couldn't breathe.

She stepped backwards into the room as he shut and bolted the door after him.

Robin stared anxiously at his wife, arms already stretching out towards her.

She rushed forwards, flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his shoulder.  
His Hands held the back of her head and around her back.  
Marian was overcome with the sudden urge to weep upon him holding her.  
"Are you alright?" he pulled back to hold her face and look her over.  
"I am fine." she told him.

They pulled apart as his hands dropped to take hers in his.

His eyes narrowed, "Where is your ring?"

Her eyes widened in remembrance, "the prince has it. He took it when I was first captured."

Robin's mouth turned into a grim and angry line as he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we can go out through the servant's quarters, there aren't any guards there yet..."  
"Robin..." she pulled on his hand, otherwise not moving, as he made to pull her from the room.  
He turned to face her and she swallowed.  
"I can't go with you Robin."  
He narrowed his eyes and almost laughed, "What?"  
She stared at him.  
"If I leave for Sherwood with you, the prince will kill all of the children from the kitchens, he has them trapped in his dungeons..."  
Robin took a moment to take this in so Marian continued.  
"The prince is trying to play us Robin. He says that if you do not give yourself up by the time he leaves for London then he will take me with him..."  
Robin shook his head, "no, no I am not allowing that, absolutely not..."  
"I know..."  
"We can rescue the kitchen children, now… tonight, we can get the gang and save them before the guards even know you are gone..."  
"No, Robin..."  
"Why stay here?" he demanded, growing angry suddenly.  
"Is it all you ever dreamed Marian, is it all you ever wanted, being countess of Huntingdon, with trinkets and fancy gowns..."  
"How dare you? She cried. "And this has nothing to do with _finery_!"  
"Doesn't it?"  
"If you would just _listen_ then you would hear that it _doesn't_."  
They stood furiously glaring at one another for a moment before he moved away from her to sit on the bed.  
He bit back a noise at how good it felt to sit on a mattress.  
He made to fold his feet and cross his legs but she glared at him.  
"Boots, Locksley."  
He scoffed a laugh, still angry, and kicked his boots off, before cross his legs and putting his hands behind him, leaning backwards to look at her.  
"Go on then?" he asked, sharper than he meant to.  
She sighed in frustration at him.  
"The celebrations tomorrow night… I will be in the great hall with the prince; my plan is too distract him while Tuck, John and Alan, take the money from the nobles rooms. In that time Djac and Much can get the kitchen children out through the cloisters, and if it would make you feel better you can do a grand entrance into the hall and pretend to give yourself up, then we can all escape."  
Robin didn't want to admit it, but this plan had _severe_ merit.  
"Don't you see Robin?" she was asking, "the prince will think that he is played us... That he has trapped us...you came in unseen so the guards will tell him that you have not come to me, so he thinks that you will give yourself up to save me... Naturally I will act worried that this is so... We shall play him at his own game."  
After a moment Robin stood, his anger melting, a proud sheen on his eyes.

They both weren't entirely sure how quickly their anger evaporated, but Marian felt sure that it was Robin's eyes that had done it for her.

And his voice...

He grinned at her.  
"That sounds like a plan."  
Marian, before she knew what she was doing, clasped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled his face down for a kiss.  
His arms encircled her waist, and when they pulled apart, he put his forehead against hers, speaking only to her.  
"I am sorry for snapping at you."  
"I know you are." she murmured back and ran her hands to rest either side of his heart, palms on his chest.  
"it is just..." he sighed and pulled back slightly, although his hands remained on her back.  
"I want to be able to give you this, this life... To shower you with gifts and things you deserve... To have a roof over our head and three meals a day..."  
"Robin..." she looked up at him softly.

He sighed, knowing what she was going to stay.

She stared at him gently as the words flowed from her lips.  
"We will have those things one day my darling, and we shall be grateful for them when they'd one. But only when England is right and there is justice again... Then we can have all this."  
Robin sighed, knowing it was true, "when the king comes home."  
"Which he _will_." Marian stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "we will bring him home… And besides…"

Slowly she smiled at him.  
"You have _never_ been very good at gift giving my darling..."  
He grinned, and tightened his arms around her back, drawing her impossibly close to his chest.

She giggled, hands still on his chest as she looked up at him.  
His eyes sparkled and he almost growled at her playfully.  
"Take that back." he couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
She stretched up on her toes to breathe against his mouth.  
"_Never_."  
Robin resolved then to take her, his arms tightened around her and she stretched further up to kiss him.

Marian put up no fight.


	71. Chapter 71

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Clothes littered the wooden floor of the bolted locked Locksley manor master chamber.

A man was relaxed, half sitting, back against the bolsters, as if he owned all around him and the woman tucked under his arm against his chest, her hair flowing free, dark in contrast to her cream skin.

"How many mistresses does Prince John have?"  
Lying in the warm bed in Locksley manor, it was easy to forget that there were guards outside, waiting for him to sneak in, or that tomorrow she would have to pretend that Robin would be coming with his hands up, giving himself up in exchange to let her go.

It was easy to forget that she would have to pretend to be frantic that he was going to do so, as he had not come to see her in the manor…

Such was his ability to walk through walls.  
Laying there, tucked against Robins bare chest, it was easy to pretend that they were lord and lady Locksley in their own right, that the king had returned, and that life was bliss.  
Robin held her too him, "I do not know the exact figure. From what I understand once one had born him a bastard child he no longer wants them, so they are paid off and sent to serve another noble."  
"That is terrible!"  
"I know... There is only one who is regular, who he keeps in London all the time. "  
"And who is she?"  
"Isabella."  
The name alone made Marian cling to him tighter.  
"She is the niece of Philip of France."  
"Like Minetta?" Marian asked, recalling the girl Robins father had wronged, whom Guy had once cared for.

Cared for in the way only Guy could…

Robin nodded, "There have long been rumours at court regarding how much time John spends with his wife rather than her."  
"What do you mean?" Marian asked.  
"Richard is nearing forty years old my love. For all he takes her majesty his queen to battlefields with him on his crusades he has yet to beget any heirs... John knows this, and his longing to be king means that he is fully aware that he will succeed Richard."  
Marian lay still and listened as he continued.  
"John knows that a legitimate heir to succeed him, a legitimate son, is of the upmost importance. The fact that his wife has not produced one, leads people to believe that John has simply not lain with her, or not recently, as she spends much of her time either in London or Aquitaine... Her majesty Eleanor is fond of her."  
Marian took this in as Robin stroked her arm that was leant over his chest, hugging her to his side.  
"Not that it should bother you my love. You will go nowhere with the prince, we need only play his game for one more day and then we can go home to Sherwood."  
Robin was content to lay in bed and hold her too him, but Marian felt her brain spinning.  
"many men take mistresses, even married ones." Marian said.  
Robin nodded, "it is in my experience having met people at court that if you can secure a noble mistress she is far easier to present and have respected, in a way, than one who is young and poor."  
"Respected?"  
Robin sighed. "No one questions rich men, lords, earls, kings and princes, having mistresses. Take today, when Prince John presents you... Aside from their fear no one would question him, for how could they? It is not illegal to keep a mistress, and for some families, knowing that their children will not marry suitable nobles, having daughters as mistresses gives them an almost status increase... Mistresses who boast healthy illegitimate children are paid higher than those who fall Ill, or fail to please the king."  
Having hardly ever been to court in her life, and being loved by a man had never had a mistress, Marian was confused and shocked by how openly accepted mistresses were.  
"Perhaps it is because I always wanted to marry you, that I always thought 'mistress' was a dirty word, one to be frowned on... It would... Have been a shock, to arrive at court as countess of Huntingdon to find them all there."  
Robin nodded, "many men choose to bring them to court rather than their wives, and while the richest can bring their semi-noble ones, the lords seeking scraps of approval and status often bring young girls, a different one each time."  
"a different one?" Marian's voice was small.  
"Pleasure is only skin deep with mistresses, after a whole they lose their shine like diamonds I am told, and they have to be re-cut or replaced."  
"Really?"  
"As I said, this is what I am told."  
Marian kept quiet, holding herself somewhat possessively against his side.  
Robin signed and continued, "There are those who are sold, no, that is unkind... But they are... They are given or leant to other nobles and households, some die in childbirth, and more often than not take their children with them, as they do not receive the best care whilst in their confinement."  
"It sounds miserable." Marian swallowed, "so why would they do it?"  
Marian could never imagine giving herself to a man like That.  
Robin shrugged slightly with his arms around her.  
"Perhaps they feel they have no choice, although everything is a choice, perhaps they feel that is their only one."  
Marian snuggled closer to him.  
His hand rubbed her back and arm.  
"Not that it really matters, tomorrow you will be back with me, the prince will go home with his mother to watch over him, while we continue to collect and send the ransom to her."  
Marian's breath was warm and welcome against his shoulder and chest where her head lay.  
"I am grateful you stayed, I do not think that i would have got any sleep without you... We have not slept apart in so long."  
He tightens his hold on her.  
"For only a few more hours shall we play this game, and then things can move forward, with you, beside me, my gang, my love."  
Marian felt tired and content, sleepy and dreamy.  
Robin did too.  
It felt so strange, so dangerous, to be sleeping in what was fitfully his bed with his wife.  
But the guards were outside, waiting for him to try and sneak in.  
The prince knew he would want to try and rescue his wife, and he knew Marian would tell him all about his plan.  
But little did Prince John know, along with the fact that he underestimated Marian, that his idea of trapping Robin simply gave Robin e opportunity and fight to humiliate him.  
No one messed with Robin's wife.  
"Robin?" Marian's voice was half asleep against his chest.  
"mmm?" he rested his head lazily against her hair.  
"I love you." her voice was thick with sleep.  
He kissed her hair line lazily, his bottom lip on her forehead.  
Both their sets of eyes were closed, arms around one another as the few candles incited to flicker along with the fire.  
"I need to go before dawn." He told her.  
"I know." She mumbled, holding him slightly tighter.  
Her cheek rubbed against his shoulder as she shifted to get comfortable.  
"But I won't be far away all day, you have my word." Robin promised, "and tomorrow night will be us, together once more, re-joined…"  
She smiled slightly, unable to open her heavy lids.  
"And you shall continue to keep the princes attention while the gang and I execute your plan, rescuing the kitchen children and stealing the money."  
"Before we ride away on horseback into the sunset?" her voice was steady and quiet, low with fatigue.  
Once more his lips touched her hair.  
"How about the moonlight instead?" he murmured.  
"The prince is going home... And we shall be in Sherwood together... Helping out people while we help raise the ransom... Together..." His voice trailed off tiredly.  
She let out a happy sighed and shifted in his arms.  
"Good night handsome."  
His lips grazed the top of her head in a half asleep kiss.  
"Goodnight my love."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

During the dead of night before the dawn the doors to Guisborne and Vaisey's cells were opened by two guards.

They had been fed for the past few weeks.

But they still looked haggard, unwashed and unchanged, unshaven…

Both said nothing, but their eyes changed, as clothes and food were thrown towards them.

"Change and Eat." The guards barked.

"The prince has need of you tonight."

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

When Marian's eyes fluttered the room was grey with dawn light.  
She knew that Robin had to leave.  
The bed felt empty around her, and she opened her eyes, rubbing them with the heel of one hand, just as Robin walked over to sit on the very edge of the bed facing her.

She sighed and he bent forwards to kiss her gently.

"Be careful." She murmured.

He ran his knuckles down her cheek, "You too."

She smiled sadly at him, knowing that she would not see him until the evening, and then she would pretend to have to be frantic that he was not going to give himself up, to keep up the pretence that he had not managed to sneak into Locksley to see her.

His eyes were also sad.

"It feels like we shouldn't be leaving." She told him quietly. "Like we should be able to stay, here in our house.."

He sighed, "I know… and one day we will, this will be our home… I promise…"

He bent forwards once more to kiss her.

It lingered for a moment once they pulled apart, and they only dropped hands at the last second as he stood off of the bed and walked to the door.


	72. Chapter 72

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian sat upright besides Prince John on the highest top table, staring out over the gathering nobles at the lower tables. They stared up at her, murmuring and whispering.

She felt as though the adrenalin was threatening to rage like a fire all over her body.

Robin would soon make his entrance; they would soonescape, and humiliate the prince.

"You seem distracted my dear…" Prince John turned to his right to leer at her.

She turned her head to stare at him, still stiff and upright.

"Are you worried that your dear husband will not give himself up… or are you so sure that he will walk in with his hands up, and my men will shoot him on sight?"

Marian had tried to push away the scratching feel at her insides that Robin, when he came to give himself up, even though she knew it was a ruse, would get himself killed.

Although it was the prince's game that they were pretending to play… they would beat him at his own game… but it was a dangerous game...

"You know he will come don't you… and you could not warn him of my plan… because he did not visit you at Locksley…" He sneered and grabbed her chin.

The Queen mother stiffened on his other side and glared at him.

"John." She snapped firmly.

He sneered in Marians face and shoved her chin from his hand, leaning back in his chair and raising his goblet of wine to his lips, glaring out over the peasants.

As it touched his bottom lip, a long arrow shaft slammed into the metal, sending he cup from his grip.

It landed in Marians lap, spattering crimson wine all over her.

She, the queen and the prince stood abruptly, as another arrow landed in the top of the table in front of them.

Marian's heart felt light.

The queen mother supressed a smile.

The Prince sneered, thinking that his game was being played exactly the way he wanted.

"Hood." He sneered.

The crowd of murmuring and gasping nobles seemed to part and a figure, with its hood up, walked forwards, lowering a bow.

Although Marian had known that he would come for her, her heart was hammering in elation that they were about to work together, to humiliate the prince.

She almost gasped a sigh, his name a prayer on her lips.

"Robin…"

The Prince grabbed her arm firmly in his hand and she struggled against him.

Robins face was furious.

He raised his bow, "Let her go now, Prince John..."

He almost spat his words.

The prince shot his arm out forwards at the guards.

"Arrest him."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The jailor paced slowly up and down the dungeons, his eyes sneering into the largest cell, where all of the kitchen children were quivering and clinging to one another. His keys made a tinkling noise as he walked.

As he passed the dark alcove, he grunted as something cool and hard struck the back of his head, sending him to the floor.

Will pulled his body into the dark of another cell, shutting it firmly, locking him in, as Djac picked up the fallen keys and rushed to open the largest cell.

She ushered all of the children out of it, and Will lead them down at cool passage, all twenty of them rushing after them as his wife followed.

In another part of the castle, Tuck and John were knelt in the last of the noble's rooms, pouring yet more money into bags, as they had done during the scrofula incident.

Only this time, they had had to let Robin go to the great hall on his own, for they insisted that it was safer in pairs, and that once free, Marian would be his, there to cover him…

Alan and Much moved through the cloisters, lowering a rope down to await the Robin and Marian.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian's eyes widened in apprehension as the guards moved from the sides, flinging the nobles behind them and out of the way.

The slowly stared to form a circle around Robin, swords held forwards.

Robin held his own sword, another on his hip, and turned around in a circle.

Marian's eyes snapped to look at the queen mother, who gave a stiff nod.

She supported Robin and Marian, and wanted them to get away.

Marian swung her arm under the Princes and shoved him away from her, sending him to his seat.

The guards rushed towards Robin.

The prince struggled to stand up, feeling humiliate.

"Get her, and Hood, shoot them!"

"Marian!" Robin spun from swinging his sword over guards to draw his second sword.

"Catch!"

Marian spun and grabbed the hilt of the sword before it clattered to the floor.

The nobles and prince and queen mother watched as they both fought, sending the frightened guards back a pace.

They were fighting several guards.

The guards were struggling upright once more, and Marian feeling confined in her dress as they moved closer to them, spun to rip Robin's dagger from his belt.

He turned to defend her just in time to see her slash the knife down the tight bodice, before she spun, flinging the dagger into a guards shoulder.

His grin lit up his face.

How could he have ever doubted that she was the woman for him, all those years ago.

Marian threw the bodice at one of the leering guards, feelinghe back press into Robins, his hand that did not hold his sword gripping her hip as they circled slowly, slashing their swords to keep the guards at bay.

She was gasping for breath.

"I thought you were supposed to bring back up with you… that was the plan."

"They went to get the money and the children, It could not wait, they were safer in pairs…"

"And who was there to keep you safe?"

"You are!" he slashed his sword across a man's body.

Eve stood watching near the top table as a furious prince john, wearing an almost gold cape, spluttered and cursed.

She watched as Robin shoved away the last guard and grabbed Marians arm.

"Stop!" Prince John drew his sword and made to give chase but Eve, without thinking, grabbed the goblet of wine that rested on the tray she carried and threw it abruptly over the prince.

He let out a scream of rage and blindly slammed his sword into the wooden table top, getting it stuck.

She smiled apologetically at the queen mother who did as much back, before turning to race to the side of Robin and Marian…

Hannah, her friend, also joined them as they shot out of the room.

"Get them!" the prince yanked his sword from the table, his mother sat back down.

"Guards!" He screamed and leapt the table, sword in hand.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Will took care of the guards on the north gate as Djac ushered the children through, into the town.

Tuck and John shoved their way through the servants waters carrying the large bags of money with them.

Alan and Much paced anxiously by the rope.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Robin, Marian, Eve and Hannah, skidded to a stop in the corridor that lead towards the cloisters, as round the corner, flanked by guards, came The sheriff and Guisborne, looking dark and frail from their stay in the dungeons.

"It's Robin Hood!" Vaisey shouted.

The guards drew their swords as Guisborne did.

Marian grabbed Robin's wrist, "I will go with Hannah and lead Guisborne…"

"What?" He demanded.  
"Trust me." She pressed her lips to his.

"You lead the sheriff and the prince…"

"get him!" Prince John's voice boomed through the hall.

Guy let out a roar of rage and rushed forwards, making to slam his sword between them, cutting them apart, but they shoved away from one another, and Marian spun, crashing her hand against his face.

With that she spun, grabbing Hannah's arm and set off running down the east wing.

"Come on!" She shouted at the girl.

Robin watched her go for half a second, as Guisborne raced after them, before he turned to Eve.

"This way!"

Eve hitched up her skirts and chased after him, just as the sheriff, just as Prince John and his guards raced after them towards the cloisters.


	73. Chapter 73

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Eve and Robin skidded to a stop beside the trap door in the cloisters.

Alan looked them over, Much could barely breathe at the sight of Eve.

"Where is Marian?" Alan asked.

Robin pointed to the rope.

"She is leading Guisborne away with Hannah, the serving girl, we need to go _now_!"

Eve needed no instruction.

Much climbed down the rope and held his arms up apprehensively to help Eve down.

She stared at him as her feet touched the ground.

"Get them!" The prince's voice boomed over head, "That way!"

Without thinking Alan drew his sword and slammed it through the rope.

Robin nodded and crouched to shout down at a frantic Eve and Much.

"Go, now… _run_!"

They took off down the dark tunnel, and Robin stood upright, staring at Alan.

They both had their swords drawn and ready.

"Ready?" Robin looked to Alan.

The man nodded and they turned towards the sounds of the approaching guard.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Where are you going to run too Marian?"

The booming voice of sir Guy could have shaken the sky as he walked slowly up the tower steps towards the battlements.

At the top, Marian yanked Hannah into an alcove.

The girl was quivering, from cold and fright.

Marian still held her sword, but put it silently on the floor to reach up towards her neck.

"Here, put this on." She handed the green velvet cloak to Hannah, whose dark brown hair matched her own, and fell in similar, less prominent waves.

Marian stood slowly, as she heard Guy's feet stomp up the stairs towards them his sword dragging along the stone floor in a noise that made her heart hammer, and Hannah nearly hyperventilate.

"When he comes, Run… go to the forest you will be safe there… I will lead him away…"

Hannah stared at her, "my lady I cannot let you…"

"Just do it…" Marian hissed.

"I am afraid _I_ cannot let you do that either."

The voice came from behind them, and Guisborne's feet still echoed in the tower leading up to them on the battlements.

Marian spun to come face to face with Sheriff Vaisey, who grabbed her by the arms and clamped his hand over her mouth, pressing her back into the stone.

**NOTTINGHAM **

"Come with me Much." Eve caught his wrist where they skidded to a stop beside a horse outside the tavern.

"What?" He gasped as he stared at her.

"I did not mean what I said, Much, I love you, I want to be with you… come with me, you don't have to be with Robin anymore, we could find somewhere…"

Much stared at her as she poured her heart to him, his own stopping beating.

His confusion stopped him speaking and moving.

She stretched up on her toes and grabbed his face to kiss him.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Prince John's guards raced at Robin and Alan, their sword swinging high and fast but the two men fought with the strength of twenty, and most of the guards fell to the floor after moments.

The Prince seethed.

As the last guard fell to the floor Robin and Alan both turned their swords on the prince.

"But… but it's not meant to be like this!" He cried and stepped back into the corridor.

"Guards!" He shouted when no one came to his rescue.

"Guards get them."

All of them knew no guards were getting up in a hurry.

Robin swaggered quickly over to the prince and ripped the necklace from his neck, where Marian's wedding ring dangled.

"I will take this thank you."

"Guards!" The prince screamed.

"Let them go John." The cool crisp voice of his mother, made Johns head spin around.  
"What?" He demanded, "You cannot do that you old harpy… I am the prince regent and they are outlaws…"

His mother barely flinched at his spoilt snap.  
"Let them go." She stated, face unchanging.

Robin and Alan did not need telling twice.

They turned and fled, jumping into the courtyard before racing through the open portcullis.

**NOTTINGHAM **

They drew apart, and Much stared into her hopeful eyes, his reverently sad.

"I can't." Much whispered.

She gasped, "What?"

"Someday… someday Eve but not now… the king will be home and then… when we can have a proper life…" His words made no sense.

She swallowed, "Much?"

"I am sorry." He kissed her once more, repeating her words before running off to find Robin.

She stared after him.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian slammed her foot against the sheriffs leg behind her and turned to Hannah.  
"Run, now!" She shouted.

Her voice carried down towards the tower at the end of the battlements, and Guisborne dropped his sword, wrenching a cross bow from the wall.

He stepped into the moonlight just as the Sheriff struck Marian on the back of the head and turned her on her back, stopping her struggling by clasping his hand firmly over her mouth.

Guisborne stepped onto the battlements in time to see a woman with brown hair, wearing Marians cloak, run with her back to him towards the stairs.

He saw red.

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

Down in the town below, Djac and Will, who were ushering the children through the streets, heard Guisborne's roar of anger.

They looked up, just as John and Tuck did, skidding to a stop beside them, holding the bags of money.

Alan and Robin, who were racing, Like Much towards them, slowed and spun to look up at the figures which were back against the moon.

Robin's heart filled his throat as he watched a woman with brown hair, wearing Marian's cloak, race away from Guisborne.

He also saw as Guisborne lifted his cross bow.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Leper."

Guy sneered and fired.

Everything seems to slow.

The arrow embedded itself in the woman's back, and she let out a cry of pain and shock, juddering to a halt.

She swayed and stumbled, crashing into the battlements.

Guisborne watched as who he believed to be Marian, fell over the edge of the battlements, and like a stone into the moat.

He had never seen her face.

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

Eve reigned her horse and turned it to stare at what everyone in Nottingham who as awake saw.

Tears filled the outlaw's eyes, every one of them, mouths open, as they watched the body fall from the battlements into the moat.

Robin's eyes were impossibly wide, and he felt his heart tear from his chest.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian, pinned under Sheriff Vaisey's weight, was being bound at her hands and wrenched to her feet.

She barely knew what was happening, as a fog caused by semi-consciousness was filling her brain.

The only thing she was sure of was that Hannah had died, and that Guy thought he had killed her.

Robin thought she was dead.

His heart wrenching roar, which she heard even inside the dark tower, filled the entire night sky and town.

"_Marian!"_

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:  
SOOOO _Robin thinks Marian is dead... so does Guisborne... Everyone thinks she is dead except the Sheriff... this cannot be good!  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

NEXT CHAPTER/EPISODE : EVERYTHING WE DO


	74. Episode 8 - Everything We Do

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

To the sound of bugles and trumpets, Prince John strode from the castle, his mother queen Eleanor behind him, wearing velvet black robes, in mourning for the outlaws wife that she respected and admired in many ways.

Her son, humiliated by hood but pleased at Guisborne's taking of the 'lepers' life, stormed over to the carriage.

The Sheriff, odious and small, scuttled behind them, barely hiding his glee.

The Prince turned to sneer at him while her majesty was helped inside the carriage by her waiting guards.

"You have four months to prove your loyalty to me, Guisborne as well." He sneered.

The sheriff nodded his head, "Indeed sire."

"This is your last warning, I trust your spell in the _dungeons_ let you know how much I _detest_ disappointment."

The Princes eyebrows seemed to cast shadows over his eyes as once again the sheriff nodded.

"If it were not for having to return to London with my mother to oversee my brother's ransom, be sure that you would still be down there." Prince John warned.

The Sheriff inclined his head, "Indeed sire."

Prince John grunted, "My man Jasper and the abbot of Roche have been given rooms in '_your'_ castle, they will talk you through the finer details of what it is that will match your _loyalty_ to me over the coming months."

Out of the corner of his eye the sheriff could see the obnoxious and short figure of Jasper, and the contrasting regal stature of the Abbott.

He sneered.

"Excellent."

The Prince turned to climb into the carriage and the door was slammed as the sheriff bowed once more.

It pulled out of Nottingham castle courtyard just as the portcullis rose.

The Sheriff, as he turned to walk back up to the castle, chuckled to himself, as if he was thinking some private job.

It was private, at any stretch, for it was something only he knew, well… he and the person who it as concerning.

As the great doors to the castle closed behind him, dust and dirt was swept through a small grate at the bottom of one of the castle walls, down into a tin white room that no one knew existed.

Through the grate, through the small shafts of sunlight, if you peered, a room could be seen with a bunk and a small table, a small strong and safe room.

A young woman, shackled to a wall, dressed in dirty white clothes, tried to stare out through the grate, but could barely see.

No one knew she was here.

Marian swallowed.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin's feet hammered across the uneven ground.

He was far more balanced, far more purposeful and driven, than the others.

Robin was not breathing.

_Marian_

His limbs hammered.

_Marian_.

How could he breathe?

_Marian_.

He kept running.

They were fighting to catch up, and even though they were breathing heavily and trying to keep their breath they still had to shout.

"Robin!"

"Come on Robin!"

"Stop Master, Robin!"

"Robin!"

John's boom meant that Robin's ears had last had enough.

He stopped dead, turning slowly to face then as they skidded to a stop.

John slammed his staff down in the first.

"Robin do _not_ do this…"

"Give me that staff." Robin walked towards him, eyes dark.  
"What?" John was unsure where that had come from, and let Robin take it from him.

With an abrupt movement Robin swung it upwards in his grip so it slammed into the giants chin, sending him back a space before toppling into Tuck, who put the man on the floor, out cold.

Robin threw it on the floor sharply.

"Hey!" Alan called out in shock.  
"Robin!" Djac and Will shouted out together.

"I said _stop_ holding me back." Robin shouted balefully, eyes wide and haunted.

The sun had barely risen over a new day.

Robin was consumed with grief and furious anger.

_Marian_.

"You can't do this alone!" Alan cried and walked forwards to try and restrain Robin.

Robin shoved him away roughly.

"Oh yeh, and what are you going to do, _Alan_, rat me out?"

Alan glared at him, "That is a bit harsh…"

"Once a traitor, _always_ a traitor." Robin spat.

"That's not fair…" Much had never seen Robin like this.

"Shut up!" Robin bellowed in his face.

"Your pathetic, _all_ of you…"

With that and a glare Robin turned and stormed off in the direction they had been running.

Alan and Much and the others stared after him for a couple of paces.

"You are tired Robin…" Alan tried to calm him down once more, "You have been awake for hours, we all have…"

"And I have had time to think." Robin spun to snap at them all.

"I don't _need_ you anymore… _any_ of you."

"This is not you…" Much was shaking his head as he walked forwards, "None of this…"

"Much it is _over_!" Robin bellowed over him.

"Don't say that…" Much hated to see his friend this way.

Robin was furious, tearing apart inside at the image of Marian, his Marian, falling, falling into the moat, down the wall… Guisborne's arrows in her back.

_Marian_.

"Robin Hood I finished!" Robin shouted.

"No…"

Robin grabbed Much and pulled him up to his face.

"He _died_ last night…" Robin's words, however loud and furious, cracked under the rising bitter tears in his eyes that stung in his vision.

"Yes…" Much understood his grief quietly.

"With _Marian_." Robin's voice broke around her name and he had to bite his lip, gripping at Much as his eyes hardened.

"Now all I have left is vengeance…" He shoved away and turned to run.

Much grabbed his arm.  
"Then let us come with you…"

Robin wrenched away, and in the same moment, spun to slam his fist against Much's jaw.

He sent the man to the floor.

"Robin!" Tuck shouted in shock.

"Robin stop!"

Will and Alan rushed forwards to restrain him but Robin had his sword drawn immediately, glaring at them balefully.

"_Stop_ holding me back." He snapped and stopped them in his tracks, "I mean it… get _back_…"

He swung his blade and it sent them back a few paces.

John and Much pushed themselves to their feet in shock.

"Don't follow me." Robin snapped and crouched to pick up his bow.

"This is between me and Guisborne now… Guisborne dies today."


	75. Chapter 75

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Vaisey sat opposite Jasper at the large table in the centre of the great hall, not at all happy to be there.

He had just about had enough of the man's superior attitude.

He was a little man promoted to far, and if he was not very careful he was heading for a fall that Vaisey would create…

Either a fall or a _drop_…

Vaisey sneered at the thought of the rounded man's body swinging beneath a noose…

It was good, _very good_.

But Vaisey was not a stupid man…

He knew that he was on borrowed time with the prince, and that Robin Hood and his petty gang were trying to raise the ransom to bring their king home.

Vaisey knew that if he did not please the prince, then he had absolutely _no_ chance of surviving when the King returned.

However, Vaisey knew that Robin Hood's gang would be broken, fragile and pathetic, after he had created the illusion of death on Robin's wren…

Everyone believed she was dead except for him, for he knew that she was locked up beneath his castle.

It was far better to only have himself in on it, rather than the bumbling guards, or Guisborne…

Vaisey was not honestly bothered what Hood did to him.

Guy was weak, broken by the fact that he could not have the woman he wanted.

Vaisey saw no need to mope, women were lepers…

Had he not _told_ Guisborne this?

"As a result of your blundering the Prince is hurting." Jasper was sneering, "he has given you a last chance to prove that you are not completely dispensable… which you should be fortunate to get, after a brief spell in the dungeons and the pigs _breakfast_ that became your mission in the holy land."

"Don't you have a message to give me?" Vaisey sneered back, far more capable of sarcastic speech than the man before him.

He snatched the scroll from the table and began to open it.

"And it was not my fault."

No, no it had been that leper, distracting Guisborne… saving he king…

"He is passing on his hurt to you." Jasper attempted to continue his sneer, "by creating an extra little tax… just for you… seen as he has business in London and his mother the queen to contend with, he wants to know that your loyalty continues and that you are eternally grateful for him sparing your life."

Vaisey stared at him, "How much is this tax?"

"A thousand crowns." Jasper widened his eyes, "A _month_."

Vaisey scoffed a laugh, "But that is impossible."

"Count yourself lucky." Jasper snapped, "When you returned from the Holy land the king wanted your head on a spike, prince john protected you… and now, seen as you let him down, to prove yourself you must repay his loyalty…"

Vaisey glared at the man before him.

Jasper did as much back.

"Oh and once and for all the prince wants you to _deal_ with Robin Hood, he is becoming a humiliating pain for the prince and one he does not particularly want or welcome."

Vaisey almost tore the scroll he held in half.

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Robin knew they would follow him.

But he didn't want them anymore.

He wanted to be free.

_Marian_.

He wanted her.

_Marian. _

His anger swelled through him, but it met the grief in his hart, and it made him shake.

He stood there, staring, or _glaring_ up at the manor, where the monster dwelt.

_Guisborne_.

Laying black and dark in the white bed, the one Robins ancestors had slept in, the one he had been born in, where only the night previous he and Marian had…

_Marian_.

Robin felt as though there was a burning sensation through his chest, and while his hand gripped his bow by his side, his other hand lifted to wrap around the cool, yet burning metal that was once her wedding ring.

He remembered sliding it on her finger, in that bed in the inn in Thorne, all the times he had kissed it, wound their fingers together, laying together in bed, to stare at it and examine it.

_Marian_.

He felt empty.

Hi eyes and heart were hollow, yet pounded with grief, as he lifted it to kiss it.

He was consumed by her memory, feeling her arms around him, as though she were there.

Her laughter, dancing around him in the air, her hands on his body… her voice, speaking his name… a prayer on her lips…

Where was that now?

_Marian_.

He could feel her arms around him, holding him from behind, her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, as her chin rested on one of his shoulders, soft lips pressing to the point beneath his ear.

She felt like a heavy cloud hanging around him, one that swelled up inside him, on a torrent of grief, as he lifted her ring and kissed it, closing his eyes as though it could possibly bring her back to him.

He felt detached from himself, alone, painfully alone…

As if he was even apart from whom he once was.

Robin had known hate for Robin Hood when Marian had lost their baby… and in a way this grief and anger was like hat… but now Robin could accurately aim all of his pain at Guisborne.

Guisborne died today.

Robin gently dropped the ring so it dangled just over his heart, and he still felt its burden or presence, as if she was still with him.

_Marian_.

Robin's grief was a catalyst for his anger, and it shot through his vines in an instant, stretching throughout his limbs, and to the tip of every finger and hair.

He glared, eyes hard, up at the window of Locksley manor.

The master bedroom.

He could see him now, with her, in that room, when only the day before she had been made countess of Huntingdon, unofficially, as a way to bait him.

She had always been part of his plans, caught up in them…

They were both fighters.

Robin drew his bow, and his lungs expanded impossibly as his arrow sailed to strike into the headboard of the master bed, jutting out not an inch above sir guy of Guisborne's hollow face.

Robin's furious roar filled and awoke every corner of the village.

"_Guisborne!"_


	76. Chapter 76

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian stepped off of the barrel she had been stood on, trying to peer out into the outside world to pinpoint where she was.

She pivoted her wrist in the shackle, trying to ignore the stinging over her wrist.

The room was so small; she knew that no one knew she was here.

She kicked at the barrel, feeling useless, shackled to the wall like some dog…

_Robin._

He thought she was dead.

Would it have already destroyed him?

Would the gang have managed to stop him from trying to kill Guy?

She doubted it.

She doubted that anything could stop Robin from what he had no doubt decided was the best way to avenge her 'death.'

In her mind she could feel him with her, as if she really were dead, watching from heaven, detached from everything around her.

She almost scoffed at the realisation that she was wearing white…

But no, she could hear him, charging the guard sin the castle above, before opening the door to the small cellar she was in and charging down the stairs, sweeping her into an embrace before he even removed her shackles.

After everything they had been through…

She was removed from all of that.

She closed her eyes and prayed.

Her lips moved in small murmurs, and her voice was barely audible, but it was sincere, passionate and heartfelt.

"Please lord." She murmured her prayer.

"Please let him realise that I am alive, save him from himself lord, keep him safe until I can escape… let him feel in his heart that I am alive…"

The lock clicked loudly in the door that led down to her cellar.

"Amen." She murmured as she turned away from the wall.

Footsteps sounded from the small set of stairs that she had been flung down by Vaisey to end up here.

She had managed to hear Prince John leave for London.

So the sheriff was back in charge…

Robin and Guisborne thought she was dead…

She assumed she soon would be.

Marian, with a glimmering amount of hope, turned to see Vaisey walked down the stairs towards her.

"Mmm… mm good chicken…" He gnawed on the bone and made her scoff.

If she had not been so anxious she would have been starving.

She turned her back on him.

"I owe you, a debt of gratitude young lady." He laughed and hurled the bone at her.

It bounced off of her hip and she spun to glare at him.

"Thanks to you, I have managed to wage a war between Guisborne and your dear little Robin red breast, in which one of them will surely die, without even having to try!" He laughed, rubbing his hands together.

This was good, _very_ good.

"I have no attachment to either of them you see… it will be better all-round if your husband dies, but seen as he thinks that Guisborne killed you, I doubt he is out doing his usual charity work, don't you agree?"

Marian said nothing in reply.

Did he think she did not know that he would recklessly try and avenge her 'death' by attacking Guy?

Marian feared that his recklessness would get him killed.

Then what would she do?  
What would _England_ do?

"And Guisborne let me down… stupid really… thinking that he killed you, and for he once professed to love you… does he not know you at all?"

Vaisey was trying to bait her with his sneers, but all she did was glare back.

"And now you are trapped here, down here all alone… with no one in the world, beside me, knowing that you are alive…" He smirked at her.

She glared back, her voice was cold and hard like cut glass.

"What do you want from me?"

"oh nothing." He raised both eyebrows, "But with you out of the way it will be much easier to kill your husband, whatever the outcome of his little _spat_ with Gizzy… you are what makes him strong you see… la di da di da"

Marian stepped towards the small bunk like bench she had spent a restless and painful night on.

"I was half expecting to see half a dozen mini Robin Hoods running around Nottingham by now, but I can see that you and your dear husband are still childless… not that it matters, seen as he thinks that you are dead…"

He knew his words affected Marian for she sunk to sit on the bunk, her heart growing heavy in her chest at the fact that she had still not conceived and the miscarriage.

Vaisey picked his teeth, "I am surprised it has taken you this long to be honest, I mean I am really getting rather bored…"

He had been back in power less than one day, and he acted as though nothing had changed, as though Prince John had not locked him in a dungeon for days.

"I intend to keep you here until I can think of some creative way to dispose of you… for you see everyone thinks you are already dead… so it will have to be quietly… unless I think of some use for you."

"I will not betray Robin." Her voice was absolute, "I would rather die a hundred times than do that."

He scoffed, "Do you think I don't _know_ that… and seen as everyone thinks you are nothing more than a corpse in my moat I can't blackmail you will the bitter little gang…"

"Then now I have served my purpose."

Marian's words made Vaisey explode.

"You are Robins Hood's wife!" He bellowed.

"Do you think I am going to let that pass?"


	77. Chapter 77

**LOCKLSEY **

Guisborne stalked from the manor house, sword in hand, black and hollow.

He too seemed to carry a weight of Marian inside of him, but he was heavy with her death.

Robin was consumed by vengeance.

He pulled his sword from its sheath and threw the latter on the ground, just as Guisborne let out a war cry and charged towards him.

Their fight was unforgiving and merciless.

They rolled over barrels, Guisborne barged villagers out of the way, and Robin defend himself and killed guards who approached, as well as continued to slice at Guy.

Much, John, Alan, Tuck, Will and Djac all raced through Sherwood towards Locksley, already hearing the commotion and shouting.

Guisborne scrambled up from being sent to the floor in an attempt to duck out of Robin's blade.

The outlaw, for all he was mocked by the black knights for his loathing of bloodshed, thirsted for Guisborne's blood now.

For not the first time, Guisborne was staring at a man who was a born warrior, a crusader for half a decade, who had survived by fighting with immense skill and passion.

Guisborne set off at a sprint.

Robin possibly severed a guards arm as he wheeled around, bellowing once more.

"Guisborne!"

The gang skidded into the village just as the villagers ran after Robin and Guisborne, who were charging into the forest.

They were all gasping for breath.

"Where is he?" Much cried.

"Where is everyone going?" Djac looked around.

John spun to look up at the forest.

"There!" He shouted.

They stared on as the people chased down Robin and Guisborne into the trees.

"Come on!" Tuck bellowed as he ran off after them.

The gang did not waste half a second in following.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Vaisey stalked up and down the great hall.

It was all very well having the leper in his castle, a secret…

It was good, very good…

But what to do with her…

He needed a use for her, something to _use_ her for…

Something that would cut her deep… as deep as he had severed Hoods heart by faking her death…

He also needed a way to appease Prince John.

If Guisborne killed Hood, which he doubted would happen, then all would be well.

He needed to do something fast, to bide himself time to get rid of Hood.

The abbot of Roche appeared at the top of the stairs, gripping the bar of a banister and glaring down at him, stony faced as always.

Here was another the prince had a special liking for.

"Abbot!" Vaisey cried, "Where have you been?"

"My quarters." He bellowed back, "How _dare_ you summon me here like a common dog."

"No… no I need your help." Vaisey walked forwards as the abbot descended the stairs towards him.

"You were left by prince john to assist me in what it is that he wanted…. Is it too late for absolution, you are the only one who can help me now…"

He kissed the abbots ring.

The man glared down at him.

"If you are truly willing to repent your sins?"

"I am." Vaisey nodded his head, lying through his teeth.

"Then you must confess yourself to god, and pray for his forgiveness."

The abbot pulled his hand away and walked towards the fire and Vaisey pushed himself up, leaning on the banister of the stairs.

"It is not god I am worried about… it is prince john." Vaisey said, "I am anxious that I cannot deliver what it is that he asks of me."

"Then you really are in trouble."

The abbot turned to sneer and smirk at him.

"Well knowing the prince as I do, my advice is this…. _Please_ him."

Vaisey took a moment, his eyes hardening.

"_Please him?"_

The abbot said nothing as Vaisey stalked forwards, growing furious.

"What do you think I have been doing all this time…" He nearly exploded, "_weaving tapestries?" _

The abbot glared back at the man before him.

"All outlaws have a stash… if it is money the prince desires as well as Hood on a spike, then perhaps you should concentrate on finding Hood's money, rather than his body."

Vaisey sneered.

But it almost looked like a smile in response to the abbots words.

**THE FOREST**

The gang could only watch, along with the villagers, as Robin and Guisborne circled one another, swords in hands, eyes glaring and hollow.

"The time has come for you to pay for what you did." Robin hissed, tears close to rising in his eyes.

"No." Guisborne sneered, believing his words to be true.

"No it as you, you _forced_ me to do it…

""You murdered her." It tore Robins words from his chest to speak the words.

The tears continued to rise.

"She didn't love you, you couldn't have her…"

"She should have been mine!" Guy bellowed.

"She was my _wife_!" Robins shouted filled the trees.

"No!"

Guisborne shot forwards sword outstretched.

Robin spun, slamming his fist against the man's face before his sword cut across his arm, and the hilt smashed into Guys dark skull.

The man slumped to the floor, unconscious at Robin's feet.

Robin rolled him onto his back with a furious punch, standing over him, raising his sword above his head like a sacrificial heathen.

He blocked out the sun.

"No!" John bellowed and the gang shot forwards.

Robins head snapped up, "He killed her."

The tears in his eyes brow everyone's heart.

"We know…" Much nodded his head, "We know…"

"He killed Marian." Robin's voice nearly cracked around her name.

"Yes." Djac said quietly, "Yes…"

Robin turned furious eyes back down on the man who opened his eye's blearily to sneer.

"Do it then."

Robin crouched down, holding his sword at Guy's throat, gripping his shirt by the scruff of the neck.

"You want this?" He demanded coldly.

"Every time I shut my eyes I see it, tortured by it." Guy still sneered, even though his insides felt vulnerable.

"I live in hell…"

"Then you can _stay_ there." Robin slammed his fist back over Guys jaw and rendered the man unconcious.

Robin pushed himself up, throwing his sword to slam it in the dirt, before yanking Guy to his feet, and throwing him over his shoulder, setting off to storm into the forest, carrying his enemy.

His eyes were hard and determined.

They were cold.

Raw with grief and fury.

"Master!" Much cried and rushed after him.

John and Tuck exchanged a look as they moved to follow with the gang who rushed too.

The giant growled.

"_Robin…_"


	78. Chapter 78

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The gang watched as Robin continued to bind Guisborne to a large tree a little way from camp.

The man was barely conscious, eyes closed, head and limbs lolling to the side as Robin tied him tighter.

"Robin, don't do this." John grunted, staff in the dirt.

Robin did not seem to hear him as he moved around Guisborne, tightening his ropes and gagging him..

Robin was filled with hate, fury and grief.

They had all rolled into one indescribable and _painful_ emotion, and it was that that seemed to be coursing through Robin's veins, rather than the crimson blood of courage and honour that usually did.

Robin had built a small fire a little way away, and his sword was resting close beside it, growing warmer and hotter with every passing second.

"Robin the people need us." Tuck pressed, "They are expecting us to drop off today."

"Then go." Robin snapped without turning around. "I have business here."

"Robin, you have a duty to your people…"

"Robin, she would not want…"

Much's words had Robin spinning towards them, drawing his other sword and swinging it towards them.

"This does not concern you." He snapped, eyes wide and balefully painful.

"_Any_ of you."

"The people need you Robin." Tuck repeated, staring at him.

"I don't need them… I don't need you… I need to be rid of him..."

Robin swung himself around to slash his blade dangerously close to Guisborne's cheek.

"And I will be." Robin sneered.

He would make him pay, make him suffer…

_Marian_.

He could hear her though; hear her there, instead of the gang, just her.

The forest was empty, save for Guisborne, him and her.

Robin felt her hands slide up his back, rest over his shoulders, and her forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

His eyes fluttered closed… consumed by the feeling of her memory, wrapped around him as if she was there.

He was haunted by her.

He could hear her voice, in his head.

The gang stared at him, and he stood stock still before Guisborne, eyes closed…

"Robin?" Djac narrowed her eyes.

Robin could no longer hear them behind him; he could feel Marian around him, her presence.

"Robin…" She was whispering, holding him tightly, as if protecting him from the grief that was going to explode through his chest once she was gone.

It was though she was haunting him.

He wanted to make her proud.

In his mind she held him tighter, feeling her soft body against his back.

The gang stared at his back, not being able to see his imaginary Marian.

_Marian_.

He could no longer hear his gang, their query for why he was so still and silent.

But Robin was inside his own head, hearing and feeling Marian around him.

_Marian_.

"I want you back." His voice was so small, so broken that no one except him heard it.

But the realisation that she was not really there, that it was just his imagination, made his eyes snap open.

_Marian_.

Marian was dead.

_Marian_.

His eyes hardened.

_Marian_.

Guisborne killed her.

_Marian_.

Murdered her.

He felt empty.

She was not there with him, the gang were, casting worried and disappointed eyes on him.

He turned slowly, sword still in hand to face them.

"Go." He said coldly.

Their eyes all widened at his haunted and hollow irises.

"Go!" He bellowed.

John grunted as slammed his staff down in the dirt, storming towards the camp.

They needed to see to the people.

They needed to carry on the work of Robin Hood.

Tuck, Djac, Will and Alan slowly turned towards John and followed him.

Much stared at his master, whose eyes were cold…

"Robin…" He stepped forwards.

"Go!" Robin bellowed in his face.

Much swallowed, mastering his hurt and tears as best he could, before scampering off after the others.

Guisborne drew his eyes open to sneer at Robin.

His eyes were a sick challenge behind the gag, he knew Locksley would kill him… he wanted it over quickly.

All behind his eyes he could see her falling, falling with his arrows in her back.

Robin stormed over, slamming his sword into the ground in between Guisborne's legs.

The man in black leather stiffened as Locksley, or _hood_, with his eyes cold and furious, glared at him, before turning and storming into the trees.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian sat on the small bunk like bench with her hands in her lap, trying to flex her wrist in the shackle.

It was starting to stain the white sleeve on her wrist with her blood and its dirt.

She swallowed.

She needed to get out of there.

She looked up at the small window which she had tried to peer through.

When she shifted she felt something dig into her foot in her boot.

She frowned and lifted her foot, resting it in her lap, sliding it off of her foot.

A small black metal object clattered to the floor.

She frowned as she put her boot back on and bent down, to lift it into her palm.

She stared at it.

"A lock pick?" her voice was small.

Suddenly it dawned on her.

She remembered sliding it in her boot before the evening's celebrations, where she had been waiting for Robin to charge in so they could escape.

She had chosen boots over dance slippers, because she didn't want to dance, and if they were caught, she needed a place to hide her dagger and her lock pick, in case they were captured.

Why had she not thought of it sooner?

She smiled, looking up at the door at the top of the stairs, before looking back down at her hands as she started to unlock her shackles.

She dropped them to the floor, slipped the lock pick down the front of her dress, and stood.

She swallowed and let out a breath, thinking of her Robin in the forest.

All she needed to do now as escape.

She had slipped into the castle many times, surely getting out of it, could not be that hard.

Especially seen as no one bar the sheriff knew she was there… it would not be as though the guards were on a high alert.

She smiled to herself and let out a breath.

"I am coming my darling, I am coming."


	79. Chapter 79

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Much padded across the forest floor, somewhat apprehensively, as Robin was sat with his legs crossed, back to him staring at the mound of candles.

He heard him coming, and did not even acknowledge him.

Robin almost spoke as if it was to himself, or to the person he felt was knelt behind him.

He could feel her hear… feel her soft body, her knees pressing into the base of his spine, arms wrapped around his chest and shoulders from behind, face pressing into her neck, sad with him… as though she were mourning the person he was.

"They built this… the people…"

Much stopped walking, for he was unsure how stable Robin was.

For once, Much feared for his master's mind.

He had lost Marian… and the others could see that it had altered him, for they had gone, turned their backs to help the people under John's guidance…

But Much could not.

His friend and former master needed him.

Much could see Robin sat by himself, staring at the candles.

Robin felt _her_ wrapped around him, there with him.

_Marian. _

His eyes were distant, as though they may as well have been closed.

He could not see anything.

All he could do was feel her.

_Marian._

She was with him.

_Marian._

"Robin?"

Much's voice shattered the forest around him.

Robin took in a small gasp of breath, feeling alone.

Marian was not with him.

She was dead.

Robin's voice was hollow as his eyes focus on the candles and flowers.

"They built this for her… once they heard that she…"

Robin couldn't say the word.

She was not with him now…

Much was…

His friend sat down beside him, eyes intent and gentle somehow on his face.

Robin couldn't look at him.

He stared at the shrine of sorts, erected by people from the villagers to remember his wife.

"I was so _proud_ of her Much…"

His voice was hollow as he stared at her ring in his hands.

Much swallowed, "I know."

Robin did not look up or speak.

"She knew too."

Much's words made Robin sniff against more tears.

Much could not help his eyes flitting over the forest.

"Guisborne?"

Robin stiffened, "Where I _left_ him."

Much knew from Robin's stiff exterior that he had not killed him.

Was he just going to _leave_ Guisborne there…

No.

Much _knew_ that Robin would be going back.

"We must let her go Robin." He breathed.

Robin stiffened.

"I say we, I mean you." Much finished.

Robin turned her ring over in his hand.

"I miss her Much." Robin sounded pathetic to himself, yet hollow too Much.

After a moment Much swallowed.

"I know."

As Robin turned her ring over and it shone in the sun light, and blinded him for a moment.

In its white light Much vanished beside him, and she was there, lying with her head in his lap, lifting her hand to up his face, pulling it down so his lips almost brushed hers.

"Robin?"

Much put his hand on Robins shoulder, and shattered what had been around them.

Robin felt her leave his grip, and it was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands.

He couldn't anchor her to him.

She could only stay inside his head, arms wrapped around him…. He was losing her over and over again…

His eyes hardened as he stared at the candles… the shrine…

The people wanted to honour her.

Robin wanted to honour her…

As he sat there, he sat there proud that she was his wife… that he had known her.

He would honour her by killing the man who took her from him.

Robin pushed himself up right and turned to storm back towards the tree where he had left Guisborne.

Much swallowed and scrambled up.

"Robin…" He was worried and rushed after his master who was gaining hateful purpose with every stride.

"Robin!"

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Vaisey stood stock still, staring down the stairs into the empty cell room beneath.

The leper… Missing… How…Hood?

_No_…Then…

He exploded before his thought process could finish.

"Guards!" He screamed.

"_Guards_!"

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin was crouched by a fire, holding his blade in the flames, watching as it turned amber.

He was as quiet as he had been when Much had found him staring at Marians ring before the shrine the people had built.

He did not doubt that they would be all over the shire.

"Master?" Much was stood close by, anxious as he had been when Robin had been like around Guisborne, upon the discovery of his tattoo…

"This is wrong…" Much breathed.

Robin did not seem to hear him.

His eyes remained on the flickering flames.

_Marian._

In them he could see her, see it as though it were a reflection in water… see her running her hands over his arm and chest, lips drawing ever closer to his mouth.

"This is wrong…"

Much's words made him stand, eyes devoid of any care… raw of all emotion…

Robins face was cold.

_Marian._

She was in his head.

Robin couldn't let her go.

He didn't want to.

Instead of being frightened by the feeling that came with her memory, the feeling of her actually being there… Robin clung to her…

Because whenever anyone spoke, his dream was shattered…

The truth came back with unbearable force…

She was gone.

_Marian_.

Robin held the sword out forwards towards Guisborne, whose eyes widened slightly in sick resignation where he was tied to the tree.

Much stood between Robin and Guisborne.

"She would not want this." Much had his hands out as though he were calming a horse… trying to stabilise Robin...

He was not sure his master could hear him.

He was staring at him, unfeeling and unmoving, holding a burning sword in his hand.

Robin glared at him.

"She would want you to keep fighting… to remain as Robin Hood… surely…"

"Move." Robins voice was a splinter through Much's body.

"What?" His voice was so small.

"Leave." Robin sneered, eyes not blinking.

"I don't need you anymore… I don't need anything…"

"You don't mean that…"

"No I _do_." Robin's hard voice cut across Much's.

His words were constructed such to hide the bitter hurt and loss in his eyes.

It was a Greif he barely masked.

"I tried to have it all once before…" he hissed as tears rose, "_never_ again…"

Much swallowed and turned, walking away as Robin strode towards Guisborne.

Painfully slowly, in a way that made Guy stiffen, eyes cold and dead, Robin grabbed hold of his shirt front of pressed the burning sword tip closer to the man's cheek.

Robin's voice was low.

"_Now…" _


	80. Chapter 80

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian had her back pressed into the cool stone wall of the castle, hands by her hips as she stalked low, and silent, through the south gate.

"Guards!"

She could hear Vaisey's voice a long way above her head and behind her, no doubt rushing around the castle, trying to instruct the guards to try and find her… a woman he had claimed had died…

Marian crept slowly down the tunnel towards the south gate, her eyes flitting around, looking for any sign of movement.

Suddenly there was the sound of heavy armoured feet over the stone and she spun into an alcove, shrouded in the shadows, as half a dozen men at arms ran past.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her eyelids fluttered closed for a moment, and she tilted her head slightly up towards the ceiling, trying to calm and quieten her breathing.

She needed a weapon.

As the guards ran back into the castle and out of sight.

Marian swallowed and stepped out into the light.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

Marian spun, even without weapons, her elbow in the guards face sent him to the floor, and her foot on his chest allowed her to rip his sword from his hand.

To the guards she seemed like a warrior princess, with her hair flying around her as she spun and seemed to dance as she fought them.

They took steps back as her sword flashed through the air a few inches before their faces.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a thickly wound rope.

Her eyes flitted to the ceiling briefly, as she shoved an opponent guard away.

Above her head a suspended grate, like a mini portcullis was hanging.

She slashed her blade across one of the guard's arms and he tumbled back towards the others who were approaching.

She flipped herself backwards, before standing up and spinning the blade in her grip, turning herself to slam it against the stone.

She slashed the rope in half and stood, smiling through her gasping breaths, as the grate fell between her and the guards.

They were murmuring and gasping.  
"She is alive…"

"It is a ghost..."

"No…."

For the briefest moment a smile played on Marian's mouth.

She looked almost like her husband had done when he had first escaped from the dungeons, when he had first been captured as Robin Hood.

_Robin_.

Thinking of him, Marian was brought back to her senses.

She shifted the weight of the blade in her hand and turned, running out into the small courtyard, the _empty_ courtyard, before the south gate.

She raced up a white horse, which she knew belonged to Vaisey and swung herself up into its saddle.  
"Get her!"

The voice came from above, and Marian lifted her eyes to see that Vaisey was spitting down at her from the battlements.

Archers were around him, loading arrows into their bows.

Marian turned her horse and galloped towards the forest, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Vaisey shoved himself away from the stone.

Hood could not know she was still alive.

"Find her!" He shouted at his guards.

"Saddle horses and follow her… _now_…"

"I thought she was dead…"

One guards murmur made Vaisey spin and slam his fist against the side of the man's face, before in a fit of rage, he grabbed hold of him and threw him over the battlements.

He spun towards the rest of his guards furiously.

"_Are you still here_?"

**LOCKSLEY**

"How was he?"

Johns grunt met Much as he joined the gang, who were trying to hand out money and food without thinking of the person who was usually with them.

They were walking through the village, and the crowds seemed to part as they approached the giant mound of candles that were flickering, encrusted with flowers, exactly like the one in the forest.

Much swallowed as they stopped walking, staring at it.

His voice was unusually quiet.

"There is one in the forest, and I heard… I heard people saying that there is one in every village."

"The people built it for her." Djac had grave eyes locked on the candles that were flickering, casting warm yellow light over most of the village.

"They built it for Robin, to show they care." Tuck spoke in his usual philosophical way.

Alan swallowed and like Will, could find nothing to say for the moment.

Much let out a stuttering breath and Will took Djac's hand.

Behind them, the villagers stood, bowing their heads.

Mother clutched their children, who had tears in their eyes, too young to understand why everyone was so upset.

Slowly, in a shared moment of thought, the entire village sunk to its knees, out of respect for the fallen lady Marian.

The gang looked over their shoulders at them, tears rising in all their eyes.

Much swallowed as they turned back towards the mountain of candles.

He put his sword on the floor, eyes locked on the flowers and flames.

"We will Miss you Marian."

Djac nodded and put her sword to the floor as well.

"She was a kind woman, considerate." Will put his daggers beside his wife's blade in the dirt.

Alan nodded his head, "She was good."

"Her, we liked."

John put his staff down heavily as Tuck crossed himself and set his metal cross down, as well as his sword.

"Her we loved."

"Her _he_ loved." Alan corrected.

"We will look after him Marian." Much murmured.

Djac nodded and sniffed.

"MA'a salama Marian."

Slowly, led by John in the centre, the gang dropped to their knees, heads bowed respectively to the fallen.

As though god and Allah were smiling on them, or perhaps Marian from heaven, the clouds split, and a ray of brilliant sunshine spread over the village.

Loved villagers clutched at one another tighter, silent and mourning for the woman who had given them so much.

The gang felt the loss of her, and missed her presence.

But more than that, it was as though she had taken Robin with her.

_His_ absence, was noticed and felt.

It was as though the country had lost them both.

Robin Hood, _and_ the night-watchman.


	81. Chapter 81

**LOCKLSEY**

Hooves hammered over the ground into the village, shaking the candles, their flames, and the very way the gang and all of the villagers had knelt before them.

John and the gang scampered into the safety of an alley way.

Women grabbed at their children, scampering out of the way of the approaching guards, who were winging their swords, leaping from their saddles, and driving their blades through bales of straw.

"Find her!" One of them shouted.

"The Sheriff wants her caught."

In the midst of the commotion and madness, the gang all looked at one another.

"Who are they talking about?" Will hissed.

Tuck and the others simply shrugged.

The watched as the horses and their guards trampled the candles, grinding them into the dirt, turning them to powder and dust.

Children and their parents were flung aside, throwing them to the floor, before striking them, and demanded questions and profanities loudly.

"Where is she?"

"Where is she hiding?"

"Sheriff wants her caught!"

"Who _are_ they talking about?" Much demanded.

But his voice was lost in John's ever growing roar, as he caught sight of a guard flinging a woman to the side, towards a trampling horse.

"Argh!"

"John no!"

Djac's was caught by her husband as she dove forwards to stop John, who was now out in the open, racing towards the guard, staff raised.

The gang watched as it smashed into the man's helmet, sending him backwards.

"Oi!"

Another guard rushed with his sword to send John to the floor, and the giant raised his sword just in time to block the sword.

It snapped his staff clean in half, and the guards foot in his chest sent John sprawling backwards on the floor, glaring up at the silhouette of a guard.

The gang dove out to fight the guards, and to attempt to save John.

Another horse hammered into the village.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin ripped Guisborne from the tree and hurled him down the ravine.

He flung himself at the man, grabbing his sword and dragging it from the dirt, as the man in black sneered up at him.

"Do it then." Guisborne sneered.

Robin glared balefully down at him, hissing and spitting through his teeth.

"You killed my wife, and you expect my forgiveness… my mercy…"Robin hissed.

"I don't expect anything from you." Guisborne snapped.

"You have no one to blame but yourself… If she had not been so flippant and _stirred_ by me she never would have died, it is her own fault…"

Robin let out a roar and kicked Guisborne in the side of the face, sending the man rolling further down the hill.

When Robin moved to strike him once more, Guisborne, bursting through his anger, grabbed Robin and hurled him over his head.

Both of them let out shouts of pain and anger, as they rolled to a stop.

Robin scrambled to his feet as Guisborne did, and hurled the back of his fist against Guisborne's face.

The force of it sent Robin to the floor, sinking back against a tree.

Guisborne lay sprawled on the floor, on his back, barely conscious, chest heaving up and down.

Robins head lolled to the side.

He was running on grief, longing and furious anger…

He felt hollow, full of pain, both physical and emotional.

There was a rustling in the trees beyond his horizon line in his sight…

His head tilted, as a woman, shimmering like she was shrouded by misty water, stepped out from behind the tree.

Leaves seemed to fall in slow motion.

The entire world seemed to slow.

"Marian?" Robin's voice barely carried.

He was trapped inside his own head.

Guisborne, who was staring at the dazed outlaw, tilted his head as Robin's lips mouthed her name.

He was sure more than ever now, that Hood had lost his mind, that he was mad with grief.

Marian walked towards Robin in his mind.

She was ethereal, dressed in sky blue robes, her hood up, her hair in plaited ringlets, skin glowing.

She was an angel.

Robin was sure that she was in his mind, and he would have been right to think that.

It was her image… the image he was clinging to… to feel closer to her…

But she was with him, image or not… real or not… she was there…

"Marian." He gasped again, a small smile on his face.

She smiled, stopping to walk in front of him.

Her voice sounded distant, but crystal clear.

"Come." Her hand lifted, sparkling in the sun, like her skin was incrusted with diamonds.

"The greatest adventure is yet to come."

She reached her hand to gently run the tips of her fingers down his cheek, barely touching him.

Her 'touch' felt like wind over his skin.

He gasped quietly as she knelt down facing him, her eyes soft, and almost pitying.

"Oh my darling…"

Her voice was an ethereal whisper, and she bent forwards.

His eyes flitted close as she drew closer…

Guisborne let out a shriek of anger, and pushed himself up.

He rushed over the uneven ground.

Robin was ripped from his dream, of Marian's lips slowly, like a breath, grazing his.

The image of her shattered as Guisborne hurled himself at him, hands gripping at Robin's neck.

The force of that, and Robin's retaliation, sent them both further down a hill.

As they rolled, and fell apart, Robin scrambled.

He wrenched his fallen sword from the dirt.

**LOCKLSEY VILLAGE**

Guards were sent to the floor, falling with daggers and arrows in their backs.

The horse, new and newly noticed, and its rider, hammered through the guards and people, just as sun split the sky.

It shone down in a brilliant ray on the rider and her white steed.

As she swung down in the saddle, ripping a bow and arrow from a solider, in the wind her hair swarmed around her in the wind.

The gang stopped breathing.

She looked like a goddess, in white, sun shining off of her skin, as she drew her bow and let fire.

A guard stood over John, with a new sword in hand.

The giant gasped as the arrow split the man's body, and sent him heavily to the floor beside him.

"Leave!"

"Get out..."

"Go!"

"Forget her!"

The horse slowed as the guards galloped from the village, or scrambled out of sight.

The woman remained sat on the horse, looking around, bow and sword in hand as she held the reins.

As she turned her head, her hair flew in the wind.

Her eyes shone.

Much and all the others gasped.

"Marian?"


	82. Chapter 82

**LOCKLSEY**

Marian slid from the horse, patting its neck and throwing her weapons on the floor as the guards and other people in the village scattered and clutched at one another, staring at the woman they thought had died.

John and the gang stared at her, including Djac, who was muttering things in Arabic.

Marian walked over and extended her hand to John.

She helped the man to his feet.

He pulled his hand away once he was upright, as though it was burning hot, or as though he could not hold it, like she were smoke.

They were all staring at her as though they were seeing her for the first time.

Much started to splutter, tears rising in his eyes.

"But… what... you…we thought… but…"

"There is no time to explain." Marian said, gasping for breath slightly from her exerting ride to save the gangs life, as well as her break from the castle, when her wrists were bleeding badly from the shackles.

"Where is Robin?"

Her eyes flitted around, fearing the worst.

The gang exchanged a look she did not miss.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin rolled Guisborne onto his back and yanked his sword from the dirt, staring down at him as she smacked the back of his fist across the man's face.

"Now…" Robin sneered balefully.

"Kill me." Guisborne glared back, "But if you kill me I will only see her again, in hell… tempting me with her body, her curves…"

"Argh!" Robin kicked Guisborne in the face, earning a roar of anger form the man.

He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and rolled him back onto his back and grabbed at his sword.

It glinted in the sun light, that started to stream down on them through the leaves.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian and the gang raced over the ground.

Her legs and arms pumped and tears threated to burst from her eyes.

Robin.

She wanted to see Robin.

She wanted to see that he was okay… that he was not…

She loathed Guy… Guisborne…

But Robin was not a killer…

Not even when he had to be…

She wouldn't let him…

Especially when it was over her…

She ran harder.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin lifted his sword above Guisborne.

"I told you once, that before my time was done… I would look down on your corpse and smile…"

Before Guisborne had time to reply, Robin raised the sword above his head, and made to slam it down through his body.

"Robin!"

The voice made Robin freeze.

His eyes closed.

He could hear her, he could see her, even behind his eyes, see her in front of him, worried.

"You promised me."

Her words field his head.

But they were not the real words.

They were not the words of the woman, running with his gang, hurtling towards the clearing they were in.

His mind had taken him to a year previous.

He was slumped back against a tree, and she was before him, angry and frustrated… he looked dirty, dirty from a fight with Guisborne in his black leather…

"What are you doing, you are a killer now?"

"When I have to be."

"Grow up."

He had looked away from her face, knowing she was right, but he was upset and hurt that she had accepted Guisborne's ring.

But then there was another time, a year later, when he was knelt, his knife at Alan's throat.

"Please, do it for me…"

"Marian I am doing this for you…"

He had wanted her to see.

"To protect you…"

"Robin, Robin if you love me, you will let him go…"

"I do love you, and that is why I can't let him live."

He needed to protect her above all others.

He couldn't lose her.

But now he already had.

She was only hear in his memories.. in his brain…

"Please…" She was whispering, and it was like a breath on the wind, and it spread warmly through him.

"Don't taint us with his blood."

But that memory had not been about Guisborne.

It had been about Alan, who was good, and Marian had seen it…

But Guisborne was evil.

He had taken her from Robin.

Robin would make him pay.

He was the reason that he would never see her face again.

When Robin's eyes snapped open, they may as well have glared red.

For the first time in his life… Guisborne admitted to himself that he feared Hood, and the terrible death he was facing.

Hood stood over him, sword raised, dark against the sun light.

Tears were rising in his eyes.

Robin's eyes were open.

It shattered the dream around him.

Marian was not with him here… her presence haunted him, only when his eyes were closed…

Rage seared through him.

Guisborne had taken her from him.

Robin let out a shout of anger, struck his foot against the man's foot, and lifted the sword higher above his head.

The voice shattered the stillness round him, and he wasconcious that his eyes were open when he heard it.

"Robin!"

Had he lost his mind now?

"Robin, stop!"  
Still he heard it.

Perhaps he had lost his mind…

Robin was unsure he cared.

He gritted his teeth and his arms shook at the surge of grief that filled him.

It happened in the same moment that the gang skidded into the clearing.

Marians stopped a few paces in front of him.

Her scream cut through Robins haze filled brain.

"Robin stop!"


	83. Chapter 83

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Robin?" Marian took an almost hesitant step forwards, raising her hands in slow motion.  
Robin remained with his back to her, shaking down at Guisborne's form, the sword in his hands, raised above his head like someone about to perform a heathen sacrifice.  
He was shaking. Her voice filled his head, tore at his brain and other vital organs... his heart...  
It was lie smoke behind his eyes... smoke that was reacting violently with the tears in them...  
he felt blinded, as though he were trapped in his own head.  
"Robin..."  
Marian did not want to startle him as she approached, and it kept her steps slow.  
"Robin it is me, Marian, i am fine, i did not die... you don't have to do this..."  
"_No_." Robin spat, eyes locked down on guy without turning to even glance at her.  
"I watched him kill you... he killed you like some dog... and now I will kill him..."  
"Robin!" Marian took an anxious step forwards as furious treasured down her husband's face.  
"He took you from me... and you are not here now... you can't be... I watched you die..."  
"That was Hannah!" Marian cried, desperate and distant from him.

"_Hannah_." Robin spat and shook his head.

He had lost his mind.

She was here, she was speaking.

But he could not turn to look at her.

She was not the ethereal vision he had seen before.

His eyes were open.

Still she spoke.

Her voice was desperate; not the floating exhausted sound that he had heard previously.

She sounded firmer, her voice clearer cut… more… dare he think it…

_Real_.

Marian continued to press her point, eyes spilling hot tears at seeing him so broken.  
"Hannah, Hannah the kitchen girl who told us about the poison, I gave her my cloak because she was cold, the sheriff caught me, holding me a prisoner that no one knew about... when she tried to escape Guy…_Guisborne…_ thought she was me so he shot at her..."  
Robin shook at her words, furious and frightened tears rolling down his face as he stared down at Guisborne's form, the sword still raised above his head.  
"I am here Robin; well... please believe that..."

She took a step forwards and a stick cracked under her weight.

It splintered through Robin's heart.

Perhaps he was mad.

He did not need to be _sane_ to rid himself, and the _world_ of Guisborne.

Marian's hands were out in front of her, in a calming gesture that Robin could not see.

Even if he lifted his eyes, there was doubt that he would be able to see her at all, his eyes were swimming with furious tears rage and confusion, that badly.  
"He _took_ you from me, I lost you all over again..." Robin sniffed violently against the cracks in his voice.  
"Believe me Robin."  
Her own tears at seeing him so shaken made her voice small, but it seemed to have some effect on him.  
He said nothing, just glared horrifically down at Guisborne, tears streaming, limbs shaking, sword raised, ready to plunge it down through the cold leather body.  
Marian walked crying over to him, raising her hands slowly towards him.  
"Come on Robin... for me..." she whispered, "do not do this... I am here safe... please..."  
Robin did not alter.

His glare and raised sword remained, as did his tears.  
His eyes were wide and furiously haunted, and even though Marian was so close, her hand hovering on inch over his arm, he could not look at her.  
She was dead; he had seen her die...  
Killed by Guisborne...  
"Robin..." Marian breathed, her hand hovering over his quivering wrist, tight next to his fisted hand around his sword handle.  
"Please." she whispered painfully… _only_ for him.  
Her palm rested over his arm.  
Her touch seemed to melt him.  
With shakily heavy limbs, Robin dropped the sword and it fell to the earth beside Guisborne.  
Robin sunk to his knees, weightless and weak on the pure grief and contrasting elation, and confusion that was coursing through him.  
"Marian?" His voice was frightened and lost, and it drifted painfully to her as she dropped to her knees beside him.  
"I am here, Robin I am here." she sobbed, grabbing him in his arms as he broke down.  
The outlaws all shifted uncomfortably as Robin sobbed into her neck, arms tight around her, as she tried to console and comfort him through her own tears.

They were together again.

He was clinging and clutching to her, and her to him… as though they had the power never to part…  
"I'm so sorry..." He sobbed, "So sorry..."

What was he doing?

She was here?

She was alive?

He felt hollow, as though parts of his brain had died… died of confusion… not knowing…

"Marian?"  
Little John grunted and he, Alan and Will dragged Guisborne upright to leave him on the north road.  
Djac and Much and Tuck moved towards the camp quietly as Robin and Marian clung to one another.  
They clutched at the other tighter, and Marian pressed her face into his neck, feeling his arms tighten around her, as his sobs slowed and his breathing returned steady.  
He held her tighter and shut his eyes against more tears.

Slowly her neck turned and he stared at her, eyes red and tear stained, just like hers.

"Marian?" His voice cracked.

"I am here… I am here…"

She took his face in her hands and pulled it closer.

His lips moved over hers and they both uttered shocked, and frightened little cries.

"Marian…" His voice was around her lips.

More tears fell.

Robin felt light, but trapped inside a heavy shell.

But as her palms moved over his cheeks, he felt himself be free.

She sniffed and so did he, smiling through the streaming tears, as his forehead rested on hers.

He wrapped her tight in his arms once more and she hugged him, face pressing into his neck.

Robin pressed his own face into her shoulder and took in a breath.

"_Marian_."


	84. Chapter 84

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Sheriff Vaisey walked with a furious expression down towards where Guisborne was knelt before him.

It was where he had been thrown by the guards who had taken him from his horse, which had brought him back to the castle gates.

The dangerous and _dark_ Sir Guy had been barely conscious, thrown over its back like a sack of flower.

"You _pathetic_, misery addled, _mess_." Vaisey sneered down at him.

Guy lifted his eyes to glare hollowly back.

"You are teetering on the edge of dispensability Guisborne." Vaisey sneered, "Make sure you don't fall off."

Guy sighed darkly, although it turned to a low snarl in the back of his throat.

"You know I have finally come to the conclusion that I don't like you."

"Oh… what is the matter…?" Vaisey mocked him scornfully, "was that nasty Robin Hood horrible to our little Guy ooh diddum's…"

In one striking moment, like a snake, Guy was stood and had grabbed Vaisey, slamming him down on the table beside them.

He glared balefully down at the man who did as much back.

Guy had him pinned by the front of his shirt.

"That is better Guisborne you had better show some spine, you are going to need it." Vaisey snarled up at him.

"Hood and his petty leper and gang spared your life now you go out and _get_ his." The sheriff shouted.

Guisborne shoved away from him and stalked from the room.

Vaisey stood and brushed himself off, snarling and laughing scornfully in the same breath.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin was twitching almost in his sleep, head turning from side to side slightly.

Marian was wrapped under his arm, half on his chest, her cheek on his shoulder.

One of her arms was wrapped over his chest, being held in his hand over his heart.

His other arm was wrapped around her back, holding her there.

One of her legs was draped between his.

The blankets were tangled around their legs and hips.

Her white night dress was barely covering her chest, and hanging low off of her shoulders.

Robins head turned once more.

_Behind his eyes it was bright._

_He could hear voices._

_The leering voice of Guisborne as they fought in the forest._

_It was simmering around them, like some kind of dream…_

_Robin was sure he was dreaming._

_But Guisborne felt so real and cold as he punched him, that Robins memory convinced his subconscious that it was real._

_Guisborne voice sounded far away and hollow… taunting…_

"_You cannot have her hood… she will be mine… to bear my children... not yours…"_

_As Robin stumbled forwards to strike Guisborne his opponents seemed to disappear, and Robin fell forwards, rolling through burning sands of acre now, falling over bodies, cold lifeless bodies, surrounded by their blood…_

_His gang…_

_All of them, as far as the eye could see, war dog tags…_

_And there was Marian, as he rolled to a stop over her lifeless body… carved into pieces… in bits…_

_Like the hundreds of men he had seen fallen in battle._

_Marian._

_His Marian._

_There was the sound of screeching vultures above… screeching whilst searching for their next, fresh meal…_

_Robin lifted his eyes to see a magpie land in the sand before him, although it was not sand… it was grass now…_

_The green grass seemed to spread like a carpet completely around him…_

_Underneath him he could feel it's cool dew as thee more magpies landed to make four… they stared at him, tilting their heads to look at him._

_In the sunlight a glint went around his neck._

_He looked down to see Marians ring hanging around his neck._

_He pushed himself up onto his knees, now aware he was in Sherwood, but not an outlaw…_

_He was dressed as he had been that morning when he had gone to the council of nobles meeting… when he had first returned…_

_There was the sound of laughter…_

_He lifted his eyes to see Marian, hair dancing around herself, belly swollen, playing with children, his children… with his hair and eyes…_

_She was glowing…_

_But all too soon Robin felt the weight of a sword in his hand, and spun once, to see the burning battlefield of acre around him, and heard the screams of children, and Marian, her piecing cry._

_From his own lungs left the frantic shout of her name._

"Robin!"

His eyes flew open with Marian pushed up onto her arms, shaking him and rubbing his chest in the same motion.

"Marian?" His mind was foggy, still racing with the image of the one, no _four_ magpies…

The battle field of Acre… Guisborne… blood… but then children… the magpies… _Marian_… Magpies…

"Marian?"

"Shush…" She propped herself up on one arm, leaning half on his chest to stroke his forehead and run her fingers through his hair to soothe him.

"Shush Robin it was only a dream."

"It was strange…" He blinked his eyes a few times, staring up at her blearily.

"Tell me?" She settled back against his side, him holding her tight.

"I was in Acre… then the forest, with Guisborne… and then a meadow in Sherwood, and you were there… magpies…"

"Magpies?" She was tired, her voice a yawn, "how many?"

He narrowed his eyes in thought, "One… then there were four."

She sighed slightly and held him tighter.

"You know what they say, one for a girl, two for a boy, three for sorrow and four for joy…"

Her voice was trailing off with sleep and Robin remained awake on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he processed this.

After a moment, his hand moved over her back in a soothing stroke.

"Yeh." He whispered.

His eyes flitted down to look at Marian, who was hugging herself to his chest, cheek just below his shoulder.

He smiled sadly and tiredly and rested his head back against the thin pillow.

His eyes fluttered close and his chest started to rise and fall rhythmically in sleep once more.

_One magpie… then four…_

Marian hugged herself tighter to him in her sleep.

His hand slid down to rest on the side of her stomach in his sleep.

_One for a girl, two for a boy, three for sorrow and four for joy…_

****END OF EPISODE****

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	85. Episode 9 - Absolution

**THE TREE LINE - LOCKSLEY**  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Robin asked as he walked by Marian's side through the forest tree line, Locksley in plain sight at the bottom of the hill they stood on.

"Yes." She fought the temptation to roll her eyes.

"All I want to do is see Sarah, make sure everyone has enough to get through the next week." She turned to him.

He sighed, "I could stay…"

"_Robin_." She snapped firmly and stepped closer.

They stared at one another deeply.

"_Trust_ me." She said, "I will be fine… it is exactly the same as us all going to Nottingham and then to Locksley, only this saves time."

Robin arched one eyebrow and slipped his hands under her belt at the back of her trousers, sliding his palms down over the fabric.

"And _why_ are we saving time?" He leant his head closer to hers as he pulled her hips towards his.

Her hands were sliding up his chest, their lips growing closer and closer.

"We are saving time because I am trying to impress you, by making myself seem to be an efficient outlaw." She whispered.

Both of them smiled slowly and his lips skimmed hers.  
"Well then maybe I shall reward your efforts later."

His lips pressed to hers and she stretched up on her toes, moaning as her hands wrapped around the front panels of his brown leather jacket to strain them even closer.

"Unbelievable!"

The voice made them pull apart to see Much walking up the hill towards them, the rest of the gang were already making their way towards Nottingham, ignoring the embracing couple.

"I am saying goodbye to my wife!" Robin defended and strained Marian closer by her hips.

She giggled around his mouth.

"You won't be seeing her, for an hour!" Much was out of breath from storming up the hill towards them.

He fumed while they kept kissing.

"Unbelievable!"

Robin sighed and pulled away from Marian.

"Thank you!" Much cried and turned away, "Really…"

Marian sighed and turned around, bending over to pick her sword that she had dropped.

Robin couldn't help himself.

Much's back was turned.

He tapped Marin playfully on the butt and set off at a sprint past Much down the Hill.

"Run!" He cried with a laugh, "Much run!"

Marian stood bolt upright, in rage and lust, "Robin!"

He laughed and she gave chase, they were halfway down the hill when she jumped and tackled him to the ground.

They shrieked and laughed as they rolled through the grass.

Much threw his arms out.

"Why do they do this, why must they always, _always_ do this…"

Marian and Robin stopped rolling with her on his chest, both of them breathing heavily.

He strained his neck to kiss her.

She put a finger over his lips.

"One hour." She stated and moved her hand.

He grinned and breathed heavily up at her, causing her to rise and fall with his gaps.

His grin was huge and his eyes sparkled with want.

"And counting."

"Ah…" She smiled and placed her hand over his mouth, before kissing the back of it and standing.

She picked up her sword and jogged down towards the village.

Robin pushed himself up onto his arms to watch her go.

He heard Much approaching.

"I told them all you would be like this!" He cried.

Robin pushed himself upright and brushed his clothes off.

Both of them stood looking out at the village, but Robin just watched Marian.

Much was confused as to why the man beside him chuckled.

He could not tell that Robin's body came alive at the prospect as he grinned.

"One hour."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"_Unbelievable_!"

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Give me good news Matthew." Vaisey watched his accountant start t flick through numerous bucks and move counters around his desk. They stood in a small room at the back of the castle, in which Matthew the accountant was confined for most of the time.

"Only good news." The Sheriff was firm.

"Well huh..." Matthew laughed nervously, "With the amount of money you will make from selling the winter food store... you should be back in profit soon."

"By how much?" Vaisey snapped.

Matthew swallowed and slowly turned to face the Sheriff.

"Six pence hay penny."

Guisborne stood by Matthew's side, his arms folded as he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Vaisey glared at him, "Is this some kind of Joke?"

Guy shook his head slightly.

Vaisey wrenched the book from Matthew hands, "Oh I forgot you don't do jokes..."

"No.. I am not very good at them sir..."

"Well guess what?" Vaisey snapped, "I am not very good at them _either!"_

"I want my _money_!" He screamed. "Guisborne!"

Guy stared at the man as he practically foamed at the mouth at him.

"You saddle a horse and ride to Leeds, tell Sir Duncan that I want my money a month early."

Guy simply nodded, knowing that there was little to no point in arguing. He grunted and turned to storm from the room, letting the door slam behind him.

Vaisey stared at the wood.

"The new er, tax collector arrives today, my lord?" Matthew's statement did sound like a question.

"They say he is good... ruthless Rufus they call him."

Vaisey spun to glare at him.

"Well... he had better live up to his _name_!"

With an over arm throw Vaisey launched a heavy book at Matthew, who only just managed to dodge out of its way. Vaisey was still furious.

"I WANT MONEY!"

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

The gang were leant against a stall under the shelter of its canopy, watching as the port cullis was lifted and Guisborne, the man in black, rode out through the crowd.

Robin glared at him from under his hood.

"Lower the Port Cullis, Sir Guy and his men have left for Leeds!"

Alan laughed at the loud shout from the castle guard.

"Not exactly top secret, is it?"

"Wells that is a good thing... isn't it?" Much questioned Robin's still sour expression.

"I mean with Guisborne going to Leeds we can..."

"Relax." John grunted, the sarcastic statement seemed foreign on his tongue.

"Anyway." Robin sighed shortly, "let's get going, to the plan."

The gang spilt up, following the plan exactly as they wormed through the crowd.

A cart soon appeared from one of the side streets, mounted by two guards.

Will and Djac stopped by a bee hive, Alan and John climbing slowly onto the roof of a house, as Robin and Much slipped into a side street.

"So remind me of the plan again?" Much asked anxiously.

When he got no reply he spoke again.

"We are going to steal the Sheriff Winter food store." He said.

Robin nodded, eyes locked on the moving wagon.

"Too feed the poor." Much pressed and nodded.

"From those wagons, which are _guarded _by all those soldiers."

Robin nodded again.

"And how exactly are we going to do that without dying?" Much cried. "Because you know what Marian will think if we do die, and we are supposed to be picking her up from Locksley after this..."

Robin hushed him, "By making that wagon disappear."

He winked.

A little way away a man in a long cloak with a younger boy stopped waling outside the tavern. The man looked around and breathed in deeply, as though he was taking Nottingham in.

"Home sweet home." He turned to the boy, "So are you ready?"

The man's attention was caught and the boys reply was lost as he watched Will covered Djac as she lifted the cover from the beehive before diving away.

The insects swarmed in the air and Alan and John, who were stood atop the house, threw bottles of sticky honey onto the guards.

Loud cursing went up from the cart driving guards as they made a dive away from the insects, forgetting the Winter food store and running away.

Robin and Much along with the others leapt atop the cart, cheering loudly as they rode from Nottingham.

The man chuckled as they passed him.

"Good job."

Robin nodded at him.

"Thank you."

The man's grin had a dark edge to it that no one saw, but it made his sons insides run cold.


	86. Chapter 86

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"What do you mean that the wagon has disappeared?" Vaisey sneered from his place atop his horse.

He had mounted his steed in preparation to meet the winter food store and take it to sell to the merchants. Now he was finding, as he stared down at the stung guards who were trembling before him, that that plan had evaporated.

"Wagons and horses do not just disappear!" He screamed suddenly.

"Looks like you go played!"

The man who had stood outside the tavern, and watched with a sick smile as Robin and the gang rode away, and had breathed in the town literally, stepped out to call at Vaisey.

Vaisey clicked his horse closer to the man.

"I thought that you were untouchable." He continued as he sneered at one of the red welt covered guards beside him.

"Do I know you?" Vaisey asked.

The man looked back up at him and his boy stiffened.

"My name is Rufus; I am your new tax collector..."

He grinned.

"I am here to make Nottingham pay."

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE **

"Lady Marian!"

"Just Marian." She corrected the old man as she hugged him, like Robin, she had a close bond with Thornton, the steward of Locksley. She had known him growing up, and he had been kind to her father, and they shared a sort of friendship, just as she and Robin did with the man, even though they were born to different stations.

Although to her and her husband it made no difference whether you were a serf, a squire or a sovereign. You were all god's creatures and supposed to do the right thing by one another.

She pulled away to smile at Thornton.

They stood in the village, in the midst of people hanging out washing.

The mood was light in the summer wind, and Marian knew that this was because Guy was not present.

"Guisborne has gone to Leeds to collect money by order of the Sheriff." Thornton told her, "He will not be back for a few days."

Marian nodded, she knew this news would please Robin.

"Are you all well?" She asked, looking around at the village and house that should have been her marital home.

Thornton smiled and his daughter Bridget came to his side.

She smiled at Marian, "We are all well, have you not heard, Robin Hood takes care of us?"

Marian chuckled, but her head snapped around at a sudden commotion.

Loud horse hooves could be hard arriving in the village and she narrowed her eyes to stare a as man atop a black horse came riding into the village, who was _not_ Guy.

Bridget grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side as the man dismounted, marching through the village, looking all the staring villagers over.

His eyes looked over Marian completely, and she stiffened, for she was sure he would know who she was.

But he kept walking.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Alright everybody listen up!" He screamed as a boy walked to hold his horse's reigns.

"And listen _well_!"

The man looked around as his accompanying guards stood stationary around the village, pushing the villagers to stand in a circle around him.

The guards, who could see hardly anything let alone recognise anyone in their helmets, shoved her towards the side of the group with Bridget.

"You don't know me!" He continued to shout, "You don't know what I am like!"

"So I am going to give you a little example of the kind of tax collector I am, they call me Ruthless Rufus for a _reason_!"

Bridget and most of the villagers stiffened, Marian's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't pay up..."  
"All of you pay your taxes you don't need his example." Marian spat quietly.

Rufus spun to stare at her, having heard her voice over his own.

He marched towards her, "What?"

"They pay their taxes without your example." Marian snapped at him, a condescending note lined her tone, as though she was speaking to a child.  
Rufus glared down at her, "I think I will be the judge of that, and you want to learn to keep your mouth shut young lady."  
"No, I really _don't_." she snapped.  
He stared at her angrily, "I tell you what I'm going to do, just this once... I'm going to play nice. And I won't hurt you for disrespecting me."

He stared at Marian and his eyes flickered to Bridget's.

"I will hurt her instead." He looked at his boy, "Edmund!"

Edmund stepped forwards and grabbed Bridget in his arms.

"Let her go." Marian snapped as Rufus paced a little way away.

"I can't I am sorry..." Edmund tried to say quietly.

"Don't apologise Edmund." Rufus snapped at him.

"Yes _do_." Marian shouted, "You are hurting an innocent woman."

She knew she had been right about how much Rufus knew.

It had already struck her and most of the villagers, that Rufus had no idea that she was Robin Hood's wife. He didn't know who she was.

"You need to be heartless Edmund!" Rufus screamed at his son, "Being weak and helpful does you no favours... the world is hard on the little people!"

He grabbed Marians arm and towed her to stand beside him as Edmund pushed Bridget to kneel on the floor.

"What do you say to that sweetheart?" He sneered in Marian's face.

"Let go of me." She hissed back.

"The small are there to be stepped on!" He shouted at the villagers, still holding Marians arm tightly.

"Oh really." Marian hissed and tried to pull her arm away.

"Marian." Bridget said quietly, not wanting to see hero's wife and rightful mistress get hurt.

"Do you want to see her get hurt?" Rufus hissed at Marian in relation to Bridget.

Marian glared at him, "You _know_ I _don't_."

"Then you come with me to Locksley Manor, and you make me _smile_... and I will let her live."

"Locksley manor?" Marian arched both eyebrows.

"Yes." He found himself explaining himself to her even when he normally did not.

"His lord Sheriff has been kind enough to lend it to me while Sir Guy of Guisborne is away."

Marian stiffened at both names mentioned.

He leant closer to her to hiss in her face.

"For a few days I own every _beam_, every _table_… _every bed_…"

She narrowed her eyes balefully at him and she sneered.

"So what do you say, will you do it, to let your little friend here _live_?"

Marian glared at him.

She all but spat her answer.

"_Fine_."

He sneered.

"Good."

He wrenched on her arm and pushed her towards the manor. "Edmund come on!"

He spun to shout at the guards.

"Take their taxes from everywhere... in their pockets on their hands; even in their mouths... get the sheriff his money!"

Edmund let Bridget up as he followed his father who was dragging Marian towards Locksley manor.

Bridget spun and started to race from the village up the bank towards the forest just as the gang appeared from there.

"Bridget?" Robin called and rushed to meet her.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

She was gasping for breath, "The new tax collector is here, he took Marian to the manor."

"What!" Robin shouted.

"Ruthless Rufus..." She gasped.

"That is the man we saw in town today." John said to Robin, "I swear I recognised him..."

"Let's go." Robin said and grabbed his bow, setting off at a sprint towards the manor.

Much followed close behind.


	87. Chapter 87

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

"Dance for me then." Rufus stood with his arms folded before Marian who glared at him.

His son walked out of the back of the manor, going to 'see to the horses'.

His father had not taken this knowledge well, the defiance that he did not want to stand and watch him humiliate or beat the girl before him.

Edmund wasn't like that, at least, deep down he knew he wasn't.

Marian raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Oh but dancing is so basic." Rufus sneered at her as he walked closer, backing her up towards a table under the window.

"Surely you can manage it."

"I cannot manage anything for you." She snapped as he leaned closer to her and her back pressed into the table.

"Now are we done?" She hissed.

"Oh no..."

Marian glared at him.

"Oh no." Rufus leant closer to fiddle with her hair, "we are not done yet."  
Marian grabbed his knife and pressed it to his hip, driving him back a few paces.  
"Are you sure about that?"

She was so sick of being underestimated because she was a woman.  
Suddenly the shutters were pushed open by a man swinging himself in.  
"Robin!" Marian cried in surprise.  
"Ah." Rufus friend sarcastically, "Robin Hood I assume?"  
"We meet again, lucky you." Robin drew his bow and aimed an arrow at Rufus.  
"Step away from my wife."  
Rufus couldn't stop himself from looking surprised, "yourwife?"  
The window behind Marian and Rufus was also blown through as Much swung himself in.  
"Much!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"  
"Rescuing a damsel in distress." Much grinned and drew his sword.  
"I was doing fine on my own!" Marian glared at Robin.  
Rufus sighed and swung his foot at Much's blade, sending it to the floor before he punched Much square in the face.  
Robin stared at Rufus, lowering his bow in thought.  
"You are wasting your time." Rufus said, still with a firm grip on Marian's arm as they watched his son approach Robin from behind.  
"Why do you help the weak Robin?" he asked, "it's pointless."  
Robin shook his head, "helping the innocent is never pointless."  
With that he spun around and smacked the end of his bow or the boys jaw, sending his tumbling towards his father.  
Rufus pushed Marian away roughly and Robin grabbed her arm, pulling her to his side safely as he drew his bow again.  
"Touch my son again and you suffer for it." Rufus spat.  
"Oh..." Robin laughed, "And who is going to make me suffer... You... A man who bullies an innocent woman?"  
Robin shook his head, "No, You ask nicely, you say please, and I won't kill you."  
Rufus smirked, "people who say please are weak. They get kicked around for it... So I don't say please, and I don't get kicked around."  
"Kill me if you want." Rufus raised an eyebrow as Much went to Robin's side, "but I won't beg."  
Robin glared at him, "she is coming with me."  
"Take her." Rufus shrugged with a sickening smile.  
"Her pretty face isn't worth this much trouble. But I am not saying that I wouldn't pay good money for it..."

Robin had his sword unsheathed faster than Marian could stop him.

He took a step forwards dangerously to push the tip against Rufus's throat.

"Never," He warned coldly, his eyes wide and unblinking, "Speak about my wife like that again."

Rufus glared back.

His arm shot upright and he slammed his elbow against Robins shoulder, sending the man to the side.

Robin cried out in anger and swung back around, but Rufus had lifted his own sword now.

"Father!" Edmund shot towards his father and Much braced.

Marian slammed her foot out and sent the boy sprawling to the floor again.

She shoved him onto his back as Rufus shouted out.

"Guards!"

Robin swung his sword angrily an inch past Rufus once more.

A guard came barrelling in, the loan one who had been guarding the door, for the rest had been knocked unconscious by Robin and Much.

He stumbled in and Much drew his sword, ready and willing to do combat to defend Robin and Marian.

The guard was hazy and foggy to his brain, so he did not giveMuch, a former crusader for five years, much of a challenge.

Robin leant backwards over the table Rufus had pressed Marian up to as the man swung his word over where he had been standing.

Robin slammed his foot in the man's groin causing him to moan loudly.

Marian rolled Edmund firmly on his back and slammed her hand against his face, rendering him unconscious.

"Guards!" Rufus screamed again as Robin smacked him on the head with the hilt of his sword, sending him backwards on the floor.

Robin dove forwards past him as more guards came in. After being made fools of by Robin Hood as he had attempted to sneak in on numerous occasions, they weren't happy.

As useless as the guards were, they outnumbered them. Two to one… and Rufus…

Robin raced forwards and Rufus, still holding his sword, rolled onto his front as made a swipe.

"Robin!" Marian pushed her husband back a pace but the motion made her step forwards.

The tip of Rufus's sword swiped across her ankle.

She let out a cry of pain and she felt something warm seep down the inside of her boot.

She hopped for a bit and Robin, furious, slammed his foot against Rufus's face.

Much joined them at the foot of the stairs.

"Can you walk?" Robin held Marian's elbows in his hands.

She bit her lip against the pain that was stinging up her leg.

She remembered how much a similar scratch had hurt from a sword when guy of Guisborne had scratched her wrist when she was the night-watchman.

But she was unsure how deep this one was on her ankle.

She tried to put her foot on the floor under her weight.

Surely she would be able to run.  
"Argh!"

Her leg jolted in pain and Robin looked to see the guardsapproaching.

"She can't run!" Much cried, holding his sword out of Rufus pushed himself onto his front once more.

"I'll be fine." Marian grunted, biting her lips again.

Out of the corner of his eyes Robin saw Thornton wave atthem anxiously through the door to the savants quartersthrough the kitchen.

"Much." He hissed at his friend.

He nodded to where he wanted the man to look.

Edmund pushed himself upright shakily, only just gaining consciousness.

Much nodded to Robin after seeing Thornton and handed the man his sword.

"What are you doing?" Marian demanded as Robin took her blade form her and shoved his bow over his shoulder.

He handed Much her sword so the man held two, and Robin held his in his right hand.

"Let's go!" He cried and dipped his knees, throwing Marianover his shoulder and setting off towards the door.

"Time to disappear!"

"No!" Rufus yelled.

Robin managed to block a couple of the braver guard'sattacks.

"Robin!"

John and the others came barrelling in, taking out the remaining guards with only around three swings each.

"This way!" Robin shouted as Rufus shoved himself upright and grabbed his son.

"Get them!" He screamed at the remaining guards who were struggling to run in a straight line after the outlaws.

Robin took off at a run through the back of the manor, sending shrieks up from the servants who were in the kitchen, especially when two of the bravest guards came barrelling through.

One of them collided with a maid kneading dough in a large pan of flour.

The white powder went everywhere, allowing Much, Robin and the others to burst through the back of Locksley and into the village.

Rufus grabbed his son and pushed him out through the front of the manor.

"Get the horses."

Villagers shouted out in shock as the gang ran out, covered in flour into the village.

"Will, Djac and Much, you take them that way towards the long stone." He pointed with his sword towards the path thatlead towards the thicket around the edge of the village.

"Tuck and John, Alan, you go south through the forest."

The gang separated and Robin spun, waving with a triumphant grin at Rufus with his sword, laughing, Marian still in his grip.

Robin melted into the forest with his wife over his shoulder.

Rufus nearly exploded in rage.


	88. Chapter 88

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Robin _put me down_._" _She snapped angrily, still being held over his shoulder, even though they had walked a good half a mile.

Robin was breathing heavily as they walked up a hill, breathing heavily, form the excursion and carrying his wife, and her hands were distractedly low on his spine.

She clutched at his belt to stop herself from falling off of his shoulder.

Her foot and lower leg were throbbing painfully in her boot.

The inside of her boot was wet and warm.

Marian dreaded what was going to happen when he saw the wound.

She wouldn't want to be Rufus when he did.

"I am sure this was a lot easier when we were younger." Robin gasped as he climbed the hill.

"When we were younger?" She snapped, "We _never_ did this when we first courted."

"No?" Robin arched both eyebrows as he gasped.

"No." She snapped, "I was a perfect lady."

"As opposed to what you are now?"

"Oh _grow up_."

He stopped walking and threw his bow and sword to the floor by a fallen tree.

The log was long and secluded, surrounded by bushes.

They were a good mile into the forest now.

The ravine was all around them, and Robin was sure no one would find them here or follow.

"Finally." She muttered and he put his hands on her hips, lifting her down off of his shoulder to set her on her feet before the log.

"Are you alright?" He murmured as she limped standing, her toes of the injured foot barely scraping the ground.

Marian nodded, still holding his elbows for support she sat back on the log.

Both of them were gasping for breath from the excursion, and her from pain, although his shoulder throbbed, as she sat.

He knelt down on the leaves facing her, looking up at her from his place below her almost.

"Let me look." He held one hand out for her leg.

"Robin…" She sighed, "If we walk a bit further we can get to Djac and camp, you won't even have to carry me I will limp, or find a stick to lean on."

"Marian." He said firmly, hand still outstretched.

"Or I can lean on you if it would make you feel better…."

"_Let_ me see your foot." He stated.

It would make him feel better to see Rufus in pain for touching his wife.

That was what would make Robin feel better.

She sighed, knowing it would only cause further argument for her to protest.

She lifted her foot and gently set it in his hand.

She gripped the log and hissed in pain as Robin removed her boot.

His eyes grew cold as he looked at it, and Marian stared down at her lower leg.

The blood from the cut had seeped through her sock and leg of her breeches.

It was a dark stain over her ankle and it had clearly soaked into her boot.

She sighed, "wonderful."

Robin did not look up and gently removed her sock and rolled her trouser leg up, resting her foot on his knee as he did so.

The scratch was long, and Marin was unsure how deep, and stretched from one ankle to another.

Robin wasn't pleased.

He peered slowly at it.

He too did not know how deep it was because of all the dried blood, and it was still causing her pain.

He didn't want it to start bleeding again.

He knew it would if she started to walk.

"You need it bandaged." He dropped her ankle lightly and stood up, removing his leather jacket.

She groaned and smacked her head against her hand.

"Robin stop, this is ridiculous." She said.

He ignored her and draped his green jacket around her shoulders and then threw his leather jacket on the log beside her.

He removed his shirt and tore some material from it, bending to wrap it around her ankle.

She watched his muscles ripple and move; he was far less scrawny than he ever had been. She made sure he ate more regularly, and made sure he got his sleep.

She watched his face and soft eyes as he secured it tightly.

"Thank you." She said and he smiled at her.

She sighed as he put his jacket back on over his torn shirt.

"What will happen to Rufus?" She asked, watching him carefully.

He put his sword in its sheath, inspecting the blade as he did so.

"I'll get rid of him." He said simply.

"How?"

"Let's get you back to camp..."

"Robin."

"Marian." He bent forwards and helped her stand.

She groaned when he moved his jacket around her shoulders and slipped it over her head.

He held her hips to keep her balance as she pulled it on.

"I don't need you to mollycoddle me." She said firmly, frustrated at him, "I am fine."

"Oh really?" He arched one eyebrow, "Then what happens if I do this…"

He removed his hands form her hips and she swayed, hopping to keep her balance on her good foot before she stumbled.

He caught her and wrapped one arm around her back.  
"That's what I thought." He commented and bent his knees.

"Robin." She groaned and he lifted her into his arms.

She wrapped one arm around the back of his neck to try and hold some of her weight for him.

They set off walking and she looked to him.

"Really Robin, what are you going to do to Rufus?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"I am going to make him pay for hurting you."

She sighed as he kept his eyes forwards, "Robin…"

"What?"

"Your plan?"

"Stop pestering me, we have only been walking five steps and you want to know everything." He smirked at her teasingly, "This is going to be a long walk."

She smacked his cheek playfully with her other hand, before running her thumb across it.

"Then put me down and you can help me _walk_." She challenged, "Four legs are better than one."

He grinned, "No chance."  
"Why?"

"Haven't I told you already my love?" His eyes raked over seeing her curves though his green jacket.

"There really is something endearing about you in my clothes."

Suddenly there was the deafening sound of horse hooves a little way away.

"This way!"

Rufus's booming voice filled the trees, and Robin and Marian were sure that they were heading their way.

Robin almost cursed himself.

He should have known Rufus would follow them; he would not appreciate being made a fool of.

Robin put Marian down again and wrapped his arm across her body, drawing his sword and glaring around.

She drew her own dagger, holding Robins hip, her back against his, trying to balance herself as they peered around the trees.

The rustling in the trees was making their heads dart around.

A figure fell towards them.

Marian gasped and Robin almost cursed.

"Much!"

"Sorry!" He cried and the others were all with them.

"But Rufus…"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The gang all spun to look as Rufus, dismounted and stormed towards them with his guards, weapons raised.

Robin braced, pulling Marian behind him.

"Third time lucky?" Robin raised both eyebrows, "We meet again…"

Rufus screamed in rage, his son a few paces behind.

Edmund watched as his father swung his sword towards Robin Hood.


	89. Chapter 89

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The gang were locked in combat.

Sword swung down upon those the guards were holding.

The ducked and leapt over sweeping sword, and Robin and Rufus were close to losing limbs everytime their blades met.

Robin pushed Marian away from him and her unsteady balance made her trip.

"Marian!"

Alan cried out in shock and he made a grab for her arm but missed, and in order to doge his opponent's sword, he bent forwards to catch her.

But the shift of his weight meant that when she tried to grab his arm to stop herself from falling over, she toppled into him and both of them fell, rolling down the small hill towards the soldiers stood holding the horses reigns.

Alan dropped his sword and Marian, ignoring the screaming pain in her foot in her boot, put her hands by her head on the floor.

The twos guards glared balefully down at them and pressed their blade tips to Alan and Marians chests.

"I should have guessed she was your wife." Rufus spat as he and Robin stalked around one another.

All around them was the sound of Robins men and gang pushing their opponents to the floor, and smacking the hilt of their swords against dull and almost hollow sounding helmets.

"How?" Robin demanded, "Because she is the most beautiful woman in all of Christendom?"

"No." Rufus snapped, his eyes dancing with sick delight as he swung his sword against Robins.

It created a vicious 'x' between them as they snarled in one another's faces.

"I should have known because of the athletic build she holds, one full of spirit and struggle…"

Robin's brain saw red as Rufus's slandering tongue described his wife's physique.

His teeth crashed together and he shoved Rufus backwards by his sword.

Rufus smashed his fist against Robins face and rushed past him, seeing that his guards had hauled two of hoods men onto horses.

Robin pushed himself up to look as Rufus reined his horse and turned and made to gallop away.

"Marian!" He shouted as he watched Rufus start to ride away up the hill towards the road with her and Alan on two of his guard's horses.

"Father!"

Edmund, Rufus's son's shout made Rufus stop his horses to turn to see him running towards him and making to pass Robin.

"Come here." Robin snapped furiously and pushed himself up in time to grab Edmunds and shove him at John.

"A bit of kidnapping, to lighten your day?" Tuck asked.

"Run, now!"

Robin knew he would be no good to Marian dead, or trampled by Rufus horses.

"Now!"

"Edmund!" Rufus screamed and turned his horse.

The gang kept running.

"After them!" He bellowed at the guards as he led them to gallop towards Robin and his men, who were scrambling down a ravine.

"Robin!" Much was shouting anxiously as he led them up the hill.

"We have to go back and get Marian… and Alan…"

"If you we go back now they have a chance of getting us all." Robin snapped, hating himself for knowing it was true.

He wanted nothing more than to charge back in and get Marian, especially as she was injured.

"Get in, now!" Robin said to them all as they ran past and towards him.

"Get down, _down_." Robin snapped and Tuck shoved Edmund down on the floor under his weight.

John had his hand clamped over the boy's face.

The gang all pressed their backs into the large rock as they heard Rufus and his armed guards, those who had managed to get back on their horses, gallop into the ravine.

Robin waited for a moment, listening as Rufus no doubt waited for them to move or blow their cover.

"What now?" Much whispered.

Robin knew that his voice would echo and carry between the trees.

_Marian_.

_I am coming my love, I am coming._

"You can have your son back!" He bellowed.

Rufus's head snapped around to try and track the voice, but as Robin knew it would, it bounced around and made him virtually undetectable.

"On one condition!" Robin yelled, "You let our two go!"

Rufus glared around.

"You think you can play me that easy?" Rufus bellowed back, trying to locate Robin's voice.

Robin took in a breath.

"I know you have some emotion however small, he is your son!" Robin shouted. "I _know_ you want him back alive."

"And you are Robin hood who wants your little _wife_ back alive!" Rufus bellowed back.

"You don't kill unless you have too… me… I am not so sweet…"

Robin stiffened, his hand tightening around his bow.

"Robin." Tuck looked at him and John put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from shooting Rufus.

They all listened as Rufus kept speaking.

"I have hidden your friends, somewhere you're _never_ going to find!" he yelled.

Robin cursed and they all exchanged looks.

Rufus smirked, loving the power in his voice as it echoed around the forest.

"So you had best make sure that my son is back by dawn tomorrow… and if you are lucky… your friends, might still be _breathing_."

**LOCKSLEY MANOR – CELLAR**

Marian was hurtled into the small stone rom beneath Locksley manor.

It was cold and damp, and Alan was thrown in to the one beside her.

A large barred door, similar to the ones in the dungeons, was set in the adjoining wall, so they could see one another.

She was chained in the corner beside it, leaning on it on some straw.

The shackles around her wrists stung already as she struggled in them, as the guards moved away and slammed and locked the door.

She cursed and leant back on the stone wall as Alan's guards left him chained as well.

Her foot was pulsing again.

She bit her lip and leant her head back against the stone, letting out a breath.

She stared up at the sky out of the grated window in the top of one wall.

She could see the clouds… and it reminded her of when she had been chained in the cell in acre, thinking Robin was dead.

Would Guisborne return from tax collecting soon…?

If he did… to find her in Locksley manor, surely she would die…

She loathed and pitied him, for he was a tormented creature, one who contained goodness but almost repelled it.

Guy would one day destroy himself because he would not let himself be good.

She hated him for every bad thing he had ever done, for what he had done to her…

She bit her lip, it was so complicated.

She could never get Robin to understand that Guy could be good, and she could never get him to see that although she knew he could be good that she loathed and pitied him.

Robin wouldn't understand.

But he would come for her now, he always did.

"Marian?" Alan hissed through the grate.

She turned her head to see him staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, although her stomach was rolling as though she was going to be sick.

"Just sit tight." He told her, "Pretty soon Robin will be here."

Marian nodded, feeling tired and like she may be ill.

She closed her eyes and leant her head on the stone wall, taking in breaths.

She felt dizzy, tired, and sick.

It was not the first time she had felt like it in the past few weeks.


	90. Chapter 90

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin put his bow down and John paced about before Edmund angrily.

"I know this man." He told Robin firmly, where the archer sat down on a tree stump.

Much walked about somewhat anxiously, Robin was being quiet, and everyone knew he was churning inside over Marian's injury end her capture.

Much was sure that he was about to explode into anger.

Tuck had his hands folded, and Will was sat leaning against a tree watching.

John stormed over to Edmund and ripped the gag from his face.

"What is your name, your family name?" He demanded.

Edmund arched both eyebrows, "I am not going to tell you."

"You're not going to…" John threw his hand back, making to strike the boy.

"Woah calm down big man." Tuck cautioned and shoved John roughly away.

He turned to cast scornful and sarcastic eyes on Edmund.

"Of course you're not, you are going to be loyal to your father, he is such a lovely man." He snapped, "Touching really."

Much was tightening the ropes holding Edmund to the tree.

"He is a good man." Edmund defended hollowly, and Tuck and john both scoffed.

"Look at me." Robin shoved himself to his feet and grabbed Edmunds face in his hand.

The boy looked away.

He was used to lying to his father's face, to pretending to be something he wasn't, not that he would ever admit it.

But there was something so much deeper and intense about Robin Hood's eyes.

It made Edmund feel vulnerable.

"Come here." Robin grabbed the scruff of his jacket and held it tight.

Robin felt full of fight, and he wanted Rufus gone.

"Your father injured my wife and had dragged her and my friend some place to do god knows what to them." Robin glared at Edmund.

"I am going to lose my patience incredibly quickly." Robin snapped, "You don't know how scary my wife being in danger can make me… talk…"

"I won't tell you where he is." The boy defended.

"Even if you did." Robin arched both eyebrows, "We wouldn't believe you."

Edmund chose not to reply.

"Right." Robin said firmly.

"Will and Djac, you stay with this _boy_." He looked scornfully at Edmund, "John, Tuck, Much, you come with me to the villagers to see who has seen Rufus since he left the forest."

The relevant people nodded.

Robin turned with his bow and turned to lead them away from Will, Djac and Edmund.

"Don't hurt him, unless you have too!" Robin shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared.

Will and Djac turned to Edmund when they were alone.

The boy almost swallowed.

"What will he do if he does not find them soon?" He asked.

Will and Djac glanced at one another and then back to him,

Neither said anything.

Edmund swallowed.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Vaisey was sat with his head in his hands at the desk in his tax collectors room.

Where was Guisborne when he needed him?

He did not look up when Rufus kicked open the door and walked in.

Rufus slammed a heavy box of money on the table in front of Vaisey.

"Argh!" Vaisey jumped and stared at the box.

"Taxes." Rufus said firmly and walked away.

Vaisey ripped open the box and stared at its contents.

"arghh…" He bit his fist in excitement.

Rufus stared at him with dark eyes.

"Adding a little happy to your day?"

"Yes.. oh yes very good…" Vaisey started to pull the bags out of the chest and hand them to Matthew to count.

"very good… you have a distinct talent for this." He said as he rifled through more money.

"Well as long as you're happy." Rufus glared at him behind his back, leaning on one of the stone pillars.

"As long as the sheriff gets what the sheriff wants…"

Vaisey said nothing as he rifled through the money and piled it out on the desk for Matthew to count.

Rufus continued to stare at him.

"Did I ever tell you that my father lived in Nottingham?" He asked, "He lived here his whole life until he died."

"How very pleasant for him." Vaisey muttered without looking up from the money.

"I did not respect him much, but he was kind… there is not a single day I do not think about him since he died." Rufus said.

"Oh… oh very moving…" Still Vaisey did not look up, "la di da di da…"

Rufus glared at him.

He would get his revenge, for his father.

Soon the sheriff would be crying like a baby.

**LOCKSLEY MANOR – CELLAR**

"Marian."

Her head tilted.

"_Marian_."

Marian drew her eyes back to blink a couple of times, remembering where she was.

Her neck and shoulders were screaming in protest from being slumped against the stone wall on the straw in the corner, her stomach was still churning.

Her foot was screaming in pain.

"_Marian_!"

Her eyes snapped up to see Alan staring at her through the grated door.

"Listen." He said.

She looked up at the ceiling, her ears straining to listen to what was going above her.

"Rufus says that we have to have his horse ready to ride into the forest!" One guard shouted.

"Prepare more than one, just in case!" A voice shouted back.

Marian gasped and looked frantically at Alan.

"He must be going in after robin to get his son back."

Alan too thought the same thing, "We need to get out of here Marian."

She nodded back.

Neither of them thought that perhaps Rufus had no intention or care for getting his son back…

Not when he could make Vaisey pay by riding out of Nottingham with all of his tax money.

Rufus loved his son… sort of… but he was sure that Robin would not hurt him.

He loved money more.


	91. Chapter 91

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Matthew!" Vaisey bellowed.

"Matthew!"

"In here, sheriff." His treasurers voice drifted from his office.

Vaisey stormed in to see him tied to a chair, and the room was completely vacant of money.

"What is going on?" Vaisey gasped and sneered as he stared at the completely bare room.

It was devoid of everything except the over turned shelves, tables, and the two of them.

The shelves were empty of everything.

Every single coin that Rufus had shown Vaisey was gone.

"Rufus has your money." Matthew was babbling, frightened from when Rufus had tied him to the chair.

"He took it all, saying that he would make you pay… make himself rich." Matthew was babbling.

"WHAT!" Vaisey hurled himself forwards and drew his knife, slamming it down through Matthews's body.

"Guisborne… Guisborne!" He yelled and stalked out of the room just as Matthew slumped in his seat, Vaisey's knife through his chest.

Vaisey paced about the halls, listening for the spurs on eh stone.

When he realised that Guisborne was out collecting money at his orders, and was nowhere near the castle, Vaisey was furious.

"Guards!" He screamed.

"Find Rufus and hang him!" He yelled throughout the castle.

"GAURDS!"

**LOCKSLEY MANOR – THE CELLAR**

The door to Alan's 'room' was pushed open and a guard walked in, bending over to put a plate of mouldy food before Alan.

"Dinner." He grunted.

Alan lifted his foot and slammed it against the guards head.

He was sent tumbling to the floor and Alan grabbed the one key on the ring that was attached to the man's belt.

Alan struggled to un-do his own shackles but eventually did it.

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing the guards sword.

Before he snuck to release Marian he turned to shut the door and the guard inside.

The doors were not even locked, they must have been completely convinced that they would not have been able to break out of their shackles.

He crept out into the cellar corridor and opened the door to Marian's cell or room…

She pushed herself to sit up and he rushed to crouch facing her, holding his sword and the one key.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked pale, and he could tell she felt ill.

She nodded and swallowed.

He held her wrists, struggling to fit the key in the lock.

"It must be a different key." Alan cursed. "I couldn't get a different key…"

"Go…" She whispered and took a deep breath to stop her head from spinning. "Go quickly."

He stared at her.

"I can't leave you here…" He said quietly, and both their eyes snapped up to look at the celling as heavy footsteps and the sound of guards laughing about the manor, because Guisborne was away, met their ears.

She stared at Alan, her mind spinning and stomach rolling.

What was wrong with her?

"Go..." She said, "To Robin…"

"What about you?" He pressed.

Something clearly was the matter; she was paler than Alan thought he had ever seen her.

She was taking in deep lungful's of air.

"What about you though?" he whispered his repeat, "I can't leave you here."

"Yes you can." She lifted her shackled hand to push him away gently.

"Go…" She hissed, "You need to go, go and warn Robin that Rufus is coming into the forest."

Alan stared at her.

"go." She whispered.

Alan nodded, "I will be back… Robin will be back soon…"

She nodded and he stood, holding his sword out and rushing from the cell, sneaking and being quiet.

Marian pushed her hands on the floor to sit up straighter.

Her stomach rolled.

She swallowed back the bile in her throat, and her leg jolted in pain.

Her foot was sticky and burning with pain and blood.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"So what is it your father wants then?" Will asked where he was building a fire on which to cook him and Djac lunch.  
The boy tied to the tree did not look at him, but they knew he was listening.  
"What does he have to gain by taking them?" Djac, who was sharpening her knife, pressed for an answer.  
"Nothing he is just a tax collector."  
Out of anger Djac threw her dagger on the floor and stormed over to the boy.  
She grabbed his wrists, "say it again."  
He swallowed, "he's just a tax collector."  
Her eyes narrowed, "what is your name?"  
"Edmund."  
"Is your father Rufus?"  
"Yes."  
Her eyes glinted, "Edmund. When people lie, their pulse beats a little beat faster. Yours has increased. Tell me truthfully..." she dropped his wrists.  
"What does he want with Marian and Alan?"  
"I thought you were meant to be the good guys?"  
She shoved away from and walked back towards Will who had risen to stand in his arms folded.  
"Well if we are the good guys what does that make your father?" she snapped, "a man who would kidnap a woman and man he does not know?"  
Edmund swallowed, "the man who has always been there for me."  
"And in being there for you, he has always tried to bully you?" Will guessed correctly, "to try and turn you into something you are not?"  
Edmund shook his head to accompany his attempt to defend his father, "he wants me to be tough and brave."  
"Violent and manipulative." will snapped, "they are not the same thing."  
Edmund stared at them as Djac knelt down to turn the rabbit that was cooking over the fire.  
"But that is not what you want is it?" She threw her words at him over her shoulder, "you can try and hide it but there is a kindness in you."  
There was a silence before Edmund responded.  
"Apparently I get that from my grandfather... He was killed in Locksley years ago… for a crime he did not commit… under the sheriffs orders… left in a cellar to _rot_."  
Djac looked up at Will as he stared at the boy.  
"You think that is a floor?"  
Edmund looked to the carpenter and nodded. "My father says it is."  
"Well it's not." Djac looked over her shoulder at him. "It is not."  
"Kindness is _never_ a floor." Will was serious.  
Edmund looked away.


	92. Chapter 92

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Alan's horse was galloping through the trees, leaves darting past him as it was falling dark, as Rufus was riding from Nottingham, his horse heavy and laden with coins and everything he had stolen from Vaisey.

He would reclaim his son, and he would kill Robin Hood's wife and friend and then be rich and free.

He would be everything his father had not been.

He would be everything that Vaisey had destroyed of his father.

Alan's pushed his horse harder, not knowing Rufus was riding towards Locksley.

"Robin!" He shouted.

"Alan!"

The gang, besides Will and Djac, were running down a hill towards him in the twilight.

The sun was starting to set.

"Alan!" Robin was running hardest towards him as he dismounted in the trees.

"Where is Marian?" He demanded. His eyes were frantic and furious.

"She is at Locksley, Rufus had us shackled up in the cellars… he is going to Locksley to claim a horse and then he is going to leave to the forest… Robin... he is going to kill you…"

Robin heard nothing after the knowledge that Marian was left at Locksley.

Alan kept speaking.

"I escaped but we could not find the key to free Marina… she isn't well… Robin she was tired and dizzy and…" He said.

Robin's eyes grew wider.

"We go and get Marian… _now_." He snapped and grabbed the reigns of the horse.

"Get the rest of the horses from the clearing near the long stone… come on."

He mounted the animal that Alan had stolen from Locksley.

"Meet me in Locksley, come on." Robin tried to stop the horse form galloping before he was finished.

"Master, surely!" Much was anxious, "Marian will be alright… I know she is wounded but… she can… and if Rufus is there you might fight or… what if Rufus is there already, preparing to come here…"

"What if he _is_ there?" Much was anxious.

"He will be there." John said.

Robin ground his teeth together.

"Exactly."

He kicked his horse's sides and set off at a gallop through the darkening forest.

"I am coming my love." He said.

"I am coming."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

As Will and Djac made to side down beside the fire the Saracen woman stood and looked to Edmund who was staring at them.  
"Are you hungry?" she gestured to the rabbit, "because this is nearly ready."  
Edmund attempted to glare at her, "if you give me food you will want something in return."  
"well that is how it usually works." Will looked up at the boy.  
"I do not know where he has taken them!"  
"Edmund." Djac held out a hand to calm him, "what we really want is for you think for yourself."  
"I _do_ think for myself."

"Well that is not strictly true is it?" Djac put her hands on her hips, "and when you do think for yourself you never _act_ on those thoughts, what it is you do is you repress them… and you do what your father wants instead."  
Edmund looked away from her, "he wants me to grow up."  
"Edmund you have a brain, you know that not what he really means." Djac pressed, "What he means is that he wants you to be _him_."  
"And what would you do if you were me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"I would relax and eat some rabbit." Djac said and walked towards him.

He sighed and nodded, smiling briefly at her.

Djac could see that Edmund was no his father.

She slowly started to untie him while Will prepared their dinner.

Djac walked past the knife that was stuck in the ground and sat down by the fire with Will.

She stared straight ahead as Edmund walked past the knife.

"Go ahead the, pick it up and stab us… make your escape." She said.

Edmund picked the knife up and Will and Djac exchanged a look as he sat down with them.

"I don't want to kill ether of you."

Will handed him some Rabbit.

"But Family… family is important." Edmund was saying, "Protecting those who have been hurt."

"Who has been hurt?" Will asked, "Your grandfather?"

"Edmund nodded. He was arrested for something he did not do, and locked in the cellar beneath Locksley manor, and left to die… my father hated it."

"So your grandfather was hurt so your father hurts others…" Djac sighed. "When is it going to stop?"

"He is my father." Edmund said, "I stick by him because what choice do I have?"

"You always have choices." Will said.

"Everything is a choice, everything we do."

They stared at one another.

Edmund nodded.

"We should go and find the others." Djac said to Will, "To help look for Marian and Alan."

Edmund looked up at them, "can I come with you?"

Djac nodded, "Where do you think we should be going to look for them?"

Edmund stood up with them.

"The cellar beneath Locksley manor."

Djac raised both eyebrows.

"Like where your grandfather was kept?"

"Where he died?" Will asked.

Edmund nodded.

"My father will have taken them there… he won't be able to help himself." He said.

Djac and Will nodded, grabbing their weapons.

"To Locksley." Djac said.


	93. Chapter 93

**LOCKSLEY**

Rufus was riding his horse along the road out of the tree line from Nottingham down towards Locksley.

He rode down towards the manor, and stopped his horse in the courtyard.

He stared around, looking at the guards that were guarding the door.

"You there." He barked, "Did you fetch me a horse?"

"yes." The guard nodded.

Rufus looked out over the courtyard again.

He sneered at the guard.

"Then where _is it_?"

The guard stiffened and said nothing.

"_who_ stole the horse?" Rufus grabbed the man's front.

The guard swallowed and said nothing.

Rufus let out a roar of rage and bolted into the manor; he ran down the stairs towards the cellar and kicked in the door to the room Alan had been thrown in.

"Argh!"

He screamed in rage when he found it empty except for a guard, shackles on the floor.

"Where is he?" Rufus screamed.

He shoved himself into Marian's cell like room.

She was lying, curled in one dark corner, half conscious.

Her leg hurt violently, and she still felt dizzy and feint.

What was wrong with her?

"You!" Rufus shot forwards and wrenched her hands from the shackles.

"Come here…" He snapped.

He hated being made a fool of.

And Alan, whatever his name was, had escaped.

He wanted his son back, then he would have all the pieces of his puzzle.

He needed to leave Nottingham soon though, for surely by now Vaisey would have found Matthew, the treasurer he had tied up, and knew that Rufus had stolen all of the money he had collected to humiliate him.

Marian let out a cry of pain as he dragged her along with him up the stairs through the manor.

Her injured foot and leg continuingly banged against the stairs an walls as Rufus dragged her.

"Let go of me." She snapped weakly, for her head was still spinning.

Her foot was pounding, and it was a searing burning pain in her boot.

"I think it is time I put on a little show for your husband." He snapped in Marian's face, dragging her through the manor.

He shoved open the door to the courtyard and threw her on the floor.

No sooner did Marian skid across the dirt and stone, than did Robin fall from the roof and slam himself down on top of Rufus.

"You!" Robin thundered and pushed himself upright, drawing his sword and racing at Rufus.

"We meet again!" Rufus mocked him by swinging his sword against his own.

Marian struggled to push herself upright, and rolled onto her side, head spinning to watch as Robin swung his sword across his body, sending Rufus's sword form his grip.

He kicked the man square in the chest and he fell backwards as robin sunk to his knees and held his blade to Rufus's throat.

"Stop!"

The voice was unmistakably Djac's, and she hurtled into the courtyard with Will and Edmund at her side, stopping as the rest of the gang, who had been guarding the other entrances to the courtyard from the guards, arrived.

They stood in a ring around Robin and Rufus, and Marian, who was barely conscious, staring at her husband.

Edmund stared down at his father, as though he was seeing him for the first time.

"Stop, Robin." Djac said once more.

"No." Robin snapped, glaring balefully at Rufus who did as much back, who was trying to breathe around Robin's blade that was pressing into his throat.

"You tell me why I should not kill you?" Robin demanded.

"He only became like this when my grandfather died." Edmund defended.

"No." Robin snapped.

"No, no I remember where I know you from… John… do you remember Daniel Chauncey, the man the sheriff locked up in his cellar because of his sons crime?"

Johns eyes grew wide, "Chauncey, that is their name… he was punished for his sons crime, he took the blame and died."

Edmund froze, "he died for you?"

"Don't listen to him Edmund." Rufus tried to snap.

"How wonderful!" Vaisey's gloating voice could be heard, and the gang looked up to see him dismounting his horse.

The guards that the gang had knocked out to try and take Rufus were not awake yet.

So Vaisey's horse walked away from him when he climbed off.

In the courtyard, it was just the gang, him, Rufus and Edmund.

"I came to kill _you_, for stealing from _me_." Vaisey sneered and waved his knife in gesture to Rufus, "and Robin Hood, is going to do it for me, tremendous."

"This town took my father from me." Rufus sneered and struggled as Robin stood, pushing his foot and the tip of his blade to the man's chest.

"_You_ took my father from me." Rufus glared at Vaisey.

"Your father died for a crime you committed." Robin said firmly.

Edmunds stared at his father, feeling hollow.

He knew he was a bad man… but he thought he was just fragile... now he knew why.

"Robin!" Alan, who had been leant by Rufus horse, produces large bags of money.

"We have the money!"

"The money!"

Vaisey stood upright, "_my_ money… guards… guards…"

But no guards came.

He spun to charge at Alan who was holding two sacks of money but Johns fist sent him over.

Tuck caught him and flung him on top of a spare horse, smacking its rump so Vaisey was taken, half conscious, towards Nottingham, leaning over the horses back, screaming and cursing.

Alan was giving out the bags of money they had taken from Rufus's horse that he was planning to steel.

Rufus abruptly shoved Robin away and ran towards his son.

He made to grab Edmund by the boys arm shot forwards but Robin stood and drew his bow in half a second, firing an arrow.

It lodged between the back of Rufus's ribs and sent him forwards, slumping into Edmund.

The boy dropped his father to the floor, feeling nothing.

He felt nothing to that man.

"Your father died for you." He snapped.

Robin watched as Rufus stopped groaning on the floor, becoming still.

Marian's stomach heaved.

"Robin…" her voice was weak.

He shoved himself forwards and dropped to his knees on the floor beside her.

He kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her so she was sitting up facing him.

"It's alright you are alright." He looked at her pale face.

Her head was heavy against his shoulder, her hands holding his chest.

"Djac!"

The gang's physician fell to her knees beside them.

She removed Marian's blood soaked boot and grabbed a nearby flask of water that had been dropped by a guard.

She unscrewed the lid and poured it over Marian's bloody foot.

Marian let out a small hiss of pain at the stinging sensation and clutched Robin tighter.

He held onto her firmly and kissed her hair.

"I've got you…"

Djac glanced up from re bandaging Marian's foot haphazardly, knowing that they needed to leave Locksley quickly, to look at the woman's pale face, against Robin's chest.

"She needs water, lots of water." She handed Robin the flask.

Robin tilted his wife's head back and held her while she drank the water.

Her stomach was still rolling, but she felt better in Robin's arms.

Robin kissed her forehead before moving to murmur against her hair.

"Let's get you home."


End file.
